Sleeping with the Enemy
by Amani Ishikawa
Summary: This is the story of a member of Fifth Division who engages in a very clandestine relationship with her captain, but when he betrays Soul Society, she is faced with a difficult decision. Aizen/OC Ukitake/OC
1. Third Seat, Division Five

**Chapter 1: Third Seat, Division Five**

_"Confusion never stops,  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know."  
-Coldplay "Clocks"_

**Summer**

She held the slip of paper in front of her face as she made her way through Seireitei and checked the order of the division numbers. Division Two, Division Three…she was supposed to report to Division Five at eight am sharp, and that deadline was drawing dangerously near. The young woman, a recent graduate of the Spiritual Arts Academy, adjusted her bag and hastened her steps. The place was so enormous that she was not even sure whether the increase in speed would get her there any sooner. She had been praised throughout the academy for her punctuality, outstanding academic performance, and no absences. Showing up late would certainly debunk any faith her teachers had placed upon her.

Finally, a large gate with 'Division Five' emblazoned on it came into view, and she checked the time: 7:55 am. Nina Seito hastened her steps, pausing momentarily to look around after passing through the entrance. People were milling about and socializing on the covered verandas of the division barracks, and the atmosphere felt very relaxed. A male _shinigami_passed her, and she stopped them.

"Excuse me, but where are the Division Five offices?"

The person smiled and pointed in a direction. "Just down that way a few doors. Captain Aizen should be in already if you're looking for him."

"Thank you," she replied. Nina looked at the time: 7:58. "Damn."

She took off for the office in the direction indicated. It indeed was just a few doors down, and she passed it entirely in her haste, realizing it just a few seconds too late. She doubled back and approached the doorway, catching her breath.

"Please come in," a soft, calm male voice said from within. "Your timing is indeed impeccable as your instructors have indicated."

Nina ventured in and checked the time again: 8 am. She had made it.

A tall, brown-haired, scholarly man wearing glasses rose from his desk and approached her with a welcoming smile. "I hope it wasn't much trouble for you to find the offices. I know Seireitei can be a bit difficult for newcomers to navigate."

"N-no, sir. Not at all."

"Good. Please, have a seat. I have been eager to meet you. I am Sousuke Aizen, captain of the Fifth Division as you might have guessed. You must be Nina Seito."

"Yes," she quietly said. Nina clasped her hands in front of her with arms down and bowed respectively at him before sitting down in a chair.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Some tea perhaps? I imagine you have come a rather long way," Aizen told her as he began taking down a kettle and a box of tea.

"Er…y-yes. That would be fine. Thank you, sir."

He gave a light chuckle. "You seem nervous. Relax. I'm not going to bite." Sousuke filled the kettle with water and put it on heat.

He was reputed to be a gentle sort of man who rarely flustered over anything. He watched over his division with impartiality, and those under him considered their captain to be a generous and understanding man as well as a great teacher. The _haori_ he wore over his black _shinigami_uniform was a mere article of clothing to him that only indicated his rank and allowed him to run things a little more smoothly.

The kettle began to whistle a short while later, and Sousuke removed it from the heat for the sake of silencing its annoying sound. He prepared tea for the both of them and handed Nina her cup before sitting down behind his desk. "So. I saw your performance in the _dōjō_at the academy, and I must say you were most impressive." He took out a manila folder and skimmed over it. "I reviewed your school records prior to your arrival, and your achievements are commendable. High marks, perfect attendance, punctuality, and then graduating a year early – splendid."

Nina blew on the hot tea. "Thank you, Captain."

He closed the file and placed it on the desk as Nina took a sip. He took a quick moment to have a good look at the young lady sitting before him. She was quite lovely with hair as black as a crow's feather and striking eyes as clear and blue as the sky above them. Her skin was somewhat pale, but not sickly, and she was petite, much like Hinamori, though slightly taller. Her mannerisms told him that she was either shy or just naturally quiet natured, as some people tended to be - people like him. This one would be tricky to get to know indeed, but looks did deceive: he had seen what she could do as well as her promising potential as his Third Seat.

"Well, I know all about you as a student, but what about you as a person? Tell me a little about yourself, if you would."

Nina looked up, somewhat startled. She had prepared for the interview well in advance, but no one told her that her new captain would ask her to talk about herself. "What would you like to know?"

He smiled a little. "Well, I suppose interests, hobbies...things like that. I try to make it a point to know at least a few things about those who serve under me."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "I…enjoy reading. I read quite a lot in my free time. I like being outdoors with my sketchbook."

"Ah, so you're a bit of an artist, Seito-san?" he inquired curiously.

"I suppose. I'm not sure that I'm any good, but I do it because I enjoy it."

"Perhaps at another time you can show me your drawings, if you wouldn't be bothered. I understand things like that can also be a private matter, so you don't have to show them to me if you don't want to."

He could sense that she did not want to be too open about herself at the moment. She was nervous, in an unfamiliar place, and in the company of an unfamiliar person, so it was understandable.

He simply smiled. "Well, I suppose I should give you your assignment. Based on your talents, I have chosen you to be my third seat replacement as the former has transferred to another division due to promotion."

Nina's eyes widened. She put down her now empty tea cup, contemplating how it could be that she actually made a high position like that! She had expected a much lower position, somewhere around the Tenth Seat or so. Still, Nina composed herself. "I am very honored, Captain Aizen. I will do my best."

"I have every reason to believe that you will." He glanced up at the clock in his office. "If you will pardon me, I must get to a captain's meeting in Division One. Lieutenant Hinamori will show you to your quarters and brief you on your responsibilities. Normally, I would do that, but I have much to do today."

She nodded. "I understand."

Aizen smiled and called in his lieutenant who appeared from the back room. He turned to Nina. "This is Momo Hinamori. You will be with her most of the day."

"Hi," she said bowing. "I've been looking forward to finally meeting you. Come with me, and I'll help you get settled in."

Aizen left for his meeting, and Nina was left alone with this other girl. Lieutenant Hinamori was a young, small thing with black hair tied back in a bun that was neatly kept in a little pale blue cap. She had a sweet face and big blue eyes as well as a cheerful disposition. She was smiling sweetly at Nina as she waited for her to collect her things.

Nina followed the girl out of the office and out into the division barracks. She looked around at the place trying to familiarize herself with everything since this would be her home from now on.

"Captain Aizen really is a good man. You will love serving under him," Hinamori remarked happily. "I've learned so much from him as his lieutenant, and I'm sure you will, too."

They came to a door, and Hinamori slid it aside. "Here is where you will be living. I know it doesn't look like much, but these rooms are really quite comfortable. Your things should be arriving soon."

Nina glanced around inside. These quarters were certainly much nicer than the ones she had back at the academy, and it did not appear that she had to share with anyone. Nina liked that. She valued her alone time so she could paint, read, or draw. Back in the academy, the dorms were always so noisy that she would often have to sneak out to be alone so that she could focus on her art and her studies. That and she did not like her dorm mates.

Hinamori handed a book out to her. "This is a book of the rules and regulations of our division that goes over things like proper conduct, consequences for ill behavior and those sorts of things. Many of these Captain Aizen established himself. Please read over it when you get the chance because part of your duty as the Third Seat is upholding the rules of our division and judging when to refer infractions to myself or Captain Aizen." She held a hand outside the door. "If you come with me, I'll give you a tour of our grounds and further explain your duties."

Nina followed Momo out of the barracks and into other parts of Division Five. The other girl explained many of the responsibilities of the third seat. Nina herself did not have much to say, but then again, she never did. But she had to admit that her Lieutenant seemed rather nice and sensible. She was also introduced to other members of her division; some of them seated officers, others unseated and back temporarily from assignment from the living world.

She followed her senior officer wherever she went and listened carefully to what she had to say. By the time Hinamori returned Nina to her quarters, Nina's belongings had been dropped off, and she was ready to begin moving in. Later that night, as Nina lay in bed, she read part of the book by her lantern's light and sipped on some tea. Ugh, it was so long! It was almost like reading a novel except…boring. She had received her full uniform – it was neatly folded and placed near her bed. She was to report for duty early in the morning on the Fifth Division training grounds, wherever that was. With the first day over, Nina put the book down, put out the light, and rolled over on her side to sleep.


	2. Training and Comradery

**Chapter 2: Training and Comradery**

_"Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and  
The place that I'm in  
A city I've never been."  
-The Fray "Trust Me"_

Nina awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock along with the irritating morning sunlight pouring into her room and illuminating her face from the window. She opened her eyes but then squinted against the blinding brightness of the sun as she held up her hand to block it. Nina grumbled, flopped over onto her side, and reached her hand over to smack the snooze button on the alarm clock. She lay there a moment more before deciding that she ought to drag herself out of bed. She would hate to be late on her first day.

After changing into her new uniform, Nina grabbed her _zanpakuto_ and left behind the comfort of her quarters and all the unpacked belongings within. Her /izanpakuto/i, Kiyohime, was not as remarkable as some _zanpakuto_ were rumored to be, but then again, she did not have to be. Kiyohime in its sealed form was a normal silver bladed _katana_ with a black sheath. Its guard was a brass-colored rectangle, and the hilt was black and red. It was lightweight and feminine, and the spirit within the _zanpakuto_ shared a good relationship with Nina, and a good relationship with your Soul Slayer was preferable, or so Nina was always told by her _zanjutsu_instructor.

She made her way along the streets of Division Five, but for the life of her, Nina could not remember where the training was taking place today...or the location of the training grounds for that matter. She stood in the middle of the street and glanced around. Just where did Hinamori say those grounds were?

"Hey, you look lost," someone's voice said from behind her.

Nina turned to find a bob-haired man approaching her. She smiled at him. "Uhm, yes. It's my first day."

The man stopped next to her and returned a smile. Upon a closer look, the young man had healthy looking skin, violet eyes, and colorful feathers attached on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. His black, jaw-length bobbed hair was shiny, and physically, he was a rather feminine-looking man, but cute nonetheless. "What are you looking for?"

"The division training grounds, actually," Nina responded.

He turned and pointed in the direction that Nina had been considering. "You were on the right track. They're that way. My division trains with Division Five sometimes." He turned back to her and bowed politely. "Yumichika Ayasegawa. I'm the Fifth Seat in Division Eleven."

"O-oh, um…Nina Seito. Third Seat."

He smiled, impressed. "Oh, a third seat? Did you just graduate the academy? I've never seen you before."

"Y-yes," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Delivering some paperwork. I swear I'm the _only_person that does anything in my division. But your Division was the last, so I was just on my way. But I should congratulate you on your position! You must be talented."

"I suppose so," Nina told him humbly. "At least my instructors seem to think so."

He smiled again at her. "Well, I really should be going. I'll probably see you around soon."

"O-okay, and thanks for the help," Nina said. She waved at him as he left leaving her to find her way to the training grounds.

She made it just in time as her new comrades were just gearing up to begin a training session, and Hinamori noticed Nina approaching. "There you are! I knew I should have stopped for you this morning."

"I apologize for being late, Lieutenant," Nina said bowing. "I couldn't remember where the training grounds were."

Momo simply smiled and shooed her onto the field, thrusting a _shinai_into her hands. "Oh, it's okay, Seito-san. You weren't late anyway. Go ahead and pair with someone and get to know everyone while we train."

Nina nodded and hopped down to meet everyone in her division. She spotted a lone man several yards away, and she approached him shyly. "Um…do you mind if I pair with you?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No! Not at all! Train with me! I'm Keitaro Yoshida."

She bowed politely and then glanced around for Captain Aizen. "Where is Captain Aizen? Doesn't he normally oversee training or am I wrong in that assumption?"

Keitaro shook his head. "He usually does, but he's been busy lately. He might be catching up on paperwork. I'm sure he'll join us later, though."

Most of the morning was spent in training, and the members of the division found out quickly just how skilled Nina was at handling her weapon. Even Hinamori herself was impressed, and soon enough, Aizen approached and watched intently as his Nina defeated several other members, one of them flying across the field and landing face down in the grass.

Aizen applauded, and Nina looked up, startled. "What a show," he said. "Truly you do have a good deal of potential. I commend you."

Nina bowed. "Thank you, Captain."

She felt a hard slap on the back from Keitaro that made her step forward to keep from losing her balance. "Nice job, Seito-san!"

"Ah, thank you…" she said quietly, regaining her balance.

"You all may be dismissed for the rest of the day," Aizen pleasantly said. "You've all worked hard. Thank you."

Nina began to file by with the others, but she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You especially, Seito-san. You'll do splendid things if you keep working at it."

She glanced up at him humbly, not quite making eye contact. "I do my best, Captain Aizen."

The rest of the day was spent in her quarters arranging her things. Nina had not brought very much with her to put in her quarters because she did not own much to begin with. That and half her things were still being shipped to her from the academy in District One. Once her living area was arranged, she was ecstatic to open a box and find all her art supplies inside. Immediately, Nina drew out her sketchbook, charcoal, pencils, kneaded erasers, and her smudgers. She found her familiar messenger bag in which she carried her supplies and drew it out happily, filling her bag with the items and throwing in a box of colored pencils for good measure.

Art was her main form of expression and a means by which she familiarized herself with people and territories, and what better way than to utilize an afternoon in early summer when it was still quite warm. She pulled the bag over her small frame and set out to look for subjects to draw. Eventually, Nina settled beneath a tree in the shade that was somewhat out of the way where no one could bother her much, and she began to draw scenes of people as they walked by as well as subjects from her imagination.

Nina leaned her head back on the tree trunk after a few hours and took a deep breath to draw in the fresh air. She stood and put away her things, deciding that perhaps she should get to know her surroundings a little. Nina explored her division first and found the dining hall where she ate her mid day meal. Afterwards, she ventured out of the division and into Seireitei, hoping that she would not get lost or in trouble for going places she should not. She did not talk to many people – some nodded at her and waved – but eventually she came across a large building that was labeled as the library.

She smiled. "Oh, wonderful…now I can check out books! I wonder what they have…"

She ventured inside and was greeted with countless sections and rows of old books, some of which were first editions. She blinked up at the tall shelves and took out volumes to look at them. Some of the books she found were actually manuscripts from the western culture – Dickens, Longfellow, Bronte – many of her favorite authors. She removed a thick tome from a high shelf – a Charles Dickens volume – and took it up to a desk in the middle of the area.

"What do I have to do to sign this out?" she asked.

"Just take it and put it in the drop box when you're done," the other girl told her. She started to go back to work, but then she looked up. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to know if someone would be available a few days a week to work here, would you?"

"N-no…I don't think so," Nina admitted. Wait…the library would be the perfect place to draw people, and it was not very difficult work. It was an easy way for people to approach her so she could make friends. She glanced up at the girl. "Well, actually, I would consider it."

She smiled. "Oh, that's a relief. It won't be but a few days a week, and all you have to do is keep track of the books and put them away as they come in. Come back if you decide to do it for sure."

Nina nodded. "I will. Thank you."

She started to leave, but a sign caught her attention: Archives Room.

Nina ventured through a doorway that led to dimly lit stairs that seemed to lead into a basement area. She made her way downstairs and glanced around. There were many, many shelves filled with very old manuscripts. Many of the pages were yellowing with age and tattered from use, and she wondered what kind of valuable information these ancient tomes held. Nina's curiosity was piqued. As she rounded a corner, she bumped into a figure carrying a stack of documents.

Startled, she looked into the face of the man she had met earlier. "Oh…um…sorry!"

"I thought I sensed someone else down here," Yumichika told her.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Soul Society's archives room," he explained. "This is where all the records of Soul Society's history are kept, including academy yearbooks and division records." He put a volume on the dusty shelf. "Quite fascinating stuff, really."

"Indeed. It sounds like it."

He glanced at the book. "What do you have there?"

She looked down at it. "Oh, um, something by Dickens. I like to read."

"Oh, well, you should talk to Lieutenant Hinamori and Lieutenant Ise over in Eighth Division. They have a book club, and they could always use more members."

She smiled softly. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Um, you look busy. I'll let you get back to work. Sorry to disturb you," Nina told him.

He shook his head. "Oh, it's fine. I was kind of glad for the company, actually."

Nina bowed. "Then maybe we'll run into one another again. I'll be going now."

Yumichika smiled and watched her leave. She was definitely someone he wanted to talk with because she was very beautiful, and Yumichika only liked talking with lovely people.

By the time Nina returned to her division, it was around dusk. She adjusted her messenger bag over her shoulder and rounded a corner, not really paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly bumped into the solid form of someone else rounding the very corner going the opposite way. She fell back on her rear, dropping her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**So Nina's first day seemed to go well. She met Yumichika twice in one day. Perhaps she will make a friend out of him? And who was that she bumped into, I wonder?

About the library, Soul Society has such an extensive history, and there are so many shinigami enlisted within the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen that I thought, "Why not give them a public library?" Although I realize it seems unusual to mention Western authors such as Dickens and Longfellow, I thought that since Seireitei seems to have many modern amenities, including washing machines, public restrooms and bath houses, then why not have a library filled with books from every corner of the world? Lieutenant Sasakibe himself was fascinated with Western culture, and I am certain that other shinigami are as well. In fact, who's to say in my universe that Sasakibe didn't begin the Seireitei Public Library for the benefit of all bookworm shinigami?


	3. The Artist

**Chapter 3: The Artist**

_"You find all of your ugly meanings  
in all of the things I find beautiful.  
Do you see the fall is coming?  
Come, I'm falling into you."  
-Hush Sound "The Artist"_

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Nina did not have to look up to recognize that soft, calm voice. She had bumped into Captain Aizen in her lack of attentiveness and was now the one sitting on her rear on the ground. She slowly glanced up at him, embarrassed.

"I should be the one apologizing, Captain Aizen. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she told him.

He held a hand down to her and with it a reassuring smile. "Not at all, Seito-san." He let her take it and pulled her to her feet before stooping down to pick up her book. Aizen paused a moment to look at the title. "Hnn…Great Expectations…an admirable choice." He returned the book to her. "You will enjoy this book very much. I couldn't put it down the first time I read it."

Nina accepted her volume from him. "Thank you." She adjusted her messenger bag.

"So where were you headed off to? Dinner perhaps?"

She nodded. "Yes…well, after I put away my things."

He nodded toward the bag over her shoulder. "Would I be intruding if I asked what you're carrying?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. They are just my art supplies. I take my sketchbook and supplies with me wherever I go."

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and he offered yet another gentle smile. "I see. So tell me, would this be the aforementioned artwork that I asked about in our little chat the other morning?"

"It would be, Captain." She paused. "Uh, did you want to see it?"

He waved a hand in front of him. "Only if you want to show me, Seito-san."

"Well…um…I'll let you see the ones I did today…" she trailed, reaching into her bag. She pulled out her sketchbook and handed it to him.

Aizen flipped through the pages examining each picture, and he was amazed by her remarkable talent. Each picture was painstakingly drawn in detail in either pencil or charcoal, and some were even colored expertly with colored pencil. He stopped on one that looked to be a portrait of the Fifth Seat over in the Eleventh Division.

"Seito-san, these are remarkable," he told her. "I see Ayasegawa-san let you do a portrait of him."

Nina stood on her toes to glance at the picture. "Not exactly. I drew that from memory."

He took a closer look at the drawing and then looked at Nina. "Really? But it's so…thorough. I could have sworn you had him sit for you. How did you recall his features in such remarkable detail?"

She smiled shyly. "I have a photographic memory."

"Is that so?" he asked, fascinated. "Not many people have such a trait. A very unique and admirable ability indeed." He handed the sketchbook back to her. "You're very talented. So tell me, if I were to leave, you could do a portrait of me and recall every aspect of my face?"

"Yes, I'm sure I could," she told him.

He smiled. "Fascinating." He watched her put away her sketchbook. "Do you happen to dabble in other mediums?" He led her along to a bench under a tree and sat down, inviting her to sit with him.

She complied, not wanting to be rude. "Yes, I've done art in all mediums actually. Though I do mostly drawings, I also paint in both oil and watercolor."

"I see. So what style are your paintings?"

"Mostly abstract, but I can do figures and models, though I actually don't find those as fun. I'd rather let my imagination just run with my paintbrush on a blank canvas."

He smiled at her. "Ah, yes, that's the best way to do it. Any favorite artists?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, I honestly do not know. I like the works of many, but I think if I had to choose, I'd go with Gorges Seurat."

"Ah, Seurat…isn't he famous for painting with dots?"

"Yes…it's called pointillism. I could never do that. Well, I could, but you might find me curled up in a corner somewhere."

Aizen ventured a soft laugh at this. "It would drive you mad, would it?"

"Oh, absolutely. I can't be so meticulous with placing dots with paint. I'd probably mess it up."

"You like to let your brush lead, don't you?"

She shook her head. "I do."

He stood up and chuckled. "Perhaps sometime if you're willing you can share your paintings with me. I can only imagine the expression held within them."

Nina nodded. "Perhaps, Captain."

He stood from the bench. "I shall see you tomorrow, Seito-san. Do your best on the training field."

Nina watched him leave and thought to herself. _How charming he is. I never imagined a captain of the Gotei being so…gentle. And attractive._

She shook her head and stood, heading in the direction of the mess hall. She really should not think things like that or she could find herself in a world of trouble. Thinking someone was attractive, even if it was a captain, was no crime, but it could escalate into some complicated problems if those attractions were to get out of control. Nina figured she did not have anything to worry about. She had enough of a handle on herself that she would not allow it to get out of hand or even go farther than an attraction.

Nina ventured into the mess hall to investigate what was for dinner and decided that the rest of the day would be spent reading and chatting with Kiyohime. Her life here in Seireitei was exceeding every one of her expectations so far, and it was so different from growing up in Rukongai. For once, she could count on a good, hot meal every night.

Later that night, Nina sat on her bed with her sketchpad propped on her knees. She was scratching at the blank page with her pencil to make out the basic features of Captain Aizen's face. Once she had drawn in the major details, Nina held it up to be sure that it was proportionate, especially his square framed glasses. Satisfied with her work so far, Nina returned to sketching, this time filling in his hair, though it proved somewhat difficult because of the unusual way that it laid. But she kept sketching, nonetheless.

_I really hope he'll like this,_Nina thought as she continued to draw.

It was well into the night before she had finally finished her portrait of Captain Aizen – it lay safely enclosed in her book until she would take it to his office and drop it off. Then she had a second thought; that would just be weird. She better not. She sighed. But she worked so _hard_on it! She had to give it to him, but she was unsure whether that would be appropriate.

Nina flopped over in her futon and pulled the blankets over her head in a huff. No. That was the final answer. Maybe he could look at her sketchbook again sometime and pull off some not-so-unusual reason for drawing it and hope he actually believed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Georges Seurat was a French painter who invented the style known as pointillism. He was the pioneer of Neo-impressionism. Seurat lived from 1859-1891. One of his most famous works is _A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte_, painted in from 1884-86.

So here we have the beginnings of what appears to be a relationship between a captain and his subordinate. Nina is better getting to know her surroundings, and in time, she will know Fifth Division like the back of her sketchbook.

Speaking of, Nina is quite the loner-type, and very soft spoken. She is more of an observer and she enjoys capturing life as it happens. And yes, she is gifted with a photographic memory.


	4. Library Duty

**Chapter 4: Library Duty**

_"It's melody, meetings and partings give you a new sound,  
A sound so you don't lose that smile, yeah,  
Just melody, melody, that song you sang once upon a time  
I swear I'll never forget it."  
-Uverworld "Just Melody"_

About a month went by, and Nina easily settled into the routines of her division. She was making acquaintances and familiarizing herself with other divisions through the use of her job duty at the library. Aside from the fact that her duties as a part time librarian allowed her to get to know other division members, it also presented an opportunity for her to people watch and sketch realistic scenes that presented themselves.

Nina pushed a cart down the narrow but tall aisles filled with books and began re-shelving the recent returns. Lieutenant Ise of the Eighth Division was a frequent visitor as well as Lieutenant Hinamori and, of course, Captain Aizen. She placed volumes on the shelves she could reach first before working her way up, pausing only to glance at titles so she could be sure to put them in their correct places.

However, a title caught her eye, and she glanced at it: _Honing and Improving Your Kidou_. Nina's brow furrowed reflectively as she opened the cover and began skimming the pages of the book. Nina paused on the fourth chapter and read it for several paragraphs as she stood next to her cart.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable reading that at your desk?"

Nina looked up to see Aizen standing in the aisle holding several volumes of his own, many of which were from the archives department.

Nina stretched up to shelve the book. "I was only glancing at it."

Aizen came up behind her and took the book from Nina and pushed it onto the tall shelf. "You looked too engrossed in that chapter to simply be 'glancing' at it."

Nina turned to face her captain. "Something caught my eye, and I thought I should read it."

Aizen took a second look at the title and shook his head. "I actually don't agree with some of the techniques in that book. You should stop by my office and I can give you better material on _kidou_."

Nina bowed her head at Aizen. "Thank you, Captain." She glanced toward his books. "Would you like for me to check those out for you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I would, actually. Thank you."

Nina led him to her desk and took his books. She signed his name in a ledger and placed a little due date card inside one of the covers. She slid the volumes back to her captain and offered a shy smile. "I hope you enjoy them."

"I'm certain that I will," he remarked. Aizen smiled pleasantly and left Nina to her duties.

She went back to her cart and finished re-shelving the books. Nina had found a few archive volumes that had somehow wormed their way into the library regulars. She put the cart back and took the few volumes downstairs into the archives department.

"Hello?" Nina called. She was not sure whether Yumichika was on duty yet or if it was even his day to come in. She saw Yumichika nearly every day she worked here, and he would often speak with her at least once during their duty. Nina decided that he was indeed quite attractive, though in a very feminine way, but that did not matter to her. Yumichika seemed to have a pleasant personality, though very shallow and at times arrogant. Still, she very much enjoyed seeing him daily, and at the moment, he seemed the only friend that she had.

"I'm back here!" he called.

Nina meandered down the aisles of dusty, ancient volumes, some that were older than their ages combined and twice over. She raised a finger to her nose and rubbed underneath, scratching an itch brought on by the dust.  
She finally happened upon him in the next to last aisle, and she offered a slight smile toward him. "Hello."

"Seito-san," he acknowledged. "Did you need something?"

Nina held the books out to Yumichika. "Actually, these got mixed in with mine, so I thought I'd bring them down to you."

He turned to her and accepted them graciously. "Thank you, Seito-san. I thought I had some missing."

Nina glanced up at some of the books he was shelving. "These sure are old, aren't they?"

Yumichika placed a volume onto a dusty shelf. The archives room was musty and smelled of ancient paper and ink. "Indeed they are. Some of these archives are as old as Yamamoto himself, and he's around 2000 years."

"Wow…" she breathed, amazed. "So I guess this chronicles all of Soul Society's history?"

"Pretty much, though there are still many documents that reside only within the Central 46 Chambers."

"Are those only seen by the members of the Central 46?"

"Yes," he said to her. "Those documents are completely restricted. Not even a captain has ever laid eyes on them from what I understand."

"Such a mystery to me this place is," Nina remarked. "It has such a rich history. It must be quite interesting to have the responsibility to keep such important documents."

Yumichika shrugged. "It's just work, really, although I do sometimes come across something pretty interesting. I also do much of the filing and work for my division because no one else will do it."

That last remark sounded somewhat bitter, but Nina politely shrugged it off. "Oh, I'm sure they appreciate it."

"Sure they do," he remarked sarcastically.

"Some people don't express their gratification well, Ayasegawa-san." She smiled. "I would certainly appreciate it if I were in your division."

This provoked a small smile. "I'm certain you would, Seito-san."

"I should be getting back upstairs," Nina told him. "It's nearly time to lock up."

"Is it that time already?" He placed the last volume to be put away on the shelf. "I'll be along in a minute."

Nina returned to the upper level of the library and began to pack her art supplies into her bag before heading off to the building's many wings to notify any stragglers of the closing hour. When she returned to the desk, she found some people still waiting in line to check out their books before they left. She politely complied, not wanting to deprive fellow bookworms of their pleasure and escape from the daily life of training, routine, and combat.

After the last name in the log had been entered and the last due date card was placed within the books, Nina turned the lock on the door and waited for Yumichika so she could let him out. His punctuality was impeccable as he reached the doors in time. The pair turned and exited the building together, and Nina gave the door a final tug to be absolutely sure it was safely locked.

"It's certainly a nice evening, isn't Seito-san?" he remarked.

"Indeed it is," she responded, adjusting her shoulder bag.

"Hey…would I be out of place if I asked if you wanted to hang out?"

Nina turned her head to look at Yumichika. "Um, like now?"

He smiled a little. "Of course. You're new, and I'd love to show you around." He smoothed his black bobbed hair. "You're gorgeous like me, and beautiful people are the only ones allowed to be seen with me."

Nina arched an eyebrow at that last remark, but she smiled anyway. "I don't consider myself as such, but I will gladly accept your invitation."

"Good!" he said cheerily. "So, are you hungry, Seito-san? I know a really good ramen shop not far from here. My friend Ikkaku is supposed to meet me there."

"I won't be intruding will I?"

"Nah, Ikkaku won't mind," Yumichika giggled.

"Oh, well, thank you." Nina smiled. "I'm just glad for the invite. Will I need to notify anyone in my division that I will be late?"

Yumichika shook his head. "The rules of the divisions vary, but for the most part, no one will say anything."

Nina and Yumichika entered the ramen shop and took a seat. People from all over Seireitei were milling about and talking pleasantly while enjoying their ramen bowls. The place smelled of sake, dumplings, and ramen, and held a welcoming atmosphere. Nina and Yumichika seated themselves in the midst of all the socialization, and some greeted the Fifth Seat as he seated Nina before himself.

It was not long before Madarame Ikkaku found Yumichika seated with an unfamiliar yet beautiful face. He sat down and grinned at Nina as he propped his _zanpakuto_against the small table.

"So who's your friend, Yumichika?" he asked.

Yumichika smiled pleasantly. "Ah, it's good to see you Ikkaku. This is Nina Seito. She's from the Fifth Division."

"Yeah?" Ikkaku said with interest. "You a seated officer?"

Nina nodded. "Yes. I am in Third Seat."

Ikkaku raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you right out of the academy?"

Nina nodded her affirmation.

"Damn…that's impressive." He grinned proudly. "We'll have to spar so I can see what you do. I'm a Third Seat, too."

Nina allowed a soft, amused snort. "We can if you want."

"Maybe we can do a date, too," Ikkaku added.

Nina giggled, genuinely amused. "I hate to let you down, but I'm afraid I do not know you well enough to merit that kind of interaction with me. That and I'm not yet sure whether I am attracted to bald men."

Ikkaku scowled. "No one's bald here."

"Calm down, Ikkaku," Yumichika told him, though an amused glint danced in his eyes.

Ikkaku took a drink of his sake, and Nina felt badly that she had strummed what was apparently a sensitive nerve. She had not meant to insult him. He did seem nice, though somewhat arrogant. But Nina approved of his company nonetheless, and she, Yumichika, and Ikkaku talked for hours after they finished their ramen bowls. They socialized for so long, in fact, that the crowd in the ramen shop began to thin out, and they were the only ones left.

Nina glanced up to see the annoyed glares of the shop's staff. "I think they want us to leave. We're the last ones here."

Yumichika glanced around. "Yeah, I guess we better go."

He stood up and his friends followed suit. They left the ramen shop, and the doors were closed right behind them.

"Will you be alright walking home so late?" Yumichika asked. He glanced at Ikkaku who was tipsy, and he wanted to stand by his friend to be sure he did not wind up in a trash can or in some other compromising position.

Nina nodded. "I should be. Thank you."

"Well, alright then. Goodnight."

The two men left, and Nina yawned. She had not intended to stay out as late as she did, and from what Ikkaku and Yumichika had told her, Eleventh Division was far more lax in their rules than her own company, and she hoped that she would not sleep through her alarm and receive a reprimand from Hinamori, or worse, Captain Aizen.

She made her way through the Fifth Division gate alone. Not a single shinigami was on the walkways or streets, and even the buildings were darkened. The moon was hidden behind the clouds adding to the opacity. Everything was eerily quiet, and Nina walked toward her apartment silently.

In all the calmness of the evening, however, she somehow did not feel completely alone. In fact, it rather felt as though someone was trailing her, and she did not like it. Nina put her hand on the hilt of Kiyohime and ducked around a corner to nail them if she had to. She felt the _reiryoku_of the presence come closer to her, and she drew Kiyohime ever so silently. She suddenly revealed herself and brandished her sword only to be startled and met by Captain Aizen who gave a very slight flinch, apparently startled himself.

"C-Captain Aizen!" she yelped. Immediately she put away her zanpakuto and bowed deeply, arms at her sides. "G-gomen nasai!"

Aizen reached out and lifted her chin up to look at his face. "And what are you doing out so late Seito-kun?"

Nina blushed and slowly straightened. Aizen had been calling her 'Seito-kun' for a couple of weeks now as he was more comfortable using a less formal address to his subordinates. He did not seem in the least bit angry that she had withdrawn her zanpakuto toward him, and he looked down at her with gentle dark brown eyes that smiled even in the darkness.

"I…I was out with some acquaintances," she told him, re-sheathing Kiyohime. "I really had no intention of staying out so late."

"Ah, well there's nothing wrong in having a little fun sometimes, Seito-kun," he remarked. "Your apartment shouldn't be far from here. Would you like me to escort you back?"

Nina nodded. "Um, you may if it won't trouble you at such a late hour. Thank you." She adjusted her bag once more and walked alongside her captain. "Are you enjoying your books?"

"Yes, very much so," he responded pleasantly. Aizen glanced at her bag. "Have you drawn anything lately?"

"Oh, um, yes. I've been doing a good number of pieces since I've been working at the library."

"Ah, I suppose that gives you a good chance to watch people in their natural surroundings." He smiled. "My friend Captain Ichimaru likes to people watch, though he doesn't draw them."

"Ah, that can be entertaining."

"Indeed it can."

They paused at her door, and she opened it. "Thank you, Captain Aizen. Perhaps I will see you tomorrow. Again, I apologize for drawing my zanpakuto on you."

"Please don't worry about it, Seito-kun," he said gently. "I can understand that walking around this late at night is a good reason to be on edge. We should always be alert, even if we think we are safe." He smiled. "Good night, Seito-kun."

"Good night."

Nina disappeared into her quarters as Aizen turned from her doorway.

"Out for a walk with the new subordinate?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes. She's charming isn't she, Gin?"

"Ah, she is a pretty thing. You could get into some real trouble." Gin's fox grin stretched across his face.

Aizen sighed and joined Captain Ichimaru. "I don't intend to let anyone know."

"Tsk tsk. Just don't get attached," Gin warned. "That could complicate our plans."

"You know I am incapable of attachments, Gin. You needn't worry about my little plaything getting in the way of things. If she does, then I'll just kill her."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, similar to potential energy in physics. Reiatsu is energy in use, like kinetic energy, or 'energy of motion' in physics.

So it seems Nina's settling to a fairly simple life in the Gotei, and looks like she's made a couple of friends. Now as for Aizen, I wonder what he has up his sleeve regarding her?


	5. Portrait

**Chapter 5: Portrait**

_"She asked me to stay  
And she told me sit anywhere,  
So I looked around  
And I noticed there wasn't a chair."  
-The Beatles "Norwegian Wood"_

Nina sat atop a flat boulder with her legs crossed Indian style somewhere in the midst of the tranquil Fifth Division forest with Kiyohime resting comfortably across her knees. A warm mid-summer breeze fluttered her hair, and she could hear birds chirping in the canopies of the tall trees that stood sentinel over the clearing in which Nina sat.

Nina's eyes were closed, completely engrossed in her inner world. She found herself sitting in the middle of charred ruins and a large charred bell nearby. Soon a woman appeared to her dressed in the kimono of a tea house worker. This woman had long beautiful black hair, dark crimson eyes, and pale, almost porcelain skin, but the red tail of a serpent propelled her as she approached Nina.

"I see you've finally come to see me, Nina," she told her.

"I've been quite busy, Kiyohime. I apologize."

Kiyohime coiled in front of Nina and smiled. "I understand. Joining the Gotei is a big responsibility. You seem like you're making acquaintances."

"I am, but I promise I'll try to spend more time visiting with you, Kiyohime."

"You can visit any time night or day, and you need not even be in this realm to speak with me. Remember, the more you train with me and the more harmonized you become with me, the stronger we will be as a team and the closer you will be to achieving your _bankai_."

"How long do you think that will be?" Nina asked.

Kiyohime smiled softly. "It all depends on you. Those who are lax on honing their skills and training properly may never reach _bankai_, or even _shikai_, for that matter." She sighed. "Many a _zanpakuto_ tragically waste their potential as strong protectors and fighters simply because the wielder does not take the time to pay attention to what their _zanpakuto_has to say."

"I shall not do the same," Nina reassured her. "I wish to become better."

"That is good to hear. I like to think that you and I have an excellent working relationship as well as the foundation for a close friendship, though unfortunately, you are still much too young in your power to even consider working on _bankai_," Kiyohime remarked. She smiled and revealed a pair of fangs. "I see your captain seems to be a good and kind man. I'm certain you will be most happy with Division Five."

"I already am," Nina told her happily. "We have a training session later this afternoon. Do you think you're up for it?"

Kiyohime chuckled. "Have I ever turned down a challenge?" She paused. "Someone is looking for you, Nina."

Nina opened her eyes and looked about her.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Seito-kun?"

Nina stood at hearing her captain's voice. "It is indeed."

"You can relax, Seito-kun." Aizen glanced down at Nina's _zanpakuto_. "I didn't mean to intrude on your meditation with your _zanpakuto_."

"Oh…it's fine. We were just finishing our visit anyway. She understands."

"What is her name?"

"Kiyohime."

Aizen shook his head knowingly. "Ah. Like the ancient myth?"

"Yes," Nina affirmed.

Captain Aizen sat on the large rock next to Nina, smoothing his white _haori_beneath him as he did. "Mythology is such an interesting subject to study. There are so many facets to it."

His companion smiled a little. "There certainly are. I've read many mythologies besides Japanese."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked pleasantly. "From what other cultures?"

"Well…Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, and I came across a book on Norse mythology in the library, but I haven't had time to read it."

"I think you'll find that Norse mythology is quite intriguing, and I also recommend the Anglo-Saxon epic Beowulf."

Nina smiled shyly. "I've already read that one."

"Oh. Well, how did you like it?"

"I rather enjoyed it, actually. It's so heroic, though the ending was quite sad."

"That's what epics are meant to be, Seito-kun: heroic. But Beowulf's death as a king wasn't for nothing. His people revered him as a fair and generous leader."

Nina nodded. "I understood the significance, but it doesn't change the fact that the ending was sad, though I realize that not all stories can have a happy ending. I also realize that for a warrior and great king as Beowulf, his death was fitting for his character." She offered a slight smile. "I have illustrated some of the myths I've read, including Beowulf."

"Have you now?" Sousuke asked with interest. "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing those some time."

"Perhaps you can if I can locate them. My personal effects are still somewhat in disarray from moving, and I just had a few stray boxes delivered this morning."

"Oh what a shame, perhaps I can help you with that, if it's not much a bother to you."

Nina shook her head. "I wouldn't want to trouble you, Captain."

"It's quite all right," the captain continued. "Besides I do have some free time."

Nina blinked. "Since when does a captain ever get any free time?"

Aizen smiled, a hint of mirth in his brown eyes. "When the captain completes all of his work on time, unlike some captains." He paused and looked away for a brief instant and smirked.

Nina rubbed her left arm, certain that he would feel the twinge of nervousness flicker in her _reiryoku_. "Well, only if you insist, sir. I really don't want to do anything to take away from what little free time you have to yourself."

"Ah, no need to worry, Seito-kun. It's no trouble at all." Sousuke said. He stared at Nina for a while. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Nina suddenly blushed and stood up. "N-no. Nothing at all. Shall we go before the day gets away from us?"

Aizen nodded, "Yes that would be best."

They left the solitude of the forest together, returning to the bustling area that was becoming more and familiar to Nina as each day passed. She led him to her quarters and there they began to sift through and move about the boxes that had arrived. So far Nina only had taken out the items that she needed and some simple things for decoration. Her quarters were still a disaster, for she had never been much for neatness. The demands of her new duties kept her away most of the time, and what little free time she had, she did not want to squander staying indoors when she could be making the most of the nice weather.

During all the unpacking, Nina moved her sketchbook aside and dropped it. As she attempted to catch it, the cover came open and the pages fluttered apart. Much to her dismay and embarrassment, the picture she had drawn of Captain Aizen fell from between the pages and onto the floor near his feet. Nina's eyes went wide, and she quickly bent down to grab the page hoping that he would not turn around before she did so.

Sousuke gave a startled expression at seeing Nina suddenly pounce and attack a sketchbook page that landed on the floor.  
Why would she pick that up so suddenly? Aizen wondered.

"Is that yours?" he asked, wanting to know why the girl reacted so suddenly.

"Um...y-yes," Nina managed as she carefully placed the page back in the sketchbook.

She did not want to offer him any more information on that particular piece. It was embarrassing that she had even drawn it, and she decided that she should have burned it rather than hang onto it. She held on to the book before spotting her bag and putting it inside, hoping that it would be out of sight and out of mind.

"What are you hiding there, Seito-kun?" Sousuke asked following her every move as she placed the sketch book inside a bag of hers. "I thought you were proud of your drawing ability."

"N-now I never said I was proud of it, Captain. I'm sometimes sensitive about what I draw," she told him, clearly trying to evade the subject.

"Was that something you did not like, perhaps?"

Nina bit her bottom lip. "Oh, I like it just fine. I'm just not sure it's something I want to show." She blushed. "It's kind of embarrassing, really."

"Oh? I thought an artist was not supposed to be ashamed of their work," he pointedly responded, eyes on her now.

"Well, I never said I was ashamed of it, either," Nina told him, knowing he had cornered her. "But I think the artist is justified if the subject of one of her pieces is..." Her voice suddenly got quiet and she could feel the heat creeping into her face. "...standing right here in this room."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked and moved closer to her. He gave an amused and somewhat flattered smile. His dark brown gaze never left her, for he was interested to see how she had drawn him. "I'd really love to see it, Seito-kun."

Nina reluctantly knelt and retrieved the leather bound sketchbook. "It's...just a portrait I did from memory. I'm not sure that it turned out that well." She removed the page and held it out to Aizen uneasily. "This is really quite embarrassing, but...I hope you find it accurate and to your liking."

He took the drawing and examined it for what seemed an eternity to Nina. Never had he seen a portrait of himself done so accurately and with such painstaking detail.

"It's...amazing," he muttered quite stunned and unsure of what to really say.

Nina blinked, clasped her hands behind her back, and blushed again. "You are somewhat of a challenge to draw, Captain. I, um...I originally drew that to give to you, but I was too embarrassed to do so. You're welcome to keep it if you like."

"Difficult to draw?" he asked, ignoring the offer of keeping the drawing. "How so?"

"Well...It's somewhat of a challenge to keep the eyes proportionate within the frames of your glasses. And your hair has a lot of dimension; therefore, it was hard to decide where to put the shading."

Aizen smiled. "I thought it was because it was hard to capture my emotion."

"On the contrary, Captain. I find emotion easy to capture," Nina told him honestly. Many artists face quite a challenge drawing emotion, but I don't. If you look at my other figures, I capture emotions in the people that I draw. The secret is that they have no idea I'm drawing them." She ventured a shy smile. "And the photographic memory helps."

Aizen let out a chuckle amused at her methods of drawing people. "I still say that's a very unique quality. I've also said before that you're very gifted, Seito-kun, and I mean that."

"Thank you, Captain Aizen," Nina responded, somewhat more relaxed now that she knew she had gotten a positive reaction out of him. She turned and placed her sketchbook in her bag once more. "I promise that I am not hiding any more skeletons in my sketchbook, so to speak. And as I said, you are welcome to keep that one. I originally drew it to give to you, but I was afraid because I did not think it would be very appropriate."

"Hmm…then I'll take it, in that case. You did a remarkable job on it, and it would be rude to not accept it after all your hard work," he said. "Though I rather think you should hang on to it as part of your collection."

"I'm certain other opportunities will present themselves if that's alright with you, of course. I had wanted to see if I could really draw you from memory as I so boldly claimed, and it appears I was successful." She stood up and had a look around. Her apartment now appeared to be in order, yet for some reason, Nina regretted that he would have to leave. "My quarters seem to be in order, Captain."

Looking around, Sousuke noticed that her area was rather plain yet neat. "So it is. I thank you for taking the time to draw me."

"There is no need to thank me for something I so enjoy doing," Nina responded lightly. "Though I believe I should be the one extending my gratification for helping me unpack the remainder of my things on your free time. I appreciated the company."

"It was no trouble at all, but I really have to ask, why exactly would you choose to draw me?" Sousuke asked.

"Why do I choose anyone to draw?" Nina softly laughed, as she led him out of her quarters. "If you really must know, Captain, you are a good subject. That is all."

He nodded as he tucked the drawing inside his _haori_with a pleasant smile. "Well in that case, should you ever decide to use me as an unknowing subject, I won't mind, but I would like to see how and where you've captured me once in awhile."

Nina smirked. "I might consider that."

Aizen glanced up at the sky. "Well, it's nearly lunch time. You should hurry to the mess and get something to eat before training this afternoon. Take care and I'm sure I will see you around tomorrow as I won't be overseeing today's session."

Nina bowed politely. "In that case, take care, Captain, and thank you again."

Somewhere behind a tree a good distance away from Nina's quarters, a silver head with squinty eyes and a fox-like grin poked out. "So...that's how ya spend yer free time? Heh…"

"Spying on me again, as usual, Gin?" Aizen responded. "I certainly hope for your sake you're not insinuating what I think you are."

"Oh? And why would ya think of me like that, Captain? Besides I ain't spying on ya, just decided to go for a stroll an' ended up here to tease ya. Not much really."  
Aizen gave an amused chuckle as Gin joined his company. "I find it highly suspicious that you would conveniently show up in my division on a 'stroll'. Are you certain you're not looking in on me to be sure I'm not crossing any lines?"

"Now why would I do such a thing? Yer a smart man. I'm sure you can take care of yerself," Gin said with his sneering smile.

"Oh, so now you're sneering at me," Aizen told him. "And just why would you making such a face, Gin?"

Gin let out a small chuckle as he placed his hand behind him and rubbed his neck looking sideways, purposely avoiding Aizen's glare. "No reason, although I do find it quite amusing."

"Mind your own business, Gin," Aizen said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Gin's face did not change its expression. Things were getting more entertaining. The smile turned to a wider grin slowly curving up wards. His eyes now even more narrowed than usual.

"Yer scary," the slender man said meeting Aizen's stare. "Very scary."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**The myth to which Aizen and Nina are referring is that of the Legend of Kiyohime. In Japanese folklore, Kiyohime (or simply Kiyo) was the daughter (or in some versions a widow) of a village headmaster or landlord named Shoji on the Hidaka riverbank. The family was wealthy enough to entertain and provide lodging for traveling priests, who often passed by on their way to a shrine famous for ascetic practices.

According to the legend, a handsome visiting priest named Anjin fell in love with a beautiful woman named Kiyohime, but after a time he overcame his passions and refrained from further meetings. Kiyo became furious at the sudden change of heart and pursued him in rage. The priest and Kiyohime met at the edge of the Hidaka river, where the priest asked a boatman to help him to cross the river, but told him not to let her cross with his boat. When Kiyo saw that Anjin was escaping her, she jumped into the river and started to swim after him. While swimming in the torrent of the Hidaka river, she transformed into a large serpent because of her rage. When Anjin saw her coming after him in the form of a huge serpent, he ran into the temple called Dōjōji. He asked the priests of Dōjōji for help and they hid him under the bell of temple. However, the serpent smelled him hiding inside the bell and started to coil around it. It banged the bell loudly several times with its tail, then gave a great belch of fire that melted the bell, killing the priest.

Also, for those of you who are not literature enthusiasts like me, Beowulf is an Anglo-Saxon epic poem set in Scandinavia . It survives in a single manuscript known as the Nowell Codex. Its composition by an anonymous Anglo-Saxon poet is dated between the 8th and the early 11th century and is cited as one of the most important works of Anglo-Saxon literature.


	6. Hollow

**Chapter 6: Hollow**

**MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. YE BE WARNED**

_"Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?"  
-Disturbed "Violence Fetish"_

Blades flashed in the light and clanged as the opponents repelled from one another. Nina took a swing at Hinamori who quickly dodged, spun, and then parried with Tobiume. The two had been at it most of the morning alone in the privacy of the Fifth Division forest rather than the usual training grounds to ensure that there were no distractions on Hinamori's part from other division members.

Nina blocked with Kiyohime, nailing a good hit on Hinamori's _zanpakuto_. Hinamori was young – almost too young to be a lieutenant – but she was far more formidable than she looked. And, of course, the lieutenant could say the same for Nina as she pushed her opponent back with the force of the hit that made her stop and shake out her hand.

"That was a hard hit, Seito-san," Momo remarked. "You managed to hurt me a little."

"I didn't mean to, Lieutenant," Nina responded.

Momo smiled. "It's fine. I've had worse, and really, I was hoping you'd be a little forceful with me. Even Captain Aizen tends to be overly gentle on the rare occasion that he spars with me."

Nina sheathed Kiyohime. "I can imagine that Captain Aizen is a strong man, Lieutenant. I could only guess that he is afraid he will be too rough on you."

Momo put away her own weapon. "I think that's what it is, but he's getting better about that." She paused. "And you don't have to be so formal with me, Seito-san. Please call me by my first name."

Nina blushed. "Um…I'm not certain I feel comfortable with that since you are my senior officer, and I must also point out that I do not know you well enough to merit calling you by your first name."

"But I do have one, and it's Momo," Hinamori responded. Then she smiled. "But would you feel more comfortable simply addressing me as 'Hinamori-san'?"

Nina nodded and ventured a small smile. "I think I can manage at least that." She put her arms at her side and bowed at Hinamori respectively. "And I thank you for inviting me to train with you today, Hinamori-san."

The other girl smiled brightly, her big blue eyes lighting up with a cheerful sincerity. "Ah, it's not a problem. I've been anxious to get to know you since you got here. It's so wonderful that we both draw! I do illustrations for Division Nine's Seireitei Times, and I'd love to have you help me with some."

"I would enjoy that very much. Let me know when you're working on some new ones and I'll provide some art supplies." Nina glanced up through the canopy of trees toward the sun. "Don't you have to be back at the office to help Captain Aizen?"

Hinamori's eyes grew wide. "Wah! I almost forgot! I'll see you later, Seito-san!"

Nina watched Hinamori leave before wandering off into the forest on her own with her messenger bag full of art supplies and, of course, her trusty sketchbook. She was off today, and Nina wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity to spend her afternoon drawing out in the woods. She hoped that if she hid out in the branches of a tree long enough, she could observe some animals and draw them in her blissful solitude.

She finally settled in the perfect tree that was just great for watching an open clearing. Nina sat for hours sketching in her book, having concealed her _reiryoku_so that no living thing, animal or person, could detect her. This was her time, a time where she wanted nothing to do with the outside world, where she simply wanted to draw and be completely to herself.

She drew for hours on one drawing as a bird had landed in front of her, and with her photographic memory, she captured it before it flew away to somewhere in the upper branches of her tree. She was shading the leaves when suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Nina glanced up and looked around as she sensed the ominous aura and the pain and turmoil held within it. It was not anyone she knew, rather, it was a Hollow – and it was close. She hitched and held her breath for what seemed like an eternity as she suppressed her _reiryoku_further until she could not suppress it any more. Nina peered through the branches at the clearing, and she could have sworn she saw something move. If a Hollow were truly in the vicinity, Nina was not sure she wanted to get tangled up with it alone, yet, there was no way she could make it back to summon her division and bring them here to help her purify it as it stood too much of a chance that it would be gone. And to face something so massive alone without knowing its abilities was foolish.

It was a troublesome juxtaposition – she knew she needed to flee, but Nina also knew that if she let it run loose, people could get hurt. She did not want her division to think that she had led them on a wild goose chase if she fled the scene to tell Captain Aizen or Hinamori-san. So, she sucked in a breath, swallowed hard, and jumped down from her perch with Kiyohime in hand. Sure enough a Hollow had appeared in the clearing, and at the moment, Nina was invisible to it.

Nina narrowed her eyes as she unsheathed her _zanpakuto_. If she could sneak up on it with its back turned, then perhaps she could get the upper hand and remove the mask before it had a chance to attack her. She broke into a run, _shunpoing_up over its head and then bringing down Kiyohime on it as hard as she could.

But something went wrong – the mask did not even crack like she expected it to, and the beastly thing roared up and back, clearly angered by Nina's opening attack. Her eyes grew wide, and she dodged the counter attack and rolled across the ground into a crouching position. The scream had startled her so much that she relinquished the suppression on her _reiryoku_and now here she was staring down this…thing.

Her _reiryoku_ changed into _reiatsu_, and the sudden release made even the birds flutter from the trees and green leaves to fall from the trees. Back at Division Five, Hinamori dropped the stack of papers she was carrying to the filing room and glanced toward Nina's direction. She had felt the rippling consternation and fear in Nina's _reiryoku_when it was normally calm and subdued. Immediately, Momo grabbed Tobiume and shot out the office door, abandoning the paperwork she had to do for Captain Aizen. A friend and subordinate needed her, and that took precedent over anything she was doing at the moment.

Nina was dodging attacks and using her _shunpo_ ability to stay out of the Hollow's grasp while she looked for an opening to attack and do some real damage. She had hoped that perhaps the sudden release in her _reiatsu_would have someone worried and would come help her, but for now, she decided that keeping it entertained would be best until someone got there.

Nina finally turned, seizing a rare opportunity to cast a _kidou_ spell. She lifted her hands up and focused her _reiatsu_ on the target ahead of her. "Way of Destruction Number 4: _Byakurai_!"

Energy materialized at her fingertips, and a thin bolt of lightning crackled from Nina's fingertips at the Hollow, piercing it straight on through its torso. It screamed and doubled over from the force of it, and Nina took the chance and sliced it with her _zanpakuto_.

She nailed it, but as she recoiled back, the Hollow reached out with its claws and grabbed her by the leg.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she jerked her leg out from its grasp, its claws ripping flesh as she did so.

"You are a very foolish shinigami," it growled as it began to foam at the mouth.

Nina's leg was bleeding under her _hakama_, and she looked up at it, contemplating retreat. She noticed that the drool that fell from the Hollow's enormous and hideous mouth that it was burning the ground at its feet, sizzling away the green grass.

It laughed at her before shaking its head and throwing the acidic secretion her way. Nina took off for the forest in the hopes that the wood would block at least some of the discharge. Droplets of the acid burned her right arm – the arm that wielded Kiyohime – and she cried out. She ducked behind a thick tree trunk as the substance burned away part of the bark at her back and held her arm, hissing in pain.

_You can take care of this, Nina. I'll help you._

"Kiyohime?"

_Hinamori is on her way, but it's very possible that she will not make it in time. I can help you defeat this monster._

"Yes, of course…" Nina trailed. She knew what she had to do. She stepped out from behind the tree and held Kiyohime out in front of her. "Slither, Kiyohime."

Nina suddenly began to glow red as her _zanpakuto_ glowed wildly and began to stretch. Nina's arm hurt like hell, but the pain had oddly subsided as her _reiatsu_ flared. The Hollow looked startled, but it did not back down as her weapon finished its reformation. She held in her hand not the blade she had begun with but a _naginata_. Its black blade gleamed atop a red metal shaft, and from the end of the pole arm hung a tassel. Though Nina had never practiced _naginatajitsu_very much, she knew instinctively how to exercise Kiyohime and did so with confidence and unbridled force.

As Nina parried her weapon, the blade extended into a chain of blades that she targeted with her will giving her a long distance advantage. The links wrapped around the Hollow and severed its arms and legs. It fell with earth-shaking force, and Nina flicked Kiyohime into retraction. As soon as the blade returned, the _shinigami_mounted the now helpless creature and slammed the blade into his mask, efficiently cutting it apart.

The Hollow went screaming into dissipation as Nina settled onto the ground once more. She felt the Hollow's presence disappear, leaving the area at peace once more. She heaved a relieved sigh as Kiyohime resealed herself.

_Well done, Nina._

As Nina returned Kiyohime to her scabbard, Hinamori rushed upon the scene out of breath and with Tobiume withdrawn. "Seito-san! Are you okay?! Where is the Hollow?"

Nina blinked but calmly told her, "It's fine, Hinamori-san. I took care of it."

Hinamori looked taken aback. "By yourself?" She blinked. "Seito-san! That was really foolish!"

Nina shook her head. "I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't just let it rampage around these forests and risk people getting hurt. There was no time for me to alert the division."

Momo looked Nina over and noticed her charred fingers from the _kidou_spell that she apparently casted. She also noticed the burn on Nina's arm from where the Hollow had sprayed acid-filled saliva on her. "You're a mess, Seito-san. Are you injured or anything?"

"I'm fine."

"But your arm…"

"It's just a slight burn," Nina said. "I promise I am okay."

Hinamori looked skeptical, but if Nina said she was fine, then she was. Truth be told, however, Nina's leg was badly damaged, and her arm was still burning. She could feel the blood running down her left leg and the sting that the Hollow's claws left behind. Nina knew that she ought to tell Hinamori the truth, but she did not want to burden either her or Captain Aizen with what she felt were overall minor injuries, nor did she wish to inconvenience Division Four.

"Well…okay then. I'm glad you're safe, but I'll gather a squad together just to be sure that it's completely gone and it didn't bring any friends." Hinamori smiled. "I have confidence in your abilities, but like Captain Aizen always says, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Would you like me to assist you?" Nina offered.

"No, thank you. You look tired. You should go back to your quarters and rest. I'll take care of reporting it to Captain Aizen."

Later that night, Nina limped her way through the dark Division Five forest to a small clearing that contained a natural hot spring that she had come across during her explorations over the past month. She carried with her a bucket with a towel, toiletries, and a bag of medicinal herbs that she kept in her quarters.

She had washed and bandaged her injuries upon return to Fifth Division, and the battle earlier had left her fatigued to the point where she needed to lie down and sleep it off. When she awoke, her leg throbbed more than it previously had, and her arm had sustained more of a burn than she was willing to admit. Both appendages hurt, but still, Nina was unwilling to trouble anyone about it.

She had hidden her _reiryoku_ once more in order to keep anyone from knowing what she was doing. Nina sat down on a rock and lifted the hem of her pastel pink _yukata_to examine the bandage; it was soaked with blood from her injury, and she carefully began to unwrap it to have another look. It stung every time she touched it, and Nina hissed a little from the pangs of tenderness as the bandage removal neared the affected flesh itself.

Captain Aizen was taking an evening stroll, and this was an area that he often frequented; it was peaceful and soothing after a hard day of managing the affairs of his division. However, he was unaware of the other presence that inhabited the area until he felt a slight flicker of a _reiryoku_he recognized as Nina. It spiked slightly, and he turned his attention toward the hot spring, sensing another flicker. The flickers sensed, however, were not those of inexperience at hiding themselves; it was that of pain.

Aizen moved quietly into her proximity, using a tree to hide himself. There he found Nina unwrapping what looked to be a serious injury on her leg. As she pulled away the last of the bandage, he could see in the dim light her lantern had to offer that her left leg was black and blue, and in the middle of the extensive bruising, there were a set of deep gashes, almost to the bone.

_Hinamori said that Seito-kun wasn't injured badly. Seito must have either lied to her or she honestly thought she was not badly injured. But why isn't she in Fourth Division now? Is it because she doesn't want anyone to know?_Aizen thought.

Nina examined her leg in detail. "Damn…it got worse," she muttered.

Aizen watched as she pushed back the sleeve of her _yukata_and examined her badly burned arm. He knew that it was some kind of acid burn, and he recalled that he had come up with a Hollow that secreted acid in its saliva. It appeared that Nina had encountered that very Hollow, and he could hardly believe that she had been brave enough to take on that thing alone. Perhaps he had underestimated her.

Nina got out the healing herbs she had brought along with fresh bandages and laid them out on the rock. She stood and untied the sash of her _yukata_, completely oblivious to Aizen's presence in the surrounding foliage. His eyes grew wide, and as she dropped her clothing to reveal her smooth, naked body, Aizen was momentarily rooted to his spot. He knew that he should not be watching her, but he could not help himself as his dark brown eyes roved over her slender, pale body. She let down her black hair from its ponytail and unfastened her braids. He could see the delicate muscles working in her back as she ran her fingers through her black hair. She bent over to dip a washcloth into the steaming water, and she turned to face his direction so she could wash. Her breasts were fuller than Hinamori's, which gave indication that she might be a little older than his lieutenant. And they were so delicate, pale, and her pink nipples were like soft rosebuds against her skin. He shook himself from the lustful thoughts that were rapidly building in his mind and ducked behind a tree, flattening himself against it as he denied the blush that had crept into his face at seeing her tantalizing virgin body.

Aizen closed his eyes and took a few short breaths, attempting to calm himself and redirect his thoughts to something far less...distracting. He hurried out of Nina's proximity and away from the clearing. He glanced back over his shoulder before focusing his attention on the path ahead of him that would take him back to the Division Five compound.

"My, my who would have thought that Captain Aizen could be such a peeping tom?" a voice called from behind him.

Aizen rolled his eyes and sighed; he had sincerely hoped Gin would not catch him in the act, although he honestly had not meant to spy on her to begin with. Composing himself, he turned and faced Gin. "And just what are you insinuating, Gin?"

"Nothin' Captain, ya simply amuse me that's all," he replied approaching Aizen and joining his stride.

"Amuse you? And how is taking a walk amusing, Gin?"

"That all ya were doin'?"

"Of course. What else would I be doing?"

"Oh…I thought ya was starin' at that girl what with yer face lookin' red like that," Gin prodded, his grin stretching even more.

Aizen sighed, wondering just who was stalking whom here. How long had he been close by? And how did he even know she was there? She was concealing her _reiryoku_quite well - well enough that even he did not notice her right off.

"I'm not a peeping tom, Gin," Aizen finally said. "What sort of man do you think I am?"

Gin stared at his former captain for a long moment before his grin twisted into something dark.

"A man like me," he replied. "Anyways ya should go back now, act like a caring captain and make the girl feel welcome when she returns." Gin suggested the kind words sarcastically and gave every indication of ill intention toward the innocent Third Seat.

"Ah, so you're the peeper now," Aizen joked. "And I assume from your sarcasm that I should take her back to my quarters and have my way with her. Is that it?"

"Shame on you, Captain fer tryin' to take advantage of a poor injured girl!" Ichimaru exclaimed slapping his hand across Sousuke's back.

"You were the one who suggested it, Gin, not I. I would never think to do such a thing." He smirked. "Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to take advantage of a girl without first gaining her trust, and that, my friend, will happen in due time if I play my cards right."

"Ah...yer a cruel, cruel man ya know that? Now…buy me somethin' to eat," he whined. "And get somethin' for yer girl too, to build up that…trust."

Aizen sighed. "You really should stop spending all your money on comic books, Gin..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Aizen really hadn't meant to peep on poor Nina-chan, but he is still a man, and I honestly don't put it past someone as shady as he to spy on a young woman bathing in a hot spring. That and it really makes for some fun interaction between him and Gin. Getting caught by Gin spying, whether inadvertently or not, is the worst thing ever.

I also put up a mature content warning for Nina's nudity and sexual implications on Aizen's part.


	7. Injury

**Chapter 7: Injury**

_"These accidents of faith and nature,  
They tend to stick in the spokes of you,  
But every now and then the trend bucks  
And you're repaired by more than glue."  
-Snow Patrol "The Lightning Strike, Part II_

Nina awoke the following morning and quickly discovered that the injuries she had sustained seemed to have gotten worse. The muscles of her acid-burned arm and her damaged leg were as tender, stiff, and the tissues around the affected areas were bruised. Nina slowly flexed her arm, hissing in pain as she slowly brought it into her body and then out. But her leg – now that was the injury that nearly brought tears to her eyes every time she moved it.

_I hadn't expected it to grow worse overnight,_she thought.

In the back of her mind, she knew she should probably report her injury to Division Four, but the problem was how she would do that without Captain Aizen or Lieutenant Hinamori finding out. She had no intention of bothering them with something so trivial, and she assumed that the injuries were only sore because they were healing. She sat on the floor of her room to clean her wounds, apply new herbs, and wrap the damaged areas with fresh bandages. She decided that if the pain continued to antagonize her, then she would simply swallow her pride and seek proper medical attention from Division Four.

Nina managed to loosen her muscles enough in her apartment to walk somewhat normally, and she swung Kiyohime a few times to regain use in her arm for the day before setting off to the division training grounds to meet with her colleagues. Nina knew for sure that she would be a little slower than usual, but she hoped could just pass it off as simple muscle tension from her encounter with the Hollow yesterday.

The others were warming up as she arrived on the expanse, and to her dismay, Aizen would be overseeing the training session today so that Hinamori could join in and help those who were struggling. Nina stretched and swung a scabbard-clad Kiyohime around. She glanced over at Aizen, and at the moment, he did not seem to notice anything on her part.

_Maybe I can pull this off and go see Division Four on my own…_she thought as she paired up with Keitaro.

They were dismissed from their training session for the day, and Nina began to head off the field behind the others. Nina managed to get through the training, but even the slightest hit from her partner shot searing pain through her body, and she could not help wincing in pain, and it had been hard to suppress a painful scream. As Nina passed through the door of the training compound, she hoped that she would be able to leave unnoticed.

"Seito-kun," called Captain Aizen in his kind, soft tone. "May I have a word with you please?"

He smiled at her kindly, and Nina paused, frowning. The way he called to her elicited a feeling of dread and nervous butterflies began flitting in her stomach. Slowly she turned around and faced her captain. "Yes, Captain?"

"You should have been able to react to most of the attacks thrown at you with speed, yet you were off by a few seconds each time getting slower. I also noticed your facial expressions each time Keitaro-kun would strike at you. Is something…wrong?"

"N-no," she responded. "I'm sure Hinamori told you about my encounter with the Hollow yesterday. I'm just sore is all."

"I can't help but wonder if you're much worse than you're allowing me to believe , Seito-kun."

"It's nothing serious enough to concern yourself with, Captain," Nina responded, wishing that he would just let her leave. "I will be fine."

He noted the odd way in which she favored her leg. "You can hardly stand properly, Seito-kun. Why should I not be concerned when one of my officers is injured?"

"I'll be fine," Nina assured him. "It's just...that scrap was a little harder on me than I expected. I don't wish to trouble you."

"It's no trouble for me rather to the rest of your squad. A wounded member is no use on the battlefield. Then that becomes trouble." He gave Nina a hard, concerned stare. "I do not like it when people hide things from me, especially when it concern's one's personal well-being."

"If you're ordering me in a roundabout way to go to Division Four for treatment, I will comply," she said, meeting his stare equally. "I had intention of doing so anyway."

"No, there's no need to make them work more than they already do," he replied in a calm tone. "I can treat your wounds just the same."

Nina's face suddenly pinkened. "I...uh...Captain...I can simply go next door..." She shuffled and dropped her gaze to the ground. "It looks really bad, and while I respect your ability and the offer, I do not think this is something even you can treat."

"How so?" Aizen questioned. "It's just a simple _kidou_spell is all." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you too embarrassed to ask for help, Seito-kun?"

Nina offered no response to Captain Aizen. In fact, she did not even look him in the eyes. She looked at the ground and chewed her lip instead.

"I see…" he said, noting her inability to answer him. That told him that she really was afraid to ask for help. "You have a strange way of thinking, Seito-kun. People eventually need help from one another, and there should never be any shame in asking for it. You do yourself a disservice by not acknowledging that you need help, and you do me a dishonor by not placing your trust in me, your captain." He crossed the grassy plain and took her by the arm, carefully supporting her as she hobbled over to a large shady tree. "Have a seat."

Nina looked at him. "What will you do, Captain?"

Sousuke merely smiled, and took her hand gently. Slowly he extended her arm, trying not to hurt her, and he pushed back her sleeve to reveal her bandaged arm. He raised his free hand over her arm and a light green glow radiated from it. "You'll see soon enough. Just try to hold still, and I'll do the rest."

Nina blinked as she felt the sting from the acid burn drain from the area, and a gentle, caressing feeling rushed over the affected flesh. She lifted her light blue eyes to her captain's, silently observing the concentration written on his features and held within his focused dark brown eyes.

"Is that better, Seito-kun?" he suddenly asked, his gaze matching her own.  
She blushed. "Um...y-yes. It's much better, Captain. Thank you."

Aizen nodded again, and then looked down at her legs. The left leg appeared to be stiff and sore seeing as the she had not moved it at all while he healed her arm.  
"May I?"

Nina swallowed. "Y-yes...of course." She adjusted herself and tried to scoot a little closer to Aizen.

Sousuke pushed back the cloth of her _hakama_where he could see the blood soaking through the bandage. He remembered that the Hollow that attacked her yesterday secreted acid in its saliva and poison in its claws that prevented blood from clotting properly, thus causing its prey to bleed to death. Extending his arm again, he placed his hand on her right leg. He had seen her grievous injury last night when he had unintentionally spied on her bathing out in the forest. His hands glowed green, and the cuts and bruises vanished along with the pain.

Nina sat quietly on the grass and let Captain Aizen attend to her injuries. She folded her hands in her lap and chewed on her lower lip as the same sensation she had felt on her arm caressed her leg and soothed away the bruising and the gashes. She ventured to lift her eyes to him again to study his gentle face. She swallowed and looked down quickly, knowing that having the thoughts she was having were unhealthy. She chewed her lip and waited for Aizen to finish.

Instead of taking his time as he would have liked, Aizen finished treating her quickly. Removing his hand from her now healed left leg, his eyes met Nina's again. "I believe you should be back to normal now." He paused and continued to stare at her with warm brown eyes.

Nina could not stop the small smile from crossing her fair features. "Um...th-thank you. I'm sorry to have been a bother." She reluctantly pulled her gaze away from him and stared down at her lap. "I should have been truthful from the start, and for that I apologize. I'm not used to asking for help."

"You were not a bother at all, and please don't hesitate to ask for help. It's what I am here for," Aizen simply responded.

Nina nodded. "I suppose so." She paused for a moment. "I should let you attend to your own duties now. I have to be on duty at the library this afternoon." She pulled in her legs, relieved by the flexibility and stood to her feet. The pain was completely gone, and she was relieved that she could walk normally again. Perhaps tonight, she would sleep better as well.

Sousuke glanced up at her, smiled, and pulled himself to his feet. "Very well, Seito-kun. Please take care."

Aizen watched Nina leave, and he could not keep himself from studying her as she passed through the gates and out of his sight. He found himself unable to stop thinking about the clarity of her eyes. Nina's eyes, he noticed from that innocent glance into them, were such a startling blue. Her pale eyes suited her pale skin, yet they contrasted strongly with her raven black hair. Nina's quiet, unassuming personality only added to her mysterious beauty, and Sousuke surmised that the waters of which he was about to tread could turn into very dangerous waters indeed.

He realized in those moments with Nina that he was becoming attracted to her, and he found himself wanting to learn more about this confounding girl. She spoke to him softly and respectfully, yet never offered much insight into her own world or her heart. She was an enigma, and Aizen enjoyed a good challenge. But why would he want to even know her? She was supposed to be nothing more than a plaything to him, yet he was feeling things, and he was not sure if whether he liked that much.

Sousuke clasped his hands behind his back and started toward his office. Manipulating Hinamori was one thing, but Nina, he felt, would not be so easy. She seemed far stronger willed than he had anticipated, and he was beginning to realize that unlike Hinamori, Nina was not the type to blindly eat out of his hand like a trusting baby bird. It would be a little more difficult because Nina was not open and naïve like Hinamori. Now he was afraid that his attraction toward her could get in the way if he allowed it to get out of control, and he began to wonder if being attracted to her would really be so bad.

_No, I mustn't let it come to that. I must not get attached to that girl. She is nothing more than someone to use._

Nina sat at the central desk reading her book when a set of volumes were plopped down before her. She looked up to see that Yumichika was leaning against the wood smirking at her, and she allowed for a subdued smile.

"Hello, Ayasegawa-san."

"I found some books that got mixed in with mine," he told her. "Really, I don't know who works the evening shift on Wednesdays, but I wish they'd pull their head out of their ass!"

Nina laughed. "I'll leave a note to watch where they file returned books. That is quite a few to get mixed up."

"Well a few I can understand, but this is an everyday thing!" he complained.

"I'll do my best to take care of it, Ayasegawa-san," she responded, taking the volumes and putting them on the proper cart. "I wonder if perhaps our mystery colleague is placing them on the wrong cart. They do seem to be reference books, after all, and it can be easy to confuse the references with the archived items."

"Hnn…perhaps," he said. The he smiled. "Hey, I heard that you took down a Hollow by yourself the other day. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Nina shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you. And I did sustain a few injuries but it was nothing serious." She paused. "How did you hear about that anyway?"

"Ikkaku and I do have friends in Division Five. Gossip travels quickly in Seireitei, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Apparently so," Nina agreed.

"Ikkaku's all hot to train with you now."

Nina made a face. "I cannot see why. It was only a Hollow."

Yumichika flashed a smile and fluffed his hair. "Well if you're not too busy this week, I'll take you over to my division, and the three of us will practice together."

Nina nodded. "That sounds fine." Then she smirked amusedly. "If you two can handle me."

"Oh, let's not get ahead of ourselves now!"

Nina laughed. "I assure you that I'm not. I was simply joking."

Yumichika paused a long moment. "Are you busy tonight? Like…after you get done here?"

"N-no, not really," Nina said, shaking her head.

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head. "Ikkaku and I were supposed to go out and eat like we usually do, but Captain Zaraki sent him down to the Human Realm on some kind of short mission, so…"

Nina smiled. "I'd be glad to keep you company, Ayasegawa-san."

Yumichika blushed unexpectedly and rubbed the back of his head. "Great! I was hoping you would agree. And…one other thing…"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Seito-san. You can call me by my first name if you want."

She nodded. "Only if you insist."

"I do."

"Then I will call you Yumichika-san, and since we are apparently now on a first name basis, then perhaps I should ask you to do the same when addressing me."

He smirked. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So Nina doesn't like to ask for help. She's a loner, and not accustomed to asking anyone to help her. Ah, but Sousuke-kun helped her. I would think that with as much of a kidou expert that he is, he would probably have some experience in healing kidou as well.


	8. Friendships and Attractions

**Chapter 8: Friendships and Attractions**

_"Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you."  
-The Rembrandts "I'll Be There For You (Theme from Friends)"_

Ikkaku's _zanpakuto_ clanged with Nina's, and she repelled back from her opponent unshaken. Her opponent only grinned deviously and came at her again. Nina blocked and dodged before firing off a _kidou_spell and nailing Ikkaku with it.

"Ow, dammit!" he complained. "Quit using that _kidou_shit on me!"

"Well what do you expect when I know it's your weakness?"

Ikkaku frowned. "Brute strength is not a weakness and I'll prove it to ya!"

"Whoa, wait a minute, Ikkaku," Yumichika interjected. He stood and moved himself between the two. "You may be able to get serious like that with me, but you should take it easy on Nina-san."

Nina frowned. "I thank you for your concern, Yumichika-kun, but I think I can handle it. We're evenly matched."

Yumichika moved closer to Nina. He glanced at Ikkaku before softly speaking to her. "You don't understand, Nina…I don't want him to hurt you. He's holding back on you."

"No, if she thinks she can handle me then let her. Let her find out the hard way," Ikkaku boasted.

Nina suddenly became infuriated with Ikkaku's attitude toward her as a fighter, but she did not let it show. "Step back Yumichika. I can do this on my own, but if I think I need help, I will gladly let you step in." She readied Kiyohime and stared at Ikkaku hard as Yumichika scooted away with a defeated sigh. "Well, let's dance, shall we?"

"I like the way you think!" Ikkaku grinned. "You just better hope luck is in your side today."

Ikkaku threw himself at Nina who deftly blocked with Kiyohime. It was a hard hit, and she swore she could hear her _zanpakuto_ wince under the force, but Nina stood her ground. Energy began to gather at her fingertips as she fired a _kidou_spell on Ikkaku, much to his absolute ire.

"Luck?" she quipped. "Luck has little to do with anything in the face of sheer skill. I pray that you have the skill to truly finish me, Madarame."

Ikkaku gritted his teeth and decided that this was the time to show his impetuous opponent who was boss. He slammed the butt of his sword into the end of his scabbard and proudly shouted, "Grow, Hōzukimaru!"

Ikkaku's _zanpakuto_grew and became a pole arm weapon similar to Nina's but with a wax wood shaft and a red horsehair tassel attached to the pommel.

"Now beat that!" he exclaimed proudly.

Yumichika suddenly looked alarmed as he started toward his two friends. He knew Ikkaku had a tendency to get far too carried away when it came to fighting, and the bob-haired man feared that he would seriously injure Nina.

Surprised but undaunted by this revelation, Nina resolved herself to the scuffle more, knowing that Kiyohime was just itching for release. She scowled and poised her own weapon in front of her, dropping the hold on her _reiryoku._

"Slither, Kiyohime!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku's eyes went wide as her _reiatsu_ suddenly exploded and her _zanpakuto_ reformed into her _naginata_. She held it gracefully poised in front of her as she stared at Ikkaku with icy blue eyes.

"Holy shit…" Yumichika trailed. "Wasn't expecting that…"

Honestly, Yumichika had expected Nina to call it quits the moment Ikkaku broke out his _shikai_. He had not expected her to be so defiant.

"Well?" Nina challenged Ikkaku.

"Damn!" her opponent exclaimed happily. "Well, if it's a challenge you want, then I'm game!"

His mouth stretched into a grin that bordered on sadism. The thing he loved most in the world was sparring and fighting, and it did not matter whether his opponent was male, female, or Hollow. He lived to fight and fought to live; that was the creed of Division Eleven.

Nina sprang to life in the battle as Kiyohime collided with Hōzukimaru. She gave Ikkaku everything she had, though she sensed that he was still holding back on his own strength. Yet, the shiny-headed man was enjoying every second of his fight with her.

They engaged in short range combat until Nina decided she had had enough of that. She darted away from Ikkaku and then unleashed the serpent-like links of her _naginata_'s blade. Kiyohime wrapped around Ikkaku's leg, and with a quick flick and twist of her wrist, she managed to fling Ikkaku clear to the other side of the training grounds. He landed with a loud 'thud' face down in the grass, and Nina gave a satisfied smirk.

Yumichika's jaw dropped as Kiyohime retracted and Ikkaku scrambled to his feet. He offered a confused, awestruck glare at Nina before he burst out laughing.

"I don't know what the fuck that was, but damn it, that was great!" he managed to get out. He approached Nina, his released _zanpakuto_still in hand. He reached out and slapped her affectionately on her back between her shoulder blades. "Why the hell aren't you in Division Eleven?"

Nina shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose because Captain Aizen chose me for his division."

"Your _shikai_is great!" Yumchika exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"You still seem a little inexperienced with it, though," Ikkaku remarked, sitting down on a rock next to Nina. He propped Hōzukimaru against his shoulder.

"I'm not. Kiyohime still has much to teach me."

"Keep workin' on it," Ikkaku said. "You're fairly talented for a girl, and as long as you maintain a good relationship with your _zanpakuto_, you'll become more advanced at handling your weapon."

Nina scowled. "For a _girl_?"

Yumichika suddenly came in between the two and smiled. "Now, now…don't be so rude to her, Ikkaku." He turned to Nina. "It's almost time for our duty at the library. We better go."

"So like what? Are you two an item or something?" Ikkaku demanded to know.

Nina and Yumichika's faces turned unsightly shades of scarlet, and the latter arched his eyebrow. "We're just friends, Ikkaku!"

"Well you could have fooled me," the bald man responded lightly. "You're practically attached at the hip."

Yumichika sniffed. "She can't help she's beautiful enough to be seen with me."

At this, Nina couldn't help but venture a giggle. "Come on, Yumichika-kun. He's just jealous he isn't as amazing as us."

Honestly, Nina did not think she was that great-looking, but she could not help but go along with Yumichika's joke for the sake of teasing Ikkaku.

"Well said, Nina-chan!"

Ikkaku simply rolled his eyes and waved his friends off.

Nina adjusted her messenger bag as Kiyohime quietly slept at her side. She walked softly alongside Yumichika and glanced up at him.

"What on earth would possess Ikkaku to imply that we are a couple?" Nina finally said at length.

"I don't know why he says the stupid things he does, but honestly, I can see why he'd imply something like that. We have been hanging out a lot lately."

Nina ventured a smile. "Yes, it seems we have. Going out to eat the other night was fun, too. I enjoyed that."

"So did I," he returned pleasantly. He nodded toward her bag. "So anything new on the art front?"

She pursed her lips. "I did a few sketches and a study on the anatomy of animals, but I haven't done any serious art in a few days. Honestly, I've just been busy lately, and wrapped up in this book I'm reading."

"I see." He paused. "You've never shown me any of your drawings, Nina-chan."

"Oh, I'm really not that good," she told him.

"Well, let me see one and I'll decide that."

Nina hesitated.

"Come on. Please?"

"Well…alright. I'll show you one I did when I first got here. I hope you like it."

Nina paused to open her bag and remove the leather bound sketchbook from her bag. She flipped to the page where she did the portrait of Yumichika when she had first met him and handed the book to him.

"Nina…whoa. This is amazing!" Yumichika exclaimed. "When did you do this?"

"I did that one when we first met," she explained.

"But I never modeled for you…" he trailed, confused.

She smiled. "I have a photographic memory."

"Really?! You did this from memory?!" he exclaimed. "And it's so amazing! You did my beauty justice! Nina-san, truly you are talented!"

Nina blushed and softly laughed. "Captain Aizen made similar remarks when he saw one I did of him, among other drawings."

"You did one of Captain Aizen? And he liked it?"

"He did, and I let him keep his. You may keep yours as well," Nina told him, taking her sketchbook back. She tore out the page and handed it to Yumichika.

"Thank you very much!" he told her as he accepted the page.

They entered the library, and he walked her to the central desk. Nina relieved the other person on duty and then glanced at the full book cart. She picked up some logs that went down to the archives room and handed them to her friend.

"You might as well take these with you before you go down. If anything else comes in, I'll be sure to bring them to you."

His fingertips brushed Nina's as he took a bundle of scrolls and manuscripts from her. The touch, subtle as it was, was enough to make the both of them blush. Yumichika slowly took the items from Nina and cleared his throat.

"Um, thanks. I'll…uh…I'll see you later."

Nina sat at her desk deeply engrossed in the book she held open in her hands. She turned a page, becoming ever more fascinated with the plot the further she read. She did not notice the figure that had approached her, or the fact that it was near closing time.

The figure placed a set of books atop the heavy wooden desktop with a soft thump, startling Nina from her reverie. She glanced up and found herself looking at the face of Captain Aizen.

"You seem quite engrossed with Great Expectations," he told her softly.

"Er…yes. It really is quite good." She placed a bookmark in between the pages and closed the cover. She took out the library log and began signing out Aizen's books. "Though I must admit I am not sure I like Estella very much."

"She wasn't written to be liked, Seito-kun," he told her. "After all, her aunt raised her to hate men."

"Ah, yes," Nina confirmed with a smile. "Miss Havisham. Now she's quite a character. The rotting wedding cake, the fact that she saw jilted at the altar, and then spent the rest of her life in her wedding dress in a mansion that is nearly falling apart."

Aizen chuckled. "Yes, she is quite a character indeed. Now, have you found out Pip's benefactor, yet?"

Nina shook her head and signed out the final book. "I have not, though I suspect that it isn't Miss Havisham, like Pip thinks."

"Keep reading. I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Aizen picked up his stack of books and paused to smile at Nina. "Let me know when you finish the book. I'm certain we could have a splendid conversation about it."

He left the library leaving Nina blushing. The soothing calm of his voice and his suave manner penetrated her to the core, and she suddenly blushed. She would not deny that Captain Aizen was attractive, but she had reprimanded herself a while ago over the dangers of attractions like that. Still, she could not help that Aizen could get to her in a dangerous way without intending to do so.

She stood from behind the central desk and took her bag and book with her. It was Yumichika's turn to lock up tonight, and he would be along any moment. For now, Nina was content to leave the confines of the library and retreat to the Fifth Division forest to read and sketch. She would finish the book and have a conversation with her captain about it and perhaps even sketch the characters from the book. A conversation, she thought, would not hurt a thing, so long as she kept her confounding attraction in check.

Nina climbed into a tree and settled there, cracking her book open once more. She glanced up at the sky through the canopy of trees before allowing herself to become sucked into the pages and slip away into the world of nineteenth century England. She wondered whether this place called England was what she was picturing in her mind. She thought that perhaps she ought to look up England on a map and find a book about it or maybe request an assignment there so she could observe it. But she failed to understand why the people in the story surrounding Pip's life seemed so poor. Was his village similar to those in Rukongai?

_Perhaps tomorrow, I should ask Captain Aizen._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**So there we have it. Nina and Aizen both seem to be attracted to one another, but neither seem to want to admit it.

Great Expectations by Charles Dickens is a favorite book of mine. I've read a good number of his works, and Dickens is a fan of setting many of his stories among the working class and writing stories of how these people really lived. He used his works to expose the treatment of orphans and to show the conditions in which the working class lived. Miss Havisham is one of Dickens' most memorable characters, for she was jilted at the altar when she was young (you find out who later in the story, I'll not spoil it here), and she lived the rest of her days in her wedding dress. Her rotted wedding cake and food still remain on the table in her dilapidated mansion, and because of her hatred toward men, she raised her niece, Estella (Pip's love interest) to hate men.


	9. Great Expectations

**Chapter 9: Great Expectations**

_"And he says, "What do you love to do,  
Outside your world?  
Who spends time with you,  
From whom do you learn  
When you're not working, sweet girl?"  
-Stevie Nicks "Sweet Girl"_

"You finished it?"

"I did."

"Well, what did you think?"

Nina smiled up at her captain. "I thought it was fantastic. I was hardly able to put it down!"

Aizen laughed softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nor was I when I first read it. If you liked that book then I highly recommend that you look into Dickens' other works."

"I already am," Nina admitted. "I just started Oliver Twist."

"Ah, another good book. I am quite a fan of Dickens, actually, and now that I seem to have found a fellow fan of him as well, I think we will have many conversations about him." He paused and smiled as they crossed over the red bridge that stretched over a small creek running through Fifth Division. "Now…was Pip's benefactor who you expected?"

"No! I mean…I knew it was not Miss Havisham, but I should have known it would be Magwitch! I mean, why would Dickens introduce this character so early in the story and then abandon him? But the fact that he is Estalla's father…that was completely unexpected."

"I think that's why I have an affinity for that particular book," Aizen remarked. "I enjoy how the characters wind up connecting like pieces in a puzzle."

"I really enjoyed that element as well. It seems that Pip really learned a hard lesson in this book, though," Nina reflected thoughtfully.

"He learned many hard lessons in the book, Seito-kun," Aizen pointedly told her as he paused to observe the water flowing beneath the bridge and the carp contained within. "Pip learned about the importance of gratitude, criminality, and social mobility."

"It seems that the book's many characters suffer in some way. For example, the fact that Miss Havisham and Pip both suffered in love while Magwitch had to suffer imprisonment when Compeyson framed him and the belief that his daughter is dead," Nina reflected.

"You are quite right on that. In fact, Pip and Miss Havisham seem to parallel one another." He glanced at Nina who was leaning against the red wooden railing with him looking down at the water.

"I think I saw some symbolism within the text, though I am not sure if I figured it out correctly," Nina suddenly told him. Her head turned before he could look away, and he was locked into her gaze – into those icy blue eyes.

"Did you?" he managed, coming dangerously close to a stammer. "And what are your thoughts?"

Nina thought for a moment. "It would seem that the upper class is represented by the cruel Mr. Pumblechook, and the working class seems to always be in a state of oppression, no matter how honest or intelligent they seem to be."

"Your reasoning is sound, but may I point out that you have forgotten about Mr. Jaggers and Miss Havisham?"

Nina frowned. "I can see the connection with Mr. Jaggers also representing the upper class, but I was ready to assume that Miss Havisham symbolized suffering of the heart."

Sousuke shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "Well, Pip would also represent that as he and Miss Havisham parallel one another in matters of the heart, as you mentioned before, but you must also consider that Miss Havisham was wasteful and indolent, which is another representation of the upper class in the book." Aizen turned from the railing and rested his hands inside the sleeves of his haori. "Dickens is famous for writing books with the overall theme of social reform in nineteenth century England."

"Social reform?" Nina questioned. "Is that why the people in this book are so poor and suffer so much?"

Aizen let a tiny smile slide across his lips. "I expect you may not know the history of that." He paused. "Back in Dickens's time, children as young as five or six years old would go to work in factories down in the Human World for up to fourteen hours a day. The conditions were very poor, and these children worked extremely hard for very little pay. Some even died due to the poor working conditions of the factories or from injuries sustained in doing such hard work."

Nina gasped. "That's terrible. And I thought Rukongai was bad." She paused, her brow furrowed in thought. "In fact, to me, Rukongai and this nineteenth century England seem to parallel one another."

They came to a gazebo situated in the middle of a pond surrounded by water lilies and koi. Aizen sat down and invited her to have a seat next to him.

"A very perceptive observation, Seito-kun," he told her gently. "I've often thought that myself."

"I grew up in an upper end of Rukongai, but it always seems that no matter how intelligent a person is or how hard they work to overcome the social barriers, the gap between the nobility and the common class is still great," Nina reflected. "And it always seems that the very upper classes are wasteful and slothful, much like the nobility that Dickens described in his story."

"Ah, but the social gaps here in Seireitei are much closer than they once were," he explained. "Long ago, even before I was born, a shinigami from Rukongai was unheard of, and District-born children of Seireitei were considered commoners, so even a District-born shinigami was hard to come by. Becoming a shinigami was a privilege reserved only for the elite."

"What changed that?" Nina asked.

"Social reform – the very theme discussed in nearly all of Dickens's books. Captain-Commander Yamamoto created the Academy with his own funds and his own property and welcomed all who wanted to become shinigami."

"Oh, yes…I think I heard something about that when I was a student there," Nina recalled.

"Captain-Commander created the school because he disagreed with the status quo at the time. He felt that education and the ability to better oneself should not be limited to only those who could afford it. He also believed in the possibility of individuals with spiritual power beyond the confines of the Districts, so he invited even Rukongai residents to join the school if they wished. Some of our most talented shinigami are from Rukongai and hold even the ranks of lieutenant and captain."

"Like Hinamori?" Nina questioned.

"Like Hinamori," Sousuke affirmed. Then he smiled at Nina. "And like yourself."

Aizen paused and had a look around as he drew the fresh air into his lungs and took in summer's beauty around him. Though the day was dreadfully hot, he knew that a time would come when he would miss relaxing out in his gazebo and watching the ever changing seasons.

"It's not a bad day today, it is, Seito-kun?"

"No, Captain, it is not."

"This is my favorite spot," he told her. "I come here often to relax and get away from responsibility."

Nina blinked and then she blushed. "I had no idea that it was here. I hope I haven't intruded by carrying our conversation too long."

Aizen chuckled a little. "No, not at all. I rather enjoyed it myself, actually. I find that I enjoy your company, and it's been quite a while since I had such stimulating conversation."

"I…uhh…" Nina stammered, not quite sure how to respond. Then she suddenly got her wits about her. "I enjoy yours as well, Captain."

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Seito-kun," he offered. "As long as we're not in the company of the other division members, I will allow you to address me by name and not by rank."

Nina's eyes widened. "N-no! I have not earned the privilege of calling you by anything other than your title. I am your subordinate, and calling you by anything other than 'Captain Aizen' is clearly inappropriate."

He offered a gentle, permissive smile. "I really would not mind, Seito-kun."

"Maybe you won't, but I do."

"Perhaps you're right," he surrendered. "Perhaps I was being a bit too presumptuous, and for that I apologize. I did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable."

Nina shook her head. "You didn't make me feel as uncomfortable as you did surprised is all."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It isn't like a Captain offers an officer below him to address him informally everyday," Nina pointedly said.

Aizen stood and smiled down at her, his dark, gentle brown eyes locking her gaze onto his. "Then perhaps someday, Seito-kun, we won't have to be so formal with one another." He pulled his eyes away to glance up at the ceiling of the gazebo. "I should be going now, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." He glanced back down to her. "And you are welcome to return here at any time in the future."

Aizen made his way up the boardwalk and out of her sight, and she sat on the seat confounded. What just happened here? Did Aizen seriously ask her to address him informally? Even Kiyohime was reeling over this, and there they both sat until Nina stood and walked toward the railing on the opposite side. She glanced down at the calm, mirror-like water below with its fish and its pond flowers contemplating her captain's startling request. The fact that he had taken her to his personal spot was one thing, but to ask that she call him by his name, now that was just a tad inappropriate – but tempting. Very tempting.

_It sounds like Captain Aizen has become rather fond of you_, Kiyohime admitted. _Just how far does that fondness run, I wonder?_

"I don't know," Nina told her _zanpakuto_, "and I'm not sure that I want to."

_You've admitted once yourself that your captain is attractive, and I must say he is,_ Kiyohime pressed. _Do you want to have him favor you like that?_

Nina hesitated. "I cannot deny the attraction part, but it would be unwise of me to seek favor with my captain like that. I wouldn't want to make things unfair to the rest of the division."

_A wise decision and it took quite a bit of bravery to lightly remind him of his boundaries,_Kiyohime told her.

"It is a decision I intend to see out," Nina said, despite that fact that deep down, she enjoyed her conversations with Captain Aizen.

Aizen had left Nina back at his favorite spot, and he continued to stroll through the woods with his hands clasped behind his back. He thought for certain that Nina would take his offer of friendship readily, but once again, she had done something he had not planned.

As he pondered the outcome of their conversation and her gentle reminder of his boundaries, he was met by the familiar, ever smiling face of Captain Ichimaru.

"Well, well, so I see yer gettin' a bit too friendly with that girl, Captain Aizen…hangin' around with her so much," Gin began.

"Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to be warming up to me quite yet," Sousuke responded. "It would seem I got a bit of a chiding from her on appropriate conduct between a captain and a subordinate. Rather bold on her part, don't you think?"

"She is a rather bold girl," Gin replied remembering the few times he had seen Nina. "Though it does surprise me…you are a rather _friendly_guy and all."

"I was a little surprised myself, to be honest with you, Gin," Aizen admitted. "I didn't expect Nina-san to be so challenging. She really is quite a puzzle." He smirked. "But I am confident that I will have broken her resolve by autumn if I try hard enough."

"Oh my, Captain! You really are into her, huh?!" Ichimaru teased waving his hand around. "Who would've thought?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes and glared at Gin. "I see her nothing more as a plaything to me, Gin. And while she may resist me all she wants, I feel that nervous flicker in her reiryoku that indicates she is attracted to me. You know as well as I do that what I want, I get in the end."

"A play thing eh? Well that ain't a first," Gin replied as he met Sousuke's glare with his own.

"Of course not." He smirked. "Though she is hard to figure out, I will soon have her wrapped around my finger."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**So, does Aizen truly enjoy being with Nina and he's hiding it from Gin, or does he really have his own agenda? And Nina...she's much stronger than he gave her credit for. Can he really have her by autumn?

More about Great Expectations: The book is written in a way that all the characters that Nina and Sousuke discuss are all connected in some way. The main character of the story is Pip, and it chronicles his life as he is expected to meet several sets of 'expectations', which is why the book is titled _Great Expectations_. The social issues that Nina and Sousuke discuss within the book do seem to very much parallel the social issues regarding Soul Society. The upper class is viewed as indolent and wasteful (Oomaeda, need I say more?) and the denizens of Rukongai seem always to be socially and economically suppressed with little room for growth, aside from attending the academy to join the Gotei Thirteen.


	10. Festival

**Chapter 10: Festival**

_"Blue birds the sky light up,  
Heart felt a little firefly light,  
You will be something special,  
You are the key to everything."  
-Donna Lewis "Heaven Sent You"_

There was a gentle thump on Nina's checkout desk, and a familiar voice that spoke to her. Judging by the stack of books, she half expected it to be Captain Aizen, but the voice that spoke to her was an entirely different but very familiar person.

"Oi, been awhile since we've seen each other, huh?"

Nina removed the topmost book to reveal the face of her long time friend, Amaya Edogawa. Both women hailed from Rukongai, though they did not occupy the same district, and met in the academy.

Amaya, in Nina's opinion, was striking. She was tall and lean with waist-long red hair with a small braid hanging on the left side of her face that ended with a set of silver beads. At the crown of her head, she wore the feather of a red tailed hawk. Her eyes were as green as the finest emeralds, and, unlike Nina, Amaya was not shy about anything and tended to be a no nonsense type of person. Though Amaya was outgoing, she was not rash and she was a very skilled fighter.

"Amaya-chan…" Nina trailed in surprise. Then she put on a warm smile. "It has been awhile, hasn't it? I meant to call you…"

Amaya waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have had the time to hang out, anyway." She offered an eager smile. "How are things in Fifth Division? I hear your captain's a great guy."

Nina blushed a little at the mention of her captain, but she answered her friend, "Things are well, thank you. And Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hinamori have been most accommodating."

Amaya, who knew her friend well enough to discern between Nina's blushes, pointed a finger at Nina, her grin broadening. "I heard your captain was a good-looking man, but damn, I didn't think you'd think he was hot! For shame, Nina-chan!"

Nina's face reddened even more, and she scowled. "I beg your pardon, but you should be the one to talk about attractions. You had a crush on the Academy music teacher."

Amaya blushed, but she brushed off Nina's statement. "It wasn't a crush – he's just a very special person!"

"Is that what they call it now?" Nina challenged mischievously. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, how is your assignment to Division Seven?"

Amaya shrugged. "It's okay, I suppose. I mean, Captain Komamura seems like a fair man, but good God he's huge. I would not want to be on his bad side." She paused. "He also wears a helmet over his head, and I've been wondering what he looks like."

"How about your Lieutenant?" Nina asked. "Have you met him?"

Amaya nodded. "Lieutenant Ibe? Yes, I have, and boy, is he tough. After training the other day I felt like my first week in _Ouyoudou_back when we were first years!"

Nina softly laughed. "I won't forget those early days. I don't miss how much my wrists hurt after _zanjutsu_training." She finished checking out Amaya's pile of books. "Just out of curiosity…what seat did you get?"

"I got the Third Seat, same as you, though I really would love to someday take the Lieutenant's seat in Division Thirteen. I wanted Division Thirteen to begin with so I could work my way up to it."

Nina arched an eyebrow. "You are aware that Division Thirteen's Lieutenant Seat has been vacant for several years – or so I hear."

Amaya shrugged. "Doesn't mean a girl can't dream, though I have to say, Seventh Division was a good second choice." Then she smiled and leaned over. "Say, you're going to the summer festival, right?"

Nina shrugged. "I haven't decided whether I'm going or not."

"Well," Amaya said mischievously. She pushed her books aside, came around the counter, and sat on the extra stool next to Nina. She then leaned in closer to her. "I bet you could score a date, considering the rumors that have been flying concerning you."

Nina's eyes widened. "M-me?!" she squeaked. "What is being said?"

"Well, a good number of people have been spotting you out with some guy named Yumichika Ayasegawa. Is this true?"

Nina flushed red. "Y-yes…but we're only friends! He works downstairs in the Archives Room."

"Just friends, huh?" Amaya winked.

Nina frowned. "Now don't you start that again! First my captain, then…!"

Nina glanced up to see her own captain waiting in line to check out his books. Her face froze and turned about ten shades of crimson before Amaya turned and grinned up at Aizen.

"Hello, Captain."

"Good afternoon," Aizen responded pleasantly. "Have you come to relieve Seito-kun?"

Amaya raised her eyebrows, and Nina caught the impish glint in the redhead's eyes. "Are you Nina-chan's captain?"

"Yes. Sousuke Aizen, and you are…?"

"Oh, I'm Nina's best friend," she responded, radiating evil. She elbowed Nina. "Aren't I?"

Nina sighed and stamped Aizen's book. "Unfortunately."

Amaya shook it off. "I'm Amaya Edogawa, Third Seat, Seventh Division."

"Oh, a Third like Seito-kun?" Aizen confirmed, taking his books. "Did you graduate with her?"

"Yes, both of us were a year early, though I have no idea how it is we both got the same seat…"

"That isn't uncommon for that to happen. I take it you both must be matched as far as your abilities, then. I'm certain Captain Komamura made a wise choice when he selected you out  
of all the graduates. Don't let him down, Edogawa-san."

She smiled. "I promise I won't."

"I should be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Edogawa-san." Aizen glanced at Nina. "Take care, Seito-kun and thank you. I will see you bright and early tomorrow on the training field."

"O-of course, Captain Aizen. Anytime."

Aizen left, and Amaya hid a wide smile behind her hands. Nina glared at her friend who burst out laughing, her giggles cutting through the solemn quietness of the facility.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Nina protested.

"Other than tease you? Never!" Amaya laughed.

The remark earned another red-faced scowl from Nina.  
Amaya picked up her stack of books. "Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted. Let me know if you're going to the festival later, okay?"

Nina nodded as her friend left, wondering just how much of the conversation Aizen had heard. Yumichika and Hinamori soon approached the desk, Hinamori with a book to return and one to check out.

"Who was that, Seito-san?" Hinamori asked.

"That was my best friend, Amaya. She was assigned to Division Seven," Nina responded.

"She seemed like she was teasing you," Yumichika observed. He frowned. "She's noisy."

"That's Amaya for you," Nina said, taking Hinamori's return and stamping her check out. "But, really, she's a great person."

Hinamori picked up her books that Nina pushed toward her. "Seito-san…are you going to the festival next week?"

"Amaya just asked me the same thing," Nina responded. "I had told her I hadn't decided whether I was going."

"Oh, I see," Momo responded. Then she smiled. "Well, I'm going but I need to finish working on a banner I was helping to make. If you have free time, I'd love for you to help me."

Nina nodded. "Sure. I can bring some supplies, too."

"Okay! I'll see you at practice later!" she said cheerfully as she left.

Yumichika watched her go for a moment and then he hesitated a little. "Um…Nina-san?"

"Yes? Did you need something, Yumichika-san?"

"Well..." he began, rubbing his hand at the back of his head. "I…I was hoping you would go to the festival so that we…could go together."

Nina blinked. "You want me to go with you?"

He smiled nervously. "Y-yeah. I mean, just as friends, of course, but I thought it would be nice to show you how beautiful Seireitei's festivals are." He faltered again. "You don't have to go with me of course…"

"N-no," Nina responded, cutting him off. "That is a generous offer, and I will accept. Thank you."

He smiled happily. "Great! I'll be looking forward to it!"

Yumichika and Nina sat at an outdoor table sharing a small plate of Division Eleven's famous rice balls. The evening was sultry yet pleasant as people from the different divisions meshed together and mingled, all having a splendid time. This was an evening not constrained to wearing standard issue uniforms and all _zanpakuto_, with the exception of those belonging to the guards, had been left at home.

Yumichika glanced at Nina as he took a second rice ball from the plate; she was a stunning sight to behold. She was wearing a white _yukata_ with blue and purple morning glories and green leaves patterned over it. A red and gold _obi_ held the garment closed, and her hair had been left down when usually it was pulled back. A chunk of Nina's long black hair was held out of her face by a small silver dragonfly barrette.  
She glanced at Yumichika in his dark blue _yukata_with little gold dragons patterned over it and ventured a small smile.

"Your division really does have bragging rights when it comes to these rice balls."

Yumichika offered her a drink and he returned her smile with a warm one of his own. "I told you so, and they taste even better when shared with a favorite friend."

Nina giggled and blushed, taking the beverage he had brought her.

"Seito-kun." A pleasant, deep, yet familiar voice greeted her from behind, and she turned her head. Captain Aizen was approaching her with a warm smile as another man, one with a broad grin and silver hair, followed him.

"Yumichika…" Aizen trailed as he turned to face the member of Eleventh Division. Both captains were wearing summer _yukata_as part of the festival tradition in Seireitei.

Aizen wore a dark green _yukata_ with a golden _keisou obi_, and Ichimaru wore a loose-fitting dark blue _yukata_ with a silver _keisou obi_.

"Seito-chan!" Gin greeted as well. "My, what is Yumichika doing here with you? Won't Yachiru get angry?" he teased.

Yumichika smiled, pleased that he was out with someone as lovely as Nina. "In this case, I don't think she will mind."

"C-Captain Aizen..." Nina trailed, blushing embarrassedly. She glanced up at his silver-haired companion who wore possibly the creepiest grin she had ever seen. "E-excuse me, but have we met?"

"Ah! I apologize. How careless of me!" answered Gin. "I'm Captain of Third Division, Gin Ichimaru. It's nice to finally meet you!"

He extended his long slender arm wanting to greet Nina with a handshake. Aizen simply stared at Nina, noticing that her hair was left down and how attractive she looked in her _yukata_. He also noticed, and oddly to his dismay, that she was in the company of Division Eleven's Fifth Seat.

Nina hesitated. What did he mean by 'finally'? His grin was strange, to say the least, but his gesture toward her seemed friendly enough. She finally took his hand and greeted Captain Ichimaru. "H-hello, Captain Ichimaru. Nina Seito, Third Seat." She glanced at Aizen, and the lights from the festival lanterns illuminated the silver dragonfly clip she wore to accent her hair. "I didn't know I was worthy to merit conversation between captains, Captain Aizen."

Aizen turned to Nina and smiled at her, "Well let's just say Gin tends to follow me around," he replied with a small laugh. He turned to Yumichika. "This is a surprise, what are you doing here, Ayasegawa-kun?"

"Seems to be happy hangin' 'round Seito-chan" Ichimaru commented.

Nina blushed at the implication that statement seemed to make, especially since Amaya had told her that rumors were flying around about her and Yumichika.

"W-well, he works with me in the library, Captain Ichimaru. We're friends," Nina told him pragmatically.

Yumichika glanced up at Captain Aizen, and he could not figure out whether he was getting in trouble for being on a date with his Third Seat or if there was no implication in it at all.

Finally, he resorted to a pleasant smile. "Well, Nina-chan's my date - a friendly date. We hang out about every week. Why?"

Gin's smile grew to a wide grin, while Sousuke narrowed his dark brown eyes. "Oh. No reason really, it just seemed rather strange to find you here without your usual companions."

Nina made the mistake of taking a good look at her captain; he was as handsome without his uniform as he was with it. His smile this evening had been devastating, and while she did not know him well enough to understand his true implications, she did find that she was strangely embarrassed that he had found her with Yumichika when she had no reason to be embarrassed. Was her attraction much stronger than she had thought?

She cleared her throat and ventured a small smile up at him and said nothing, but Yumichika spoke with a slight laugh. "Ah, Ikkaku is manning the rice ball booth, and Kusajishi abandoned him. She does that every year and he's not happy."

"I see," Aizen replied after a moment.

"Well, what's Fifth Division selling, Captain Aizen?" asked Gin. "I hope it's something that goes well with dumplings. Wonder if Kira-kun is done with those…"

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Aizen, ignoring Gin for now and directing the question more at Nina rather than at both her and Yumichika.

Nina hesitated. Really, she was supposed to be on a 'date' with Yumichika, but how could a Third Seat and a Fifth Seat refuse a captain? Not only would it be rude, but it was an honor for lower seated officers to have a captain in their company. She glanced at Yumichika, searching for approval.

"Well, uhm...s-sure. I suppose so," she finally responded, getting no help from him whatsoever. He had only responded to her questioning gaze with a flummoxed look of his own. "You really should try Eleventh Division's rice balls. They are quite good."  
"It would be a shame to let go of the opportunity to try something new, wouldn't it Captain Aizen?" Gin remarked in a riddle. He took a seat next to Yumichika, and Captain Aizen sat next to Nina, though he was careful to maintain an acceptable distance from her.

"Yes, it really would," Sousuke replied, somehow understanding while his other two companions remained completely clueless.

"Well…I can get all of us some if you like," Yumichika offered, standing up, though I may warn you that it might take a little while with Ikkaku manning the booth by himself and all."

"That would be nice. Thank you," Aizen responded pleasantly.  
Yumichika smiled and wandered off to get a second helping of rice balls leaving Nina in the company of the two captains.

"So, Seito-chan, are you enjoying your time as a seated officer?" asked Gin as he took a rice ball from Yumichika's plate and took a bite. "Bet Captain Aizen makes you train hard, eh?"

"Please don't talk with your mouth full," Aizen lightly chided.

"Yes, I am, Captain Ichimaru," Nina responded. "Though I have to admit that I did not think I possessed enough skill to merit the position." The reprimand earned an amused glance from Nina. "I didn't think captains scolded other captains, Captain Aizen."

"Well I've known this one for quite some time now, and while his position may have changed, his manners have not," Aizen answered.

"It's good yer enjoying yourself," Gin grinned at Nina. "Being Captain is too much work, and that's why there's a Lieutenant for each one," Ichimaru said taking another rice ball.

"Have you been giving your paperwork to Kira-kun again?" Sousuke asked, sighing.

His silver-haired companion merely stuffed his mouth with the food and shrugged.

"All that paperwork kind of makes me glad I'm not Lieutenant, honestly," Nina admitted. "I've seen all the work you and Hinamori-san have to do, and it doesn't look at all fun."

She paused and glanced up at Aizen for a moment. Yumichika was gorgeous by all accounts, but he lacked Captain Aizen's strength and presence. And why on earth was she comparing the two? There should not be any comparison since Captain Aizen was decidedly off limits.  
Aizen turned to her and stared at her again, he had to admit that she really did look beautiful and the colors of her yukata did suit her well.

"Hard work, yes, but it is rewarding to see my subordinates progress and grow," he replied in a warm, subtle manner.

She smiled softly up at him. "I hope at least my seat will help people in our division do just that." She shifted in her seat, and her fingertips grazed his without meaning to.  
"I expect great things from you Seito-kun. You certainly have the potential," Aizen told her as he stared at the starry sky above. He felt the brush of her fingertips, and it felt so…warm and delicate, and he somehow could not bring himself to pull his hand away from it.

"Where's Yumichika? He sure is taking his time," Gin said poking the empty plate of food.

"Well, he did say that Ikkaku was lacking help," Nina pointed out.

Just then Yumichika came back with a plate of steaming hot rice balls for all of them to share and set them down in the middle of the table. "I'm sorry that took so long, but Ikkaku has a lot of people to serve. I was almost considering going and giving him a hand, but I didn't want to abandon my date."

"How 'bout we keep her company Yumichika? I think that would be a smart choice now, eh?" Gin suggested glancing at Aizen.

"Ah, yes, what a good suggestion and how true. You can tend to Eleventh Division for a while and meet us later," Sousuke added smoothly. "Don't you agree Seito-kun?"

Nina hesitated a moment, and she glanced at Yumichika. Finally, seeing how Ikkaku was in a pinch, she relented. "Oh, it's alright. Ikkaku-san needs a hand."

Yumichika looked surprised as he eased himself up from the table in hesitation. "Are...are you sure? I mean..."

Nina shook her head dismissively. "Go before Ikkaku blows something up."

"Well, uh...okay, but I promise I'll find you later," he responded, leaving Nina alone with Gin and Aizen.

"Would you like to eat something else, Seito-kun?" Aizen asked. "I can buy you something if you wish."

Nina blinked, startled by the offer. She was really getting quite full, but she was not sure whether declining her captain's offer would be rude. She bit her lip, wondering for a moment what to do here. It was awkward enough to be in the company of two captains, but the fact that he would offer to buy her something...

"Well, I suppose I could go for a small bowl of ramen, though I really wouldn't mind paying for it myself," she finally ventured. "But...th-thank you."

How silly she felt stumbling over her own words. Conversation with Yumichika always went so much smoother than this, so why was she getting so flustered now? He was just her captain.

"I would not have you do any such thing," Sousuke told her kindly. "I insist."  
Sousuke glanced back briefly to Gin and then got up, extending his hand to Nina intending to help her up. Gin did the same, and offered his hand as well. Aizen gave him a strange look – more like a scowl.

"What? I want to follow your example, Captain. After all you're the one who said my manners didn't change."

The gesture on Gin's part also earned an odd look from Nina, and she took her captain's hand instead. Her captain's hand was so warm and smooth, and she wondered what reason he could possibly have for wanting her company out of all the people from which he could have chosen.

"Division Seven is selling the ramen bowls," Nina told Aizen. "My friend Amaya is working that booth, so perhaps she can do us a little under the table favor, if you know what I mean." She ventured a tiny, mischievous smile toward him.

Sousuke smiled softly and chuckled. "Of course. Should we get going then?"  
Nina started into the throng of people loitering about. She had thought Aizen was following her as she made her way to Division Seven, but as she turned her head to speak to him, she discovered he was gone. She paused for a moment to wait for him to catch up, but she could not see him in this mass of people, and her _reiryoku_sensing abilities were not yet honed enough to pick up on his spiritual energy out of all this 'white noise'.

"Captain Aizen?" she called, knowing that her voice had more than likely been drowned out by the crowd of people. She suddenly felt a hand grab her sleeve, and she turned her head.

"Ya shouldn't wander off like that Seito-chan. Ya might get lost," Gin said. He was munching on a rice ball that he had taken from the plate Yumichika had brought them.

"He's right. Seireitei is a big place, and quite crowded," Sousuke began as he excused his way through the throng of people. "Why not hold on to my arm so you don't get lost again?" He suggested this with a warm, suave smile as he made eye contact. "Seito-kun."

"I...um...yes, I think that would be wise. I'm sorry, but I thought you were right there. Someone must have gotten in our way," she responded as she hooked her arm into his.

Honestly, this was going far - almost too far. She didn't want people to start thinking things or rumors to be flying that were not true. But the suggestion had been wise in itself, and Nina figured that she would simply let go of him once they got to where they were going.

"So are we really going to Seventh Division's stand?" asked Gin as Aizen walked on ahead with Nina by his side.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"Heh…I see. I'll be heading over to Tenth Division then."  
"To annoy Captain Hitsugaya, I presume?"

"Captain Aizen, please! Ya know I would never even think to insult the likes of the Boy Genius! Just visiting a friend that's all," Gin replied before vanishing into the crowd.  
Nina watched Gin disappear, and a sense of awkwardness suddenly washed over her. She was _alone_with Captain Aizen.

They arrived in Division Seven and stood in line to await their turn at ordering ramen bowls. The problem was that Aizen did not seem to be showing any sign of letting go of her arm now that they were in a thinner crowd.

"Captain Aizen," said an unfamiliar voice as the two approached the ramen stand.

"Captain Komamura," greeted Aizen as he led Nina to take a seat next to him. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

Nina looked up at the massive figure of Captain Komamura and his helmeted face; Amaya had been right – he was indeed huge and intimidating, but his voice was pleasant and kind.

The large figure nodded at Aizen. "Good, good. What brings you here?" Komamura asked.  
"Oh, I'm keeping my Third Seat here company until her friend is relieved at his booth," Aizen explained. "That and to have some of that ramen I've been hearing so much about."

"Are you here to try out the ramen I made Nina-chan?" asked Amaya as she approached her captain and his company.

Nina ventured a genuine and relieved smile at the sight of her friend. "Amaya-chan! How did you know I was coming?"

The redhead grinned. "Mah, I've known you long enough to know that you'd come visit me." She nodded toward Captain Aizen. "I thought Yumichika was your date, Nina-chan."

"Was he?" questioned Sousuke looking down at the girl.

Captain Komamura glanced up at the booth; it was getting crowded again. "I had better go. We're getting another wave of people."

He left Aizen and Nina to talk with Amaya.

"Um, sort of," Nina responded truthfully. She quickly changed the subject. "So that was your captain?"

Amaya smiled. "Yes. He's helping me with the ramen booth until Lieutenant Iba gets back."

Just then Komamura's voice called to her. "Edogawa-san!"

"Oops, got to go. See you later!"

Amaya ran off to assist her captain leaving Nina in a very awkward position once more.

"I hope you're hungry," Aizen said after Amaya left. "I did hear that Seventh Division's ramen is quite popular."

"After all that running and pushing through crowds, I could definitely go for some food," she told him. "Frankly, I'm relieved to be out in the open once more. Large crowds make me claustrophobic."

"I see," he replied with a small laugh. Aizen then ordered two small bowls of ramen, and they were soon prepared and served at their table. He smiled and handed her a set of chopsticks. "Eat, Seito-kun."

Nina took the chopsticks and began to eat her ramen; it was as good as she had been hearing, and she noticed that her bowl came with a dog-shaped cookie wrapped in white paper. "Ah, Amaya and Captain Komamura did great on these. What do you want to do after we get done, Captain Aizen? I hear Division Thirteen is selling candy."

"Candy? Well, it is Captain Ukitake." Aizen replied amusedly. "Would you like to go there next then?"

"Only if you want to," Nina told him. "I've heard quite a lot about this Captain Ukitake, especially from Amaya. She had hoped to get into Division Thirteen when she graduated the Academy. She's coveting that empty lieutenant spot for as long as I've known her, though I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"Oh, I see…well, yes, that will be rather difficult. Captain Ukitake was very fond of his previous lieutenant," Aizen explained. He narrowed his eyes. "And then that happened." He kept quiet to himself, almost dazed as in lost in thought for a while. In the end, he broke the silent atmosphere. "Let's go, shall we?" He stood and offered his arm to Nina once more.

Nina was finished with her bowl, and she stood as well. She was unsure about taking her captain's arm again, but she thought that after they had gotten separated earlier, she figured that she ought to. And so she did, though Aizen's remark about something happening to Division Thirteen's previous lieutenant had her puzzled. It was rather obvious that whoever held that position most likely met an untimely demise, and she wondered what could have happened.

Still she offered up a smile and let her captain lead her down past Division Eleven, which was the farthest she had ever been, and to the Division Thirteen compound. The atmosphere here was warm and welcoming, and the people at the booths seemed friendly and eager to please.

"Ah! Hello, Captain Aizen!" Nina looked over to see a tall, pale man with long white hair coming toward them. He was smiling brightly and waving to them as he approached.

"Captain Ukitake," greeted Sousuke. "I heard you were selling candy."

Ukitake smiled happily. "Ah, yes, we are. You should go see Kiyone and Sentaro if you want some." He glanced down at Nina. "Who is your friend?"

"She's my Third Seat, Nina Seito," he answered, looking at her.  
Nina clasped her hands in front of her and gave a proper bow. "Good to meet you, Captain Ukitake."

He smiled. "And you as well. I take it you are one of the recent graduates."  
"Yes, sir," Nina responded.

"You don't have to be so formal with me," Ukitake told her. "I won't bite." He had been carrying a basket and handing out small chocolates to people he came across, and he held out a piece to Nina. "Would you like one?"

Nina politely took it. "Thank you, I will."

Uktiake looked at Aizen as Nina ate the sweet. "I hope she's working out for you. I heard many of our graduates this year are quite talented."

"She is very talented, as I've said before to her. I expect great things out of Seito-kun," Sousuke said smoothly. "How are things going for you, Ukitake-kun?"

Juushiro's smile never wavered as he answered his comrade. "I am well and have been feeling much better. I think it's the atmosphere of the festival that's got me so energetic, but after my illness struck last week, I certainly have a mountain of paperwork to catch up on."

"That's too bad. I do hope you get better. At least you have your Third Seats to help right?" Sousuke said with a small smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without them. Bless these two; they're so energetic," Ukitake responded genuinely. "Anyway, you'll have to excuse me. I have many rounds to make. Stop by and have tea with me sometime next week."

"Of course," Aizen said and then looked at Nina. "Would you like to return to Division Eleven?" he asked softly.

Nina nodded. "Yes, I think we better see if Yumichika's done, yet." She paused and then smiled shyly. "Not that I'm not having a nice time with you, of course."

"I'm glad," he said, returning her smile. He led her back to Eleventh Division as they passed the crowds of people walking side by side.

A very strange thing was happening on both their parts, but more so on Aizen's than Nina's. For one, he had felt pangs of jealousy every time Ayasegawa had been brought up. He had decided, that yes, he was quite attracted to Nina. Sousuke did not want to admit, however, that a fire had started and it was dangerously close to blazing out of control and developing into something like feelings toward this young woman.

He walked her toward the rice ball booth, and Yumichika came running up. "Hey! I was about to come after you. I just finished, and hopefully, Ikkaku will be set for the night." He glanced up at Aizen and then around. "What happened to Captain Ichimaru?"

"He left to visit Tenth Division," Aizen replied. "Have you had anything planned Seito-kun?"

_The fireworks show will begin in a few moments_, he thought.

Nina glanced at Yumichika. "Um...no. I don't think so, unless you did, Yumichika."

Yumichika shook his head in response. "I was just going to go to the fireworks display."  
Nina glanced at Aizen. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…n-no reason really," he told her, wondering why he had even asked such a question in the first place. _Nina is here with that Fifth Seat,_ he reminded himself. _Why should I care what they do?_

"Oh, well, alright, then. If you're going you shouldn't be late, and neither should we," Yumichika said as he took his date back from her captain. He looked up at Aizen and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for taking care of her while I was gone. I can't think of a better person to leave her with." He turned to Nina. "C'mon. Let's grab a good seat for the display."

"I had a nice time, Captain Aizen. Thank you," Nina told him as she rejoined her date. "Good night and see you tomorrow."

Nina left with Yumichika, and Aizen stared after them deep in thought. How could something like that bother him? It was not any of his business who she dated, but it was so infuriating, for some reason, to see her with such a feminine man when she could have, and deserved to have, so much _better_. She was supposed to be a play thing; this was _not_supposed to happen. But it was much to his surprise and chagrin at the same time that it was happening and he was clueless as to how to rid himself of these maddening, yet confounding, emotions.

He sighed. The sky was dark, and the moon was out. Lights guided his path as he made his way back to Fifth Division.

"Ice cream?" asked Gin holding two cones each with one scoop.

Ignoring Gin, Aizen continued on his way.

"Oh? Don't tell me you had a bad time?" Ichimaru said. "How can the nicest captain in all of Soul Society have a bad time?"

Sousuke continued to walk and then stopped unexpectedly. The sky glowed with lights above. He narrowed his eyes at the sky. "It's nothing. Completely nothing."

"Heh," Gin snickered as he licked his ice cream. "Completely nothing, indeed."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Uh, oh, Aizen. What's the matter? Does the idea of being attracted to someone actually startle you? She's supposed to be a plaything, but can he keep his emotions in check? And Yumichika seems to have a crush on her as well. Hmm...

Also, I had a reader ask why I write Gin with this accent. Well, for one thing, his speech in both the manga is written like that, and I try to keep closely with the manga and anime. For another, Gin's from Rukongai, and I imagine that depending on what district he's from, he's keeping with learned speech patterns of that particular district. Plus, Gin's a really informal kind of person, so it makes sense for his speech to be informal.


	11. Captain and Subordinate

**Chapter 11: Captain and Subordinate**

_"Wishful thinking, patience shrinking,  
Bliss is far away,  
North is calling, now I'm falling,  
At your feet please stay."  
-The All American Rejects "Too Far Gone"_

"See you tomorrow, Seito-san!" Momo called as Nina left the Division Five office.

Nina smiled at Momo and waved. Her eyes stole a glance at her captain who was busy at his desk. He said nothing to Nina as she departed from him, but he had certainly noticed her presence and had been watching her discreetly.

Nina had been in the office to ink Hinamori's illustrations with her professional artist's pens, and the girl had been impressed at how much sharper and neater her work appeared when compared to the standard permanent markers she had been using. Though Nina was more often the quiet one, even she could not help a giggle or an amused snort of laughter over Momo's adorable drawings. Nina and Hinamori had different styles, for Nina preferred to draw realistic subjects and scenes while Momo drew in more of a manga style. However, Nina acknowledged that she was talented, and honestly, Nina herself could do manga style drawings, though it was difficult not to make her subjects realistic.

A month had passed since the festival, and Aizen had barely spoken to Nina in that time. The night of the festival had left a bitter taste in his mouth over the fact that she had been someone else's date. He was insulted that she had chosen to go back to her date with that inferior example of a man rather than staying with him after he went through so much trouble. He even left a mountain of paperwork to sit until the following day so that he could be with her, and this was the way that she had chosen to treat him.

He forced a pleasant smile toward Hinamori. "Lieutenant, I'm going out for a little while. Please continue with your work."

His smile was as devastating as ever when Hinamori looked up to catch sight of it, and she blushed. "Yes, Captain Aizen."

He left the office with little more to say and clasped his hands behind his back as he made his way down the boardwalk. He was silent for the most part, only offering a greeting to those who spoke to him first, and it was difficult to hide his somber expression.

"Why so serious, Cap'n?"

Gin appeared from nowhere, as he was so famous for doing, and invited himself on Aizen's little stroll.

"Serious? What makes you think that?" Aizen asked.

"Well that hard look on yer face doesn't suit you, ya know," Gin responded. His ever present smile stretched into a clever grin. "It's that girl again, ain't it? I thought you'd gotten over that."

"It's nothing, Gin, as I have told you several times before."

"Tsk tsk," Gin clicked. "Lyin' to yer friends ain't becoming of you either. Ya look like you've given up on her."

He frowned but said nothing. Whatever he said would be contorted around anyway, so he chose to just keep his mouth shut.

"Ya know," Gin began, "you always get what you want. I'm sure you'll find a way."

Gin smiled at his companion in that weird, implying way that Aizen saw all too often whenever Gin had an idea in his head but did not quite want to say it.

"I'm sure I will, Gin," Aizen told him, understanding.

Nina was once again out in the Fifth Division forest, but though her supplies were with her and her sketchpad was out on her lap, she was not drawing. She stared at the blank page and twirled the pencil in her fingertips, her mind blank.

Actually, it was not completely blank; she had been thinking far too much about Captain Aizen lately. Her captain had been acting very strangely since the night of the festival, and it had made her unsettled. He had not visited the library much, and when he did, it seemed as though it was when she was not on duty. During training, he would barely say two words to her, and in the office, he seemed…tense. Had she said something to offend him? Had someone said something to him, perhaps?

She sighed and put away her sketchpad and supplies. There were a hundred things around her to draw and she could not focus on a single thing. She rubbed her temples, shook her head, and glanced down at Kiyohime. Nina picked up her beloved _zanpakuto_and laid her across her knees.

_You're here again today, Nina. What's wrong?_

"I don't know, Kiyohime…the way my Captain has been acting toward me is bothering me."

Kiyohime sat on a charred rock and crossed her legs. _And why is it bothering you?_

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you," Nina responded annoyed.

_Now, no need to get snippy,_ Kiyohime responded casually. _Let us address this problem, shall we? I can only surmise that the reason you're so perturbed by your captain's behavior is that you have become quite attracted to him, probably more than you should._

"What?! Oh, I have no-!

Nina was suddenly pulled from her inner world by a _reiatsu_ that was now more familiar to her than ever. She bristled and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she rose quickly from her spot. She could sense another _reiatsu_, this one even more familiar to her. She grabbed Kiyohime, left her art supplies where they were, and slipped into _shunpo_.

Nina arrived in a clearing to find the very object of her thoughts already at the location with his _zanpakuto_drawn and a gigantic, spider-like Hollow poised to attack him. It struck out at Captain Aizen, but he deftly blocked it with Kyoka Suigetsu and aptly dodged another strike that the beast threw his way. It looked strong, and Nina felt that she had better do something to help out her captain and do it quickly.

"Slither, Kiyohime!" she suddenly cried as she ran into the fray to assist.

Aizen snapped his head up, wide-eyed with surprise, in time to see his Third Seat glowing red and her _zanpakuto_ reforming into a large-bladed _naginata_. With a snap of the wrist, the blade extended out into a long chain of links and sliced the front legs completely off.

"Seito-kun…" he trailed, still mildly surprised. He readied Kyoka Suigetsu.

The blade retracted and Nina stood at Aizen's side at the ready herself. "Do you mind if I assist you?"

"By all means," he responded pleasantly. "You and I have not had a chance to work together, and it will be a pleasure. Besides, you could use the training."

"The pleasure should be all mine," she remarked as she focused her attention on the Hollow.

_Why don't you just kill it already, Sousuke?_Aizen heard Kyoka Suigetsu complain.

_Patience,_he answered back.

The Hollow peered at Nina and Aizen with its eight eyes and suddenly reared up and began spitting a sticky substance directly at them. He shoved Nina out of the way as he repelled in the opposite direction.

"Seito!" he barked. "Use _kidou_!"

Nina cringed at the mention of using _kidou_in front of her captain. As much as she hated to admit it, her skill in the demon arts was definitely not as strong as her swordsmanship. Yet, she was given an order and she had to comply.

She raised her hand toward the Hollow and focused her _reiatsu_. "Way of Destruction Number 33: _Soukatsui_!"

A blast of fire cannoned from Nina's hands and directly at her target. However, the shot did not prove entirely effective as it only grazed the monster and left barely a scratch. However, it did provide just enough of a distraction for Aizen to slice off the rest of the legs, and the push from Nina's _kidou_was just what it needed to take it down.

The Hollow hit the ground hard and began to roll around like a boulder, flailing what was left of its legs. Its screams were deafening, and Nina's ears began to ring from the sound. Luckily, Nina had been working with Kiyohime to better learn her abilities and this provided the perfect opportunity to activate something that Kiyohime had recently taught her.

"Strike, Kiyohime!" she commanded and flicked her _naginata_ toward the flailing Hollow. The links of her blade coiled around its fat spider body like a constrictor-type snake, and Nina pulled on the hilt. She began to glow red as she felt the energy beginning to drain from the struggling beast. It was difficult to keep her footing on the ground with all its fraught, and she had to put every fiber of her strength to keep the coil firm until its _reiatsu_could drain enough to weaken its erratic movements.

The pull of the beast was making her feet start to give way, and she glanced up at her Captain, alarmed; he had barely escaped the toppling of the Hollow onto the ground, but it had collapsed so hard and so close to him that it knocked him off his feet.

"Captain!" she cried out.

Aizen scrambled to his feet, seeing that Nina would not be able to hold it at bay for very much longer and decided to finally finish this here and now. He raised a hand up, his dark brown eyes narrowing.

"Way of Destruction Number 90: _Kurohitsugi!_"

An ominous, black and purple light emitted from his hand and lines of a large box began to draw themselves around the Hollow. The coffin filled with black and skewered the beast on all sides. There was only a second's pause, and when the box had cleared, the Hollow was destroyed, dissipating into air.

She stared wide-eyed in amazement at the scene, and she was so caught off guard that she was not prepared for Kiyohime to recoil back into a blade once again. The force of the withdrawal knocked her flat on her bottom, and she could hear Kiyohime giggle mischievously.

_You can stop drooling now, Nina-chan…_

She ignored Kiyohime's remark for now as Captain Aizen approached her and held out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"You are mastering your _zanpakuto_well, Seito-kun," he remarked. "I've always believed in your potential."

"Are you alright, Captain Aizen?" she asked, genuinely concerned for him. "That Hollow nearly fell on you."

Sousuke forced a smile at Nina. Truthfully, he could have fallen that Hollow in just one stroke of his _zanpakuto_, but he had needed an excuse to be with her. The Hollow was another of his failed experiments of which he no longer had use. "I am just fine, Seito-kun. Thank you for asking." He glanced at her again. "Accompany me, Seito-kun."

He clasped his hands behind his back as Nina joined his stride. They walked in silence for quite a ways, for Sousuke was at a loss of words for what he should say to her. He had felt angry with her for the past month, or so he thought. But he realized that what he was feeling was not anger at all, but jealousy. Still, it confounded him, nonetheless. He was not supposed to feel anything regarding this woman – not love, not jealousy, nothing. But he did, and the idea that he could feel such things toward another was confounding.

"Captain Aizen?"

"Mmm?"

"Um…have I done something wrong?" Nina asked uncertainly. "You seem like you've been avoiding me since the festival." She fidgeted with her _obi_. "And I know you seemed upset when I would not address you by your name."

He blinked at her. Then he gave a smile. "No, of course not, Seito-kun. I have just been…preoccupied." He decided to change the subject. "Your _shikai_…that was the first time I ever saw it. It really is quite like the Kiyohime from the legend. Tell me, that move where you strangled the Hollow, is that your special ability?"

Nina nodded. "Yes. Kiyohime just taught it to me. If I had been injured, I would have been able to heal myself."

"What a shame you did not learn that sooner," he said, recalling the time he had healed Nina's injuries from a Hollow attack.

"Yes, what a shame," she replied. She paused. "Captain Aizen, I wonder something."

"And that is?"

"You could have destroyed that Hollow yourself. Even though I came, you didn't need my help. Why did hold back?"

He smiled. "Perhaps it is because I want you to trust me, Seito-kun. Trusting your captain is important, especially when your captain is the one who holds your life in his hands. While it is true that I could have taken it out myself, I wanted you to gain experience. It also gave me a chance to see you in action and have more of an idea of your abilities since I was not there to guide you the first time, and we both know how that encounter ended."

"Are you implying that I cannot take care of myself?" Nina challenged.

"Of course not," he replied. "You could not have defeated that Hollow without your _shikai_, though it would have been far wiser on your part to leave it and get help. You got yourself into a very dangerous situation, Seito-kun, and you were fortunate. I only wish I had been there to help. After all, there is strength in numbers, but thankfully, your skills were enough to take care of the problem."

She blushed. "Well at least I learned my lesson, even if it was the hard way."

"And that's the important thing," he responded pleasantly. "I did see something during our little battle that you do need work on…your skill with _kidou_. That basic spell taught in the academy should be nothing for a Third Seat to master. Was _kidou_a difficult subject for you?"

"Yes," Nina admitted. "I can do most of the lower-level ones without a problem, but the medium to high level types are not something I have been able to master properly. I cringed every time I attended _kidou_ class because I knew I would do something wrong or I couldn't completely destroy the target like my classmates could. I only received the grades I did because I had to work exceptionally hard for them. _Kidou_was my weakest subject."

"I offered you additional information regarding _kidou_a few months back. Why did you not see me about it?" Aizen asked.

"I am rather embarrassed about it," she confessed. "Though I have to admit that even I'm better than Madarame-san."

He laughed softly. "Well Division Eleven frowns on the use of _kidou_. They're the Division of brute force, so to speak." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please do not be embarrassed by your skill in _kidou_. For some, it comes easily, as it did to me, but for others, mastering it is like mastering a musical instrument. You must practice it over again until you become good at it."

"Like Amaya's piano…" she trailed under her breath. She looked up at Aizen. "The spell you used…that was amazing."

"Ah, you liked that, did you?" he said pleasingly. "It's my favorite spell – it's strong and effective, but I took me many years to master it, though at that moment I wasn't even using it at its full potential. Simply using the spell on such a low-level Hollow is overkill."

"Then why did you use it?"

Sousuke smirked. "Even I must practice my skills, Seito-kun."

"You said you weren't using it to its full potential. You…can control that?"

"You can control the power of any _kidou_ spell, Seito-san. However, it often depends on the _reiryoku_ of the wielder and one's personal ability to master the spell. One doesn't learn control until mastery is achieved. Perhaps with enough practice at _kidou_you can someday learn to use high-level spells like that, too."

"What do you recommend I do, then?" Nina asked.

"Practice, and lots of it, for one," Aizen replied. "And for another, how about I give you that extra material I mentioned?" He guided her toward his office. "Come. You have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Nina is not that great with kidou. Although she is certainly strong and clever enough to utilize it, it was a difficult subject for her back in the Academy. She lacked confidence in her ability, and had it not been for Amaya, she would have never attained the grades she did in kidou.

**Nina's Shikai Special Ability**

_Constrict:_ Nina's zanpakuto has the ability to coil itself around an enemy and constrict. Rather than robbing its victim of physical breath, it siphons out their spiritual energy until they die. Nina can also absorb the energy she draws out via the shaft of her naginata in order to heal her injuries, but she has not yet learned this part of her shikai special ability.


	12. Kidou Training

**Chapter 12: Kidou Training**

_"Let me take you down  
'Cause I'm going to strawberry fields,  
Nothing is real  
And nothing to get hung about,  
Strawberry fields forever."  
-The Beatles "Strawberry Fields Forever"_

Amaya's fingers danced over the ebony and ivory keys of a black grand piano that had resided in one of Seireitei's numerous storage buildings for decades. Her eyes were closed and her head bobbed as she played out _Mozart's Piano Sonata in A (Rondo Alla Turca)_using no sheet music, having long ago memorized the piece. Amaya had originally gone to the building for the sake of pulling some extra supplies and old files for Division Seven, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her as she returned for a second time to see what else was in there hidden beneath old drop cloths.

It was then that she had discovered the instrument, discarded and buried under ancient boxes, old tomes, and a substantial layer of dust. In her free time, Amaya had returned with a cloth, removed the containers and other junk, and used the cloth to sweep away the antique dust that had settled over the piano's fine, glossy surface. She had been surprised to find that it was in good condition, aside from needing tuned. She remembered her adoptive grandmother teaching her how to tune a piano, so Amaya returned to her home in Upper Rukongai to tune it herself. However, she often found herself wondering to whom the piano had once belonged and what could have happened to its owner. Still, it was certainly a good find.

Nina sat on the top of the closed lid of the piano studying a hardback green and gold book that Captain Aizen had given her to read to help her with her _kidou_skills. A stack of smaller books was next to her, but this particular book was fascinating; it held many spells within its pages that she had never even heard of before.

Amaya finished her playing for a moment and looked up at her friend expectantly. "Well, what did you think? Have I lost my touch?"

Nina glanced up. "No, of course not. I think you sounded great."

Amaya stood to look at the page Nina was on. "Is that one of the books Captain Aizen loaned you?"

"Mmhmm…" Nina trailed.

Amaya paused. "It can't possibly be that interesting."

Nina held the book over to Amaya. "Actually, it really is. You should see some of these spells in here. This is material that the teachers don't teach you at the Academy."

"Such as?"

Nina flipped to a page. "Well this spell here bends light to make you invisible and it hides your _reiryoku_." She turned to another. "And here are some higher level ones…this Level Ninety was the one Captain Aizen used the other day to destroy that Hollow."

"Wow…" Amaya trailed as she read the description in the book. "Is that spell even legal?"

Nina shrugged. "I suppose it is if Captain Aizen used it."

Amaya sat back down on the piano bench and opened a piece of music. "Speaking of your captain, aren't you supposed to be training with him soon?"

"Not for another half hour," Nina said, smiling.

Amaya resumed her playing once more, this time choosing Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers_, but outside the structure, Captain Ukitake, who was passing through on his way to visit Captain Komamura, paused. He swore he could hear piano music in the nearby, and he strained his ears to listen. Curious, Juushiro walked toward the sound and finally, he happened upon the open door of the storage building to find a very pretty young woman with radiant long, red hair sitting at the bench. He recognized Nina from the festival, but he could not help but lean in the doorway to listen to the redheaded woman play. He felt he probably should have made his presence known to them, but he thought that it would be rude and an absolute disgrace to interrupt such talent.

He stood there for several moments as she concluded the piece, and he applauded. "Bravo! That really was something."

Amaya and Nina both jumped, started by the unexpected company, but both girls stood to their feet upon seeing the _haori_and bowed.

"Thank you, Captain…?" Amaya began.

"Juushiro Ukitake." He smiled broadly. "I'm captain of Thirteenth Division."

Amaya blushed at his charming, handsome smile. "Er…nice to meet you," she replied.  
Nina raised an eyebrow at her friend's reaction, but she said nothing.

He approached the ladies from the doorway, smiling warmly. "I didn't mean to startle you." He glanced at Nina. "I recognize you from the other night when you were with Aizen-san." He turned to Amaya. "But you…I have never seen you before. Are you another recent graduate from the Academy?"

Amaya smiled shyly, which was uncharacteristic for her. "Yes. Amaya Edogawa. Third Seat, Seventh Division."

"Ah, so much talent this year... Both of your captains have spoken highly of you." He smiled at Amaya directly. "Would you mind playing another one? I was walking past, and I couldn't help hearing you."

Amaya was still blushing away, and she shook her head. "N-no…of course not. Do you have any requests?"

Ukitake shook his head. "I'm happy with whatever you decide."

Amaya nodded nervously. "Well…let's see...um, how about a little Chopin piece? The Butterfly Etude."

She began to play a fun, light tune, choosing to stick with a piece that was rather short so she could play other pieces for Captain Ukitake if he so wanted. He smiled lightly, not having heard such lovely music performed in the manner Amaya was performing it in quite some time. He could tell that she truly enjoyed music because she played with feeling and from the bottom of her heart. Music was Amaya's form of expression, much like Nina's art.

She finished the piece, and Ukitake grinned. "You really are talented. Have you ever thought about playing for a real audience?"

Amaya nodded. "I did in the student orchestra at the Academy, but I haven't performed since graduation."

"Oh…did you not know that Seireitei has an orchestra?" Ukitake asked her.

Amaya's face lit up. "Really? I wonder if I can join."

Ukitake smiled and Amaya blushed all over again. "Well…I don't see why not."

"I think he's right," Nina chimed as she closed the _kidou_book and put it with the rest. "I've always thought you were far too talented to waste it. You should see about trying out."

Amaya nodded. "Well…okay. I think I will."

"Please excuse me, but I must be going. It was very nice to meet both of you, and Edogawa-san, if you get accepted you should come by my Division and let me know." Juushiro smiled. "I hope I see you around."

The white-haired man left leaving Amaya to blush furiously. Nina slid off the piano with her books tucked beneath her arm.

"My," she began, giggling. "He certainly made you blush."

Amaya blinked. "I…I heard Captain Ukitake was a nice guy, but…I never thought he was so…."

Her words trailed off, but Nina laughed. "You think he's cute."

"How could I not! Did you _see_that smile?!" Amaya exclaimed. "I could feel my heart melting like chocolate in the sun!"

Nina laughed again. "Oh, I saw it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet my own captain for some _kidou_training."

Nina approached the training grounds where she found Captain Aizen with his back turned and hands resting inside the sleeves of his _shihakusho_. The summer breeze rustled the tall grass around him and ruffled his messy brown hair.

She approached Sousuke and bowed toward him. "I hope I am not tardy, Captain Aizen."

Sousuke turned around with his usual pleasant smile. "You are not late by much, Seito-kun, but I am glad you're here."

"I apologize for being late," Nina responded. "I shall be more attentive to punctuality next time I'm with friends." She held the green _kidou_book under her arm. "I brought your book with me."

"Was it of any use?" he asked glancing at the book. "I actually wanted to see what you have learned and spar using _kidou_."

Nina eyed her captain. "Spar using _kidou_? Captain Aizen, I'm afraid I will hurt you if we did that."

He chuckled. "Well, isn't that the point of sparring?" he asked with a smile. "Besides, it will be far more interesting than aiming for nonmoving targets."

Nina shrugged. "If you say so, Captain." She glanced down at the book. "Some of the material in this volume was rather helpful, but much of it could use a more trained hand than my own."

"Then would you like to practice with me?" Aizen offered.

Nina bit her lip sheepishly and gave a reluctant nod. "If...if you don't mind..."  
"It's quite alright. Which type of _kidou_did you need help with?" he asked.

Nina chortled uncomfortably. "Uhh...all of it? Really, I find it is difficult for me to grasp. Remembering the incantation is particularly a challenge."

Aizen chuckled again amused at her response."You can always try writing it down a few times. That usually helps."

"Perhaps, but I won't exactly be reading it off in the middle of a fight with a Hollow, you know," Nina lightly joked. She came closer to Aizen and opened one of the pages that she had marked with a piece of paper. "I think I'd like to see this one; it was way over my head."

He approached Nina and stood close to her. "Have you at least tried to memorize the incantation first?"

He slightly placed his hand over hers as they held the book and looked at it together.

"She just said it was 'way over my head', Captain Aizen," a voice suddenly broke in.

Aizen snapped his head up and spotted Gin crouching atop a tree branch grinning at the pair. Aizen frowned slightly. "What are you doing up there, Gin?"

Nina turned, her gaze following Aizen's up to the tree in which the Third Division captain squatted. Gin hopped down and approached them, and Nina suddenly blushed, belatedly realizing the close proximity of Aizen and the fact that his hand was resting over hers.

"Uhm...I-I managed to memorize what I could understand..." she trailed, trying to continue her conversation with Aizen and failing.

Sousuke gave an annoyed glare at Captain Ichimaru who now stood in front of the two grinning widely and in a manner that Nina was not quite sure that she liked.

"Just 'cause yer teachin' her doesn't mean you have to be so close...heh," he teased, having noticed that they were leaning together.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, nothin' much, really…decided to stop by an' say hello, and then I saw that ya was busy," Gin responded amusedly.

Sousuke stepped away from Nina. "And so you decided to show up now?"

"Exactly," Gin said, his always present grin spreading.

Nina swallowed hard. She felt as though she and Captain Aizen had been caught doing something they were not, and she was not certain why. Still, she kept her manners as well as her composure. "Hello, Captain Ichimaru."

"Hello there" the man greeted turning to face Nina with the same smile. "I didn't know Captain Aizen had enough patience to teach _kidou_to others. Well, then again, ya do teach 'em kids at the Academy right?"

"I teach calligraphy," Sousuke told him flatly. "And _kidou_isn't that difficult to teach."

"Yeah…anyways why ya so serious? Am I botherin' ya?" Gin questioned lightly.

"Well you _did_interrupt a training session," Sousuke replied.

"Didn't look much like trainin' to me…heh," Gin responded looking at Nina and wanting to see what sort of reaction she might have. Rather than leaving, he decided to engage Nina in pointless conversation so he could intrude and annoy as long as he could. "How have ya been?"

Nina hesitated, wishing that he would go away and let Aizen do what he came to do. "I've been fine, thank you."

Gin's smile twisted into a grin, pleased to see that he was making her rather uncomfortable with his presence. "Good."

"Ichimaru-kun, if you are not going to help, then would you mind leaving?" Sousuke asked crossly. "You're taking up our training time."

"How cruel!" Gin complained, facing Aizen once more. "It's alright…I know when I ain't wanted."

"In that case, I suggest you leave _now_."

Ichimaru chuckled slightly to himself. "Sure…I'll leave ya two alone."

Nina watched Gin wander off, and she glanced up at Captain Aizen uncomfortably. "Does he always just pop in like that?"

"Well, it's a bit of a hobby of his, I believe," Aizen replied looking down at his lovely Nina with a smile.

Nina blinked and turned her attention to the book once more. "No offense, but that is a rather strange hobby."

"He just doesn't know what to do with his spare time. Shall we get back to where we were, then?"

Nina nodded. "Yes, of course. We have wasted too much time already."

Sousuke picked up Nina's training as though nothing had even happened. Eventually, they began sparring, firing off destructive fire and lightning type _kidou_at one another. Aizen had assured Nina that she could not harm him too badly, and he would do his best to go easy on her. It went on for some time, probably a good couple of hours, before both parties tired out. A few tree branches and parts of the ground were burned and smoking from the spells they were using, but Sousuke was satisfied with what they had accomplished.

"I must say, you learn very quickly. I'm impressed," Sousuke commented, dusting the ash from his uniform. He walked over to where he had left his _haori_and began pulling it on. "We will do this again."

Nina stood up, her hands charred from all the _kidou_she had blasted at Captain Aizen. "I hope I didn't wear you out too much," she said as she dusted herself off. She approached him and picked up the book. "You really were quite helpful."

"No, it's alright," he replied, dusting parts of her that she had missed. He gently took the book from her. "You're just a fast learner. _Kidou_is rather simple once you memorize and practice it."

Nina found herself blushing at his touch, but she continued to conversation. "Either that or I simply needed a better teacher." She reached back and fixed her loosened ponytail. "Honestly, I really did not like the teacher at the Academy that much. I didn't feel like I learned anything from him like I do with you."

"It does take it's time for some, though really your _kidou_abilities are not as bad as you say. Honestly, Seito-kun, I don't think lack of understanding is your problem. I believe it is your lack of confidence. If we could just build that confidence, then perhaps in time you can learn higher level spells. You are certainly capable of it."

Nina raised her eyebrows in surprise and followed her captain onto the red bridge that crossed the Fifth Division pond. "You really think so, Captain?"

She stopped and turned to gaze down into the pristine water below and watch the koi swim around.

He turned around to her. "Of course. Would I lie to you?" he asked as the gentle water flowed by.

"No, of course not," Nina responded as they gazed down at the water together. "I didn't mean to imply that."

Aizen chuckled a little. "Of course not." He paused. "Would you want to practice by yourself? I can always loan you the book again."

Nina blushed. "Yes, I believe I would benefit from some practice by myself if you really don't mind loaning me your book for a while longer."

Sousuke handed the book to Nina. "Please, take it and keep it as long as you like."

She took it and tucked it beneath her arm. "Thank you, Captain Aizen."

"Of course," he said. He paused for a moment and wondered how he could get to know her more. Finally, Aizen spoke again. "Tell me, what made you want to be a _shinigami_?"

Nina hopped up onto the railing of the bridge and let her feet dangle over the side as she looked down into the water with the book in her lap. A leaf fell from a tree and rippled the surface. "Well...it's rather tragic, really...my mother was killed by a Hollow in front of me. I watched her die and there was nothing I could do to save her."

"Ah, I see," Aizen replied softly as he gazed at the fallen leaf gently dancing on the water's surface and the fish continued their way. A light breeze pushed against the treetops above. "So…that's your motivation for becoming a _shinigami_?"

Nina nodded. "Yes, it is. I just...I felt so helpless. It was coming after me, actually, and I didn't know why at the time, and...she protected me, like any good mother would do. Unfortunately, she had to die doing it, and I didn't want her death to be for nothing. I suppose you could say that I wanted to be a _shinigami_so that I can do for others what I could not do for her."

"That's a very noble reason. I'm glad to have someone like you as my subordinate," he said sincerely.

Nina softly smiled. "Thank you." She paused. "What about you? I told you my reason, and I think it's fair you tell me yours."

"My reason?" he echoed and briefly closed his eyes for a moment. "It's quite a long story. Perhaps next time." He pushed back his glasses. "I wouldn't want to bore you with such a dull story while we could feed my koi."

"Somehow, I doubt it would be boring," Nina assured him. "But I understand if you don't want to tell me at all." She glanced down and decided to change the subject since Captain Aizen did not seem as though he felt comfortable discussing that particular issue. "Did you just say these are yours?"

"Yes they are…er, well they have been in Fifth Division for as long as I can remember. My former Captain used to take care of them so I suppose I took over that," Aizen explained. "Here." He handed her some bread crumbs in a small bag form his inner coat pocket. "They seem to like it."

Nina took a handful from him and began tossing a few pieces at a time down to them. "Indeed they do. Birds enjoy it, too." She paused to toss a few more crumbs down. "I used to feed seagulls with my mother when I was a child."

"Seagulls?" he asked. "Ah, so I take it you have visited the beach?"

A nostalgic smile crossed Nina's lips. "Visit? I grew up there. My home was only a short walk away."

He held a small smile. "I see." He fed the fish the last of the food and glanced at the sky as it slowly turned orange. "I think it's time for us to get going."

He moved closer to her and held out his hand. Nina took it and slid down from the bridge's railing. "Yes, we probably should. I imagine Amaya-chan is going crazy from looking for me since she will want to eat out this evening."

Sousuke held onto Nina's hand for a moment, not letting go even though she was already on her feet. "Then we should get going so your friend doesn't worry."

Nina nodded. "Thank you for the practice. I hope we do that again." Her hand slid reluctantly out of Aizen's as she turned the opposite direction. Nina glanced over her shoulder and smiled pleasantly as she carried the book beneath her arm. "Good night, Captain."

He watched her go, a part him not wanting her to leave so suddenly. "Good night."

"Good night, indeed. Right, Captain Aizen?" Gin suddenly said from nowhere.

Aizen turned to see his friend standing next to him. "I thought you left."

"I thought ya was gonna get some trainin' done, not go out on date," Gin retorted.  
Sousuke glanced over at Gin and continued walking. "Did it seem that way?"

"Pretty much," Gin answered following behind.

"Great," Aizen said sarcastically. He paused. "And just why do you feel the need to involve yourself in everything I do?"

"Ain't that what friends do?" Gin replied sarcastically. "We are friends right?"

Sousuke pushed on his glasses, annoyed. "We are, but you wouldn't see me intruding on your personal life and spying on you. I must say, Gin, you should consider yourself fortunate that I am a patient man, but one of these days, that patience will wear thinner than it already is. Do you understand?"

"Touchy, touchy… ya don't gotta be a grouch 'bout it ya know? Not like I'm gonna steal 'em women of yers," Gin replied with a grin of epic proportions as he poked his companion's arm. "I would never even think of doin' such a thing! Besides…ya don't strike me as the patient type, Captain."

"I'm not," Aizen said ominously.

"Of course yer not…makes me wonder when ya'll stop livin' with yer lies."

"In due time, Gin. In due time."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**So a little extra kidou training begins, yet it seems that something else is also beginning between Sousuke and Nina. And Gin seems to have caught on. Can Sousuke really be having feelings for Nina?

I was thinking that Soul Society needs an ocean and this is where Nina grew up. I don't see why Soul Society can't have an ocean to serve as a barrier between the living and non-living realms. But the district in which Nina grew up was peaceful, although the people are very poor. Most people are occupied as fishermen in Nina's district. She does not know who her father was, most likely a fisherman lost at sea, and her mother was a gentle and kind person. They were attacked by a Hollow on the beach one day while gathering kelp when Nina was a teenager because it was attracted to Nina's spiritual power. Her mother threw herself in front of the Hollow to save Nina, though she was killed. The Hollow left after killing her mother leaving Nina alone in the world. Some years later, Nina met an unnamed shinigami while she was selling kelp in a local market for use by the chefs of the noble houses who told her that she had spiritual power. During their conversation, she helped Nina understand the reason why the Hollow attacked and why Nina always felt the need to eat. It was then that Nina decided that she must do for others what she could not do for her mother.


	13. Hakuda and the Harvest Moon

**Chapter 13: Hakuda and the Harvest Moon**

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,  
You're the closest to heaven  
That I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now."  
-Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"_

**Autumn**

Bits of sunlight shone through the canopy of trees as a pair of feet collided in midair. The two fighters recoiled as the redhead came at Nina hard and fast. Apparently, Edogawa had no intention of holding back on her friend as she _shunpoed_out of sight and reappeared a split second later behind her opponent. Nina turned quickly, but she was just a millisecond too late as Amaya's fist smashed into her torso and sent her flying where she face planted into the grass and slid a short distance.

Daunted, Nina dragged herself to her feet and held her midsection wincing in pain. "Ow, that really hurt Amaya-chan!"

The other female stood before Nina triumphantly with her hands on her hips, but her winning demeanor melted into apology upon seeing Nina holding her middle and walking toward her slightly doubled over in pain.

"Ah, geeze, I'm sorry, Nina-chan," Amaya said sincerely. She took Nina's arm and had her sit down on the grass. "I just get so worked up during sparring that I forget you're not as tough when it comes to _hakuda_."

Nina frowned. "It isn't that I'm not as tough, it's just that I am not as good. I didn't grow up like you did, Amaya-chan."

Amaya plopped down on the grass next to Nina and sighed. "Well, my early upbringing on the streets may have helped, but I will say that you're actually not as bad as you think. I think your technique needs some more refining for sure. You leave too many holes in your defense. Maybe Captain Aizen can tutor you in that, too."

Nina glanced at the redhead. "Are you implying something?"

"No," Amaya responded impishly.

Nina ignored this and went on. "Captain Aizen is already doing enough for me. I wouldn't want to trouble him for anything else. Besides, I feel more comfortable learning from you."

Amaya blinked. "Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I can fall on my face and not be embarrassed about it."

Amaya gave an amused snort. "Yeah, that's because you're not attracted to me."

"What?!" Nina answered incredulously.

Amaya smiled. "Oh come on! You blush every time you even _look_at him, and I find that as cute as it is hilarious."

"Oh, as if!" Nina protested. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just admit it and put yourself out of misery already!" Amaya teased, batting Nina playfully.

Nina sighed. "He's the captain of my division! Since when does a little _kidou_tutoring indicate that I'm madly in love with him?"

Amaya giggled, seeing that she had clearly peaked Nina's ire. "Oh, I'm just giving you a hard time, Nina-chan. After all, that's what best friends do." She paused. "Actually, from what I've seen, your _kidou_really has improved over the past month you've been training with Captain Aizen. Seems like your confidence really got a boost. Think you'll be able to tackle higher level spells?"

A tiny smile crossed Nina's features. "I already have. He practiced a higher level spell with me yesterday, actually, and he said that today, he is going to let me try it by myself."

"Well, just try not to blow yourself up. I hear Sixth Division's lieutenant is infamous for his _kidou_skill, or lack thereof."

Nina laughed. "I heard the same from Hinamori-san. She went to school with Lieutenant Abarai and saw it firsthand."

Amaya snorted and laughed. "I bet that was awesome...I mean! Poor guy!"

Nina giggled. "You are so mean, Amaya." She paused and glanced over toward her friend's bag and stack of piano scores next to it. "All joking aside, have you told Captain Ukitake that you got accepted into the Philharmonic?"

"Yeah, I ran into him this morning."

"And?"

She smiled. "He was really excited for me. Then he pulled out a ton of candy and offered it to me."

"Candy?"

"Apparently, he has quite a sweet tooth."

"Did you take some?" Nina asked.

"Of course I did! He had chocolate! _Chocolate!_How could I refuse that?"

Nina smirked. "Isn't it a little soon for him to be getting chocolate for you?" she asked, turning the tables on her friend.

"Oh, shut up!" Amaya protested, lightly punching Amaya in the arm.

Nina wandered to the usual meeting place at the grassy open field and sat down on a large tree stump, glancing around for her captain as she did. Normally, he was here waiting on her, no matter how early she tried to be, but this time, she thought that either she finally bested him in the time match or he was running uncharacteristically late. Nina pulled out the _kidou_book from her art bag and opened the pages, deciding on a quick review while she waited for Aizen to show up.

Moments later Captain Aizen appeared from _shunpo_at Nina's side and greeted her with a soft, "Hello there, Seito-kun."

Nina jumped, nearly throwing her book. While she had been expecting Captain Aizen to show at any moment, she was not anticipating the man appearing literally out of nowhere.

She held her hand over her chest and could feel that her pulse had jumped sharply. "You startled me, Captain Aizen."

His eyes widened, and he let out an amused chuckle. "I apologize...I didn't mean to scare you," Aizen said. "Forgive me for being late. I was away at a meeting."

Nina smiled mildly at him. "And you chide me for being tardy all the time no matter how hard I try not to be," she lightly teased.

Sousuke put out his palms in mock surrender. "I will not say another word, in that case." He paused and nodded toward the book in Nina's hands. "Have you studied the chapter I assigned to you?"

Nina glanced down at the volume in her hands. "Yes, of course. I was just reviewing it." She closed the cover entirely. "Shall we begin?"

He nodded and smiled down at her. "Of course."

He paused for a moment wondering whether they should continue practicing where they had left off. Aizen remembered their first session and decided that perhaps he should throw in a little practice at combining _kidou_with other techniques.

"How about some practice with _hakuda_? I'm sure that would be an easy start," he suggested. "If you noticed, the chapter I assigned you was over practical technique combinations with _kidou_. The simplest one to practice is using it in conjunction with _hakuda_. So, we will see how you are with your hand to hand skill for the first part of this lesson."

Nina inwardly blanched. She was even worse at _hakuda_ than she was at _kidou_, and she really was not feeling up to it considering that Amaya had already defeated her several times during their training together.

Though she was not up for another fist fight, Nina removed Kiyohime from the _obi_ of her uniform and carefully laid her atop the stump as Sosuke removed his _haori_and placed it and Kyoka Suigetsu next to Nina's belongings.

"That sounds reasonable, though I have to warn you that I may not be at my best."

"It's quite alright. Just do the best you can," he replied. He turned, calmly walking out several paces from Nina before turning, pushing up his glasses, and then positioning his body into a fighting stance.

Nina positioned herself defensively, hoping that she was prepared for what she knew was coming. This would be nothing like fighting Amaya in the least. Her opponent was Captain-class, an unfair match really, but she hoped that he would at least drop down to her Third Seat level.

"So...how do you intend to go about this? I know you will not be easy on me."

"Fight as you normally would," he replied as he darted out for an attack.

Aizen came at her straightforwardly his hand striking at her face faster than a pit viper. Nina dodged and blocked him with her wrist. He came at her again, but this time she moved and went in for a round house kick to the side. He blocked her, grabbing her foot and flipping her upward. Nina did a twist and landed on her feet in the grass, but not before Sousuke came in for another strike. He was fast, and she knew well that he could be much faster if he wanted to; he was a captain, after all, but Sousuke held back for her sake so that perhaps she would learn something. Nina found that he hit much harder and faster than Amaya. As she dodged and counter attacked, she had to think about what she could do to gain an upper hand on him of some kind.

Aizen definitely topped her as far as strength, but perhaps she could try for an advantage in speed. She recalled a training session in the Academy with Second Division that she and Amaya had sat in on during _hadou_ class: they used _shunpo_ as part of hand to hand, and she knew she was good at _shunpo_.

She suddenly disappeared from Aizen's line of sight and appeared directly behind him, coming in high. He turned and went to block her, but she faked him, instead _shunpoing_to the ground, sliding across the grass, and square into his ankles sending him toppling over. He landed on Nina with glasses askew and his face in her shoulder. As for Nina, she was not quite sure what to do as she had expected a much different reaction out of him.

Aizen lifted his head and put up a hand to straighten his glasses. His eyes stared into hers, and he suddenly realized that he was inches from her face.

"I wasn't expecting this," he said, stunned. "Are...are you alright?"

"Uh...y-yes," Nina trailed.

There was a terribly awkward silence as he slowly lifted his weight from her. Yet, he could not break away his gaze into her blue eyes. His lips parted slightly, just inches from hers, and she blinked as she could not seem to distract herself from staring into Aizen's gentle, dark brown eyes. She swallowed, and she turned her head away suddenly as her face reddened.

"Ah!" he managed awkwardly before scrambling onto his feet. Sousuke reached down and took Nina's hand to help her up from the grass. "Are you certain you're not harmed? I really did try my best to take it easy on you."

Nina turned her head away from him slightly. "N-no. I am quite alright, thank you." She managed to regain her composure. "You?"

He shook his head. "Not at all." Aizen cleared his throat quietly. "But your use of _shunpo_was quite unexpected." He smiled gently. "Innovative thinking."

Nina shrugged. "It was the only way I had a chance of getting an advantage over you somehow."

He smirked. "I see. Well, you performed much better than you let on, if you want the truth."

Nina pursed her lips. "I think you let me get one in on you honestly. You should have been able to counter that no matter what angle I was coming from, and surely my _shunpo_was not fast enough to escape your sight."

"That may be true, but perhaps I wanted to see what you could do, which is why I held back. I wanted to test your attack power as well as your defense. Your offensive form was rather impressive, but your hits lack power. And your defense..."

"...is full of holes," Nina finished. "I was training with Amaya-chan prior to our session, and she said the same thing. She really is better at _hakuda_than I am."

Aizen nodded. "Your friend has a sound assessment then. Did she offer anything to help with that?"

"She told me she would help me work on it," Nina responded.

"Then you would benefit from Edogawa-san's offer." He smiled. "But I really don't think you'll have to train too much on that. As I have said other times before, you have much potential and you are a quick learner." He came over to her. "I believe your current skill will be sufficient enough for today's lesson. Are you ready to begin?"

Nina picked up her _zanpakuto_ from the tree stump and slid it into the belt of her uniform once again. It had felt odd for her to not have Kiyohime at her side, and she was relieved to have her back. She picked up Captain Aizen's _zanpakuto_and handed it to him.

"I think today's training went very well. Perhaps next time I spar with Amaya, I might actually be able to beat her," Nina remarked as Captain Aizen slid Kyoka Suigetsu into his _obi_. She had his _haori_draped over her arm.

"It only takes practice, really," he replied pleasantly as he took his _haori_ from her and slipped it on. "It seems you have improved over this past month. I really am quite proud of you, Seito-kun. And your _hakuda_ has had some improvement as well after this evening's lesson." The two walked next to one another as they made their way back to Fifth Division. "Perhaps we could practice more _kidou_next time."

Nina nodded as she put the _kidou_book into her art bag. "Perhaps," she agreed. She glanced up at the dusky purple sky to see that the moon shined large and orange as it rose into the crisp autumn sky. She nodded up toward it. "It would seem that autumn is officially here to stay."

She had noticed that the evenings had not only become considerably shorter, but the night had grown much chillier. She buffed her arms a little as a light chill breeze blew against her and rustled the treetops above their heads.

Aizen stopped to look up at the rising harvest moon with her. "Yes, it would seem so." He gazed at Nina. "Winter's prelude. Soon, the days will become shorter and colder than they are now."

Nina sighed. "Such a sad thing when winter arrives. It seems so long and everything is so dead and colorless."

"Ah, but nothing is really dead," Aizen pointed out. "And winter does have its own unique beauty. There is much allure in winter, such as when freshly fallen snow glistens under the sun, or when a halo appears around the moon when it is about to snow." He gently guided her along a favorite path of his. "I would have thought that you of all people would appreciate the beauty that winter has to offer."

Nina shrugged. "I'm sorry that I do not share your appreciation, Captain Aizen. I think that perhaps it is because it was winter when my mother was killed, and so I associate that memory with it."

"There is no need to apologize," he assured her. "I understand how tragic that must have been and how difficult it must be for you to have such heartbreak linked to that particular time of year." He stopped and looked up at the moon once more. "But things come and go in phases much like the moon that shines above us, and the seasons pass as well."

"Well, I don't think my mother's passing was really a phase that will just go away," Nina remarked.

"No, the loss of a parent or anyone you love won't simply go away," Aizen agreed, "but as time passes, so do seasons and phases, and with the passage of each of these cycles, it does and it will become easier if it hasn't already." He looked down at her. "I can only hope that one day you will have fond little memories of winter to ease the pain of the one tragic one."

Nina nodded, pausing with him as his gaze returned to the clear night sky and the moon that resided there. She did not realize when she lifted her gaze toward the sky with him, that his hand had slid around hers and they stood there silently, enjoying the quiet evening watching the stars awaken.

From somewhere in the back of her mind, Kiyohime gave her a jab that brought her back out of her reverie and back to reality where she noticed that she was holding hands with Captain Aizen. She blushed hotly, her eyes going wide.

"Captain Aizen! What are you doing?" she asked, somewhat alarmed as she withdrew her small hand out of his grasp.

He blinked, now knowing that he could no longer hold in the secret anymore. "I've grown quite fond of you, Seito-kun, possibly fonder of you than I wanted to allow."

Nina's breath hitched as his bold confession. Her mind began to race. What should she do? What should she say? He was her captain, and she was his subordinate. How could a relationship with him even be remotely possible? Perhaps if she were in another division, or if she were not a _shinigami_at all, then maybe...

She looked away. "Captain Aizen...I'm flattered, but...it would not be appropriate."

She started to back away, but he grabbed her hands. "No one has to know." He paused. "And please, you don't have to be so formal when it's just the two of us. Please, call me by my first name...Nina."

Nina tore out of his grasp. "No," she firmly said. Then she gazed up at him, into his soft brown eyes illuminated by the moon's light, and her face softened. She reached up and cleared his messy bangs from his face. "Please...it isn't that...I haven't grown fond of you as well, it's just..."

He reached up and took the hand that lingered near his face, disappointment etched into his features. "It's just what?"

"It's the principle of the matter. You are my captain and I am your subordinate. What you would be doing...what _we_ would be doing would be unethical and inappropriate. You've already crossed a line in this matter, _Captain_."

He shook his head. "I don't believe I ever read a rule where a captain was not allowed to fall for someone in his own division. I understand your concern, but..." He took her other hand into his. "I will make sure no one knows but us."

Nina turned away and shook her head disapprovingly. "No. Please, I mean what I say." She looked up at him. "I wish to continue to spend time with you and learn what you have to teach me, but...we must set the boundary here."

He nodded and gave a crestfallen sigh. "I see you're quite adamant about this. I will not press you nor will I hold any ill feeling toward you, Nina. I don't think I could ever do that to you, honestly."

She frowned a little at hearing her first name from his lips, but she let it go in lieu of the situation at hand. She stared down at the darkened ground. "Please, Captain Aizen, don't say it like that."

"It's Sousuke, Nina. Please call me that when it's just us."

"I cannot," she admitted. She looked up at him, her heart pounding. "_We_cannot. I-I'm sorry..."

With that she backed away, turned, and disappeared into the shadows in a full run. He stood looking after her, his hand still outstretched toward her. Sousuke slowly brought his arm down as he pondered how she had resisted him. Yet, she had admitted that she was fond of him as well, and he could only surmise that either she was in denial of those feelings or she was being completely and utterly stubborn.

He sighed, and a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Out enjoyin' a moonlit walk?" Gin said, his face illuminated by the moonlight. He glanced around. "I thought ya were with that girl."

"I was, but she left," Aizen told him.

Gin's grin stretched. "Wha'd ya do to her?"

"Mind your own business, Gin."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Hakuda is Nina's other weak subject. And though she lacks confidence in kidou, she is improving enough to possibly become proficient in it. She is, however, strong at zanjutsu and shunpo (hoho). Amaya, by contrast, is actually a very well-rounded fighter. She is proficient in all areas, but being the survivalist that she is, she is probably best at zanjutsu and hakuda.

Ah, but Nina's fighting quite a battle with her emotions. She wants to love Sousuke, but she knows it would be wrong, yet it feels so right. And Sousuke...fortunately, he's a patient man. But does he really love her?


	14. Crash

**Chapter 14: Crash**

_"If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
To forgive me  
In my haste  
When I'm holding you so, girl,  
Close to me."  
-Dave Matthews Band "Crash Into Me"_

Nina rested her back against a tree trunk and sighed, looking up from her sketchpad. As she studied the canopy of changed leaves against the clear blue sky, Nina could not help remembering that this was her and Captain Aizen's day for _kidou_practice. She shook her head and looked down to detail her picture as she deliberated whether or not she ought to go.

A week had passed since Sousuke had made his feelings known to her, and Nina had made no attempt since then to even speak to him. She was not angry with Captain Aizen, no. How could she be? Her problem was that his confession had not only startled her, but it had further stirred her own feelings toward him, feelings that she had previously denied in an effort to keep them dormant. Her heart was in a raging war with her mind; she wanted to accept his love, but she could not because he was her captain. Until she sorted herself out, Nina wanted nothing to do with Sousuke for the time being.

Meanwhile, Captain Aizen waited patiently at the area where he and Nina had been training the past few months. He sat on the tree stump with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes as time passed slowly, wondering whether Nina would ever show. He had tried so hard to catch her this past week in the library, but each time he wanted to speak to her, she would take a cart and busy herself with re-shelving books or he would feel her spiritual energy down in the Archives Room where she would not have to see him. Even on the training grounds, Nina had made no effort to speak with him. Instead, she rushed out with Hinamori without as much as a nod in his direction. It had become apparent that she was avoiding him.

"I see..." he sighed, closing his eyes.

Finally, Sousuke stood, his arms dropping to his side as he went to look for Nina. He simply could not let this rest. After searching for some time, he eventually found her sitting high in a tall, ancient tree with her sketchbook. Aizen stared at Nina from the ground, deliberating how he should approach her without startling or intruding on her. Yet, he had the distinct feeling that he would more than likely do both no matter how hard he tried to do the opposite. Eventually, he decided to get a bit closer and call out a friendly greeting.

"Hello there!" Aizen said forcing a warm, small smile.

Nina glanced up startled. Then seeing who it was, she frowned and then went right back to what she was doing. "I suppose I had better learn that _reiryoku_ hiding _kidou_. Apparently, I'm too easy to find for you."

Aizen placed his hands inside his _haori's_sleeves. "Hmm...perhaps you should, though why is it that you're not practicing your skills as usual?"

Nina did not look at him as she smudged shadow into her scenic drawing. "I think you know why."

"And that makes you upset?" Aizen questioned.

"Confused would be the better word."

"Confused?" he echoed as he pushed back his glasses, rather confused himself. "Why?"

Nina put her pencil down, irritated. Then she hopped down from the tree, landing lightly on the ground in front of him. She sat on the grass at the base of the tree and opened her messenger bag to put up her work in progress. "Damn it, Sousuke, I wish you wouldn't ask." Then her face turned color as she realized her mistake and clasped a hand over her mouth. "I...I mean...C-Captain Aizen..."

In the back of her mind, she could hear Kiyohime groan and slap a hand to her forehead. Her _zanpakuto_had hoped that Nina would stick to her principles like she promised she would, but the sword had sensed long before Nina did that her master's self control was rapidly dwindling.

Aizen's eyes widened in surprise. Then he chuckled, somewhat amused. "I see.. So to sum everything up you're merely unsure about your feelings toward me even if _I_already told you how I feel. Well if that's the case then..." He paused to sit some inches away from her. "...there's nothing I can really do is there?"

Nina said nothing for a long moment as she placed her pencil in a small pouch, no longer able to use her art for distraction. She picked up her eraser and tossed it in her bag as well.

"I do not understand..." she softly began, "...why, of all the women in Seireitei you have to choose from, you would want me, the one person you know as well as I that you should not pursue."

"Well, that makes two of us, then," he responded honestly. "Though do you really think it would be so bad? What makes it seem so...wrong to you?"

Nina glared at her captain incredulously. "Seriously? _Seriously?!_" she sputtered. "It's wrong because...because you are _my captain_! You command an _entire company_of which I am a part! If Captain-Commander found out about it, he would make examples of us for sure, and I would more than likely be forced to transfer, and..." Nina glanced down, a hard but saddened look crossing her features. "...I don't want to do that."

Sousuke smirked, somehow amused by her words, mainly the last part. "So...you _don't_want to be away from me?"

Nina scowled at Sousuke. "I _hope_for your sake you're joking."

He stared at her. "Of course I am."

Nina sighed as she leaned back against the tree. "I just...I'm happy right where I am at."

Sousuke nodded and gazed at her. "I understand."

Nina drew her knees up to her chest and was quiet for a long moment. "You know I never said I wasn't fond of you, Captain Aizen."

Sousuke smiled and nodded, his warm brown eyes alight with hope once more.

Nina turned her head and glanced up at him. She had always thought he had the nicest eyes. She slowly pulled her gaze away from him. "So what now?"

"Well...you could call me Sousuke, for starters," he said softly. "I really don't mind if it's you. In fact, I insist."

Nina glanced up at him, but this time, she could not help the amused snort that escaped at his persistence, knowing well that her captain would more than likely win one way or another. "I have the feeling that if I refuse again you will just keep annoying me until I do."

"I wouldn't really call it _annoying_you," Aizen replied, smiling.

"Then what _would_you call it?" Nina bluntly asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Trying to convince you to like me?" he said unsure about what he just said himself.

Nina pursed her lips and frowned a little. "You never had to convince me to like you. As I stated, I never said I was not fond of you." She paused for a second. "I like you very much...possibly much more than I should myself." She paused for a second as she reeled over what she had just said. She did not really just say that out loud, did she?

"D-do you?" he asked seriously as he leaned his head on the tree trunk, his gaze fixed on her.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out...Sousuke-kun."

He chuckled softly, not really used to hearing his name especially with the "kun" suffix with it. Sousuke moved closer to Nina, inching his lips toward hers invitingly. "Then...maybe I can help you with that," he softly said.

Nina flushed and pulled her head back, holding up the green _kidou_ book in his face. "Y-you got your first name from me, Sousuke, so let's not try it further. H-how about we work on our _kidou_for now?"

"Alright then," Aizen said, defeated. He lowered the book with his hand and pulled himself to his feet. He leaned down to reach for Nina's hands to help her up. "Did you have any more trouble while reading it?"

Nina took Aizen's hands and he pulled her to her feet. "I did not have trouble understanding this chapter, but when I tried to practice on my own I failed, so maybe I didn't understand it as much as I thought I did."

"Why not try it again, then? Perhaps you just need to concentrate a bit more."

Nina picked up Kiyohime. "Maybe you're right. Or maybe I forgot to do something."

"Then please, show me what you were doing," Aizen gently instructed.

"What is your problem, Kiyo?!" Nina demanded, frustrated, as she gripped Kiyohime so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She honestly wanted to strangle her _zanpakuto_.

Aizen watched the entire time as she trained, at first wondering whether he should help or not. Then he came to conclude from Nina's ire that the problem did not lie with her skill, rather, it was with her _zanpakuto_and the fact that it did not seem to want to cooperate with its master.

Nina let out a long sigh and massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, defeated. Nina had decided she was simply going to have to give it up for the day.

She looked up at Aizen. "Well, now I'm certain it's not my _kidou_. It's Kiyohime. She's mad at me. For what I don't know, but I think I can hazard a guess."

"I see," Sousuke replied. "There is not a whole lot you can do when you can't get your partner to cooperate with you. Why don't we call it a day, in that case? I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Oh, it isn't as much of a strain to me as it is to _her_, apparently," Nina growled. She handed Sousuke's _haori_to him as she sheathed Kiyohime in her scabbard. "Really, what a waste of time."

Aizen received his coat and then slipped it on wondering whether he ever had such a problem with Kyoka Suigetsu. "Well, it does happen, and I am not upset over it. It is quite common for a _zanpakuto_to do that, and the only thing you can do is give it up and come back to it another day."

Nina slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder and tucked the _kidou_book inside. She fastened the flap and approached Sousuke. "Well...I suppose that is what we'll do, then. We will do it again next week, if that's alright by you. By then, perhaps I will have talked Kiyohime down so that I may get something done with her. I'm sorry she was such a pain. She isn't normally like that." Nina paused. "I suppose for now, we should enjoy the pleasant weather while we can."

"No I don't mind at all," he replied pleasantly, now walking together with her. "Talking would do you both some good. It may even help you concentrate more."

"Well, we talk all the time," Nina pointed out. "But I think she's upset with me over you, and that's something I need to address immediately." She sighed. "I suppose she really does have a mean streak in her like the legend says."

They stopped on the familiar red bridge, and Nina gazed down into the water. Aizen stood next to her as he stared down into the river as well. He watched the water slowly move for a while before turning his gaze onto Nina. The girl was supposed to be nothing to him. She was supposed to be a simple plaything, something to preoccupy his time before setting his plans into motion, but now...it was different. He was growing dangerously attached to her, and Sousuke was not sure whether he liked it.

Nina glanced over at Aizen and saw that part of the collar of his _haori_ was turned under behind his neck. She impulsively reached up and fixed it, straightening it so it sat correctly over his black _Shinigami_robes.

He smiled at her, amused at her sudden gesture. "Thank you." He clasped a hand in his before she could remove it from his shoulder and held it against his chest. "Nina."

She blinked, startled by his sudden straightforwardness, but when she tried to pull away, Sousuke held her hand tighter in his grasp and gazed at her softly. "Follow your heart, Nina."

Hearing these words and the way he said them made Nina relent on her struggle to free herself of his grasp. She had stopped altogether and stood silently, looking down at her feet. She did not want to give in to this. It was wrong, she knew, but how could wanting someone to love and be loved in return be so hard? She knew all of this would be so simple if she could just 'follow her heart', but it _was not_simple; it was complicated.

"I...can't," she finally whispered.

"Yes, you can," he said equally. He pulled her closer to him. "No one has to know but us." He leaned into her, his forehead touching hers. "I can feel it within you, Nina. You want to, but you're scared."

Nina closed her eyes and said nothing as she gritted her teeth to fight her bubbling emotions. She could not deny the way she felt in his arms, how warm he was, how gentle. "How can I not be?"

"You needn't be," Aizen softly reassured her, bringing a hand up to stroke the back of her neck. He felt her bristle and then relax at the touch. "All will be fine. I promise."

"Sousuke..." she trailed, gripping his _haori_.

He chuckled as he lifted her chin to look at him. Gazing into her eyes he stroked her cheek gently, then, he leaned into her, and she did not resist, even though she desperately wanted to. His lips collided with hers gently, and Nina knew she was done for; she could no longer fight her feelings, try as she might. How had she let herself succumb to him like this? Was this really happening?

Aizen pulled away from Nina reluctantly as the changed autumn leaves dropped all around them and into the water below. He gazed at her for a long moment, not knowing what was going through her mind but sensing the tumultuous uncertainty rippling in her _reiryoku_.

"I should be getting you home, Nina," he softly said, gazing up toward the rapidly darkening sky as he led her away from the area.

She wordlessly allowed Sousuke to deliver her to her quarters. She opened the door and looked up at him, still reeling in shock and unable to offer anything to say.

"Was that so bad?" he softly asked.

She shook her head. "It was...it was my first kiss."

He smiled. "I'm honored." Sousuke brushed Nina's bangs from her face before he stepped away from the door and gave a slight bow toward her. "I bid you a good night, Nina. Sleep well."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And there we have it, folks: the turning point. Ah, but a secret relationship...will they be able to keep it a secret?


	15. Testing Boundaries

**Chapter 15: Testing Boundaries**

_"I dive in at the deep end,  
She became my best friend,  
I wanna love you,  
but I don't know if I can."  
-Coldplay "X & Y"_

"I bid you good night, Nina. Sleep well."

And Nina had done just the opposite of that. She was tired, yes, but she could only lie in her bed and flop around like a fish out of water as her jumbled thoughts bounced like a pachinko ball. Kiyohime was in the midst of it all, nagging her incessantly to the point where Nina placed her hands frustratingly on the sides of her head.

"Shut up!"

Nina flung her blankets back, stood, crossed the room, and seized Kiyohime from her stand. It was obvious that her _zanpakuto_ was not about to let her get some rest, so she seated herself in front of an open door, laid her across her knees, and closed her eyes.

Almost as soon as Nina was in her inner world, she called out to Kiyohime. "Come out already so we can talk this out and I can get some sleep!"

Kiyo casually slithered from behind the melted bell and peered at Nina, indifference written on her face, but her red eyes glowing with irritation. "I'm here."

"Oh, what? Have you gone all quiet now that I have come?" Nina sniffed derisively. "You certainly had a lot to say a moment ago, so let's have it."

Kiyohime scowled at her master before she spoke. "I am highly disappointed in you, Nina. You promised you would not become involved with him, and now look what you have done."

Nina's eyes went wide, and her face twisted into unabashed anger. "How _dare_ you blame this all on me, Kiyohime! I was not the one who went off and kissed him; _he_ kissed _me_!"

"You didn't fight him very hard," she pointed.

"Of course not!" Nina spat. "It's rather difficult to even think straight when the man you're already attracted to has his lips all over mine!" She crossed her arms indignantly. "And if you really must know, I enjoyed it, too!"

"Well of course you did! You're in love with him!" Kiyohime retorted acidly.

Nina uncrossed her arms as her jaw dropped in shock. Gaining her composure and grinding her teeth in anger, Nina stalked up to Kiyohime and struck out her hand, the palm connecting hard with her cheek with a resounding smack.

Kiyohime's face snapped to the side as she staggered back. She slowly turned her head and looked at her master in shock, holding her reddened face. Her mouth moved, but no sound came.

Nina, on the other hand, was so angry that she was shaking.

"So what if I am?" Nina hissed. She staggered her breathing, clenching and unclenching her fists in an effort to calm down. She probably should not have slapped Kiyohime like that, but she could not help it, and it was for her own good.

Nina took a deep breath. "I know I said I would not allow this thing to grow, but the difficult thing about emotions is the fact that they are nearly impossible to control." She sat on a charred rock. "I tried, Kiyo. I really tried." She sighed. "The heart wants what it wants."

Kiyohime gazed at Nina and saw the remorse reflected in her eyes, but mostly, she felt both the longing of her heart and the confusion of it all within her master. She had tried to be Nina's voice of reason, but the _zanpakuto_ and the _shinigami_ were a part of one another; everything Nina felt, Kiyohime felt. Kiyo's anger evaporated. She understood why it was Nina was falling for Captain Aizen; he brought her a joy she had never known and a sense of belonging and peace she had sought since the untimely death of her mother who had left her all alone in the world. Nina did not want to be alone, so who was she to stand in the way of her master's happiness?

Kiyohime said nothing as she came over and sat next to Nina on the burned rock. Her duty as Nina's _zanpakuto_ was to fight alongside her as her partner, not against her, and support her, no matter what choices she made. Perhaps it was the instinctual protectiveness over her beloved master that had made Kiyohime so upset; she could not help worrying that a wrong move could expose them and cause them both misery, or worse, Sousuke would not be the honorable man he claimed he was and would leave Nina's heart in ruins, and Nina would be miserable in the Division she had come to call home.

Nina looked down in her lap, now feeling horribly about the argument and striking Kiyohime. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Kiyo. These are _my_ feelings and this is _my_ life. I know I said I would stick to my principles, but that was before things got so complicated. I didn't want to admit my feelings for Sousuke. I know you felt it, that I was falling. Even so...I'm still confused."

Kiyohime sighed and flicked her tail. "Love is like that, Nina; it's confusing indeed. I am sorry I have been so angry with you, but I could not stop my instinct to protect you because I love you so. I am just afraid that it will end badly deal for you, if not both of you."

"I brought up that very same thing with Sousuke, but he seems to be confident that no one will find out," Nina responded. She furrowed her brow in thought, the remorse still hanging over her head. "I hate that I must keep it a secret. I want so badly to tell everyone I know, but...I can't. I know if I did that there would be repercussions for sure. I know I shouldn't even be engaged in this kind of thing, but how can something so wrong in my mind feel so right in my heart?"

Kiyohime shook her head. "That I do not know. What I do know is that it will be difficult for you to keep it a complete secret. It will become tiring, and one slip up on either of your parts could have disastrous results."

Nina nodded. "I am aware of that, Kiyohime, but..." She looked up at her partner. "I've decided that I _want_ to be with Sousuke. I enjoy his company and the time we spend together, and I find that I am very happy when I am with him." She sighed. "I know you don't agree with it. I'm not even sure whether I do myself, but it's what I want, and I sincerely hope that one of these days, it won't have to be like this."

Kiyohime nodded and closed her eyes. "I see, Nina. Honestly, I cannot be disappointed in you for the fact that you have broken your promise. At first, I thought it was an innocent crush, but when it began to evolve into more and he returned your feelings, I began to worry. Your heart has triumphed over your mind. If he makes you happy, then I have no choice but to go along and hope that this does not end in grief."

Nina nodded. "I hope the same thing, but we shall see what course the relationship will run." She paused for a moment. "Are we resolved now?"

Kiyohime nodded. "About as resolved as we will be. I still have my reservations and concerns about what you're getting yourself into, but at least I have said my peace, and from now on, I will promise I will not stand in the way of your heart."

"Will you comply with me during the next training session with Sousuke?" Nina asked.

Kiyohime nodded. "I shall."

Nina stood up tiredly. "May I go back to sleep now?"

Kiyohime ventured a forgiving smile. "Yes. I'm sorry."

********************

The lack of sleep had left Nina tired and groggy the following morning. Though breakfast and tea in the mess had made her feel somewhat better, her training session that morning had been sluggish. Sousuke watched her carefully, arms crossed over his chest as he noticed her lethargic movements as she practiced with Lieutenant Hinamori.

Momo had noticed as well, and she shot Nina a concerned glance and stopped. "Seito-san, is something the matter? You're not as sharp this morning as you usually are."

Nina shook her head. "I apologize, Hinamori-san. I did not sleep well last night."

Momo blinked, genuine concern rushing over her gentle features. "Oh, were you ill?"

Nina shook her head. "No, it wasn't that. I had a lot on my mind, and, well...I had an argument with my _zanpakuto_."

"You got it worked out, I hope?" Hinamori asked.

Nina ventured a smile. "Yes, it's fine now."

The young lieutenant put away Tobiume and smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. It's not good when a _zanpakuto_ and its master can't get along."

Nina nodded. "Indeed."

"I think that is enough for this morning," Captain Aizen gently announced to Nina, Momo, and the rest of his subordinates. "You all have done well today and you are free to attend to your other duties." Sousuke walked over to the two girls with hands tucked into the sleeves of his _haori_ as he smiled down at them. "And what have you ladies planned for today?"

Hinamori suddenly blushed at his calm, deep voice. "W-well, I was going to work on my comic for the Seireitei Times...and maybe finish my book."

"I have library duty today," Nina put in. She glanced at Momo. "And if you want, you can borrow my inking pens again."

Aizen smiled. "Ah, I see." His dark eyes slid over to glance at Nina for a split second. "Well, I suppose I will see you later, then."

Nina had caught the subtle glance and nodded. "Have a good day, Captain."

Momo touched Nina's arm and smiled brightly. "I'll be by the library later to get those pens, okay?"

Nina nodded as Hinamori went with Captain Aizen back to the Division Five offices. She went back to her own quarters and picked up her art bag, remembering to put in her pen set for Momo, before setting off toward the library. She regretted that she was unable to take a nap, yawning as she ambled along. Her duty at the Seireitei Library would be a long one today, and Nina vowed that after dinner, she would certainly be turning in early.

********************

"Those bags under your eyes are not very beautiful," Yumichika said as he dropped off a few volumes that had been mixed in with the archives.

"Honestly, Yumichika, I don't care," Nina said tiredly. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Yumichika leaned against the desk sympathetically. "How come?"

She sighed. "I had a lot on my mind and I was arguing with Kiyohime."

Yumichika ventured a smile and patted his _zanpakuto_. "That's nothing new to me. I fight with Fuji Kujaku all the friggin' time. He can be very vein and arrogant at times and it really pisses me off."

Nina barked out a slight laugh. "Hmm...kind of like his master?"

"So not like his master!" Yumichika huffed.

Nina laughed lightly. "Is that so? They say the _zanpakuto's_ personality often reflects its master's personality. It would seem to be very true in your case."

"Nina!" Yumichika complained, earning another giggle from his friend, much to his ire.

As Nina and Yumichika teased one another, Sousuke entered the library and watched Yumichika and Nina giggling away in what appeared to be good humor. In his arm, he held a small parcel that contained a special kind of tea that was a little more caffeinated than the average tea. He had bought it for Nina after seeing how tired and sluggish she seemed earlier. Suddenly, Yumichika reached out and offered a flirtatious touch on Nina's arm. Sousuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Deciding not to intrude, he turned and left the library with a frown written on his face. He was not sure that he liked the idea of Ayasegawa so casually flirting with Nina.

He walked quickly back toward Division Five, clutching the parcel tightly under his arm and decided that he would more than likely have to give her the parcel later in the evening when he could have her alone.

"What ya got there, Captain Aizen? A gift for me perhaps?" Gin asked, suddenly spotting his friend along the way. He began trailing behind him. "Where ya headed?"

"It isn't anything for you, nor is it any of your business what it is," Sousuke said flatly. "And I'm heading back to my Division."

"Hmm, why so upset? Something happen with that girl of yours?" Gin pressed.

Sousuke stopped, suddenly realizing that he was letting his guard down just a little too much. He drew in a breath and pushed on his glasses. "Why do you assume that my moods always revolve around Nina?"

"'Cause I don't ever recall seeing ya so...flustered. Plus your training with that girl in a rather secluded area from time to time...it's just mere speculation, really, on what I see," Gin replied placing his arms in his sleeves as he followed.

Sousuke arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "And what _do_ you see, Gin?"

"Heh, why so interested, Captain Aizen?" Gin questioned. "Ya know this just adds more to my point."

"Which would be?"

"That you have more than a mere Captain and subordinate relationship."

Sousuke's face stiffened. He guided Gin into an alley where they could be alone to talk. "And what if I actually have?"

"My! Dragging me to a dark alley! Who would've thought you'd enjoy my company this way!" he mocked, a widening grin crossing his pale features and his slit crimson eyes narrowing beneath his silver bangs. Gin waved his hand in front of him. "Ya said she was your play thing and now ya seem to care about that girl. I'm simply bein' a good friend and looking out for yer personal interests."

"I appreciate your concern, and it will be noted, however, it is _not_ necessary."

Sousuke finished his statement with menacing stare to illustrate his point, having grown tired of Gin's interference. Yet in the back of his mind, he did not want to admit that Gin had probable cause for his inferences. He had grown quite fond of Nina's company himself, and the last person he wanted to admit that to was Gin, let alone himself.

Gin remained silent long enough to process this before he took a step back, seeing that Aizen had more than illustrated his point. He knew well enough that his former captain would do as he pleased, regardless of other concerns. Besides, it would be interesting to see where the relationship would go and the drama that was sure to unfold when they completed their plan.

He smiled and spread his hands. "Of course, Cap'n."

Aizen nodded, his stern expression diffusing back to his normally pleasant demeanor. "Good. Now, I was hoping I would see you, for I have some matters to discuss with you involving our agenda..."

********************

Sousuke roamed the white halls of Fifth Division late in the evening where he found Nina crossing the courtyard, presumably on her way home from the mess hall. He smiled fondly and quickened his pace to catch up to her.

"Seito!" he called, not wanting to draw public attention.

She stopped and turned. "Captain?"

He kept smiling at her and lowered his voice. "Hello, Nina."

She nodded and lowered her head a little. "Hello, Sousuke."

"Did you have a good day?" he asked, starting an inconspicuous walk with her that she easily picked up.

She nodded. "Yes."

He glanced down at her, his face changing to that of mild concern. "I noticed that you looked rather tired today, and I overheard you saying to Hinamori-kun that you did not sleep well."

Nina shook her head. "No, I did not."

"I hope it was not because of me."

"No, the problem was with Kiyohime. However, it has been resolved, even if it cost me half the night," she told him.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that," he said. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, I was just on my way back to my quarters."

"Well, I wondered if you wanted to have tea with me. I have something I wanted to give you earlier, but I couldn't find a chance."

Nina blinked, surprised. "Y-you do?"

"It's nothing large, but I think it will help the next time you have a sleepless night," Sousuke said. "Now, how about that tea?"

"Where do you want to take it?" Nina asked.

"My quarters out on the veranda?" he suggested.

Nina's eyes went wide. "Won't that be a little obvious?"

He smirked. "Not if it's between a captain and his Third Seat and they are discussing your performance."

"Oh...I see," Nina trailed. She glanced around nervously, worried that people were staring at them, watching them. Seeing that no one seemed to notice anything out of place with their being together, she nodded. "I would love to join you for tea. Thank you."

Sousuke smiled and led her to his quarters. He opened the door to let in the crisp autumn air as he led her to the veranda. He put out an extra cushion for her to sit on and summoned a servant. He asked politely for some tea to be brought to them, and after she had gone, Sousuke removed the parcel he had been carrying in his _haori_ all day and handed it to her.

"Here," he said pleasantly. "It's a special kind of tea that would have been just the thing you needed to get you through the day."

Nina accepted it and smiled. "Thank you. It was very thoughtful, and I will try it next time I have one of those rough nights."

He smiled kindly. "You're very welcome, Nina."

The servant came back and placed steaming cups before them. Sousuke looked up at the server and smiled politely. She clutched her tray to her chest and blushed at his devastatingly pleasant smile before hurrying off.

Nina smirked at him. "My, you certainly flustered her."

He took a sip of his tea and offered and amused smirk of his own. "Jealous?"

She laughed softly at his joke. "No. Absolutely not. Should I be?"

He shook his head. "Well, no. Of course not. I believe I have made it clear to you on more than one occasion that you are the one I want to be with."

"And that's why I'm not even the least bit jealous." She ventured a devilish smile. "Unless..."

His eyebrows went up, interested. "Unless what?"

She smiled behind her teacup and looked up at him with teasing eyes. "You can figure it out, I'm sure."

"I see," he laughed softly. He took another sip of tea. "You're not as innocent as you look, are you?"

"Innocent?" she questioned, falling right in line with their ongoing joke. "What in heaven would give you _that_ idea?"

He laughed again shaking his head. "I don't believe I have ever met anyone quite like you, Nina. Your sense of humor is quite sarcastic." He offered a rare, mischievous smirk. "I love it."

Nina put her empty teacup down and smiled softly up at him, the sparkle never leaving her blue eyes. "Sarcasm is just one of the free services I offer."

********************

Sousuke kissed Nina goodnight and let her out so she could walk home on her own. While he initially wanted to escort her there himself, Sousuke decided that perhaps it would be a bit over the top after he had just had tea and about two hours of pleasant and meaningful conversation with her. Aside from the fact that he enjoyed her sarcastic sense of humor and looking at her phenomenal artwork, he found that she was intelligent, insightful, and inquisitive. Yet she seemed so blissfully simple-minded at times, probably from her upbringing in Rukongai. But the one thing he had noticed about her was that she did not just simply admire him; she _understood_ him.

Sousuke leaned in the doorway of his house and looked up at the autumn moon and sighed. Gin was right to keep an eye on him; he had become far too attached for his own good. Yet his feelings toward her that teetered on the edge of infatuation and outright love for this girl was the most real and honest thing he had ever felt in his life among all the lies in which he lived. He closed his eyes, regretting that they could not have met one hundred years ago. Maybe then, just _maybe_ she could have been enough.

He had chosen to play with fire, and now he had to figure out how not to get burned. His plans were set to be complete and underway by the next summer, and he had every intention of going through with them. The problem was that he would be leaving her behind, and now that things had gotten complicated and emotions involved, Sousuke was not certain it would be that simple anymore. Nothing was simple anymore, it seemed.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly before going in to change for bed. Sousuke put out his light before lying down in his bed. It would seem that while Nina would more than likely be sleeping soundly, he was more than likely going to be in for a long night of his own.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Aizen stated to Hitsugaya that, "Admiration is the furthest from understanding." I always thought that what he means here is that just because you admire a person doesn't mean you understand them. It's probably like we admire celebrities. We exalt them to God-like status, but we do not know them as people. Aizen never seems to have anyone to whom he is close, besides Gin and Tousen, and even those two he seems to hold at a distance. To me, Sosuke Aizen seems almost too intelligent for his own good, and Ichigo remarked after defeating him that he felt solitude in Aizen's zanpakuto during the battle, and he theorized that if Aizen was on his own level from the start, then maybe he was searching for someone who was on the same viewpoint as he. When he gave up, maybe his heart wished that he was an ordinary shinigami. In my Bleach head canon, I feel that Aizen gravitates toward Nina because she is sort of the representation of that buried desire - to simply be a normal person who can feel and love and care for others and have someone care for and love him in return.


	16. Jealousy

Chapter 16: Jealousy

"_Oh how strong can you be  
_

_With matters of the heart?  
_

_Life is much too short  
_

_To while away with tears,  
_

_If only you could see just what you do to me."  
_

_-Queen "Jealousy"_

It was mid November, and Amaya Edogawa walked the length of the boardwalk that stretched out over the pristine water of Division Thirteen's pond as she made her way to its office. In her hand was not only paperwork to be returned concerning the transfer of someone from there to Division Seven, but she also held in her hand a pair of small slips of paper.

She stopped at the door of the small building and raised her hand to knock politely.

"Come on in!" a cheerful voice called out.

She pushed aside the door and stepped in where she found Captain Ukitake working at his desk. "Hello, Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake put down his brush next to the document on which he was working and turned to smile up at the redhead. "Howdy, what can I do for you, Edogawa-san?"

She smiled. "Captain Komamura asked me to bring this paperwork to you to complete concerning the transfer of one of your division members."

He nodded, his bright, cheerful smile never leaving his face as he took the documents from her. "Ah, I see. Thank you for bringing this all the way over. Was Lieutenant Iba busy or something?"

Amaya shook her head. "Well, no…he could have brought them, but…" She flicked her long hair back nervously. "I have something I want to give you."

The captain's black eyebrows went up with interest. "You do? What is it?"

Amaya held out the small slips of paper to him. "Tickets for the Seiretei Philharmonic concert coming up during the New Year's Festival in January – if you want to attend, that is."

Ukitake's eyes widened happily and his smile grew even bigger. "Really?! Of course I want to attend!" He took the tickets from her and placed them on his desk in an area where they wouldn't get lost. "I take it you're playing in that?"

Amaya placed her hands behind her back and toed at one of the floorboards of his office. "Yeah. Members of the orchestra get four tickets to hand out to friends and family, and…I thought since you were the one who suggested I join, I should at least let you see me perform. I gave you two so you can bring a date."

His face softened and he chuckled. "Well, I doubt I'd be able to get a 'date', but I'm sure Captain Kyouraku wouldn't mind tagging along." He gestured toward a mat on the floor. "Where are my manners? Why don't you sit and talk for a spell?"

Amaya complied and removed her _zanpakuto _from her _obi_ before folding her knees beneath her as she sat on the mat closest to him. She laid her _zanpakuto_ on the floor at her side. "Captain Kyouraku? Division Eight's captain?"

He nodded. "Yes, he and I have been good friends since we were in the academy – which was quite a long time ago."

Amaya giggled softly. "That's how far back Nina-chan and I go."

Juushiro thought for a moment. "Nina…oh, Seito-san! I know who you're talking about now! I hear she is quite an artist."

Amaya nodded. "Yes, she is very talented. I've modeled for her a time or two."

The man suddenly blushed, his face contrasting sharply with his platinum head. "M-modeled?"

Amaya laughed, knowing what kind of modeling he had in mind. "No! Not _that_ kind! I was fully clothed, I promise."

"Oh," he responded, some of the redness draining. "Well, I bet she had great practice, then." He paused. "So what kind of pieces are you going to play at the concert?"

"We're doing Tchaikovsky's _The Nutcracker_, though I think it would have more of an effect if we had a ballet company in Soul Society."

He blinked. "It's a ballet?"

"Yeah, I've never seen it, but I've heard it has dancing candy in it, and from what I've played already, the musical score is amazing."

His face brightened. "Really?! Dancing candy?! That sounds like something I'd like to see! Speaking of candy…" He paused and opened his _haori_, drawing out a small box of chocolate and handing it to her. "Have some chocolate."

"Uh…the whole thing?" Amaya asked, baffled.

He nodded happily. "Yes, take it, take it."

Amaya smiled and took the box of chocolate from Captain Ukitake, and after eyeing it for a moment, she opened the lid and ate one of the squares inside; that one had been filled with caramel and nuts and covered in dark chocolate.

"Was that a good one?" he asked.

Amaya giggled amusedly. "Depends on your personal definition of 'good', Captain, but by my definition, yes, that was a good one."

Ukitake looked utterly pleased. "A chocolate lover, I see?" He leaned in and winked. "The man I buy these from has absolutely the best confections in Soul Society. I bet I could get a good stash built up for you."

Another male's voice suddenly chuckled from the doorway. "Now, Juu, don't you think it's a little creepy to be offering to buy chocolate for a girl you barely know?"

Amaya looked up to see that another captain had entered their presence, except this one looked a bit different; he wore his long, brown, wavy hair tied back with a pair of small red flower pins sticking out, a pink flowered _haori_ over his white captain's robe, and a _sugegasa_ atop his head. He was tall and wore not one, but two _zanpakuto_ tied up in a long, blue, expensive-looking silk sash.

"Shunsui! I was just being friendly!" Ukitake protested.

The other man chuckled and took a seat next on a mat across from Amaya and Ukitake. He took a moment to look over Amaya before he spoke again. "And who is this very lovely redhead in your company?"

Amaya blinked, and she looked at the man's face to see that his lazy grin held quite an element of flirtation. "A-Amaya Edogawa…sir."

"Amaya is it?" he cooed. "My, what a lovely name for such a _divine _woman." He looked at Ukitake amusedly. "I'm jealous, Juu."

"Who's being creepy now, I wonder," Ukitake remarked. He smiled at Amaya. "Don't pay any attention to him. He flirts with everyone."

"Shunsui Kyouraku," the other man introduced, removing his hat. "I captain Division Eight. And where might you be from? I haven't seen you before."

"Uhm…Division Seven, Third Seat," Amaya answered, now blushing slightly.

"Third Seat? Are you one of the talented graduates from the Academy I've been hearing so much about?"

She blushed harder. "Well, I wouldn't say talented, but a recent graduate, yes."

"Not talented?" Kyouraku questioned. "I would say that you're mighty talented if you managed to land such a high seat right after graduation. It takes people _years_ sometimes to become a high-seated officer."

Amaya scratched her head nervously. "W-well, I'm just lucky, I guess."

Kyouraku's lazy grin stretched. "So modest! I love that in a woman!" He glanced slyly over at his white-headed friend. "Unless _you_ were planning on chasing her, which in that case, I'll leave her alone."

"Shunsui!" Ukitake interjected. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Amaya. "Please forgive my friend. He can't control himself sometimes."

Amaya shook her red head. "Oh, it's alright. It's not like he has a chance in hell with me anyway." She grinned over at Kyouraku, clearly teasing him.

Shunsui laughed. "Oh! I _love_ a little feistiness in a woman!"

"And I _hate_ an over persistent man," Amaya shot back.

"Me? Over persistent?" he asked innocently. "Never." He grinned mischievously. "But you, on the other hand, how about I show you what you're missing. We could go back to my quarters and…"

"_Sh-ShunsuiI!_" Ukitake almost screamed.

Captain Kyouraku laughed heartily, slapping his knee. "I was only teasing. You get so riled up, Juu! Calm down."

Amaya giggled a little, having actually enjoyed the innocent bantering with Captain Kyouraku. "I suppose that would be our cue to engage in more appropriate conversation."

He shrugged and sighed. "Too bad. Inappropriate conversation is _so_ much better."

* * *

Nina sat on the large tree stump out in the Division Five forest around midday sketching out another nature scene when she heard someone approach her from behind. She turned, expecting to see Sousuke, but it was Yumichika instead.

She smiled at him. "Yumichika-san, what brings you here?"

He was holding two _bento_ boxes in his hand; one was purple and the other goldenrod. "Well, I really wanted to hang out for a little while, and I thought maybe you'd be hungry, so…" He smiled. "…I brought you lunch."

He sat down on the tree stump with her and handed the purple box to Nina. She opened the lid to find dividers filled with neatly prepared food items: _surimi_, brown and white rice logs mixed with _yukari goma_, _datemaki_, spicy pickled shallots, and _kamaboko._

"Your timing was perfect as I was about to head out for lunch myself," Nina remarked. She took out the chopsticks the box came with and began to eat. She smiled amusedly at Yumichika. "I take it you can't find Ikkaku?"

He frowned. "What would make you think that?"

"Because you came to find me," Nina said, with a soft chortle. "You two _are_ inseparable, after all."

"Well, he _is_ my best friend, but I do have other friends that I spend time with." He nudged her playfully. "Like you."

She bit her lip impishly. "So I am truly worthy of your company?"

"You're beautiful, so that makes you worthy," he responded lightly. "Well, and you're pretty smart and cool. Ikkaku likes you a lot, so you have his seal of approval as well."

Nina laughed. "Like I need it!"

"Oh, yeah, it's not like he's important or anything," Yumichika joked. He gave her a nudge as she took a bite of one of her rice logs causing it to fall from her chopsticks and barely make it back into her _bento_ box.

"Yumichika!" Nina protested as she turned and lightly slapped his arm. "Stop that!"

The bob-haired man laughed, lifting his arms slightly in defense as his dark violet eyes held a roguish gleam. "Clumsy."

Nina slapped at him again, and this time, he leaned away so that she would miss.

"Missed me," he teased.

"Oh!" she growled, throwing up a white flag. "You're impossible, but you just wait until my division trains with yours. Then you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I'm scared," he responded mockingly.

The pair of them had not noticed someone else approaching them as they joked around while eating their lunch. Aizen, who had arrived to do some training with Nina before having to attend an afternoon long captain's meeting, had been watching the two of them from afar. The fact that Ayasegawa was flirting around with his girlfriend was making him rather unsettled and oddly upset, to say the least. Yet, there was nothing he could say to the young man considering the nature of his relationship with Nina, and one slip of the tongue would blow it all. Still, he wanted this ridiculous and infuriating flirting to stop, for Aizen had found out through the grapevine that Ayasegawa had quite an infatuation with Nina.

He approached the pair, putting on a smile over his irritation and waving at the two. "Ah, Seito-kun, there you are." He nodded toward Yumichika. "Ayasegawa-san."

Yumichika stood and smiled respectfully. "Hello, Captain Aizen."

Nina glanced over. "Hello, Captain. Is it already time for our training session?"

He nodded. "Indeed it is, Seito-kun. Are you ready to begin?"

"As soon as I finish my lunch. Haven't you eaten, yet?" she asked.

He nodded. "I ate about an hour ago, actually." He looked over at Yumichika. "How are things in Eleventh Division, Ayasegawa-san?"

"Not too bad," he responded. "Lieutenant Kusajishi has been running us ragged as always. I had to hide from her, so I decided to bring Nina-san lunch."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you," he said pleasantly. "Thank you for doing that."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Besides, we've both been so busy that we haven't been able to hang out as much during our downtime," Yumichika explained.

"What a shame. Perhaps I won't keep her so busy next week, in that case."

Yumichika chuckled. "Oh, it's fine. We both have jobs to do, is all. Being a seated officer keeps you busy."

"That it does," Aizen agreed.

Nina finished her lunch and closed her _bento_ box. "I believe I am ready, Captain. Thank you for waiting."

"You're welcome. A good meal is a must if you want to do your best."

Yumichika gathered up the boxes. "Well, I won't keep her anymore." He smiled at Nina. "See you in the library tomorrow."

She nodded. "Yes, and thank you for lunch."

Yumichika left, and both were silent for a moment, making sure that he was out of earshot and out of range.

As soon as the top of his head disappeared over the hill, Aizen turned to Nina. "Well, that was thoughtful of him."

Nina nodded, smiling. "Yes, it was. He really is a good friend."

"Hmm…he _is_ a good friend, isn't he?"

"What do you mean by that, Sousuke?"

"You seem to be hanging around with him quite often," he replied.

Nina frowned a little. "Well, yes. He's my friend - the first friend I ever made here since joining the Protection Squads." She glanced at him suspiciously. "Is that...a problem for you?"

Aizen remained silent for a while then held his brown eyed gaze at her. "A friend…" he repeated as if talking to himself.

"Hnn. If I didn't know any better I would say you're just a tad jealous, Sousuke," Nina told him smirking.

"Jealous?" he echoed turning away. "What led you to that conclusion?"

"Well, your current body language, for one," Nina pointed out. "And your tone of voice always changes to that of mild annoyance any time he's around me. Like now, for instance."

Aizen gave her a small smile, amused at the way she was able to read him so accurately. "I see…"

Nina's face softened. "Sousuke..." she began, coming around to face him. She took his hand into hers. "You needn't be like that. I have no intention of running off with him or anyone else when I have you. Understand?"

"I never said anything of you running away to his arms now did I?" he replied defensively, not wanting to fully admit his feelings.

Nina shook her head. "No, but jealousy is sometimes a clear indicator of distrust, and I don't want that between us, Sousuke. I can't have a relationship where there is no trust because without it, our relationship is meaningless."

"I trust you," Sousuke replied after a long pause. He turned up his eyes to meet with hers. "I trust you. I promise."

"Then act like it," Nina told him. She smiled at him reassuringly and reached up to push a strand of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "You have my trust as well, so please, let's not argue over something so trivial now that we're both clear on where we stand. It wastes time, and neither of us is here to fight."

He looked down at her, surprised at how she could speak so calmly and so…wisely. Though Nina was young, he could tell after that last remark that she possessed a wisdom that was far beyond her years.

"O-oh…" he stammered, still stunned. "I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize, Sousuke. I'm not angry," she told him honestly. She reached up and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him. "Now, let's salvage what we can of our training, shall we?"


	17. Serpents and Wolves

**A/N:** Finally! An update! Sorry for the lack of excitement. I'm trying to organize this story so that the writing will go more smoothly for me. With any luck, it will work and everyone will see more out of me! Take care!

Chapter 17: Serpents and Wolves

"_And you know that  
_

_I'll be at your side, _

_there's no need to worry  
_

_Together we'll survive _

_through the haste and hurry  
_

_I'll be at your side."_

_-The Corrs "At Your Side."_

**Winter**

"Way of Destruction Number 31: _Shakkahou_!"

Nina _shunpoed_ out of the way in the nick of time just as Amaya's _kidou_ blast singed the sleeve of her _shihakusho_. She reappeared just behind Amaya and lifted her hand with two fingers extended.

"Way of Destruction Number 4: _Byakurai_!" Nina retaliated.

A bolt of white lightning shot from her fingertips straight for Amaya. The redhead's eyes widened, and she barely managed to get away from it. She had landed on the ground, and upon turning she noticed a small smoking hole in the ground where she had been standing just seconds earlier.

Her eyes widened. "Good Lord, Nina-chan! Your _kidou_ really _has_ improved!"

Nina settled on the ground and came toward her friend who had pulled herself to her feet. They had been sparring for over an hour using nothing but _kidou _and _hakuda_, and this time, Nina had given Amaya a run for her money. Captain Aizen had been kind enough to open one of Division Five's outdoor training grounds for the pair and left the two alone while he attended other duties. The grounds were basically a pit dug into the ground that would contain any stray _kidou_ attacks so they wouldn't destroy buildings.

Amaya was bent over and panting, her hands resting on her knees. "Whoo…I have to catch my breath." She flopped down onto the ground as Nina joined her. "Those training sessions with Captain Aizen are really helping you. I've seen a _huge_ improvement from training with you a few months ago." She laughed. "If this had been a real fight, I honestly think you would have whipped my ass!"

Nina laughed at her friend softly. "I doubt that. I like to think we're evenly matched, Amaya. You really have talent of your own, you know. After all, you achieved _shikai_ way before I did."

Amaya glanced down at her _zanpakuto_. Haringu no Tsuki was its name, and Amaya was proud to have the honor of wielding such an awesome _zanpakuto._ While most female _Shinigami_ wielded female _zanpakuto_, Amaya's was male and therefore slightly longer than a female's blade. In his sealed form, Haringu no Tsuki was a typical silver blade with a silver dream catcher guard and a midnight blue metallic flecked scabbard to protect the blade.

She smiled at Nina. "It doesn't mean you're any less talented, Nina. Besides, it happened for you as well, and for that I'm glad." She stood up. "Speaking of _zanpakuto_, want to spar with them for a little?"

Nina smirked and stood to her feet. "If you think you can handle me."

Amaya grinned widely. "You bet your ass I can handle you." She drew Haringu no Tsuki defensively. "I'm ready when you are."

Nina drew Kiyohime, and within a split second Amaya was coming at her full force. Nina deflected Amaya's blade confidently and came in for a swing of her own. Her friend blocked, sparks flying from both their swords as they clashed. They recoiled and came at one another again.

At the precipice of the training grounds, Captain Aizen and Captain Ukitake had appeared as Aizen had wanted to check on Nina and her friend to see how they were progressing. His eyebrows went up at seeing the many holes that had been blasted out of the ground from what were obviously _kidou_ spells. Still, he was interested to see Nina sparring with her redheaded friend as he was not familiar with the other girl's abilities.

"Let's sit and watch them awhile, Aizen-san," Ukitake suggested, already taking a seat on the cold grass. "I hate to interrupt them when they're having such fun."

"Indeed," Sousuke said, sitting next to him.

Amaya dodged one of Nina's attacks and slid off to the side. She wiped her brow with her sleeve and smiled mischievously. Then, the redhead held her _zanpakuto_ out to her side as a dark blue aura radiated around her. _"Conquer the moonlit night, Haringu no Tsuki!"_

A whirlwind formed around her zanpakuto in her hand, and a halberd with a gleaming silver double bladed head and a long dark blue shaft appeared just seconds later. A pair of dark blue crescent tattoos appeared under her green eyes, and she stared at Nina expectantly.

Nina held out Kiyohime in retaliation. _"Slither, Kiyohime!"_

Above their heads, both Ukitake and Aizen stared at Amaya with wide eyes and jaws agape. The _reiatsu_ emanating from this young woman was much stronger than either of them had expected, and Ukitake inwardly wondered just how much power this girl was hiding in the depths of her person that had not yet had a chance to be revealed.

"Wow…" Juushiro breathed, unable to help himself.

Aizen chuckled. "Getting enamored, are we?"

Ukitake blushed. "Of course not. I am…I'm just really very surprised by her ability is all." He paused. "Nina's quite talented herself."

Sousuke chuckled. "She is indeed."

Aizen crossed his arms and watched the spar ensue. Both Nina and Amaya moved quickly, but it appeared to Sousuke that Amaya had just a tad more strength in her attacks and more straightforwardness, a trait that would make her an excellent lieutenant someday. Nina, however, appeared to be somewhat better at _shunpo_ than the red head as she could go a slightly farther distance. Still, the two women seemed very closely matched as far as skill, and it was no wonder the both of them had been placed into Third Seats in their respective Divisions.

"Ukitake-kun," Sousuke began, "have you never thought about filling your lieutenant position?"

The white haired man shrugged, the bitter memory of the loss of Lieutenant Shiba returning to him. "I have once or twice, but I've never seriously considered it."

"It's been around fifty years or so, hasn't it?" Aizen questioned. "You can't keep that seat open forever. There is too much young talent such as these two girls in Soul Society not to have it filled once again."

Ukitake said nothing at this remark, reliving in his mind just how Kaien had perished at the hands of that Hollow that fateful night.

Aizen continued. "You can't keep blaming yourself for his death, Ukitake-kun. I mean no offense, but your two Third Seats aren't suited for the kind of work the lieutenant's seat requires."

"Kiyone and Sentarou do just fine with helping me," Juushiro said, his voice bordering on defensiveness.

"It was just a suggestion, Ukitake-kun," Aizen said pleasantly and wisely deciding to drop the issue. "I am only being a good friend and looking out for your well being."

Ukitake sighed. "I appreciate it, Aizen-kun, but I want to fill it when I decide that I am ready."

Aizen nodded. "Of course, but please keep in mind what Lieutenant Shiba would have wanted."

Before Ukitake could say anything, the two women stopped their sparring, having worn each other down. Both men looked down at them and clapped, and the ladies glanced up at the pair of captains watching them.

"How long have you two been up there?" Amaya asked.

Aizen chuckled. "Long enough to see quite a battle between you two. Breaking out your _shikai_ is some serious business."

"We never try to harm one another," Nina put in. "And we know when to stop."

Ukitake smiled. "As all good friends do." He stood up along with Aizen and hopped down into the pit with the two girls. "You're both very talented, but Edogawa-san, the strength of your _reiatsu_ is really something. Seito-san, yours is strong as well, but Edogawa-san's…"

Amaya put her _zanpakuto _away, embarrassed. "It's always been close to the surface for me. People used to be intimidated by me before I attended the Academy to learn how to control it. It...was starting to get out of control around the time I signed up."

Nina nodded. "Amaya's has always been stronger than mine, and I would say she is a little more talented. She achieved her _shikai_ long before I did."

"Aww, you flatter me, Nina-chan," Amaya told her. "Remember that you have strength and talent of your own, hun."

"That is some good advice, Edogawa-san," Aizen said. "One should never measure themselves against the talent of another or that person will never realize or see their own potential. You possess a lot of it, Seito-kun."

"He is right, you know," Ukitake agreed. "People always tell you to focus on your weaknesses and try to improve, but strengths always have room for improvement as well."

"I really did notice that you've become stronger in some areas, Nina-chan," Amaya said. "Your _kidou_ especially." She grinned up at Captain Aizen. "I'm glad you've been helping her. I've always thought she had the potential to do better in that area, but she just didn't have the right teacher."

"I thought so myself," Aizen remarked. He smiled over at his Third Seat. "I've decided that she's ready to move on to more difficult spells."

Nina's eyes went wide. "Really?"

He nodded. "In fact, I wanted to introduce you to a couple I have in mind today if you're feeling up to it."

Nina nodded. "I think I can manage."

"Well, in that case, I guess I'll go," Amaya said. "It was fun, Nina. Let's make plans to have a day off together."

"Yes, we should," Nina agreed.

Amaya started to walk off, but Ukitake stopped her. "Hey, Edogawa-san, are you hungry? I was going to go get something to eat, and I thought you'd want to come along."

The redhead smiled brightly. "Sure. I'm starving." She glanced back at Nina. "See you later."

Ukitake led Amaya out of the training area, and the two chatted away, and Nina could see that the pair of them seemed to get along very well. Amaya, it seemed, had made a new friend, and she couldn't help but wonder if Amaya's reasons for befriending Captain Ukitake were genuine – she _had_ been coveting the lieutenant's seat in Thirteenth Division for as long as she was in the Academy, and it was the main reason she had worked so insanely hard. Nina inwardly shook her head at the thought, chastising herself for questioning Amaya's integrity when she knew good and well that Amaya would never make friends with someone for her own personal gain; her friend wanted recognition based on her own merits.

"Well, Nina," Aizen broke in now that Amaya and Ukitake had gone. "Do you want to stay here or go to our usual place?"

Nina thought for a moment. "I vote we stay here. I don't want people to talk."

He nodded and took out the book. "That will be fine, then." He turned to a marked page. "Are you going to Edogawa-san's concert next week?"

"Yes, she gave me a ticket," he told him.

"Good. I bought a ticket as well. I am sure we will both enjoy it." He scanned the page. "Ah, here we go. Do you remember the Level 90 _kidou_ you saw me use?"

"Yes, _Kurohitsugi_, correct?" Nina questioned.

He gave the book to Nina. "I think you have the potential to learn it."

"What?!" Nina bawled. "Sousuke! I don't know if I'm experienced enough for something of this level. The chant alone is complicated."

He sat down next to her. "Don't be intimidated by the words, Nina. I think apprehension toward the complexity of something like this is why people fail to master _kidou _to begin with. I know that you are a quick learner, and a strongly feel that you can at least begin to learn and practice this. To fully master it will more than likely take you years as it did with me."

"I don't know, Sousuke," she trailed.

He placed a reassuring hand over hers. "If you're worried something might happen, it won't because you will have me to guide you. I also must say that I do not recommend practicing this on your own at the moment. The higher the number, the more dangerous it is to utilize and difficult to control. I have full confidence that you can eventually learn this, Nina. You will never know unless you try."

Nina looked up to see that he had locked a confident, reassuring gaze on her. She sighed, and taking a quick look around, she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Alright, Sousuke. I will try my best."

He smiled and stood up, helping her to her feet as well. "Let's begin."

* * *

At a restaurant in Seiretei, Amaya and Juushiro were seated at a table eating _yakusoba_ and dumplings. Each of them had a plate of their own dumplings and was sharing a kettle of tea when Amaya felt a streak of mischievousness go through her. She smirked, and when Ukitake wasn't looking, her chopsticks darted across the table to steal one of his dumplings. She quickly stuffed it into her mouth as Ukitake turned to speak to her.

"So, are you almost ready…" He paused mid sentence to look at her and smiled amusedly. "My, you have a mouthful!" Then he glanced down to his dumpling plate, and where there had been three, there were now two. "Hey! You stole my dumpling!"

Amaya finished eating the stolen item and swallowed it. "Well, it's too late to get it back."

"Why did you do that?" Juushiro asked good naturedly.

The redhead shrugged but mischief radiated from her. "I felt like it." She pointed to the two that were left. "And if I were you, I'd be keeping a close watch on the others."

"But you have your own!" he protested, amused by her teasing.

"Oh, but yours are _much_ yummier."

"They're the same kind!"

"Like I said, _yours_ are much yummier."

Ukitake couldn't help but laugh at Amaya. She was so funny and outspoken. She was offbeat but such a sweet girl, and he could not help but gravitate toward her magnetic personality. He smiled broadly at her, caught up in the moment.

"Juu-kun, I haven't seen you smile that big since you had a crush on that one girl back in the Academy!" a voice broke in.

Ukitake looked up at the owner of the unmistakable voice. He reddened as Shunsui smiled down at him. "We were just having a good time, Shunsui."

"Tsk, tsk, is that what you call that?" he teased, glanced at Amaya who had also colored. "From what I've been seeing, it looks like I might have to start worrying."

"About?" Ukitake questioned.

"About my best friend getting stolen away! You two are just getting along _so_ well!"

"I don't know what implication you're making…wait, I _do_ know, but it isn't like that," Juushiro protested.

"Yeah, I mean, what the hell? Why do you automatically think I'm flirting with him?" Amaya wanted to know.

Shunsui shrugged and poured himself a cup of _sake_. "Oh, it just seemed like you were, but I guess you're not." He took a sip. "I guess maybe I'd like to see my best friend wind up with a great girl."

Ukitake sighed. "Shunsui, do you _mind_?"

"Alright, alright," the other captain said, shrugging in mock defeat. "I won't intrude on your date further."

_"Shunsui!"_

His friend snickered as he walked off with his bottle of sake. Kyouraku knew his best friend well enough to know when he was attracted to someone, and with Amaya, it wasn't hard to see why. There seemed to be chemistry between the two, for Kyouraku had been watching the pair of them from the other side of the room through the crowd. The problem was that Juushiro was far too shy and awkward around pretty girls to actually go any further than friends, and Shunsui decided that he might have to prod this relationship along. The redhead was far too good of a catch for Juushiro to simply throw back and Shunsui had every intention of making his friend see it.


	18. Celebration of Snow

Chapter 18: Celebration of Snow

"_The earth was frozen,_

_Ice upon the water,_

_All at once you saw her_

_There in the Winter Light_

_Making everything beautiful."_

_-Tim Finn "Winter Light"_

Nina wandered down the long, red carpeted aisle of the Seiretei Concert Hall glancing down at the ticket in her hand and then back to the numbered rows. She was supposed to be the tenth seat in the fourth row of the ground floor section which would put her pretty close to the stage. From the outside, the building was a large domed structure that was painted white to match the rest of the buildings in Seiretei. Inside the dome towered over the heads over the audience and shone with its recessed lighting. Other than this, nothing was remarkable about the ceiling. The upper floors of the building were comprised of private balconies that were mostly reserved for the noble families of Seiretei. On the ground floor, the hall had a total of three different seating sections. Upon entering the auditorium on the ground level, the floor sloped slightly as the rows of seats were tiered. However, the seating nearest the stage was flat, not tiered, and it was here that Nina found her seat. The stage sprawled out in front and was illuminated by bright stage lights with red velvet curtains cascading down either side of the stage entrances.

Settling down into the red velvet seat of her row, Nina relaxed against the back of the chair and watched as the members of the orchestra tuned their instruments and practiced scales for warm up. Amaya was nowhere to be found down on the stage, and she could only surmise that her friend was still backstage going over music and more than likely finishing dressing. She glanced around, wondering when Sousuke was going to show up. She had given him the second ticket Amaya had given her with the intention of Nina going with Yumichika, but after Sousuke's reaction to her male friend bringing her lunch, she thought perhaps she should give the ticket to her captain instead. That and Yumichika didn't seem to be interested in this sort of thing.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think we wouldn't be able to sit together after all."

Nina looked up to see Sousuke making his way toward her, sitting in the ninth seat. She glanced around, seeing that several people had filled the row directly behind them. "Captain Aizen. Hello."

He smiled a little. "So, this is the concert that will officially open the Winter Festival?"

"Yes. I am glad my friend has the honor of playing in it. She really is very talented," Nina told him.

"She must be if she's a member of this prestigious ensemble. I hear it is very difficult to pass the auditions for it," Sousuke told her.

Nina snorted softly. "Well, it helps that Amaya has been the only pianist in several years."

"Ah, this is quite true," Sousuke said. He smiled down at Nina affectionately. "I hope we will both enjoy the show."

* * *

Two rows back, Ukitake and Kyouraku were finding their seats and settling in. Ukitake carried half dozen roses, and he carefully lay them down in his lap after taking his seat.

"Shunsui, are you sure these are a good idea?" the white-haired man asked his friend.

Shunsui laughed. "Juu! I've told you a hundred times already that it will be just fine! The star of the show should always get the flowers!"

"Erm, I always thought the director of the orchestra got the flowers," he said unsurely.

"Saa, would you stop worrying about it?" Kyouraku asked. "I made a special trip to the living world to get those for you since roses are out of season here, so you better damn well give those to her!"

"I just don't want her to get the wrong idea," Ukitake said sheepishly.

"And what would be so bad about that?" Kyouraku challenged with an impish glint in his eyes. "It's painfully obvious you like her."

Ukitake sighed. "Shunsui…"

Just then the orchestra members that were warming up left the stage and the lights went dim, and the chattering voices of the concertgoers came down almost all at once to a hush as they all stared down at the stage in anticipation. A few coughs echoed in the auditorium, but other than this, everyone had fallen totally silent. The curtain at the side of the stage rustled and the orchestra members filed in to fill their respective sections in the orchestra pit. The last to emerge was Amaya.

Juushiro Ukitake's eyes went as big as saucers when he saw her: she seemed to float across the stage with poise and grace as she came out in not a formal kimono, but a formal Western-style evening gown, something her conductor had suggested. The gown was an A-line type dress with spaghetti straps and a straight neckline. Her high heels were barely visible beneath the skirt, and the material of the gown shone beneath the lights along with her waist-long red hair, half of which had been gathered at the crown of her head and elegantly styled.

Kyouraku elbowed his friend, grinning. "You're drooling, Juu."

Juushiro shot him a feeble glare and made no comment, but his friend wasn't entirely wrong – Amaya _did_ look beautiful.

Kyouraku could only chuckle knowingly as the redhead settled down at the piano. The conductor then walked onto the stage and everyone began to applaud as he took a bow toward the audience. He turned to the orchestra and, stepping up to the conductor's podium, instruments were lifted to mouths and bows of the stringed instruments were placed on the strings. Amaya's hands rested on the keys as the conductor lifted his arms. His hands fell as the music from Tchaikovsky's _The Nutcracker_ began, and he began waving them about, cueing the sections of the orchestra in where they were needed.

Amaya's hands flew gracefully and quickly across the keys keeping perfectly in tempo with the rest of the orchestra. Ukitake, along with the rest of the audience, found himself being drawn in by Amaya's musical prowess, her songs taking hold of his very senses as he found himself whisked away from the concert hall and into gingerbread castles to watch delightful sugar spun dances for the rest of the evening. He could think of nothing else, nor could he imagine anything else as he watched her at the center of his mind's fantasy as an unconscious smile crept across his face that remained there for the entirety of the concert.

Two and a half hours later, the concert came to an end, and the orchestra was met with a deafening, thunderous applause. Ukitake stood up and clapped with so much glee that his palms began to turn red and sting. Kyouraku's eyebrows went up as he glanced over at his friend and the unmistakable smile of fancy written across his face. He kept his mouth shut, and wearing nothing but a simple smirk, he leaned over to Juushiro.

"We better get backstage to see her before you waste all those gorgeous roses," he whispered.

Ukitake nodded and as soon as the audience began moving out, Kyouraku and Ukitake fought their way through the crowd and to the stage area. They showed the stage crew the passes Amaya had made sure to give them and went back stage. The area was small and crowded with people milling about with the members of the orchestra and the conductor, but it wasn't long before they spotted Amaya's backside, and they hurried to meet her.

"Edogawa-san," Kyouraku began.

She turned around and smiled. "Captain Kyouraku, I'm glad you could make it." She glanced over at Ukitake who was shuffling nervously behind his friend. "Captain Ukitake! You really made it!"

He blinked, smiled nervously, and nodded. "Y-yes…I'm glad I was able to. You are really talented and I enjoyed the show."

Kyouraku cleared his throat and nudged his friend.

"Oh…" Juushiro began, taking out the roses. He blushed. "These are for you. Since…y-you're the star…and all…"

Amaya's face lit up as she took them from him. "Roses! Where did you get these at this time of year?"

Kyouraku grinned. "_He _made a special trip to the living world to obtain them."

"But, Shunsui, I…" Ukitake began quietly before receiving a hard elbow to the chest. He glanced at Amaya who was busily sniffing the blossoms and smiled sheepishly. "Y-yes…I did. Do you like them?"

She looked up and nodded. "Absolutely. How did you know I prefer roses?"

Ukitake laughed uneasily. "Intuition…?"

She smiled. "Thank you so much for these. They're beautiful." She paused. "Do you guys mind if I go change? I'm ready to get out of here and enjoy the festival."

Kyouraku grinned wickedly. "I have a date I'm supposed to meet, so why don't you go with her Juu-kun?"

"Sh-Shunsui!" he lightly protested, embarrassed. "I'm sure Edogawa-san has a date of her own."

"Um, no, actually, I don't," she reluctantly said.

"Really?" Ukitake said hopefully. "Why not?"

"Because no one asked me," Amaya said. She bit her lip. "I…don't get asked out a lot."

"Oh. Well…_would_ you want to…you know…uh, enjoy the festival with me?" Juushiro asked hopefully.

She looked up at him, a shy smile gracing her lips. "Sure. I'd love to."

Kyouraku slapped Juushiro hard across the back good naturedly causing the white-haired man to take an awkward step toward Amaya. "Well! You two go and have fun. Edogawa-san, I hope you'll let me come to more of your concerts. Juu's right when he says you're talented." He smirked, lowering his head. "Have fun both of you."

As Ukitake turned to say something, Kyouraku vanished into the crowd. He blinked and then turned back to Amaya. "W-well…shall I wait here for you?"

Amaya nodded. "I won't take long changing, I promise."

"Um…if you don't mind me saying this, you…you look…really pretty," he stumbled. "I-in that dress, I mean."

She grinned at him over her bare shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

"Goodness, Nina, I must say that your friend is brilliant," Aizen remarked with a smile. "I was absolutely entranced by her musical talent."

Nina giggled as she made her way out of the concert hall with him. "She always had a knack for captivating people with her music. I think the secret is that her music comes from the heart."

"Much like your art comes from yours?" Aizen questioned.

"Perhaps," Nina responded. She adjusted the fold of her wine colored _kimono _that was dotted with little white flowers.

They turned out into the street together where festival goers milled about in colorful _kimono_ as lanterns glowed softly around them creating a magical atmosphere everywhere they went. He glanced down at Nina who looked even lovelier than usual with her hair left down and a set of small silver pins accenting her dark locks.

"You look very lovely, Nina," he whispered.

She couldn't stop the tiny smile creeping across her face. "Thank you, Sousuke. Blue is a handsome color on you. It brings out your eyes."

He chuckled. "May I buy you something to eat?" he asked softly.

"If you wish," Nina responded. "Though we would do well to proceed with caution if you know what I mean."

Sousuke glanced around. "I think we'll be fine. Everyone else is having too much fun." He paused. "Where is Ayasegawa-kun? I thought surely he would have asked you to attend the Winter Festival with him as he did the last time."

"Oh, well, he got stuck with covering for Lieutenant Kusajishi and Madarame-san again," she explained. "He isn't too happy about it because he's stuck with grilling the dumplings."

Aizen placed his hands into his sleeves, pleased that he would have Nina completely to himself. "Ah, I see. That's too bad." He paused at a stand in Division Three where Lieutenant Kira was helping serve some _ramen _bowls to festival goers. "Would you like a _ramen_ bowl?"

Nina nodded. "On such a chilly night, that sounds perfect."

Kira served the pair after Aizen had placed the order. Judging from the amount of people that had crammed into a company activity building that had been converted into an eating area, it seemed that 3rd Division's ramen was a huge.

Captain Ichimaru approached Kira. "How are things Kira- Oh! Well well if isn't Captain Aizen and his lady friend!" Ichimaru exclaimed with a wide grin.

Aizen nodded and cleared his throat. "Gin."

Kira bowed and left to go serve the others. Nina glanced up at Gin nervously.

"Hello, Captain Ichimaru."

"Why hello there," Ichimaru replied with a small nod as he sat down across from them, already having it in his mind to annoy as long as he could. "How are you, Captain Aizen?"

"I am well, thank you," he responded. "Seito-san and I just came from the most enjoyable concert." He glanced around. "It appears Third Division has generated quite a lot of business."

"Oh did you? Well that's nice," Gin commented. He looked over the crowd that had gathered. "Yes, it really did. Who knew Kira-kun could cook!" He paused and stared at Nina. "Are you enjoying your time with Captain Aizen? He can be a rather boring man…heh."

"Oh, I don't find him boring," Nina said.

"Really?" he questioned, surprised. "You mean to tell me you like his company? Well, guess you better hold on to this one eh Captain Aizen?"

He glanced at Sousuke and smirked.

Sousuke sighed, already bothered. "Shouldn't you be helping Kira-kun?"

"No I think the boy can manage the stand himself," Gin responded, his smirk stretching.

"But there sure are a lot of people," Nina remarked, glancing at the blonde lieutenant. "He looks rather harried."

Gin knew they were trying to make him leave, but that only made it things much more fun for him. "He can get the other members to help, he's my Lieutenant," he told her. "Now enough about him, do tell more about your date."

Aizen sighed. "We just saw a concert and we didn't even go together, Gin."

"Oh that's a shame, those types of things are usually best enjoyed with someone."

"Er, well it happens we were seated in the same row," Nina pointedly said, earning a look from Sousuke.

"Hmm I see, I see," Gin replied finally becoming bored with them. Aizen had said that she was just some 'play thing', but now he suspected there was something else. "Well, I suppose I should leave you, Captain Aizen, so you can go show your girlfriend a good time. I mean taking her to just some plain ramen stand? That's rather insulting! Especially to such a beautiful girl like Seito-chan…hehe…"

Sousuke frowned, and Nina blinked, wondering and worried that Gin knew about their relationship. "There's nothing wrong with taking me to a ramen stand since we're such good friends," Nina told him.

Gin got up and turned to leave, but he heard Nina's comment about being 'such good friends'. He let out a small laugh before returning to help Kira before the poor young man lost his mind.

Nina sat quietly for a moment after Gin had left. This relationship was supposed to be a secret, but somehow it seemed as though he…knew. She turned a worried expression toward Sousuke. "He...doesn't know...does he?"

Aizen glanced down at Nina. "No. He just likes to…tease people. It's his specialty," he replied. He offered a reassuring smile. "There's no need to worry."

Nina's heart rate had gone up. "I hate the way he teases. It makes me uncomfortable."

He let out a small chuckle, "Yes he seems to enjoy that, don't let it get to you, alright? He's harmless."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ukitake and Amaya were sitting in one of Division Eleven's training buildings that had been converted into a sitting area for people wanting to eat where it wasn't so cold. They shared a plate of dumplings and talked, completely at ease with one another's company.

"So," Ukitake began, taking a bite of a sticky dumpling, "why didn't you make it to have tea with me last week? I've gotten rather used to you coming every week."

Amaya took a drink of hot tea. "I'm sorry about that, Captain Ukitake. I had concert rehearsal every single evening in preparation for tonight's concert. The last week is when the director usually ties up all the tiny loose ends in the music."

He smiled. "Ah, I see. I figured it might be something like that."

"Well, we're making up for it tonight," Amaya said smiling.

"Hey, Amaya?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…you've never really told me a whole lot about yourself."

She put down her cup of tea and folded her arms on the table top. "What would you like to know?"

He smiled shyly. "Well…I don't know…anything you want to tell me, I suppose."

"Well, I grew up in Rukongai," she told him.

"Oh? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head. "No. All I have is my adopted grandmother."

He blinked. "Adopted…grandmother?"

"Well," she began, "it's a really common practice for people who are not related by blood to band together and form family units. Unfortunately, I began my life in one of the harsher districts. The people who lived around me were not ideal people to form families with. I spent a good part of my childhood scavenging for food, living anywhere I could, and fighting for survival."

He gazed at her sorrowfully. "Oh…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to…"

She put up a hand to stop him. "It's okay, Captain. It made me stronger, but my life did get much better once I wandered into _Obaasan's_ district."

He smiled. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, I was stealing a jug of water because I was thirsty…" she began.

-----------

_ Amaya peeked around the corner of an old building, eyeing the tableful of clay pots filled with cool, fresh water. It was the height of summer, and Amaya was parched and bordering on dehydration. She watched the man keenly with her focused green eyes, awaiting the opportunity to catch the seller when he wasn't looking. Then the opportunity arose as he turned his back to her to vocally advertise his wares for sale. Amaya darted out from behind the building and run up to the table as fast as her legs could carry her. As quietly as she could, the small redheaded girl reached up and began taking down one of the pots. It was heavier than she had anticipated as she wobbled beneath its weight. Amaya began backing off slowly, the water jug over her head when she suddenly tripped on a rock sticking out from the ground. She fell, her precious booty falling out of her small hands and shattering on the ground to reward the parched sidewalk rather than her thirst. _

_ The merchant whirled around, angry sparks flickering from his dark eyes as he nailed Amaya with a look that turned her to stone. She began to shuffle back, reckoning the cane that he white-knuckled in his right hand. In two strides he had caught her up by the arm, lifting her completely by the arm, and began flogging her with the hard wooden cane. _

_ "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed through pain stricken tears. "I was thirsty and I have no money! P-please!" _

_ "You God damned urchins!" he bellowed. "I'll make an example out of you."_

_ Others watched in shock but no one did a thing until an aged woman with long white hair tied halfway back emerged from the crowd. Angrily, she strode up to the merchant and began flogging him with her heavy handbag over the head._

_ "Release that child at once," she demanded. "How could you!"_

_ The woman continued her flogging and shouting and the man dropped Amaya in his effort to shield himself from the old woman's assault. She swung her bag around and clocked him in the side of the face and he fell to the ground, putting a hand out in defeat. _

_ "Stop! Stop!"_

_ The woman obeyed, ceasing her beating yet glaring down at the man contemptuously. She placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "How dare you harm a child in that manner no matter what she does. You could have broken her back with the force you used on her!"_

_ Amaya sat up, her back throbbing with fresh bruises and whelps. She sniffled, dragging a pale, thin arm across her face. She watched as the woman tossed some coins down to pay for the merchandise she had broken._

_ The woman turned and looked at Amaya sorrowfully before kneeling down to speak to her. "You look a fright child. Can you stand?"_

_ Amaya said nothing but she slowly got to her feet, her backside throbbing in protest. _

_ The woman stood up and held a hand down to her. "Come. I will take you home and fix you up. My name is Tsurugi Edogawa. What's yours?"_

_ Amaya swallowed. "A-Amaya."_

_ "Amaya what?"_

_ "Just Amaya."_

_ She nodded, knowing that since the girl did not give a family name she must have been abandoned. "Well, Amaya-chan, let us go to my home where I will fix you something to eat and you can have all the water you want to drink. And then you can rest for the night."_

_ Amaya's bottom lip quivered, for she had never known such kindness in her life. She still said nothing and simply allowed herself to be led by this woman. _

_ The home in which Amaya eventually found herself in was tattered and dog-eared, but the area around it was peaceful. She cautiously entered and Tsurugi invited her to sit at the _kotetsu_ in the center of the living room, and she complied._

_ After a hot meal, cold water, and a bath, Tsurugi placed some medicinal herbs on Amaya's pulverized back, gently massaging them in and soothing away the pain. She began to cry softly, and Tsurugi glanced down at her._

_ "Does it hurt, Amaya-chan? I'm sorry if it does."_

_ "N-no…th-this is the n-nicest anyone's ever treated m-me," she stammered letting out a long, pitiful sniffle that tugged even more on Tsurugi's heart. _

_ "Well if that is your way of saying thank you, then you are welcome," she told her softly. "Now get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."_

_----------  
_

"The next day, she told me she wanted to take care of me and told me I could have her family name," she told Juushiro. "Since then, she's been kind to me and raised me and she encouraged me to become a Shinigami."

Juushiro's eyes were misted over after such a tale. "I'm so glad it ended happily. Tell me, is she still alive?"

Amaya nodded. "Very much so. I wish I could repay her and bring her here to Seiretei to live, but I'm not sure I would be allowed to do that."

"I…am not quite clear on that myself," Ukitake said. "The law prohibits citizens of Seiretei from taking in people from Rukongai, but there might be exceptions for families or marriages." He smiled. But I'm sure your _Obaasan_ knows that if it were up to you, she'd already be moved in."

Amaya laughed softly. "Yeah…I try to go see her every week, and she always sends me stuff."

The pair finished dinner, and Ukitake stood up, holding a hand out to Amaya. "Want to see what the other divisions have to offer?"

Amaya nodded. "Sure."

Ukitake brought Amaya back to her door in Division Seven as snow began softly falling from the sky. The crowds had diminished for the evening as they quietly glanced up at the snow falling. Juushiro glanced at Amaya; she looked so lovely in her dark green _kimono_ with its patterned fuchsia _obi_ and her hair still styled for the concert.

"Well, it's about time the snow began," Amaya remarked, breaking Juushiro from his thoughts. "I was hoping it would hold off just a little longer."

"Do you not like snow?" Ukitake asked.

Amaya nodded. "I just hate being cold."

He looked up at the snow that was now steadily falling to the ground. "I don't mind the cold, really, as long as I'm dressed for it."

"Well dressed for it or not, I'm always cold and I dislike it," Amaya told him.

They went quiet for a moment to watch the snow before Juushiro turned to her. "Well, it's getting rather late, and it seems it's getting colder as well."

Amaya nodded, placing a hand on her door. "Yeah…" Her eyes met his in the soft light of the lantern that glowed next to her door. "Next week for tea?"

Ukitake smiled. "Of course. Good night, Edogawa-san."

"Night, Captain Ukitake." She paused, looking over her shoulder long enough to smile at him. "And just call me Amaya."

* * *

In the Captain's quarters of Fifth Division, Nina and Sousuke sat in the middle of his bed near a fire he'd built to keep his house warm. He kissed her softly and she reciprocated with equal passion. Sousuke brought his hands up softly over her backside where he carefully unfastened her goldenrod _obi_ as he kissed her neck.

The fire licked at the air within the fireplace, and the room glowed softly as it crackled while Sousuke tenderly kissed her neck, earning small gasps of pleasure from Nina. He pulled back and gazed into her dark blue eyes.

"Nina," he softly began. "Are you nervous?"

She swallowed. "N-no…"

He smiled softly at her. "There is no need to hide it, nor is there a need to feel uneasy. Surely by now you know that I love you."

Nina bit her lower lip. "Of course, Sousuke." She paused. "It's just…"

He tilted his head to the side. "Just what, Nina-chan?"

"Well, it's just that…" She went red. "I'm…not experienced."

She finished the sentence in a tiny voice, and Sousuke chuckled softly as he rubbed her arms reassuringly. "I think I get what you mean." He leaned in and kissed her. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Nina shook her head. "N-no…I want to…I just…don't want to disappoint you."

He held her against him and kissed her again. "You could never disappoint me, Nina. I love you too much to be disappointed with you for something so trivial. I understand."

She smiled happily and hugged him. She looked at him tenderly and kissed him as he began pulling her kimono from her shoulders, exposing her bare, porcelain skin. She gently divulged him of his clothing, and the entirety of the night was spent entangled in the warmth of the bed clothes while the throes of affectionate passion entwined their bodies and their souls as the snow quietly fell outside.


	19. Patrol Duty

Chapter 19: Patrol Duty

"_Another taste of the evil I breed_

_Will level you completely._

_Bring to life everything that you fear_

_Live in the dark_

_And the world is threatening."_

_-Disturbed "Prayer"_

Amaya stood on a stool in the filing room of the Seventh Division offices and fingered through the drawer of a filing cabinet, pausing every so often to poke a file in between the hundreds of files already crammed into one of the many cabinets lining the walls. There were a few incomplete files that had gotten mixed in, and those she placed on top of the cabinets to give to her captain. After the last file had gone in, she emerged from the small room, relieved by the fact that the office was a far more open space than the cramped, claustrophobic area of the back room.

"I have finished the filing, Captain Komamura," Amaya announced, placing the incomplete files on his desk. "All except these, that is. They appear to be incomplete."

Komamura glanced up from his desk at his Third Seat. "I'll look them over and complete them, in that case. Thank you, Edogawa-san."

Amaya seated herself at Lieutenant Iba's desk and began sorting piles of paperwork and making more files out of them. Today had been Iba's scheduled day off, and in the event that he was out of the office, Amaya was called in to help push paperwork through, which seemed to be a never ending chore among all captains and lieutenants in Seiretei. She glanced up at her captain, his helmeted head bent over his own paperwork, and she contemplated the fact that she had never once seen his face in the time she had been with Seventh Division.

Amaya had, however, come to respect and admire her captain greatly, for physically, he was tall and massive, easily the most towering captain in Soul Society at a whopping 9'4" making him by far the tallest of all the thirteen captains. His personality, on the other hand, was gentle and kind, yet deeply serious in stark contrast to his gigantic size. While some captains were strict and unrelenting on their subordinates, Sajin Komamura was not tough on her or her comrades at all, instead preferring to oversee them with impartiality. While Amaya liked her captain well enough, the helmet had always bothered her because it made her feel as though he were hiding something. Fortunately, she was not alone in this thought.

"Is something the matter, Edogawa-san?" came his deep voice, without looking up.

Amaya jumped. Had she been staring at him without realizing it? Her face reddened. "Uh…n-no. S-sorry, Captain." She bent her head back down and began sifting through the stack of papers.

"If something is on your mind, you are very much at liberty to discuss it," he told her.

"Er…uh…what made you think something was bothering me?" she asked.

"I felt your stare, Edogawa-san."

Amaya's head shot up. "I-I didn't mean to! I was just…thinking is all." She stood and bowed deeply. "My most sincere apologies, Captain! I did not intend it like that!"

"It's quite alright," he replied. "You are not the first to wonder about the helmet that I wear."

Amaya blinked with surprise, but she sat down. "Well…" she trailed, not wanting to admit that it happened to be the very thing she was wondering about. She bit her lip from embarrassment.

"Tell me, Third Seat Edogawa, why does your _zanpakuto_ bear the name _Haringu no Tsuki_?" he asked.

She snorted amusedly. "If I tell you that, you have to tell me why you never take off your helmet."

"Do not play games during duty, Edogawa-san," he lightly admonished. "Now tell me about your _zanpakuto_."

"Well…it's a male, for one, and I have not yet met another female in Soul Society with a male _zanpakuto_," she told him. "So I suppose it is rather unique."

"Every _Shinigami's_ _zanpakuto _is unique to them," he told her, "though I will admit that it is rather unique for a female _Shinigami _to have a male _zanpakuto_. Truly, you must be worthy of him. What else?"

"Well," she began, "as you may have guessed from his name, the spirit that resides within my blade is a wolf, which is actually very fitting for me because I have always loved wolves." She paused. "And canines in general."

Sajin's brush stopped in the middle of his page. "Did you just say…that you love wolves…and canines in general?"

"Word for word," Amaya said as she corrected a writing error on one of Lieutenant Iba's reports. She looked up. "Why?"

Komamura hesitated for a moment as he contemplated this. For his entire life, he had been shunned and ostracized for his own appearance as his own head was not…human. It was that of a red wolf, a thing that turned nearly everyone he ever met away from him. Yet here was a young woman who had an affinity for his kind, so much that even her _zanpakuto_ spirit appeared to her as a wolf. The massive captain couldn't help but wonder whether revealing his face to her would intrigue her or repulse her. Yet…he had the distinct feeling that she would not turn a blind eye, if she truly loved his kind, that is.

He tapped his fingers lightly on the wood of his desk before he spoke. "Edogawa-san…"

"Yes?"

He balked. "Nevermind."

Amaya frowned. "What?"

"Nevermind," he repeated. "I must have forgotten what I was going to say."

"Oh," she said. Then she smiled. "So. Are you going to tell me why you wear that helmet or not?"

Komamura paused, his ears twitching beneath his helmet as he tried to sense her heart; it was true, however, this was not the time. Perhaps he would change his mind when he gained her trust more.

"Not today, Edogawa-san," he told her. "We have far too much work to do while Lieutenant Iba is out of the office." He glanced over at a piece of paper on his desk. "I also have a task for you."

"A task?" she repeated.

"A messenger delivered a request to relieve a Fifth Division patrol party in South Rukongai while you were in the back filing," he explained. "It would seem that Hollows have been attacking the civilians there, and we are to keep a look out for it and, if possible, find out where it is hiding."

Amaya blinked, worry suddenly striking her. "South…Rukongai?"

"I am aware your grandmother resides there," he told her. "You may check on her while you are out and warn her of the danger."

Amaya nodded nervously. This would be her first assignment out in the field. "You are certain you want to send me, Captain?"

"Of course. You cannot gain field experience pushing paper around in this office," he told her. "You will be the best person for this job."

Amaya bowed deeply. "I will do my very best, Captain!"

* * *

Nina shivered and adjusted her dark purple scarf as she softly trudged through the snow on her patrol route. It was early February, and she buffed her arms as she kept watch over the neighborhood to which she'd been assigned. Sousuke had received orders that Division Five was to assume patrol of South Rukongai and that Division Seven had been asked to help with relief units.

Rukongai was the large area of land outside the confines of Seiretei and so completely different from the life she had come to know. Rukongai was the place where souls came after they had expired in the Living World, although it was quite common for citizens to be born there without ever having visited the Living World. All districts were impoverished, but only those closest to Seiretei were the most peaceful. The further one wandered away from the protection of Seiretei, the more lawless some areas became. Today, however, Division Five was patrolling a more peaceful area where there had been reported Hollow sightings. As she had a look around, Nina offered a shy smile toward one of the civilians attending a shop nearby.

"This is a damned cold day," Amaya groused as she approached Nina from behind, wringing her chilled hands. She joined her patrol route with that of her friend. "Are you ready for relief?"

Nina turned and offered a smile. "I thought you'd never get here, Amaya-chan," she said, glancing up at the snow covered trees. "Fortunately, winter is halfway over as of yesterday, so we can soon look forward to more pleasant weather."

"Well, I wish it would hurry up," Amaya continued to complain. Her breath puffed out in clouds from her mouth as she breathed. "I've already had my subordinates take over, so yours should be heading back to your division." She glanced at Nina's scarf. "That's a cute scarf. Where did you get it?"

Nina smiled. "Yumichika bought it for me as a gift. I made the mistake of telling him purple is my favorite color."

Amaya laughed a little. "And that's a mistake how?" She nudged Nina. "He really does like you. I know it."

"You think so?" she smiled impishly. "And what of you and Captain Ukitake? You have been spending quite a bit of time with him."

Amaya shrugged, but she couldn't stop the blossoming blush that was creeping across her face. "We've become pretty good friends, and I'm going over to visit him later. He's ill again, so I thought I would see if he's feeling better."

"I thought you had to help Captain Komamura with some office work?" Nina questioned.

Amaya nodded. "I already did, and then he sent me out here. He said that I need to spend more time in the field getting experience, so I'll see him after I'm done out here."

"Oh. Well, I hope he feels better," Nina remarked.

Amaya paused. "Yeah, me too." She sighed.

Nina tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

Amaya pursed her lips and looked over at Nina as she deliberated on how to say what was on her mind. "Nina…I think…I think I'm starting to like him for more than just a friend." She gazed at Nina sheepishly. "I mean, I know I have no chance with someone like a captain, but I can't help it. This…isn't bad…is it?"

Nina thought for a moment. Considering her own very clandestine and intimate relationship with Sousuke, she really did not have a place to say whether Amaya was right or wrong for wanting to pursue a relationship with Division Thirteen's captain, if she intended to do so. Still, she decided on the safe route of staying neutral.

"Honestly, I have no opinion of whether your growing feelings toward him are right or wrong. The way that I see it, the heart wants what it wants and when two hearts wish to be together, there is nothing that can stop them."

Amaya raised her eyebrows, surprised by Nina's insight. "So…you're saying I should pursue it, even though I'm a lower seated officer and he's a captain?"

"I am not saying whether you should or should not," Nina told her. "Though the fact that you are not directly under Captain Ukitake's command makes it beneficial."

"Beneficial? How?" Amaya asked.

"You won't have to worry that he is favoring you over his other subordinates," Nina said. "And your relationship could be an open one."

"Your relationship…could be an open one? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I would think that if someone were to engage in a romantic relationship with their captain, they would have to keep it under wraps."

Amaya frowned. "That may be true, but who would engage in a secret relationship with their commanding officer, anyway? I wouldn't think that would be very professional."

Nina's stomach did a flip flop as she realized that she had almost said too much. "Er…well, I was just saying. I wasn't trying to suggest anything."

Amaya snickered. "Oh, I know that."

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of both girls' necks stood up as they heard a scream in the distance and sensed a menacing _reiatsu_ with it that definitely belonged to a Hollow.

"Did you hear that?" Nina asked. "It sounded like a child screaming."

Amaya began to dart off in the direction of the scream. "Let's just hope it's the Hollow and not a child."

The women disappeared into _shunpo_ and arrived seconds later in an open clearing to find a small, terrified blond headed boy scampering backward in an effort to get away from a Hollow that looked quite similar to a Velociraptor. It wore a totally white mask over its prehistoric looking head with razor sharp teeth protruding from his open mouth. There was a hole in its chest the size of a dinner saucer, and its dark purple body stood over the boy, flicking its long tail. The Hollow slashed a long claw down at the boy who had been rooted to the spot with fear, but Amaya quickly and deftly blocked it with her blade.

"Nina! Grab the kid!" Amaya said as she held off the Hollow who had begun screaming in protest. The ear piercing noise rattled Amaya's eardrums to the point where she thought they would surely rupture.

Nina didn't have to be told twice to grab the victim. She _shunpoed_ to him, grabbed him up onto her back, and _shunpoed_ to a safe area as Amaya began to battle the beast on her own.

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct," she growled as she blocked a sideways slash.

The Hollow was fast, almost too fast for her to keep up with, and it was leaving her no opportunity to attack. All Amaya could do was simply keep herself from getting injured and continue to guard herself.

The small child on Nina's back was in tears and blubbering something terrible as she carried him to a safe spot a good distance away. She stopped and glanced at Amaya who seemed to be struggling with keeping ahead of the Hollow attacking her.

Concerned for her friend, Nina _shunpoed_ into a high tree branch and set the boy down. "You stay right here."

"W-wait…" he blubbered. "P-please d-don't leave me!"

Nina knelt down. "There is nothing that can get you up here. I must go help my friend." She offered a reassuring smile. "Do not worry. I shall return."

Nina disappeared out of the boy's sight and then reappeared on the ground behind the Hollow. Her hands rose as a ball of _kidou_ appeared between her outstretched hands. "Way of Destruction Number 33: _Soukatsui!_"

Amaya looked up to see Nina in midair with a blast of fire shooting from her fingertips. The Hollow looked up just as it was blasted off its feet and sent flying. The unexpected attack gave Amaya the opportunity to activate her _shikai._

_"Conquer the moonlit night, Haringu no Tsuki!"_ she shouted as the seal lifted from the blade and her _zanpakuto _reformed itself into a long handled halberd.

Amaya brought the head of her halberd down onto the Hollow's mask, but as she did, its spiked tail whipped up and smacked her in her backside.

"Ah, shit!" she yelped as she was sent hurtling to the ground.

Nina gasped as she watched her friend get thrown across the frozen, snowy ground like a rag doll. A streak of crimson stained the white ground where Amaya had skidded before coming to an abrupt halt. Nina could see that the back of Amaya's _shihakusho _had been torn and she was bleeding profusely.

She frowned and extended her index and middle finger on her right hand. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat! Way of Binding Number Nine: _Horin!"_

Ropes of orange and yellow shot out at the Hollow as it moved toward Amaya with the intention of making her his lunch. The brightly glowing ropes entwined around its hind legs and tightened, and the Hollow made a panicked, confused noise before it was brought to the ground, its legs tightly bound by Nina's _kidou_ created ropes.

Amaya staggered to her feet, now enraged at the fact that she had just been thrown several feet and the fact that the Hollow had gotten her, and her back was stinging severely. She noticed Nina struggling to keep her footing in the snow as she struggled to maintain concentration on the spell that bound the raptor-like Hollow by its legs. It struggled and scraped the ground, but its tiny arms seemed too weak to free itself from Nina's grasp.

Amaya gritted her teeth, seizing the chance to eliminate it once and for all. She lifted the head of her halberd high before impaling it into the ground. The distinct sound of a hawk rung in Nina's ears and with it a silver hawk shaped sickle came flying over the surface of the ground toward the beast with talons extended. As it reached the Hollow, a barely visible reflection of a wolf's head appeared just beneath the hawk before the Hollow was severed completely in half. The monster dissipated into air, its sins now cleansed, and Nina turned to Amaya who dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Amaya-chan!" she exclaimed, running toward her friend. Nina knelt down and supported her weight.

"Ungh…" she groused. "My back's burning! I think those spikes had poison in them or something." Amaya glanced around. "Where's that kid?"

"I put him in a tree so the Hollow couldn't reach him if things got out of hand," Nina explained. "I was afraid if I told him to run the Hollow would give chase."

Amaya struggled to stand. "Go get him down from there and let's take him home."

"No, Amaya, I'll call a member of my party. You need to get to Fourth Division immediately. That poison could very well be deadly."

But Nina didn't have to call anyone. Hinamori appeared out of _shunpo_ with a worried stricken expression carved into her features, and she brought with her the members of the Seventh Division search party that immediately rushed upon their Third Seat.

"Nina-chan! What happened?!" Hinamori asked.

"The Hollow in this area has been taken care of," Nina explained. "Amaya and I took it down."

A look of relief crossed Momo's face. "Thank goodness. When you didn't come back with the others, Captain Aizen got very worried and sent me out to look for you. I found the members of Seventh Division heading toward your direction, so I took charge of them and brought them with me."

"Amaya had sent the members of our Division ahead, and she was about to relive me when we felt the Hollow attacking a civilian child. I could not just leave her to fight it by herself," Nina said. She glanced toward Amaya. "Amaya has been injured and she needs to get to Fourth Division. Will you please take her while I bring the child back to his family?"

Momo nodded, glancing down at Amaya's backside as two men from Seventh hoisted their comrade to her feet. The back of her uniform had been ripped out and a set of bruised lacerations seeped crimson – and poison. "I will notify Captain Komamura that Edogawa-san has been injured. In the meantime, return the boy to his home and then come back to meet with Captain Aizen so you can make your report."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Wait…" Amaya trailed. "Nina-chan, will you do me a personal favor?"

"Of course."

"You still remember where my grandmother lives, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Please, will you check on her for me and make sure she's okay and has everything she needs?"

Nina smiled. She had met Amaya's grandmother several times back when they were in the Academy. "I will."

"And don't tell her I got hurt out here," Amaya said sternly. She hissed with pain as she felt the poison infecting her further and her limbs become rigid. "I don't want her to worry."

Nina nodded. "I will. Now go before it gets worse."

Hinamori disappeared into _shunpo _as did the rest of the crew who were carrying Amaya. Nina walked toward the tree with the child hiding within its branches and hopped up into it. The boy looked up at her.

"Is it gone?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it is gone. It will not be coming back, either, so you will be safe from now on." Nina gestured for the small boy to get on her back. "I will take you home now. I'm sure your family is worried about you."

* * *

By the time Hinamori and Amaya had reached Division Four, the poison was burning worse than ever in her cuts; it was the strangest as well as the most painful sensation she'd ever felt - like boiling water, and her limbs had all gone stiff to the point where all she could move was her thumb. Subsequently, she spent most of the day lying on her stomach in the Division Four barracks while her injuries were treated with healing _kidou_ and the poison was eradicated from her body with some herbs that Captain Unohana had mixed and placed on the lacerations to draw out the neurotoxin. She also made the disgruntled redhead drink a disgusting, bitter medicinal tea made from the same herbs to keep the poison from infecting her blood and organs.

While Amaya respected Captain Unohana and the difficult task her division had to carry out, she hated being in a hospital something fierce. Doctors tended to make her nervous because it made her paranoid that she was going to get an injection of some kind – and she hated needles. As a child she could remember kicking, screaming, and crying when her grandmother took her to one of the free clinics in Rukongai run by inexperienced nurses and old men that once were doctors before their time had expired in the living world and they were sent back to Soul Society. She had small veins, and there were many times that the nurse who drew her blood either missed the vein or went through it, causing Amaya to cry in pain and throw a punch or two.

Yet the thing she hated the most was the fact that she felt she had failed her captain. She should not have gotten injured. How could she have been so careless? Amaya's lip quivered at the thought of having to make her report to him the next day. What would he say to her? Was she too inexperienced to deserve the Third Seat?

Captain Unohana had let Amaya leave later that evening, after the sun had set and she was sure that the poison had gone completely. Yet, just to be sure, she sent the herbal tea home with her to drink for a few days more and ordered that she rest the next day.

But Amaya did not go home as she was told to do. Instead she approached Captain Ukitake's quarters in Division Thirteen and knocked on the doorframe.

"Ukitake-san? Are you in?"

She heard him stir within the small building and cough heavily. "Amaya-san?" He pushed aside the flap that covered the door, his face lighting up in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here? You should be resting!"

Amaya scowled. "Oh, don't tell me you heard about that."

Ukitake hustled her inside. "Word does get around," he admitted. "That and your captain mentioned that you were injured when he stopped by to see how I was doing earlier."

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

Ukitake sat down on his bed, and he could see that she was clearly troubled. "Is something wrong?"

Amaya sighed. "I failed Captain Komamura. He is going to be so disappointed in me."

Juushiro frowned. "You failed? How so? Did you not eradicate the Hollow's presence out there?"

"Well…I did…but Nina-chan helped," she admitted.

"Then I would say you carried out your assignment as ordered," Ukitake told her.

"But I got injured in the process, and Nina had to help me!" she protested. "I…I thought being seated meant that I had to be strong and not get injured in a fight. I got hurt badly, and that's why I failed. I should have seen it coming."

Ukitake listened carefully but he smiled softly. "Things don't always go as planned, Amaya-san, and being a seated officer does not mean you have to be impervious to injury and anticipate everything that is going to happen. The truth is most fights are quite unpredictable. You did nothing wrong. From what I hear, you had the civilian boy removed to safety, which was the first priority, and then you took on a Hollow with the aid of your friend to prevent it from terrorizing the other residents in the area. You did everything logically – everything I would have done."

"But Nina had to step in," she argued. "She should have been watching over the child."

"If the child was safe and the threat could not get to him, then she was right in assisting you," he told her. "Amaya-san…it is dangerous to take on a threat of that level alone. What do you think might have happened if Nina had not been there? Being a Third Seat does not mean that you do not have to rely on your friends and comrades to help you. In fact, there is strength in numbers, and had you been alone, the situation could have taken a turn for the worst." He smiled reassuringly. "Do you have any idea how many times Shunsui has saved my tail in a fight and how many times I have been injured over my career as a captain? It does not make you a failure, Amaya. On the contrary, a situation like that teaches us that we absolutely must rely on our friends and comrades to help us no matter what Division we belong to. And injury only adds to experience – it teaches us what we need to improve upon."

Amaya digested these words carefully before she looked up at Juushiro. "So…you don't think Captain Komamura will be upset?"

Ukitake chuckled. "Komamura-kun will understand. You should know by now that he is a fair and sympathetic man. He probably would have told you the same thing I just did."

Just then, Juushiro broke out into a coughing fit, his bruised and long scarred lungs burning from the lack of air he was so accustomed to. He covered his mouth with his hands, and Amaya could see red seeping from between his fingers as he began coughing up blood.

"Ukitake-san!" she exclaimed. "Take it easy!"

"Damn it, not now…" he managed to grouse between coughs.

All Amaya could do was sit next to him and rub his backside as the coughing continued. He pointed at his medicine on the table that was just barely out of his reach, and Amaya leaned over and grabbed it. She handed it to him, but he was coughing so violently that he dropped it, so she read the instructions herself and measured out the proper dosage in a medicine cup and gave it to him between hacks. He drank it quickly, and within a few moments, the coughing subsided.

Amaya watched worriedly as he kept his mouth covered and his head bent down in shame and embarrassment over the bloody mess that he created on his hands and face. He took deep, calm, wheezing breaths so the medicine could work itself into his system. However, Amaya wasn't sure what she should do. Should she stay and make sure he was alright or just leave to save him from further embarrassment?

"I…I'm sorry you had to see that," Juushiro said, trying to mask his embarrassment with a cheerful tone of voice. "My illness flares up at the worst times…"

Amaya, suddenly overwhelmed by her tender feelings toward him, picked up a cloth from the table, lifted his face, and wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth. It was common knowledge throughout Seiretei that Juushiro Ukitake was not a healthy man; his face was sallow and pale most of the time, and he was prone to long bouts of being bedridden when his body decided it wanted to attack itself.

"It's fine, Ukitake-san," she told him. "I'm not bothered by it."

Juushiro took the cloth from her and wiped his hands off. "This doesn't bother you?" He sighed. "That's a relief."

"Why should it?" Amaya asked, standing up and fetching the tea kettle. "I wouldn't be a very good friend if it did." She filled the kettle with water. "But I have always wondered…why you were so pale all the time."

Ukitake washed his hands in a bowl of water at the table once he managed to get his wits about him enough to reach over, grab the table, and scoot it over where he could reach it. "I have been this way my entire life. I have had this illness from infancy, and it even made my hair turn white as a child."

Amaya put the kettle of water over heat and sat down to wait for it to whistle. "Your hair was not always white?" She studied his face, noting his dark eyebrows and eyelashes. "Oh, so your hair was black at one time?"

He nodded. "It was. I had always hoped it would eventually grow back its natural color, but I have come to accept that it probably never will."

Amaya pursed her lips. "I'd rather it not grow back black," she told him candidly.

His eyebrows went up. "Why do you say that?"

She blushed. "I like it the way it is," she admitted.

He blinked, turned a little pink, and then smiled abashedly. "Well…I suppose if you like my hair the way it is, then I don't mind it as much."

"Just out of curiosity," Amaya began, "what exactly is it that ails you?"

"Well, Unohana-san tells me that it's a mutated form of tuberculosis, which was once a common affliction in humans. Unlike the human form of this disease, mine is not contagious."

"Oh," she trailed. "Well…how come there hasn't been a cure developed?"

"Believe me, Unohana-san has been researching and working on a cure for years, and she hasn't found one, yet. I've tried every medicine and injection she has given me, but all she has been able to do is find a formula for a strong medicine that helps keep the symptoms in check so I can at least function in my daily life. However, it doesn't always work as this ailment of mine rears its head when it feels like it, particularly when I'm agitated or I've pushed myself too much in a battle or training," he told her. Then he smiled. "But…I've lived with it my entire life and I'm quite used to it. My body may be weak, but I don't let it get me down."

The tea kettle whistled and Amaya smiled, standing to fetch it so it would stop the racket it was making. "I really admire you, Ukitake-san. You have such a positive outlook on everything, including your illness."

"Well, why should I be depressed?" he asked. "I'm alive and I am surrounded by people who care about me. That and it won't do me any good live my life sulking about how sick I am. I just try to do everything I can to live a normal life and enjoy everything about it."

Amaya put down a cup in front of him and poured the brewed tea for him before serving herself. "Well, you really are amazing, Ukitake-san, if you don't mind me saying so. To have to put up with a weak body yet be a well respected captain is very remarkable. I feel kind of like an ass for bitching about getting injured now."

"Saa..." he began pleasantly. "I don't mind. Besides, I would have complained, too." He took a sip of tea. "Thank you for making the tea, by the way."

"Not a problem," she told him. "Are you hungry? I can go out and fetch you something to eat if you like."

"Actually, I'll call Kiyone and have her bring us something here. What would you like?"

She smiled sincerely at him. "I'll have whatever you're having."

* * *

Sousuke Aizen sat out on his veranda with the door cracked just slightly. He was in a night robe, and he looked up at the moon in the sky as it shined down upon the glistening virgin snow in his garden. Nina was inside sleeping soundly in his bed, and he could not help but to contemplate the alarming realization that he cared more for her than he could have ever imagined. This realization had hit him when Nina had not returned with the rest of the party, and they had reported that Amaya Edogawa was supposed to be relieving her.

He was relieved when she had returned safely, and he was proud that she was able to effectively utilize the _kidou_ she had been learning in order to help her friend eliminate the Hollow. This time, however, the beast had not been sent on purpose.

"I heard about the skirmish your girl was in today," a voice softly said. Gin stepped out from the shadows. "Hope her friend is okay."

"Hinamori tells me she will be fine. Nina came out of it unscathed, and I am actually quite proud of the fact that she was able to hold her own in battle using _kidou_."

"My, my, ya really are a good teacher, aren't ya?" Gin remarked. "Ya are pretty attached to her it seems, but then again, that's just my opinion."

"I…admit I've become very accustomed to her company," Aizen said with a sigh. "She is a very surprising woman once you get to know her, but it is not enough to stop what we have planned, Gin. I assure you of that."

"What are ya gonna do with the girl once we get everythin' goin'?" Gin asked.

"Actually, I have no idea," he admitted. "She knows nothing of our plans, and therefore, I have no reason to dispose of her. She will, however, struggle emotionally with it, and that cannot be helped." He smirked. "But I doubt she will hate me in the end. You never forget the first person you fall in love with and she is completely taken with me."

"Ah, Captain Aizen! Yer so cold!" Gin exclaimed. "She'll be fine."

"Indeed she will be. She's far stronger than she leads on."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait in updating. I've been very busy and had no time to write (or haven't felt like it because I've been too tired). Something I have noticed with _zanpakuto_: it seems that pretty well every woman I have ever seen in Bleach carries a female _zanpakuto_, and nearly every male carries a male _zanpakuto_ with the apparent exception of Renji and Kyouraku, as per the Zanpakuto Arc of the anime. I think it would be safe to assume that Aizen's _zanpakuto_ is a female as well as the name 'Kyoka' is a variation on 'Kyoko', which is Japanese for 'mirror'. Unohana's Minazuki seems to be the only genderless one. Given this trend, I thought it would be interesting to give Amaya a male _zanpakuto_ and a larger sword, given that she's really quite tall at 5'9", though Isane Kotetsu still dwarfs her with her height of 6'1", and she is very powerful - more powerful than she realizes.

Ukitake's illness: there is much speculation as to what exactly it is that Juushiro has, and the symptoms easily fit that of tuberculosis. In the English version of the anime, it is declared that is what he has. In the Japanese dub, however, it never really gives a name to his illness, and neither does the manga. I have a theory that his illness is a mutated form of tuberculosis. Among humans, tuberculosis can be cured by simple administration of antibiotics (source: WebMD) and was once a very common disease before the advent of modern medicine. If untreated, TB can prove to be fatal, however, Ukitake has managed to live his entire life afflicted with this disease. He also does not seem to infect others with it, which adds to my theory that it is a mutated form. I think that Ukitake probably could be cured if Unohana could get her hands on the human antibiotic and modify it to to be Shinigami-compatible. The author of the story Meifu's Gate found on this site (go to my favorites to find it) has a great theory on his illness that pretty much aligns with mine. :)


	20. Crimson Snow

Chapter 20: Crimson Snow

"_Never knew I could feel like this  
_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,  
_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss  
_

_Every day I'm loving you more than this,  
_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing,  
_

_Telling me to give you everything  
_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
_

_But I love you until the end of time."_

_-"Come What May" from the musical Moulin Rouge_

"There. That should do it. Tell me what you think."

Momo handed Nina her newly colored comic, and the latter looked over it with approval. "Very good, Hinamori-san. I noticed that your shading has really improved."

She smiled. "Thank you. I've been working on it."

Nina smiled and handed back the drawing. "When do you have to turn this in to the _Seiretei Times_?"

"I'm going to take it to them today," Momo answered as she put the drawing aside.

"Well, I'm sure people will enjoy it," she told her. Then Nina remembered something she had brought for her lieutenant and reached into her bag. "I brought something for you."

"You did?" Momo asked, leaning forward.

Nina pulled out a set of watercolor paints, a tablet specifically made for painting with watercolor, and some different size brushes. "I found these in the art supply store I visit. You had said you wanted to learn, so I thought I would get you started."

Hinamori's face lit up as Nina handed her the items. "Waugh…really? Nina-san! Thank you!"

Nina smiled. "You're welcome. Do you want to start painting with them right now?"

Momo smiled. "Well, only if you feel like it. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's not a problem, and I've nothing else to do anyway."

The lieutenant nodded and stood up to fetch a cup from her kitchen. As she was filling it, there was a knock on her door and Amaya stepped inside, holding a composition book under her arm.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you guys," Amaya began, "but I wanted to ask your opinion of something."

"Oh, it's fine, Edogawa-san," Hinamori said. "I like having company."

"What is it you wish to ask?" Nina inquired.

Amaya sat down at Hinamori's _kotetsu_ and opened her composition book. "Well, I've got all these poems I've written, but I can't decide which one I want to publish for the poetry contest the _Seiretei Times_ is having. I want you guys to read a couple and tell me what you think."

"Okay," Hinamori said. "Let's see them."

Amaya pulled out a couple of neatly written poems and handed one to Momo and one to Nina. The latter knew that her best friend was not only a talented pianist, but she was also a splendid poet. She and Momo read over their respective poems before trading. Then they gave them back to Amaya nodding their respective approval.

"I liked them both," Momo said. "It's hard to decide which one you should turn in."

"Agreed," Nina added. "Is there a limit on how many poems you can turn in for the contest?"

"I didn't see a limit outlined in the flyer," Amaya responded. "I guess I'll have to ask Captain Tousen."

"What's the prize if you win?" Nina asked.

Amaya shrugged. "I think it's some kind of gift certificate. I'm not really worried about the prize, though. I never win anything anyway."

"Well, in that case, turn both of them in and see what happens," Momo suggested.

Amaya nodded. "Okay, then."

"Just out of curiosity," Nina began, "what made you want to enter your poems? You are usually not very forthcoming when it comes to your written work."

Amaya pursed her lips. "Well…" she trailed. Then she blushed. "I had some encouragement."

Nina smiled mischievously. "Let me guess…Captain Ukitake?"

Amaya bit her lip, he face growing even redder. Instead she stood up. "Sorry, but I've got to get out of here and turn in these poems before I report for training with Lieutenant Iba this afternoon. I'll catch you guys later."

"See you later, Amaya-chan," Nina smiled.

Hinamori glanced at the playful gleam in Nina's eyes. "Nina-san…does Edogawa-san like Captain Ukitake?"

She chuckled softly as he head bent over what appeared to be a drawing of a Western style dragon breathing flames onto a knight. "I think it's safe to say that she does."

Momo laughed. "I would have never guessed if I didn't see the blush on her face with my own eyes! And Captain Ukitake is so nice. I think it would be cute if they got together."

Nina smiled, agreeing with her lieutenant. "So do I, but it'll take some doing to bring Amaya out of her chronic denial."

Momo laughed. "I'm sure it will happen eventually. People who are meant to be together eventually come together."

"Very wise words, Hinamori-san," Nina responded. "Needless to say, I agree."

"I'm really glad we've become friends, Nina-san," Hinamori said cheerfully as she dipped her new paint brush into the cup of water on the table. "I really enjoy your art lessons."

Nina offered a soft smile. "I enjoy them, too." She glanced over as she picked up a pencil and her sketchpad. "Do you think I can go to one of Captain Unohana's _ikebana_ classes with you sometime?"

"Of course," Momo said at once. "I would have invited you sooner, but I didn't think you were interested in that sort of thing."

Nina laughed softly. "Oh, no. I wouldn't mind. I like flowers. I had thought about taking calligraphy lessons, too. I have an idea for a series of paintings I want to do involving flowers and calligraphy."

"You should talk to Captain Aizen about teaching you calligraphy," Momo suggested. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to teach you since he teaches it at the Academy."

Nina nodded. "I know So – Captain Aizen is a busy man, so I'll think about it."

Nina inwardly cringed; she had almost called him by his first name in Hinamori's presence. Thankfully, her lieutenant seemed so into her painting that she didn't pick up on the near disaster.

"Nina-san, are you doing any more portraits?"

"Hmm…I haven't done any recently," she admitted. "Why?"

"Well…I don't know. I thought that if you ever got around to drawing another portrait, you could do one of me, if you didn't mind."

Nina smiled. "I can do one now if you want."

Hinamori beamed. "Really? Oh, that would be great! Thank you!"

"It's fine," Nina responded, turning over a new leaf in her sketchpad. "And when I finish it, you can have it."

* * *

Amaya pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and hastened her steps toward Division Nine to turn in her poems. The weather outdoors was still colder than she liked, but at least it had not been as dreadful as it had been over the course of December and January. The snow seemed to have receded in some places, having melted a little during the day and refreezing during the night. The temperature, she knew, had to be hovering somewhere between thirty-seven degrees and forty degrees Fahrenheit during the day, which was just enough to slough off some of the snow that had accumulated since November.

"Oi! Amaya-chaaan!" wailed a voice from her right.

She stopped and turned her head in the voice's direction to find Captain Kyouraku waving at her from the open door of a teahouse. Inside, she could see Juushiro's backside and his long white hair turned toward her.

"Shunsui, it isn't necessary," Ukitake said. "I'm sure she is out doing other things."

"Saa, you worry too much, Juu," Kyouraku said as Amaya approached. He turned and smiled at the redhead. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm just on my way to Division Nine to turn in some poems I wrote for a contest the _Seiretei Times_ is having."

Shunsui stepped aside to let her in out of the chilly February air. "Yeah? So you decided to take Juu's suggestion, then. Good for you! I can't wait to read them."

"Yeah…though I don't think I'm as good a writer as I am a pianist."

"You don't know that," Ukitake broke in cheerfully. "Think positive."

Amaya glanced down at Ukitake who was apparently enjoying lunch. She was about to say something when Kyouraku spoke again.

"Have you had lunch, yet?"

Amaya shook her head. "No, I haven't, come to think of it. I've been so busy running around I haven't even thought about food."

Juushiro blinked. "Oh…that's not good, Amaya-san. Maybe you ought to join us, then."

"Oh, no, I shouldn't intrude," she responded.

Kyouraku slapped Amaya hard on the back, apparently pleased by his friend's sudden boost in confidence. "Nonsense! I was the one who called you over here, so sit down and just have a little something! You can sit next to Juu here!"

Ukitake couldn't stop his face from coloring. "Er…I'm sure she can sit wherever she likes, Shunsui."

"No, it's fine. I'll sit here next to you," Amaya told Juushiro, drawing her _zanpakuto _out of her _obi_ so the hilt wouldn't jab her in the ribs when she sat down.

Amaya laid _Haringu no Tsuki_ on the floor next to Captain Ukitake's _zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari_. As she sat down next to the white-haired captain, Kyouraku waved over a server where Amaya ordered a coconut chai tea and a bowl of _sukiyaki._

"No dumplings with that, Amaya-chan?" Kyouraku asked.

"Not today," she said. "I have to help Lieutenant Iba with training this afternoon, and the dumplings will take too long to make. Maybe I'll have some for dinner."

Kyouraki glanced at Ukitake suggestively, who was reaching toward his own small plate of dumplings. He felt the weight of his friend's evocative stare, put down his chopsticks, and moved the whole plate between them.

"Here, you can have some of mine," he offered.

Amaya grinned amused. "I don't have to steal them this time?"

Juushiro laughed softly. "No, I don't mind sharing."

"Are you sure? I don't want to eat all of your lunch."

"It's fine. Really," he insisted, smiling. "Help yourself."

"Well, I'll only have one," she responded, pursing her lips. "I don't want anything too heavy on my stomach when I'm sparring."

Kyouraku took out a bottle of sake from his _haori_ and a few cups. "How about some _sake_? We can drink to our health!"

Amaya took the dumpling Ukitake handed her with his chopsticks and shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't want to be drunk, either. I've know the strength of what's in there."

"Nanao-chan doesn't know what she's talking about!" Kyouraku said smugly, already filling a small cup for her. "This stuff isn't that bad!"

"Maybe not to you, but I'm a lightweight," Amaya pushed. "Besides, I've also been well warned against the evils of drinking with you."

Kyouraku laughed. "What you heard is nonsense, I assure you. One drink and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Shunsui…she's on duty," Ukitake told him. "I don't think Captain Komamura would much appreciate it if you sent her to him plastered."

Kyouraku thought this over and downed the cup he poured for Amaya. "Well, alright. Some other time, then."

Amaya frowned. "Say…aren't _you_ on duty?"

Kyouraku shrugged, though the glint in his hazel eyes indicated mischief. "Maybe, maybe not."

"You do know I'm right next door, right?" Amaya asked, smiling. "I know where to find Lieutenant Ise."

"Aw, you wouldn't…would you?" Shunsui asked, feigning innocence.

Anyone in the _Gotei Thirteen_ knew that Lieutenant Nanao Ise of Eighth Division was a strict as they came and not a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to her captain's laziness and chronic drinking problem. She was constantly admonishing Kyouraku in her usual stern manner, yet there was also a certain degree of tenderness about them that seemed to extend beyond the usual captain-lieutenant relationship, and perhaps even that of friendship.

"I dunno, Shunsui," Ukitake said, falling right in line with Amaya's teasing. "She looks pretty serious."

He threw his hands up in mock defeat and grinned. "Alright, alright…I can see when I've been defeated."

Yet he still poured himself a cup of sake and downed it, earning him and incredulous glare.

Amaya smiled as the server brought her food and tea. Truth be told, she wouldn't report Captain Kyouraku to his lieutenant, though it never hurt to gently point a reminder in his direction. She also knew that when it came down to it, Kyouraku was just as good and fair a leader as any who had earned the rank of captain, for she had been told that he would do anything for any one of his subordinates.

"You know what I was thinking when I woke up this morning?" Juushiro suddenly asked.

"What's that?" Amaya replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"It won't be long until spring's here," he said. "And we all know what that means."

"Ha ha! Cherry blossom festival!" Shunsui burst happily, raising another cup of sake.

"Oh…yeah!" Amaya agreed. "I had forgotten about that until you said something. The orchestra and I have been learning some new music and we're going to play an outdoor concert."

Juushiro couldn't stop his face from lighting up. "How exciting! I can't wait to attend!"

Kyouraku nodded. "Juu here enjoyed your last performance so much that he's been eagerly awaiting another!" Then, he winked and leaned forward, lowering his voice. "And he enjoyed spending time with you at the Winter Festival."

"Shunsui!" Ukitake yelped, his pallid face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Kyouraku roared with laughter at his friend's expense.

Amaya glanced at Juushiro. "It's fine. I enjoyed myself, too."

Juushiro's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Well, yeah," Amaya told him cheerfully, "we can do it again this time around if you want." She paused. "Well, after I get done performing, that is."

"Y-you w-want to go w-with me a-again?" Juushiro stammered.

Amaya sucked in a noodle before answering, "Well, yeah! Why not?"

Kyouraku chuckled as he watched his friend struggle to contain his absolute glee.

"Well, okay, then. I look forward to it," he responded, trying his best to subdue the bubbling excitement in his voice.

Amaya turned her head and smiled at Captain Ukitake. Beyond his shoulder, however, she caught a glimpse at a clock, and the smile ran away from her face as she immediately jumped up, earning expressions of bewilderment from her companions.

"Oh, _shit!" _Amaya squawked, snatching her sword. "I'm late for training!"

She fumbled around in her pocket for money, but Juushiro stopped her. "Hurry and go. I'll pay for yours."

"No…no, I can't have you do that…I've got money on me somewhere," she said, searching for her coin purse. Then she remembered her poems and pulled them out of the front of her notebook and handed them to Kyouraku. "Will you do me a favor and turn these in?"

Kyouraku smiled. "Absolutely, and stop worrying about paying. Juu's got it. Just go!"

"Oh, thank you both so much!" she managed before darting out the door.

Juushiro pulled some bills from his _haori_ and placed them on the table, shaking his head amusedly. "She is so funny."

Shunsui snickered. "You _both_ are funny."

"Stop it," Juushiro lightly admonished. Then he sighed and looked over his finished lunch. "Well I suppose I ought to be heading back so I can see whether Kiyone and Sentarou have gotten that work finished that I asked them to do."

"I'd be surprised if they did," Kyouraku answered. "As for me, I've got…other things to do."

Juushiro snorted amusedly as he reached over to pick up his sword. However, he found not _Sogyou no Kotowari_, but Amaya's _zanpakuto_ instead.

"Oh no…" he said, picking up _Haringu no Tsuki_.

"What's wrong?"

Juushiro held up Amaya's _zanpakuto_. "She accidentally took _Sogyou no Kotowari_ ."

Kyouraku roared with laughter again. "You'd better go catch her!"

* * *

Juushiro carefully picked his way through the melting snow as he carried Amaya's _zanpakuto_ with him. He had checked at Division Seven where his colleague, Captain Komamura, informed him that his lieutenant and Amaya had gone out to Western Rukongai with their group for their training and was now heading in that direction to deliver her _zanpakuto._ What baffled Juushiro, however, was why Amaya did not tell Lieutenant Iba that she did not have her own weapon. Had she gotten in trouble for her tardiness? Or had her lieutenant simply been in a hurry to leave, or was it a case of both?

Juushiro continued on, but as he walked, he took the time to study Amaya's sword; at first glance, it was actually quite beautiful with its glimmering midnight blue scabbard and silver guard that was shaped like a dream catcher. He also noticed that for a female's sword, it was actually moderately long and slightly heavier than his own. He could sense the spirit living within the blade and its life pulsing through the weapon in his palm. He sensed a might about _Haringu no Tsuki_ that he could not explain, a ferocity buried beneath a strange calm, so opposite of the gentle twin spirits within his own weapon.

_My…she must be quite strong and skilled to be able to wield a _zanpakuto_ such as this,_ he thought. _I'm curious to see what else she can do._

As he continued to search for Amaya and her group, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, for Juushiro knew well the foreboding _reiatsu_ that he was feeling; a Hollow was prowling the area. He coughed slightly, already feeling a bit agitated over the situation that would potentially present itself. He was without _Sogyou no Kotowari_, and although he was highly proficient at _kidou_, Juushiro worried about the ability to perform with a _zanpakuto _that was not his. Juushiro decided to play it safe and quietly slip away from the Hollow – and hope the beast had not detected him.

Meanwhile, Amaya finished her sparring, and while the rest of the group was heading out to spend time in one of the local drinking establishments, she had decided to return to Seiretei to give Ukitake back his _zanpakuto._ She had belatedly noticed upon arriving back at Division Seven that she had taken the wrong weapon. Because Lieutenant Iba had chastised her for her tardiness, Amaya was forced to bring Ukitake's _zanpakuto_ along and use it during her training session. She hoped that whatever being resided within the blade would not be offended that she had been forced to borrow them for training.

The captain's sword had felt awkward in her own hands, being significantly lighter than her own in weight but only very slightly shorter. The spirit within Ukitake's _zanpakuto_ seemed rather gentle and somewhat…playful, not at all offended by Amaya's mistake.

The redhead smirked. _That sounds about right,_ she thought.

Ukitake's sword felt so very different from her own, and she could have sworn she heard a childish giggle somewhere in the back of her mind where usually Haringu no Tsuki would be conversing with her. Haringu was usually calm and serious, even somewhat stern, but Amaya found her _zanpakuto_ to be astute, as though he were an elder that was once a part of some Native American tribe she had read about in books.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when an ominous feeling crept over her. She stopped in the middle of the snow covered forest in which she walked, looked around, and listened intently for a long moment. She could sense something, and she could tell just from the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had to be a Hollow roaming the area. She took a few steps forward and stopped once more – she thought she heard a twig snap.

Goosebumps rose on Amaya's skin, and as she turned to go back the way she came, a white flash jumped out at her from the underbrush, and she was knocked back into the snow, but not before casting a defensive _kidou _shield in front of her.

"_Bakudo Thirty Nine: Enkosen!"_

As she stood to her feet, the Hollow that had attacked her skidded backward from the force of Amaya's barrier before whipping around to glare at her with its glowing yellow eyes behind its white mask, ears erect and saliva dripping from its bared sharp teeth.

Amaya's eyes were wide with fear. While she did have a _zanpakuto_ with which to defend herself, it was not her _zanpakuto_, which was the same as being caught unarmed. Her brow knitted together, and she knew that her fight or flight instinct would have to kick in. Knitting her brow together, she quickly began to size up the Hollow; it was as large as a lion but had the properties of a saber tooth tiger. It didn't feel as though it were a higher level Hollow, not like the Hollow that had put her in the Division Four infirmary for a day, but it still had a heavy reiatsu, and it would undoubtedly be fast. How would she be able to kill it or even disable it without her own _zanpakuto_? If she tried to flee, the Hollow would more than likely give chase, and she was still too far out to reach the outer wall of Seiretei so the watch guards could assist her.

_What should I do? What should I do?_ Amaya repeated in her mind.

"Attack, and we'll try to help you," a child's voice said.

"Yes, yes," agreed another child. "We'll help you."

Amaya frowned. Whose voice was speaking to her? Surely not Ukitake's _zanpakuto_ was speaking to her. She had previously thought that a _zanpakuto_ sprit could only communicate with its owner.

"Juushiro is looking for you, Amaya-san," the first child said.

_Ukitake?_ Amaya replied, though she was unsure why she was responding to someone she knew she couldn't possibly be speaking to. _He's looking for me? Where is he?_

"Go that way," the second child said.

Amaya couldn't see the pointing finger, but she lifted her head to glance in the direction she was suddenly sensing – it was in the direction of the Hollow.

The Hollow circled her in anticipation, growling deep in its throat.

_What about the Hollow? It will attack if I run at it or run away from it,_ she told them.

"Don't worry," the second child assured her. "We'll do the work."

"Juushiro adores Amaya-san," the first child said. "And we'll do our best to protect Amaya-san, but we can't promise you won't get hurt."

_I understand,_ Amaya told the children, now realizing that it was indeed _Sogyou no Kotowari_ speaking to her. _I'm sort of expecting to get banged up in this ordeal._

She withdrew Ukitake's _zanpakuto_ from its sheath and held it at the ready as she would _Haringu no Tsuki_. The Hollow's eyes gleamed hungrily, and it leaped at her forcefully, and in a swipe she managed to block it. However, the strangest thing happened: Ukitake's blade suddenly became charged with electricity, and she could feel a foreign power surging through her that she could not explain. Amaya was unable to release her grasp on the sword as it began to glow a soft green. When she had hit the Hollow, the blade arced with electricity and sent a heavily charged current coursing through its body. The Hollow was thrown back from the bolt of lightning that escaped the metal blade, but it leaped at her again once the arc had released its grip. She felt compelled to swing _Sogyou no Kotowari_ again, and again, a lick of lighting grabbed the Hollow, and with a crack of thunder, tossed it like a rag doll a good distance away from Amaya.

"Run, run, run!" yelled the voices that had so kindly helped her.

There was no time to think, for as Amaya was scrambling to her feet, the Hollow was already lunging after her. She slipped into _shunpo _in the hopes of making it a distance away from the Hollow and up a tree if she could manage it. Suddenly, she felt a set of teeth clamp down on her right ankle. She yelped in pain as she felt bones crack and ligaments tear, a pain so overwhelming that it wrenched tears out of her eyes and made her scream.

_This is it…I'm really going to die…_

Meanwhile in the distance, Ukitake heard a scream. His eyes widened, for he could sense Amaya's _reiatsu_ coming from the same direction.

_No, no…not Amaya-san…_ he thought.

"You must help me help her," a deep, wise voice told him in the back of his mind. "You are the best hope she has. I feel her fear overtaking her…her hopelessness…"

Ukitake blinked and shook his head. _No…it can't be…_

"_Haringu no Tsuki?_" the voice asked. "It is indeed, but we haven't the time for questions. My master needs us both."

Juushiro wasted no further time for questioning. He, too, had always thought that _zanpakuto_ could speak to no one but their owners. Yet he slipped into _shunpo_ and followed Amaya's _reiatsu _and that of the Hollow's.

He came upon her as she slipped out of _shunpo_ and hit the ground groaning in pain with the cat-like Hollow latched firmly onto her ankle as _Sogyou no Kotowari _went flying from her hand. The Hollow then lunged at Amaya again, and she held up an arm in front of her. It latched on, and she could feel flesh ripping as blood spattered her uniform from the artery it had severed. Amaya wrenched herself free from its grasp and tried to get at Juushiro's sword, which was just out of reach from her fingertip. The Hollow lunged at her again, this time pinning its prey face down with one powerful clawed foot. She screamed again and struggled to reach Juushiro's sword, but the Hollow raked its claws down her leg and pulled her back before pinning her face down again.

Just as a feeling of hopelessness washed over Amaya, she saw a flash of white, and for a moment, she thought her life had ended. But when she opened her eyes, she found Ukitake leaping in front of her protectively, white hair wild with motion. In one powerful stroke, he had sent the Hollow flying.

Her eyes went wide, and a sudden feeling of relief washed over her amidst the adrenaline coursing through her veins. But he didn't stop there; he gave _Haringu no Tsuki_ another swing, and this time, Amaya heard the screech of a hawk and felt the wind from her _zanpakuto_ as it encased Juushiro in a protective shield.

Gathering her wits about her, Amaya dragged herself to her feet and balanced herself on the one good foot she had. She lifted her hand, first two fingers and extended upward.

"Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini! Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat! _Bakudo Number Nine:_ _Geki!_"

A red energy unleashed itself from Amaya's fingertips and the Hollow was trapped in a deep red light that paralyzed it completely. Ukitake did not hesitate. In a downward slice, he split the Hollow's skull in two where it dissipated into the air and its _reiatsu_ disappeared. Somewhere in the midst of his swing, Juushiro could have sworn he heard a wolf's growl.

Amaya sighed relief and sheathed Ukitake's _zanpakuto_. He turned to face Amaya as he clicked her sword in its sheath, but as he did, she stumbled forward, unable to balance herself any longer or support any weight on her injured leg. Immediately, his strong arms reached out to grab her, and she collapsed into his trembling but supportive arms.

Amaya clung onto the material of his _haori _with her good hand_._ "I'm…s-sorry…I didn't mean to take the wrong _zanpakuto_."

Juushiro was about to answer, but he covered his mouth and coughed violently, which made Amaya begin to cry.

"I'm so sorry…I made you sick again…"

"N-no…" he softly said after his coughing subsided. "It's not your fault, I promise. I'm just glad…I'm just glad I got here in time to save you."

"Oh, my God," Amaya breathed as she trembled violently from her ordeal. "I almost died…I almost died…you saved my life."

Juushiro sat on the ground with Amaya, arms wrapped around her. He gave a soft, gentle smile. "What are friends for?"

"God damn it…" Amaya groused bitterly. "I'm crying. I _hate_ to cry!"

"Saa…I won't tell a soul," he told her softly, noticing that her sleeve was almost completely torn off. Then he looked down at her bloodied, limp arm and immediately began placing pressure on the wound to stop it bleeding profusely. He removed his hand from her back, but when he did, he noticed it was covered in blood. He looked down at her back, and he could see the deep claw marks and shredded fabric where the Hollow had clawed her and pinned her down. "You're losing a lot of blood, Amaya-san. I need to get you to Fourth Division right away."

Amaya was too weak to answer or insist that she walk. She knew she was in bad shape and therefore did not protest when Juushiro gathered her up into his arms and slipped into _shunpo_ to head for Fourth Division.

Upon arrival, he met Lieutenant Kotetsu, the sister of his Third Seat, Kiyone, and she immediately had Amaya placed in a room before fetching Captain Unohana. Juushiro noticed that his own clothes were stained with her blood, presumably from her bloodied and torn arm, but that did not matter to him at all.

He sat in a chair next to her and talked to Amaya who was shivering. The color had drained from her face, and he touched her skin; it felt clammy. Her green eyes had dilated, and he knew she had to be in shock from the loss of blood and traumatized by her experience.

"I w-want to go to s-sleep," she mumbled. "I want sleep."

"Stay with me, Amaya-san," he said, his hand shaking her shoulder to rouse her as he continued to apply pressure to the serious wound on her arm. He had not seen the serious injuries on her leg. "Don't go to sleep. Stay awake just a little longer."

Captain Retsu Unohana burst into the room carrying medical utensils along with two helpers, one of whom was Yamada Hanataro. They rushed upon Amaya, and Ukitake immediately stood up as they began working on her.

He looked anxiously over at the three people around her. "Is…is she going to be okay?"

Unohana glanced up and smiled at Juushiro pleasantly. "Ukitake-san, why don't you wait outside? I'll let you know her status when I am finished."

He nodded and took one last look at Amaya before slipping out. He waited for what seemed a long time, and while he waited, he made sure to send word to Captain Komamura that she had been injured and was hospitalized in Fourth Division.

After two hours of waiting, Unohana finally opened the door and approached Juushiro as the other two _Shinigami_ left. "She lost quite a bit of blood as the main arteries of her leg and arm were both torn. Were you with her when she was attacked?"

"Not at first," Ukitake answered. "But I did get to her on time. How is she?"

Unohana smiled. "We've managed to patch her up. She'll be fine if she just stays here and rests. I'm keeping her here overnight for observation, but how she feels in the morning will depend on whether I send her home or not."

Ukitake winced a little. "She's not going to like that at all."

"It cannot be helped," Retsu said pleasantly. "She should be thankful she is even alive after the maiming she received."

"Please…may I see her?"

"Of course," Unohana responded.

The other captain left, and Ukitake crept into the room where he found that Amaya had been changed into a clean linen hospital _yukata_ and had been put to bed. She was awake and staring out the window.

"I have to stay, don't I?" she asked.

Ukitake nodded and pulled up a wooden chair to sit next to her. "I'm afraid so, Amaya-san, but hopefully it will just be overnight."

Amaya heaved a sigh. "Well…I guess that's not so bad considering."

He chuckled. "I suppose not. You're lucky to be alive. That Hollow was about to tear you apart."

"Cha…don't remind me." She turned her head to look at Juushiro. "I was so scared. I thought I really was going to die."

"I know. I could feel how scared you were."

"Hey…Ukitake-san?"

"Yes?"

"_Zanpakuto_…can they communicate with anyone other than their owners?"

Ukitake frowned. "Not that I am aware…why?"

"I think…I think _Sogyou no Kotowari_ communicated with me. It tried to help me."

Ukitake blinked. "They…they did?"

Amaya nodded and explained her experience to Juushiro.

"Wow…" he breathed. "I…I have never heard of anything like that happening." He scratched his white head. "But…I think I heard yours, too. Does your _zanpakuto_…does it have a deep, male voice?"

"Very wise sounding…and calm?" Amaya inquired.

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Then it really was _Haringu no Tsuki_," he told her. "I thought I was honestly imagining things until he told me who he was. You have a powerful weapon there, Amaya-san. It amazes me that you can wield something so heavy and powerful."

"I sure don't _feel_ powerful," Amaya told him despondently. "I don't deserve to wield him. I'm not strong enough."

"Oh, you are very much so," Juushiro countered, "but strength comes in many forms, not just physical. You must learn to tap into your inner strength and control your fear."

Amaya crossed her arms indignantly and turned from him. "That's easy for you to say, _Captain_. You've already mastered your _zanpakuto_ and your fear."

"Easy to say, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't feel fear still," he told Amaya. "I was really feeling it today when I saw that Hollow pin you down. I felt…I felt as though I couldn't get there fast enough. If I had been a little faster, you wouldn't have been hurt so badly…or maybe if I had fought it when I first sensed it instead of getting away from it…"

"If I hadn't taken the wrong damned _zanpakuto_, neither of us would have been in this mess," Amaya groused. "And I tried to walk away from the Hollow myself, but it closed in on me so fast I didn't even have time to think." She looked at him again and sighed. He didn't show it on his face, but Amaya could tell from the look in Juushiro's dark brown eyes that she may have hurt his feelings a little with her indignant remark. "It wasn't your fault. There wasn't much you could do. We were both just in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong weapons on top of that. She smiled feebly. "I'm just glad you came after me. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing," he told her, smiling. He laid her sword on the table next to her. "Speaking of _zanpakuto_, you can have him back."

She picked him up and examined him. Then she looked up at Ukitake. "Why do you think our _zanpakuto_ did what they did? Why did yours speak to me and mine spoke to you?"

Juushiro shrugged. "That I don't know. I've never heard about this happening to anyone for as long as I've been a captain, and I've been one since Captain-Commander Yamamoto organized the _Gotei Thirteen_."

Amaya's eyes went wide. "Seriously? You're one of the original captains?" She smiled. "You don't look like you're that old at all. Yamamoto…yeah. He looks his age."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I don't normally go around parading my age, that's for sure." He looked at Amaya's _zanpakuto_. "As for the phenomenon that happened earlier, I can look into whether cases like this have been reported, but I can honestly say, this is the first time something like this has happened."

Amaya put _Haringo no Tsuki_ onto the table and folded her hands in her lap. "I'm hungry, but I feel kind of nauseous."

"It's probably from all the blood you lost."

Amaya belatedly realized that Ukitake was still covered in blood. Her eyes went wide. "Is that…is that my blood?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it'll be fine. I'm an expert at getting blood stains out of white clothing." Juushiro stood up. "How about I go see about something for you to eat that's light on your stomach?"

Amaya smiled weakly. "Thanks."

* * *

Sometime around twilight that evening, Nina stepped into Sousuke's quarters, and immediately her nose was greeted with various scents of onions and spices simmering on the stove. She smiled and looked around for Sousuke who was in his kitchen stirring around some meat and noodles in a wok.

"What smells so good?" she asked.

He glanced at her and smiled. "Dinner. Have a seat."

"You're cooking dinner? What's the occasion, Sousuke?"

He continued to smile and brought over a cup and a kettle with brewed tea and poured some for Nina. "Ah, well, I just thought I would cook for you, although I have to admit my skills in the kitchen aren't that great."

Nina softly laughed, though she was flattered. "I'm sure it will taste just fine, Sousuke." She opened her bag and took out some papers. "Hinamori-san and I did some watercolor paintings today. She's getting the hang of it very well, I must say."

"Watercolor?" he asked turning off the stove as he checked the small pot beside him which had steamy white rice. He took down two plates from a cabinet. "I didn't know you painted on that medium as well."

"I am experienced in all mediums, Sousuke," Nina answered. "I suppose I'm good enough to give lessons to Hinamori-san, at any rate. She's really quite creative."

"That's quite impressive," he complimented. He served dinner which was stirred vegetables with meat in spices over white rice. "I'm pleased that you and Hinamori-kun are getting along so well."

"Speaking of other mediums," Nina said as she took up her chopsticks, "Hinamori-san said that I can learn calligraphy from you. I have an idea for a series of paintings I want to do, but I'm not very good with calligraphy."

His brown eyes lit up and a smile spread on his face, if there was something he enjoyed doing it was teaching his students calligraphy.

"Why, yes, I do hold classes often at the academy," Aizen said, "I wouldn't mind teaching you at all."

"Oh, Sousuke, I don't know. You've already been helping me with my kidou," Nina said. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No, it's no trouble at all, honestly," Sousuke replied with a smile as he now served tea. "Besides it's not complicated to learn, and I would enjoy teaching calligraphy to you."

Nina smiled. "Well, if that is what you wish to do, then I'm sure it will be fun as well as something we can work on together." She ate another bite of her dinner. "This is very good, by the way."

"Thank you," Aizen smirked, proud of the fact that he was able to cook something decent.

"Well, Amaya is in the hospital again," Nina informed Sousuke as she sipped her tea.

His eyebrows went up. "Oh? What happened?"

"She got attacked by a Hollow," Nina responded. "Apparently, Captain Ukitake found her in the nick of time and saved her life."

"Thank goodness," Aizen said. "Was she injured badly?"

"Well, it tore up her leg and arm, from what Yumichika-san heard, and she lost a ton of blood, but she'll be okay."

"Good," he told her. "You should go see her tomorrow."

"I probably will," Nina said. "So, what shall we do this evening?"

He blinked at her, helping himself to some food, and then a small, playful smirk crossed his features. "Well, anything you suggest would be more than fine with me."

"I can think of a few things," Nina lightly teased.

"Indeed," Sousuke agreed the suggestiveness between them almost too much to resist. "Then I take it you'll be staying here tonight?"

"Of course," Nina told him, helping herself to another serving.

He smirked. "I was hoping you would say that."

Nina simply glanced up at Sousuke and smiled softly. She had become an expert at hiding her _reiatsu_, and hiding their romance had become far easier for her. While at first she had been cautious over every move they made, every date, every romantic encounter, the months that had passed had put her far more at ease, and she was able to come and go mostly as she pleased as long as there wasn't anyone around.

Her feelings of apprehension had dissolved into that of adoration toward Aizen. She felt safe and comfortable around him and for the first time in her life, she didn't have to be alone. As long as Nina could feel like this, she could care less whether their relationship remained a secret. It was in his closed quarters that all rank and all propriety were lost, and it was just the two of them. She loved him, that she had long decided, ad though she had never told him, she felt neither of them needed to say it. To Nina, their feelings were an unspoken understanding.

Nina took a sip of her tea as she watched Sousuke keenly. _As long as we're together, Sousuke, I shall always be content. My heart is yours always._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I don't normally post a chapter and then take it right back down, but a friend of mine irl posed a suggestion for this chapter that I could not resist. I set up a great scenario with Ukitake and Amaya that could wind up with potentially disastrous results. While I realize that Shinigami can only hear their own zanpakuto, the idea also sparked the question, "What if Amaya and Juushiro experienced an unusual anomaly with their zanpakuto?" I took the idea and ran with it, and I hope you all enjoy it. _:)  
_


	21. Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 21: Cherry Blossoms

"_Do you, don't you want me to love you?  
_

_I'm coming down fast, but I'm miles above you,  
_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, c'mon tell me the answer,  
_

_Well, you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer."_

_-The Beatles "Helter Skelter"_

**Spring**

Amaya's feet dangled over the edge of the boardwalk that stretched out over the pond of Ukitake's home. She dropped small bits of bread into the water below and watched Ukitake's carp surface for the morsels with swishes of their tails as their bodies made golden swirls in the water. Spring had at long last arrived in Seiretei, and she and Juushiro enjoyed the glorious day presented to them as the cherry blossom trees swayed in the wind sending pink, shimmering petals dancing and twirling into the pristine blue sky.

A single petal fell in Amaya's long red hair, and Ukitake reached up to pluck it out of the shining, soft strands he so admired. "What an amazing day."

Amaya smiled as she felt him touch her hair. "Isn't it? It's about time, too. I was long tired of the cold weather."

Juushiro released the petal from his fingertips so it could join the other petals that floated on the wind. He gazed at the back of her head, at her shining auburn strands of hair and the hawk feather affixed to the crown of her head on the left side. A long, thin and beaded braid hung down over her shoulder, and he had only belatedly realized that he had touched her.

He blushed. "S-so was I." Then he cleared his throat. "So. How is the music coming for the festival concert?"

Amaya tossed another bit of food into the water and gazed into its pristine, rippling surface. "It's going well. We're going to have full rehearsal this week, so I probably won't be getting home until late." She sighed. "I really hate weeks like this."

"I'm sure it's worth it in the end," he told her. "You're very talented, and people enjoy hearing the orchestra – and you."

She smiled again. "Thank you." She wiped her hands on her _hakama_. "Are you still coming to the performance?"

"Of course I am," he told her, smiling. Then he blinked and glanced over at her quizzically. "Are…are you and I…are we still…?"

"Well, yeah," Amaya told him, grinning. "We made a promise to go with each other, and I intend to stick with it." She rested her chin on the railing. "But…"

"But?"

"Um…" Amaya bit her lip. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind, Ukitake-san."

"Oh, come on. You can't end a sentence with the word 'but' and expect me to forget about it," he protested. "What were you going to say?"

Amaya blushed hotly and began to stumble over her words. "Er…well…is it…is it like…I dunno…a date?" Then she sat up, an alarmed expression written all over her. "I mean! It…it doesn't have to be…I mean I wasn't expecting it to be…" She put her face to her palm. "Oh God…"

Juushiro blinked for a moment and then he simply laughed. He put an arm around her shoulders and shook her a little. "I don't mind if it's a date, Amaya-san! In fact…I'd like that very much."

Juushiro left his arm around her shoulders for a little too long before he realized what he was doing and quickly slid away. The way Amaya made him feel whenever he touched her was almost indescribable. He felt as though he were stuck somewhere in limbo between boy and man even though he was far older than she. The rush he felt from her mere presence and the excitement he felt when she walked into a room was unlike any feeling he had ever experienced. Shunsui had this figured out, he just knew it. It was hard to hide things from his best friend whom he had known since childhood, and he had no choice but to confess to his friend that he'd been attracted to women before, even had strong infatuations, but none of those even compared to how he felt about Amaya.

Amaya was gazing at him now with surprised emerald green eyes. "You…you would _like_ that?"

He couldn't stop the sincere and somewhat goofy smile from spreading across his face. "I would." Then he glanced down into his lap and fidgeted with his hands. "I realize that I should have asked you officially, but I wasn't sure how you would like that."

"Well…I'm not too good with asking people out myself," Amaya admitted. "In fact…" She bit her lip embarrassedly. "I'm really shy to ask anyone to go out with me. It usually winds up in disaster and humiliation when I do."

Juushiro was thrown off by this statement. "Why, Amaya-san! I just can't believe anyone could turn you down!"

Amaya shrugged and rested her chin on the lower railing as she swung her sandaled feet while gazing down at her reflection in the water. "I dunno. I guess I'm not anyone's 'type'. I can't stand the color pink, I'd rather go fishing than shopping, and I can be quite…forward."

He chuckled. "Actually, I rather like a girl like that."

Amaya frowned. "Really?"

Juushiro beamed. "Definitely. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have to like pink, and I like fishing, too. It would be nice to have a companion to catch fish with me. As for your forwardness, I think it's good to speak your mind when you feel the need to. If you don't, people take advantage of you and mistreat you, and I also find that it's a desirable quality of those with natural leadership ability." Juushiro, too, leaned on the railing and gazed out over the water of his lake. "I really like a woman with a strong sense of independence. I don't want someone who wants to feel sorry for me all the time because of my illness. It's an inconvenience, yes, but I'm not sorry I have it, and I always said my kind of woman wouldn't either."

"You know, Ukitake-san, I'm actually kind of surprised you're not married," Amaya told him candidly. "A woman would be really lucky to have you."

"Oh?" he inquired, eyebrows raised. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're very considerate, for one," Amaya replied, "and you're very kind. You would never treat her as your property or keep her down in any way. I know I would _never_ be with anyone who tried to hold me back, that's for sure."

He chuckled. "I know you wouldn't be," he told her. "So…what exactly is your…ideal man?" He finished this part lamely, for lack of a better way of putting it.

"Well…" Amaya trailed thoughtfully. "I guess I never really thought of it. You see, back when I was attending the Academy, I got turned down a lot, usually because of my Rukongai background or I simply wasn't good enough in some way. I was always 'not pretty enough', 'not popular', 'Rukongai trash'…I've heard it all. So, I kind of gave up even trying after a few disastrous attempts. But…I guess if I were to describe what I'd love to see in a man, I just want someone who likes me just the way I am. I want someone who doesn't care what my background is or that I have a mean temper or that I'm tough. And I want someone who is kind and treats me as an equal, not as an object or their property."

He nodded. "I understand. Everyone wants acceptance, and I have long believed that to be accepted by someone you care about in that manner, flaws and all, is the ultimate declaration of love. I think difference is what makes a relationship between two people dynamic and interesting. I feel that a truly perfect couple is one that balances each other and can work together to solve daily problems. I saw that with my mother and father as a child, and I always wanted a relationship similar to theirs."

Amaya sat up and began rubbing a crick out of her neck. "You know, I've never heard you mention much of your family."

"I've never mentioned them?" he questioned. Then he smiled. "I'm the eldest of eight. I have five brothers and two sisters."

Amaya blinked and stared up at him. "Did you just say you are the oldest of _eight_?"

Juushiro laughed and nodded. "I did."

"Wow…bet there was never a dull moment in your house," Amaya remarked.

"Eh…it was sometimes chaotic, I'll admit, but we had fun when we weren't squabbling as siblings often do," he said. "My parents are long deceased, so I essentially support my family on my own. It's my responsibility as the oldest, but my sister Chihiro helps me quite a bit."

"Oldest sister?" Amaya asked curiously.

Juushiro nodded. "Yes. She's a few years behind me in age."

The redhead smiled wistfully and looked down at her lap. "I envy you."

"Why?"

"I always wanted to belong to a family."

"But you have your _obaasan_," Juushiro pointed out.

Amaya sighed. "I know, and I love her very much, but…I just always wanted to have brothers and sisters…and parents. I suppose it's selfish of me to want that after all she's done for me."

"No, it isn't," Juushiro responded, shaking his head. "It isn't selfish, and I'm sure your _obaasan_ understands your wish."

"She doesn't know."

"I'm certain she does, and she more than likely understands. It's natural to feel like that when you're the only one and have never had a real family."

Amaya didn't say anything, but Juushiro could tell from her pensive expression that she was trying to imagine what it would be like to be a part of something he himself had always taken for granted. He had come to realize during their conversation that Amaya had never really belonged anywhere. She had always lived her life as a sort of vagabond searching for her place in the world.

Then an idea occurred to him, and he gave Amaya a tiny nudge. "Hey…"

Amaya looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"I get together with my siblings about once a month. Would you like to come with me sometime?"

Amaya blinked. "Oh…no…I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding at all," he told her. "I think my brothers and sisters would be happy to have a chance at making a new friend."

Amaya shook her head. "No…I'm sorry…don't do this because you feel sorry for me. I don't want that."

"I'm not," he said, though truthfully, he had always felt badly that she'd never had a family. "It was just a thought, really. You can think about it if you want."

Amaya nodded. "Yeah…I'll do that. I'll think about it."

He smiled, satisfied that she would at least consider it. "Good. Say, I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

Yumichika carried a large, thick book beneath his left arm. The thing was heavy, probably the heaviest book he could find in the archives collection. He made his way along the rows and peered through empty holes between the volumes on the shelf, and it was near the end of the third row near the back wall of the Reference section that he spotted Nina through an opening humming quietly to herself with her back turned to him.

She turned back to the cart to stack a set of volumes in her arms, and Yumichika stifled an evil giggle. He crept around the corner, the large, heavy book in both hands and stood close behind her, still trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Yumichika released the book and let it fall to the floor just inches away from his friend with a resounding _thud_.

Nina jumped and let out a slight scream as he exploded into laughter. She whirled around, an incredibly irritated expression on her face.

"Yumichika!" She picked up a thin hardcover book and swatted him on the shoulder with it. "How dare you!"

Her friend raised a finger and pointed as he tried hard to stifle his laughter so as not to draw more attention to them.

"Hahahahaha! The look…on your face…was _priceless_!" he managed to choke out.

Nina scowled. "How many times have I told you not to do that, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry," Yumichika breathed between giggles. "It just never loses its hilarity."

She turned away from him and reached up to place a book onto the shelf. "Well I'm glad _you're_ entertained," she told him sardonically.

He reached out and held her shoulders. "Oh, don't be like that. I'm sorry."

"You say that every time, yet you do it again like the jackass you are."

He smirked. "Ah, but I'm a beautiful jackass, aren't I?"

"A jackass is a jackass, Yumichika," Nina told him, still irked.

"Aw, come on now," he said, massaging her shoulders. "I promise I'll never do it again."

Nina moved out of his grasp, worried that Sousuke could come in and see her friend touching her. "Liar."

"I promise I won't, and how about I make up for being a jerk by getting you lunch?" he suggested.

She pursed her lips, a smirk spreading across her features. "Well, you're on the right track, but you'll have to do a bit better than that."

He smiled. "Hokay…how about I help you put away the rest of these books?"

She nodded. "I suppose that will be acceptable. I do have a lot."

"Geeze, you really do," he told her, glancing at her cart, which was piled high with thick volumes. "Why are there so many reference books checked out?"

Nina shrugged and pushed her cart around the corner. "Most of them were checked out by Captain Aizen."

"Yeah…come to think of it, he's been checking a ton of stuff out from the archives room. I wonder why."

Nina shrugged and slid a book up onto the shelf. "I haven't a clue."

"How could you not know? He's your captain," Yumichika pointedly said.

"Just because he's my captain doesn't mean I know everything about him," she responded.

Honestly, she had seen the volumes on his desk in his office and at home, but she never thought to ask what he wanted them for. She did, however, know that he was fond of rather dry reading such as history books, so she assumed that he was simply looking over them for the enjoyment of them.

"So, what are you doing for the upcoming Spring Festival?" Yumichika asked. "It _is_ the biggest one we have."

"I…am not really sure," Nina told him. Truthfully, she knew she was more than likely going to share a date with Sousuke, but if Yumichika asked her, what would she say?

"Are you going with anyone?" he asked hopefully.

Nina bit her lip. "Er…well…I have someone interested in going with me…"

"Has he asked you yet?"

She nodded. "Not yet, but he probably will this evening."

"Oh," he simply said, somewhat crestfallen. "Well, okay then." Yumichika forced a smile. "I thought I would at least ask. Ikkaku got let off the hook for the dumplings this time around, so I thought maybe you could join us if you wanted."

Nina ventured a smile. The past several experiences for Ikkaku hadn't been pleasant for him at all. "Did he say something to your captain?"

"Heh…more like he blew a fit when Captain Zaraki asked him if he'd do it again," he told her, amused. "It was quite a show."

Nina had gotten to know Ikkaku since the first time she met him. He and Yumichika were almost inseparable, for they were more like brothers than best friends. She sort of liked him, and he seemed okay with her as well, as he usually stopped by the checkout desk to talk for a short while. A smile had crossed her face, for she knew Ikkaku at least well enough to know what kind of a scene that must have been.

"I can only imagine," she simply said.

Yumichika slid a volume onto the upper shelf. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

She smiled. "I will."

* * *

The material of Amaya's _obi_ slipped through her shaking fingers for what seemed the zillionth time that morning. "Gah! Nina-chan! Can you please help me?"

Nina giggled at her friend as she came to her aid and picked up Amaya's _obi_. "You haven't learned how to put on your own _kimono_, yet?"

The redhead frowned, adjusted the folds of her robes, and tugged at the collar of her _nagajuban_ so that the material would evenly peek out from under the collar of her _kimono_. Her _kimono_ was dark purple with a cherry blossom pattern beginning over her left shoulder and continuing down her sleeve and over the skirt. Her _obi_ was patterned with pretty gold flowers and accented with an _obi makura_ that was bright yellow.

"I'm so nervous," Amaya trailed, as Nina wrapped the long, silk material around her friend's waist. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Why _are_ you so nervous, Amaya-chan? It isn't like you haven't been out with Captain Ukitake before."

"Yeah, but…this is different, Nina-chan. It's a _date_!"

Nina began to bustle the _obi_ at Amaya's back. "Well think of it like this: you and Captain Ukitake have been on several dates already. The difference here is that it's an official date."

"And that's why I'm nervous!" Amaya protested. "I've…I've never been on a _real date_ before. I don't want to mess up."

"Hand me the _obi jima_," Nina said as a smile crept its way over her face. "I'm sure you'll be fine. If anything, I'm sure he's just as nervous."

Nina finished tying off Amaya's _obi jime_ at the front of her kimono, and she stood back to examine her handiwork. Nina herself had already put on her _kimono,_ which was a lovely peach color with white, yellow, and pastel blue flowers patterned across her shoulder and over the skirt. Her _obi_ _makura _was a salmon pink color with a cream and orange patterned _obi _to top off her outfit. Her hair was swept into an updo and accented with a comb that had pink flowers attached to it.

"I made sure to do a pretty butterfly bustle in back and not just tuck the obi into the cord," Nina remarked. "I might add that you look very nice."

"Thank you, Nina-chan," Amaya said as she began to brush her hair. Nina came up and took the brush from her. "Now let's see what we can do with your hair. Do you want to leave it down or put it up?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I like the idea of both, really."

"Halfway up," Nina suggested. "You wear it back a lot when you train, so maybe it would be nice for him to see it down."

"Gawd, Nina-chan, you make it sound like he's my boyfriend or something," Amaya told her as she let Nina experiment with her hair.

Nina smirked. "Well, from the way you both have been spending time with one another, it almost seems as though you two are an item. I really do think he likes you, and lately, you and Ukitake have been the topic of hot conversation, according to Yumichika."

"Whaa?" Amaya then frowned. "And I bet its Yumichika spreading all this 'hot conversation' around!"

"Actually, no," Nina remarked. "While he does enjoy speculating, he actually didn't start that rumor."

"Then who did?"

"You and Ukitake from all the time you spend together. It's no wonder you hardly come see me anymore."

"That works both ways, you know," Amaya told her friend darkly.

Nina began fastening pins into her friend's hair to hold the arrangement she had created. "Why don't you just come out of denial already and admit you have feelings for him. It's really obvious that you do, so there's no point in hiding it any longer."

"How obvious?"

"Quite."

Amaya sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated to admit that she had grown really fond of Juushiro since they had become friends, but every time she tried to give into her feelings, a wave of self doubt would wash over her.

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"You know how it is."

"Amaya-chan, I really don't think that is the case here. I think he really and honestly likes you from what I've seen and what you've told me."

"Maybe as a friend," Amaya said, sulking. "He could have a far prettier girl than me, and anyway, I'm from Rukongai, and he's…he's a lower noble. He could never be with someone like me."

Nina scowled and gave a hard, deliberate tug on Amaya's hair. "I'll not hear that kind of talk from you. You are so pretty, Amaya-chan, even if you don't know it, and as for him being of slightly noble birth, being with someone of more common birth doesn't make as much of a difference to the lower classes as it does to say…the high and noble Kuchiki family."

"But there's still a difference."

"Not anymore, Amaya-chan. A lot has changed, and the lower noble classes gladly take commoners into the family."

"You almost make it sound like we're getting married, Nina-chan," Amaya remarked.

She smiled at her friend. "You never know. Someday you might."

Amaya pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then she sighed. "What should I do?"

"Go with it," Nina told her. "See what happens."

Amaya looked up at her friend bashfully. "You really think I should?"

Nina smiled encouragingly. "Definitely."

* * *

Gin Ichimaru wandered into the Fifth Division office and looked around. The place seemed vacant and quiet, and Ichimaru wondered whether his colleague was around or whether he had stepped out to be with Nina to enjoy the festivities.

"Ya in here Captain Aizen?" he called as he made himself comfortable on a seat nearby. Even if Aizen wasn't there, Gin knew it was nearly tea time and knew Aizen would turn up shortly for his afternoon tea.

"I'm in the back, Gin," Aizen called from his filing room.

Gin sighed, got up from his seat, and walked toward the back room of Aizen's office. He crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway with his usual, wide grin spread across his face. "So there ya are. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, just a bit of filing," Sousuke told him absently. "I gave Hinamori the day off for the festival, and I was about to head off myself. What brings you here?"

"Heh…just thought ya might like ta know that Kuchiki's little sister's gone missin'."

Aizen's head was bent down over the open top drawer of a filing cabinet with his arms buried inside when he paused abruptly. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm…" he trailed absently.

Fifteen years ago, Captain Ukitake had assigned Rukia Kuchiki, the sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, to a place called Karakura Town to help send expired souls back to Soul Society and defend it against Hollows. What Ukitake did not know, however, was that the order that had come down for him to assign her would be instrumental in Aizen's well laid plans that he was slowly putting into motion.

Aizen's brow knitted together thoughtfully. Then he looked up at Gin and smirked. "Well...it would seem that things have gone exactly as planned." He glanced up at Gin. "I think perhaps we had better send someone to fetch her."

The latter curled his lips into a menacing sneer. "I'm sure Captain Kuchiki wouldn't mind the task."

Sousuke smirked. "I'm certain he wouldn't, Gin."

* * *

Amaya sat on stage with her fingers poised on the keys of her piano at the outdoor amphitheatre as she waited for her conductor to cue the orchestra that was warming up. In the audience, the last of the people coming to see the show were filing in quietly, and Ukitake sat down next to Kyouraku as he silently marveled at how pretty Amaya looked under the spotlight in her _kimono_. He had been waiting for months in anticipation to see Amaya play again, though she would occasionally play a few pieces for him in her practice room. Each time he heard her, however, she never ceased to amaze him with her skill.

He gazed up at her serenely as she began to play, accompanied by the orchestra. The lights from the stage illuminated her, giving a rather ethereal glow. Juushiro had always thought she was very pretty, but today Amaya was lovelier than ever. A tiny, inconspicuous smile crept across his face, but the only person who noticed was Shunsui, who somehow knew what was happening to his best and closest friend. The latter smirked knowingly and went back to watching the concert, hoping that things would happen very soon.

Meanwhile, Nina had agreed weeks ago to go with Sousuke to the concert and be his date for the Spring Festival. She glanced at the entrances to the theatre, expecting him to show up at any moment. She glanced at the vacant seat next to her.

_What is taking Sousuke so long?_ she wondered.

She turned her face back toward the stage and looked down at her friend near the center of the stage as the music began to play. She turned again and looked for Sousuke's familiar face in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be found.

_Did I misunderstand where we were supposed to meet?_

Nina furrowed her brow in deep contemplation. This was not like Sousuke to miss a date with her, nor was it like him to miss a performance of the orchestra. What could possibly be holding him up? Still, she wouldn't give up on him. Maybe he had some type of conflict to handle, or maybe he had some last minute work to catch up on.

The performance ended, Sousuke never showed, and Nina found that she had not fully enjoyed her time, for she was busy wondering and worrying over her boyfriend's whereabouts. She had considered leaving to go look for him, but she did not want her best friend to see her leave and think the wrong thing. As thunderous applause and cheers for the performers surrounded Nina for such a beautiful performance, she reluctantly stood and clapped for her friend before making haste to leave the amphitheatre to look for Sousuke.

Ukitake, however, thoroughly enjoyed Amaya's performance, clapped and cheered the hardest of them all for Amaya, and then he immediately made his way toward the stage to greet his date. Kyouraku smirked and nodded approvingly toward Ukitake as he disappeared into the throng of concertgoers. Shunsui had decided that it would be better if he made himself scarce while Juushiro was on his date. While normally, he would enjoy the occasion with his friend, he had decided that it would be impolite to tag along on this occasion. Instead, he had asked his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, to accompany him.

"You were amazing!" Juushiro exclaimed as soon as he saw Amaya.

She smiled embarrassedly. "Thank you. I really enjoyed playing tonight, more so than usual."

He tilted his head with curious interest. "Even more so than usual? How come?"

Amaya shrugged. "I…I don't know. I just did."

Actually, Amaya _did_ know the reason she enjoyed performing so much, and it was because Ukitake was there to see her perform. In her mind, Amaya had closed out the audience and only saw Juushiro in her mind's eye, and it was to him that she had secretly dedicated her performance. It made her happy to hear that he so enjoyed her music.

"You look nice…by the way," Ukitake trailed quietly.

Much to his absolute glee, Amaya smiled again, this time more brightly and with a blush. "Thank you. You look great, too. Blue's a fantastic color for you."

Juushiro, who was wearing a dark blue _gi_ and a pair of brown _hakama _pants, looked down at his own clothes. "Oh, thank you. I had a hard time deciding what I should wear, but it looks like I made the right choice, ne?"

Amaya nodded. "And you even tied your hair back. I've never seen you do that."

He chuckled. "It's been years since I've put it back like this. I'm not really sure why I did this time around."

"Well, either way, you look nice." There was a slight pause. "Well, are you ready to get something to eat or not?"

"Er…yes…right," Ukitake trailed.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He'd been out with Amaya tons of times as friends without any trouble at all, but being on an actual date with her was different. They were on a _date_! A date was totally different from hanging out, and Ukitake knew he'd have to be the one to figure out what they were to do with their time. He'd have to figure out what Amaya would enjoy doing. Fortunately, he was somewhat prepared.

He felt Amaya nudge him. "So, what's good to eat at a spring festival?"

Juushiro smiled. "Well, there's lots of things, but considering its daytime and the weather is beautiful, I was thinking maybe…maybe we could have a picnic under one of the cherry trees." He blushed. "I mean…if you don't want to do that, it would be fine…"

She grinned brightly. "A picnic? Hey, that's a great idea!"

"Really? W-well, I have a spare blanket in my office, and…and I could get it and my division is doing a _bentou_ stand…"

"Oh, well, let's go, then!" Amaya told him cheerfully as she hooked her arm around his so he could lead the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nina had left the amphitheater behind the rest of the crowd. She had intended to make the point of congratulating her best friend on her successful performance, but she saw that Captain Ukitake had beaten her to it and was leading her friend away. Nina paused in the aisle as the crowd filed past her and stood for a moment to watch them interact; she had never seen her friend look so radiant and happy in all the years she had known her. She was gazing at up at the white haired captain with an expression that was nothing short of subdued adoration. Ukitake, on the other hand, looked absolutely thrilled to have Amaya as his date, for Nina had observed from her distance away that his brown eyes were alight with adulation for her friend.

Nina smiled happily at the pair before she turned and walked away, her worries momentarily forgotten. Yet the smile faded, and her worry over Sousuke returned as she made her way to his quarters. She knocked on the door, but her constant rapping yielded no answer. She tried to slide the door aside to see if perhaps he had not heard her, but the door had been locked.

Nina frowned. Instinctively, she touched her side where Kiyohime would normally be, but she belatedly remembered that she had left her _zanpakuto_ back in her quarters. Giving up on the door, Nina turned and made her way toward their private training area. She had hoped that he would know to find her there. She sat on the usual tree trunk and waited for a long while. Still, Sousuke did not show.

Nina rose in a huff, for her emotions were rapidly changing from worry to irritation. She stalked off toward Aizen's small pond and the gazebo, hoping that surely, she would find him there. Still, he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and made her way back to the festivities. From Division to Division, Nina wandered, her stomach growling in protest from lack of food, and her ire becoming ever more peaked. She wandered amongst the horde of event goers, some lounging on blankets beneath the bright, beautiful backdrop of cherry trees in bloom, others enjoying what foods and souvenirs the celebration had to offer.

Finally, Nina settled on a bench alone, having gone from worry to irritation to seething anger. Sousuke could have called or he could have left her a note if he wasn't going to attend the event with her. She understood that he had duties as a leader of her division, but she did not recall him saying anything about being late or having to cancel altogether. What in the world could have happened? Could he have really done the unthinkable and stood her up? Questions raced through Nina's mind, and the more she thought, the more upset she became until finally, she began to cry.

"Nina-san?" a familiar voice softly said.

Nina looked up, her face streaked with tears. It was Yumichika, and behind him was Ikkaku. She blinked at her friends and sniffled.

"Nina…why are you crying? What happened?" Yumichika asked, sitting down next to her.

She bit her lip. "I was…s-supposed to have a d-date," she sniffled. "B-but he didn't show up. I…I looked all over, b-but I can't find him…"

"Your date stood you up?" Yumichika scowled. "What a dick."

"Yeah, no shit," Ikkaku added. "What's the bastard's name? Want me to kill him for ya?"

Nina shook her head. "No…it doesn't matter…"

Ayasegawa gazed at Nina empathetically. Then he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry that happened, Nina-san." He let go of her. "Want to come with us instead?"

Nina hesitated.

"Aw, come on," Ikkaku chimed in. He grinned. "We'd make better dates than that asshole. Hell, we'll _both_ be your date. That ought to show him!"

Nina couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth. For Ikkaku to offer himself up as a date was huge because it meant that he considered Nina a friend.

Yumichika was beaming now. "I see that smile you're trying to hide! You know you want to come with us!"

Nina dried her face with her handkerchief. "Okay."

"Yeah, now that's the spirit!" Ikkaku told her.

Suddenly, Nina's stomach growled. Yumichika and Ikkaku erupted into laughter, and Nina blushed.

"Well," Yumichika began. "I know where we're going first!"

* * *

"Here we go," Juushiro said as he handed a _bento _box down to Amaya who sat with her legs curled to the side on a pretty pastel yellow blanket Ukitake had picked up from his office. After getting the blanked, he had left Amaya for a moment to order their lunches.

She smiled and opened the box. "Thank you, Ukitake-san. It looks great."

Juushiro had also brought over a pair of cups and a steaming kettle that he'd obtained from one of the vendors. He sat down on the blanket near Amaya. "I had some tea made as well. May I pour you a cup?"

Amaya pulled her chopsticks apart. "Sure."

Ukitake obliged while Amaya began to eat. "How is it?"

Amaya nodded. "It's great. I have to say, your division makes some damn good food."

He smiled. "Don't we? Wait until you have dessert."

Amaya laughed. "Oh, there's dessert, too?"

Ukitake snorted. "Well…no, but I know where to _get_ some dessert."

"Ahh…I see," she told him. "Well, I can't wait to try it."

She looked up at him. His dark brown eyes were sincere and caring, and his smile was so charming that she felt her face become hot. Yet she couldn't look away, and his gaze held hers for a few long moments before she reluctantly broke away.

Ukitake cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, what do you want to do next?"

Amaya shrugged. "Well, you know I'll go with whatever you suggest. I enjoy your company no matter what we do."

He gazed at her tenderly. "So do I, Amaya-san."

* * *

After the sun had gone down, Yumichika and Ikkaku returned Nina to her division where she thanked them for letting her tag along. Although Nina was happy to hang out with her friends, she still was not able to shake her intense aggravation toward Sousuke for his no show. In fact, it was the one cloud that hung over her head the entire time, though she tried valiantly to hide it.

"So, I'll see you in the library tomorrow?" Yumichika asked.

Nina nodded. "Absolutely. I look forward to it." She paused. "And thanks to both of you for salvaging my evening."

Yumichika smiled down at her. "It was our pleasure."

"Lemme know if you change your mind and want me to kick the bastard's ass for standing you up," Ikkaku joked.

Nina simply laughed. "I will keep that in mind. Good night, guys."

Nina entered her quarters, and Ikkaku and Yumichika started off for Division Eleven.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out already?" Ikkaku asked.

His friend shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think she's interested."

"Well, I know you've tried pretty damn hard to get her attention," Ikkaku said. "I think maybe you just need to tell her how you feel."

Yumichika sighed. "Ikkaku, we've been over this. Nina just doesn't like me like that. I mean, she's beautiful…but she's not interested."

"So you're giving up?" Ikkaku asked.

Yumichika shrugged. "Maybe…I don't know."

"Nah, man, don't give up. Maybe it's just not the right time for her for some reason. But don't give up," Ikkaku told Yumichika encouragingly. He elbowed his friend. "You know, I think she's pretty cool."

Yumichika smiled wistfully. He really liked Nina for way more than a friend. Although most considered him a shallow narcissist, he considered Nina not only very lovely, but also very sweet and kind. He loved that she was shy, and he loved her art. In fact, there wasn't a thing he didn't love about Nina.

"Perhaps someday, I'll tell her, Ikkaku."

* * *

Once the sun had set, the festival wound down, and Ukitake and Amaya talked as they walked along one of the covered verandas of Seventh Division. Her arm was hooked through Juushiro's while her free hand carried a small stuffed cat he'd won for her in a game, and a small package of fudge.

"Is this your door?" Ukitake asked as he stopped her in front of Seventh Division's many officer quarters.

She nodded. "Yeah...this is my place."

Juushiro turned and gazed down at her. "Well, I hope you had an okay time. I'm not very experienced with taking girls out on dates."

She smiled. "Heh…its fine. I was just happy to have gone with you, Ukitake-san, and I had a very nice time. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told her.

A silence fell over the two of them, and Ukitake found that he had no idea to take it from here. They gazed at one another for several moments, and his mind was racing. Was she expecting something more? Should he kiss her? Would that even be an advisable idea? He could feel his palms begin to sweat as he gazed down at her and into her striking green eyes.

Amaya looked up at Juushiro, and the tension was almost unbearable. Her eyes were locked with his, and she was hoping so much that he would make a move. Or was he waiting on her? Did he even like her in that manner, or was he really and honestly just being a good friend? She swallowed and bit her lip. She knew it was probably futile to even think that he liked her in the way she wanted him to.

She tilted her head down. "Well…um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Juushiro looked away and nodded awkwardly. "Er, yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amaya opened her door and went inside, and Juushiro gave a heavy sigh. He turned and walked away from her door, his head hung down.

"If you were waiting for the right moment, that was it, Juu," a voice said from behind Juushiro.

Juushiro jumped and turned to find that Shunsui had joined him. "Sheesh, Shunsui, you startled me."

"Ya blew it, Juu," Shunsui told him frankly. "She really wanted you to make a move."

Juushiro frowned. "And where were you watching from anyway?"

Shunsui beamed. "I have my little hiding spots. Seriously, though….why did you flake out?"

He shrugged. "I just…I don't know. I guess I didn't want to misinterpret things."

Shunsui slapped a hand to his forehead. "What is there to misinterpret? She's nuts about you, but she's too scared to say anything."

"I just…" Ukitake paused. "You really think so? She…you think she really feels that way?"

"I know she does. It's obvious to everyone but you, apparently. Hell, even Nanao-chan was really hoping you two would finally take the next step."

Juushiro sighed. "I just…I don't have the experience you do with women, Shunsui."

Kyouraku slapped a hand to his friend's back. "That's why I'm here to help, my friend."

As Ukitake and Kyouraku talked, Amaya was back in her quarters slumped against her door with a hand to her forehead. What had she done wrong? Did he really and honestly not like her like that? Her hand fell to her side. The way she felt about him was nothing short of torture. She was in love with him, she knew, but not knowing how he felt about her was agonizing.

Amaya sighed and straightened up. Maybe she should give up on him. Maybe he really wasn't interested in her after all, and she had simply misinterpreted his intentions. Amaya began removing her _kimono_, at a loss for what to do.

_Am I really that undesirable of a woman?_ Amaya asked herself. _Am I too short tempered, too forward? Or maybe it's my upbringing after all…_

"If it were that, he probably wouldn't even associate himself with you," she heard Haringu no Tsuki say in the back of her mind.

_Or maybe I just suck that bad as a person,_ Amaya responded to him.

"Or perhaps it is because you just don't know how to read a man, Amaya," Haringu told her wisely. "You oughtn't give up on him. I sense that he, too, is feeling just as awkward and is just as inexperienced."

Amaya bit her lip. _Haringu...is there anything good about me?_

Haringu frowned as he pulled Amaya back into her inner world filled with a dark forest under a full moon and mist. He emerged from the shadows in the form of a giant sliver-grey wolf, his yellow eyes gleaming at her. He approached her slowly and circled around her, his eyes fixed upon hers.

"You've much to offer a man, Amaya," he told her in his deep but calm voice. "Your problem is that you lack confidence in yourself. You think the problem is always you. It is unwise to fault yourself for everything. The object of your affection is most assuredly not offended by you in any way. He himself has made that declaration, or have you forgotten that?"

Amaya eyed him as she knelt down in front of him. _Then…what is it?_

"I'd say that he hasn't a clue how to go about expressing his strong feelings toward you. My kind are keen to observe true intent and emotion. Believe me when I tell you that he adores you."

_And what proof have you of that?_

"Have I ever misled you, Amaya?"

_"Well…no."_

"Have I always been correct in my judgment of others?"

Amaya nodded.

"Then you should not give up. I have a strong feeling about him, and it is a good one. Patience is a virtue you struggle with, Amaya. If you are patient, I have no doubt you shall be rewarded for your perseverance." Haringu no Tsuki laid down next to her and rested his head on her lap. "I saw his heart the day he handled me, and it assuredly belongs to you. He just has to give it."

* * *

Late in the evening, Nina was dressed for bed, and she sat at her _kotetsu_ with her sketchbook in front of her. Her pencil scratched across the paper as she furrowed her brow in both concentration toward her work and aggravation at Sousuke. Where could he have been this whole time?

Nina yawned and put her pencil down. She finished the last of her tea and stood up as she contemplated sleep, and for the first time in months, it seemed she would be sleeping alone. Turning back the blankets, Nina slid into her bed. She found that although she was tired, she was simply too irked to allow herself to succumb to sleep. Instead, she picked up a book that was lying next to her bed and began to read in the hopes that it would force her to stop thinking about him.

A few more hours passed when Sousuke quietly approached Nina's door. He was surprised to see the light from within her quarters glowing softly when all other lights were turned out. He drew in a breath, and slipped inside, hoping that perhaps she had fallen asleep.

He crept toward her bedroom and was surprised to find that she was awake and reading, for the hour was rather late. Aizen's lips twitched, and he wondered what sort of excuse he would give her for his absence.

"Nina?"

She looked up and frowned at him. "So you finally decided to show up? Sorry, but you missed the festival..._and _our date."

Aizen sighed heavily. He should have anticipated this happening. "I'm...deeply sorry for not attending. Please, forgive me."

Nina put her book down and her head turned sharply toward Aizen. "Really? Where the hell were you?"

"Something turned up…something that I've been waiting for a long time," he uttered softly. "It is something grand that will soon be in my grasp." He said the last part with a rather ominous glint in his brown eyes that would go unnoticed by Nina.

Nina's frown turned into an outright scowl. "So...did your fingers break in the process? I mean, I can't imagine what the hell would keep you from calling me since, you know, it isn't like you to break an engagement by not showing up. It isn't like I won't understand."

He let out a small sigh. "It won't happen again," Aizen assured her. "I'm really very sorry, Nina."

Nina glared at him. His face was earnest, and she could see that he really did feel badly about not showing up. She finally relented and scooted aside as she cast him an expectant look. "So, what is this grand thing you have going on that made you miss our date?"

"Research," he simply stated not wanting to give out any more information. If things went according to plan which they were, Aizen would finally be able to move on.

Nina eyed him suspiciously. "Research? Sousuke, I didn't know you were working on something. What is it?"

"For Soul Society's well being. It's confidential or I would be happy to tell you about it," he replied sitting down next to her.

"Oh," Nina simply said, for she understood that some duties of the captains were indeed top secret, and they were not allowed to even tell significant others the nature of their work. "I see. Well...I understand, but you better leave a note or call me next time. I was really upset."

"Of course." He smiled fondly at her. "I'll make this up to you. It won't happen again. I promise."

For the first time that evening, Nina offered a tiny, sincere smile toward him. "I'll hold you to that."

He placed a hand on the small of her back. "Shall we go to sleep now? I can stay here if you'll still have me."

Nina nodded. "I'd like that, actually. I found out tonight that I've grown accustomed to sleeping with you."

He began removing his _Shinigami_ robes as he tucked himself into her blankets. "I have found the same, Nina." He kissed her affectionately. "Good night, Nina."

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! Sorry for the lull in updating. I have been working on this chapter for weeks, and I finally got it to where I am happy enough with it that I can post it. I hope to get through the Spring Arc rather quickly and get started on the Summer Arc, which is where a lot of things will be happening. I apologize for the lack of update, but I want to make sure you all get a good chapter to read. :)


	22. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 22: Matters of the Heart

"_Some people think I'm crazy,  
_

_But you say it's okay,  
_

_You've seen my secret garden  
_

_Where all of my flowers grow,  
_

_In my imagination  
_

_Anything goes."_

_-Michelle Branch "You Get Me"_

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'?" Nina demanded of Amaya.

"I mean exactly what I told you," Amaya responded as she cupped her tea in her hands at the breakfast table in a restaurant near her division. "He brought me back, we talked for a few moments, I waited for him to make a move, but nothing happened."

"I bet that was awkward," Hinamori remarked. "What will you do now?"

Amaya shrugged. "I dunno. I guess just continue on with things as I have before with him."

"But he likes you for _more_ than a friend, Amaya-chan," Nina protested, "so why didn't he take the next step?"

Amaya shrugged. "I dunno. I really don't. I keep thinking I did something wrong because I always thought the man always took that step." She sighed heavily. "Damn it, I hate this ambiguity and confusion."

"Well, he was probably just as confused as you were," Nina said frankly.

"Yeah…that's what Haringu seems to think," Amaya replied wistfully.

"Maybe you should take matters into your own hands and just come out and ask him how he feels," Hinamori suggested.

Amaya shook her head. "Oh no…I've been down that road before, and I not only didn't like what I heard, but I was humiliated in the process."

"Captain Ukitake would never do anything to hurt you, Amaya-san," Hinamori said. "If you're such good friends with him, then you should know that by now."

Amaya sighed. "Well…yeah, you're right about that. I know he'd never intentionally hurt my feelings or put me down, but I think it's the idea of rejection that scares me the most. That and I value our friendship a lot, and I don't want to do or say anything that will jeopardize that."

"Well, I still think he is in love with you, and if Haringu seems to think so, then you should continue to pursue it. Relationships are just as awkward for men as they are for women from what I understand."

"How would you know?" Amaya asked. "You're not in a relationship, either."

"You're forgetting that one of my close friends is a man," Nina pointed out.

"Oh, yes, Ayasegawa-san in Eleventh Division, right?" Hinamori asked.

Nina nodded.

"Yeah, but he's kind of a feminine man," Amaya said half jokingly.

Nina scowled. "He's still a man with man feelings, Amaya."

Amaya sighed. "So that's what I'll do then? Just…wait and see?"

"If that's what your _zanpakuto _seems to think you ought to do, then I'd take his advice," Hinamori told Amaya.

Nina nodded in agreement. "Yes…just wait and see. I know it's hard, but try to endure a little longer."

Amaya was quiet for a moment before she glanced at a clock. Then with a sigh, she stood up. "Well, I have to go. It's Lieutenant Iba's day off again, so that means I get to work with Captain Komamura in the office today."

"Have fun," Nina told her. "Hopefully I'll see you later."

"We should be going as well, Nina-san," Hinamori said. "Captain Aizen is expecting us back at the barracks to give an orientation to the new recruits."

Nina stood up from the table and nodded. "Yes, Hinamori-san."

* * *

"The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence! _Hadou Number 90: Kurohitsugi!"_

A black and purple swirl of energy formed in Nina's palm, and she directed it toward a training dummy Sousuke had set up for her a short distance away. From the ground up, a black box constructed itself around the dummy, and the walls colored an impenetrable black. Once the dummy was enclosed, it was lacerated with spears of energy similar to that of an iron maiden. When the box disappeared, all that was left of the training dummy was stuffing and splinters, though it was still standing.

Aizen chuckled and clapped. "Well, Nina-chan, it would seem that you finally got the incantation down. I told you that you could do it if you practiced long enough."

Nina blinked at her own destructive work, and a smile crept across her face. "Y-yes…I can't believe I actually did it, Sousuke!"

He put an arm around her and pulled her into a quick hug. "It wasn't very strong, but with more practice you should be able to learn how to hone your _reiatsu_ to really do some damage."

"Oh…" Nina trailed, a little disappointed.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, Nina. You will get better. I promise that, and once you do, I will be able to teach you other spells just as powerful."

"What does it look like when used at full force?" Nina asked Sousuke as she sat down in the grass with him.

Sousuke smiled and removed a bundle with _bentou_ boxes inside that contained their dinners. "Well, it's really quite impressive once the spell itself is fully mastered. It took me years before I mastered it myself."

"Years?"

Sousuke nodded and handed Nina's dinner to her first. "Years. It takes a long time to discipline your mind and energy enough to be able to channel it into a powerful spell such as this. This is why only a few elite are chosen to be a part of the _Kidoushū_."

"I have heard of the _Kidoushū_, but I have never seen them," Nina remarked. "Why is that?"

"The _Kidoushū_ is a separate branch of our military that carries out its operations in absolute secrecy. Even though I am a captain, I know very little about this branch. What I do know is that they choose their members from the best of the best at the Academy and that two of their duties are to open the _Senkaimon_ and they are the ones who release the _Sokyoku_ in the event of an execution."

"Have you ever seen them?" Nina asked.

He nodded. "Only a few times, but if you saw one of the members, they are as unmistakable as the _Onmitsukido_. They wear face and head coverings."

"Ah…I see," Nina told him.

Aizen paused as he ate his dinner and then he glanced at Nina again. "Would you like to visit the gazebo after this?"

Nina nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "And…perhaps I can come back with you?"

Sousuke nodded. "Absolutely. I always look forward to that part of our day."

"As do I, Sousuke."

* * *

"Wow, Ukitake-san, your carp are really getting big," Amaya remarked as she watched the fish she was feeding splash around in the water.

Juushiro chuckled and peered out the door from his bed. "They are, aren't they?" He sighed. "I'm so sorry I can't be out there to enjoy them with you."

Amaya smiled and tossed another small piece of bread into the water for the fish that greedily swirled about below the wooden dock. "It's fine, Ukitake-san. I don't mind."

"Well, I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me be sick, Amaya-san," he responded. Just then, Ukitake began to cough violently. Amaya jumped to her feet and hurried to his side as he covered his mouth. She held his long white hair back as he hacked blood into his hands and struggled to breathe.

"C'mon, Ukitake-san…just breathe…" Amaya coaxed.

Juushiro continued to cough as Amaya watched over him. Finally, the coughing subsided. His face had turned red from the lack of air, and judging from the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow, Amaya could tell his fever had risen. She placed a hand on his back and gazed at him anxiously.

"Are you okay," she asked him quietly.

Juushiro nodded, but he would not remove his hand from his mouth – it was covered in blood. Instead he pointed at a towel near his bed.

Amaya followed the direction he was pointing and retrieved the towel. He turned away from her while he wiped away the blood from his mouth and hands. Apparently he was ashamed that Amaya had seen this episode, even though it was not the first time she had.

Juushiro placed the bloodied towel aside and turned back to Amaya, forcing a half smile as he attempted to disguise his embarrassment. "I…I hate being ill."

"Ukitake-san…you know it doesn't bother me," Amaya told him empathetically.

"But it bothers _me_," he told her.

"Why?"

He blushed and looked down into his lap. "It…it just does."

Amaya reached out and lifted his chin. She gazed directly into his dark brown eyes. "It. Doesn't. Bother. Me." She let it sink in for a moment. "Stop being so self conscious about it."

He peered back at her, unable to pull his gaze away from her incredible green eyes. Juushiro bit his lip in an attempt not to let slip his feelings toward her that bubbled so closely to the surface. He swallowed, pushing his feelings down and nodded at her. Then he ventured a sheepish smile. "Okay."

A tiny smile began to play on Amaya's lips. "Now that we have that straight, do you want a dose of your medicine and some tea?"

He nodded. "That would be great, Amaya-san. Thank you."

She stood to her feet and glanced over her shoulder as she picked up his medicine bottle. From the feel of it, Amaya judged that he was on his last dose. "Hey, Ukitake-san, you're about out of medicine. How about I call Fourth Division and have someone send you a refill?"

He smiled. "Ah, you're doing enough. I'll call them."

"No, really, it will be fine. I just want to make sure you have everything you need so you won't have to get out of bed unless you absolutely have to."

Juushiro glanced down, but he couldn't hold back his tender smile. "You're great, Amaya-san. I thank you so much."

Amaya gave him the last dose of his medicine. "You're welcome, Ukitake-san."

They gazed at each other for a few long moments before Amaya turned and put on a kettle of water for the tea. She smiled at him over her shoulder that elicited a blush.

"Are…are you hungry, Amaya-san?" Ukitake asked, flustered.

"Yes, actually, I am," she responded. "Shall I call Kotetsu-san and ask her to bring something to eat to us?"

"Of course," Ukitake agreed.

After a light dinner consisting of dumplings and _miso_ soup, Amaya cleaned up the empty tea kettle and looked out the window to see that the sun had gone down. She turned to Ukitake who was weakly turning back his blankets and settling in. He looked tired, for the combination of his medicine, a full stomach, and tea had relaxed him to the point of drowsiness.

"Are you tired, Ukitake-san?" Amaya asked, as she joined him at his side.

He nodded and smiled weakly at her. "A little. That and my lungs are hurting from earlier episode."

"Okay," she told him. "I'll go ahead and go, then."

Amaya started to stand up, but he stopped her. "Wait."

She paused and stared at him.

"Please stay until I go to sleep," he said quietly. "I'd like the company."

Amaya blinked, stunned by his request. Then, she relented and sat back down. "Sure."

He lay back onto his pillow and Amaya pulled his blankets up over him. She reached over and brushed his hair from his eyes. The white strands were so silky and soft that she could have sworn the strands had been spun from clouds.

He closed his eyes and inclined his head toward her soft, comforting touch. It wasn't like him to want to be babied, but somehow, he didn't mind it when Amaya did it. She began to withdraw her small hand.

"No, please don't stop," he softly said. "It's very relaxing."

She blushed hotly. "You want me to run my fingers through your hair?"

"You don't have to," Ukitake told her. "But I always thought I'd really enjoy it if you did it."

The medicine was making him relaxed to the point it was loosening Juushiro's tongue. He was saying things he shouldn't and he knew it, but he was not in a state of mind to care. He wanted to sleep, though he deeply and privately wished Amaya could sleep next to him. He could only dream about how she would feel against him at this point, and even under the influence of his medicine, he fought to make sure he kept that information to himself. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he could hear Sogyou no Kotowari faintly asking, "What would it hurt to say that? I bet she'd stay, Juu-kun!"

But he was slipping far into the sea of dreams as Amaya complied and lifted his head so he could rest it on her warm lap. She stroked his hair for a long while, never removing her intense emerald eyes from his face as he eased into a deep sleep. Inwardly, Amaya wished so much she could remain there with him the entire night, but she knew she had duty early tomorrow morning. She thought about his uncharacteristic behavior just moments ago and about the things he had said and how ashamed he'd acted over her seeing the blood he was coughing up.

"He loves you so much, Amaya-chan," a familiar child's voice broke in.

_How are you talking to me?_ she asked. "You're Ukitake-san's _zanpakuto_, not mine."

Sogyou giggled. "Juu-kun can hear Haringu. Did you know that?"

_Er…he said Haringu helped him that day that I got hurt, but he never mentioned hearing him again._

"Oh, well that's 'cause Haringu usually prefers not to interfere, but he could hear him if Haringu ever decided to talk to him about you."

_Can you please tell me why that is?_ Amaya asked. _Why can I communicate with you and Ukitake-san can communicate with Haringu? That should not happen._

"Silly girl," the first twin teased. "Ukitake-kun asked the same thing, and we'll give you the same answer we gave him: we aren't telling 'till the time is right."

Amaya sighed. _Damn it. Haringu told me the same thing when I asked him about it the other day. I was hoping I'd get the answer out of you._

The children's laughter rang in Amaya's head. "Nope. Not gonna tell! It's a secret that has to revel itself. When the moment comes, you'll understand why."

_When will the moment come?_ Amaya asked.

"Soon, Amaya-chan."

_Does he really love me, Sogyou? _

"The _zanpakuto_ knows its master's deepest feelings, even the ones he feels toward others. You already know the answer to that question, but your fear of rejection hinders you from seeing the obvious truth. Let go of that fear and then you shall find the answer for yourself, Amaya-chan."

She could feel Sogyou no Kotowari leave her, and she gazed down at Ukitake again. The _zanpakuto_ was an extension of a S_hinigami's_ soul. It was a symbiotic relationship – if the _Shinigami_ died, the _zanpakuto_ died with her. The _zanpakuto_ spirit was a friend and confidant that knew the _Shinigami's_ deepest feelings and secrets that she could never tell anyone else. Did Ukitake really love her like Sogyou no Kotowari said he did? Wouldn't he confess that himself, or was he waiting for the perfect moment? Perhaps he was scared to tell her.

She gazed at him intensely, wishing that he would wake up and declare his love for her at that very moment. He slumbered on, however, leaving Amaya to ponder Sogyou's advice. She remembered the conversation that she and Haringu no Tsuki had the night of the festival. She had always known him to be extremely perceptive and almost always correct. She furrowed her brow and collected her thoughts. He'd wanted her to tuck him in and caress his hair. He was always finding a way to subtly touch her. He was sometimes nervous around her. He was self conscious about his illness around only her. He was always paying for dinner, even though she adamantly protested.

She smiled at him, for the pieces of her puzzle finally seemed to fit. There was still the possibility that she could be wrong, but she knew that the margin had closed significantly. She realized now that there was more hope than ever for her feelings to be returned.

Convinced that he was sound asleep, Amaya gently laid his head on his pillow. She stared at him tenderly for a long while, and as she pulled his blankets further up his body, she lowered her face toward his. She paused, a mere inches away from his lips before chickening out and pulling back.

_No…I can't do that. He should be awake so he can enjoy it._

Instead, she stood to her feet as the blood rushed back into her stiff and sleeping legs and hobbled toward the door. She took one last look at Ukitake and smiled serenely.

_Goodnight, Ukitake-san._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Back with more goodness. Sorry for the lapse in updates, but I've been pretty busy. I had a four day weekend during which I finished writing and editing this chapter, and I am almost finished with the next one. On a small note, the Spring Arc is going to be short. The basic character and relationship will be finished at this point, and I'm ready to begin writing the Summer Arc where the plot _really_ happens. Thanks to those of you who have bore with me and to all those who have commented and/or favorited this story! ^^ I hope you enjoy what I have in store for our friends. :)_  
_


	23. Fireflies

Chapter 23: Fireflies

"_Like the river flows surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too,_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you."_

_-Elvis Presley "Can't Help Falling in Love"_

"This concludes this month's meeting. You are dismissed."

Genryuusai Yamamoto slammed his cane one time on the wooden floorboards of his office like a gavel as a final gesture that dismissed the meeting. The captains had formed two lines on either side of the room with Captain-Commander Yamamoto at the head overlooking his subordinates. He stroked his long, white beard as the captains began to depart, but he caught the eye of one captain in particular.

"Captain Ukitake, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Juushiro paused and offered a subdued smile. "Yes, of course."

Yamamoto gestured toward his desk where Juushiro sat down. The old man made his way toward the desk, leaning on his cane for support. He sat down at the chair behind it and peered at Juushiro from under his white, bushy eyebrows.

Captain-Commander was a very aged man. He had a very long white beard that almost touched the floor, and he had to rely on his cane to help him balance. His forehead had two long scars that formed an X, and his posture was somewhat hunched. However, Yamamoto was still of sound mind, and he was willing and able to wield his zanpakuto, Ryuujinjakka, whenever the need arose and fight on or even above par with the younger captains under his command.

"Juushiro, I've been thinking," Yamamoto began, "it's been over fifty years since you've replaced Lieutenant Shiba. Have you given any thought to finally filling the position?"

Ukitake shifted uncomfortably. The death of his former lieutenant was still a sensitive subject for him even after so many years. In the back of his mind, he could still see Kaien's hollowfied face staring at him madly with true intent to kill.

"I have not, Captain-Commander," Ukitake told him.

Genryuusai nodded. "I see…same answer as every time I have asked you before."

"I just can't bring myself to fill it," Juushiro admitted. "We lost so much when we lost Lieutenant Shiba. He was such a good friend, and I feel as though it wouldn't be right to have someone else step into that position."

Yamamoto stared pensively at Ukitake, and it made the latter feel rather uncomfortable. "He was a good man, Juushiro, and a good officer, but I think it's about time that you give someone else a chance. I've seen that we have many bright and talented officers among the divisions that have great potential to advance and perhaps even become captains in the future if they were given a proper chance."

"With all due respect, Captain-Commander," Juushiro lightly protested, "I'm not ready to fill the position. Kiyone and Sentarou are doing just fine with the lieutenant's work."

"When _will_ you be ready, Juushiro?" he pointedly asked. "I have given you fifty years over this, and that has been too long. You knew what you were getting into when you took your position as Captain, and Lieutenant Shiba knew that the lieutenant's position is a dangerous one, but he accepted anyway. You cannot protect everyone, Juushiro, and neither you nor Kuchiki-san was at fault for his loss. As for Kotetsu and Kotsubaki, they are good officers and have been handling the paperwork well, but neither of them seems to be talented enough to hold up in battle."

"But these are peaceful times," Juushiro pointed out. "It isn't like we're going to war anytime soon."

"Perhaps, but I always like to be prepared for the 'what ifs'," he responded. "If we were to go to war tomorrow, we would already be short a lieutenant, and I cannot have that any longer."

"Are you ordering me to fill my open lieutenant spot?" Ukitake asked.

"Not yet," Genryuusai told him. "But I will if I have to. Do not make me resort to ordering you, Juushiro. I like you very much, and I hate being harsh on you when I don't have to be."

Juushiro sighed, defeated. He was clever enough to know that when Yamamoto asked him to do something, it was often a disguised order and that he'd better follow it or there would be hell to pay. He didn't like the idea of filling the position at all. In his mind, it felt as though he would be encroaching on Kaien's memory to fill that position. He'd thought about filling it many times over the years, but each time, he simply could not bring himself to do it. Kaien loved the members of his division, and he loved serving its captain. He had been a close friend and confidant. They all had lost so much when Kaien was killed. Even to this very day, the funeral candles burned in his honor.

"I will begin looking, then," he told him as politely as he could through his indignation.

Yamamoto nodded at him, and Juushiro got up from his seat and left.

"What did Yama-jii want?" Kyouraku asked when Juushiro had made it outside.

"He talked to me about filling Kaien's position," Juushiro told him.

"Again?" Shunsui asked. "And?"

"I've been politely ordered to fill it."

Shunsui's eyebrows went up almost into the brim of his hat. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. You know how I feel about it."

"Juu," he began, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I think he's right. You've been putting this off for so many years now. I've tried to talk you into replacing him several times myself, but you won't budge on your decision."

"I don't want it filled, Shunsui," Juushiro complained. "Kaien was as close to me as you are, and we lost so much when he died. I can't stop blaming myself for his death, and I'm afraid if I bring in another lieutenant, I'll fail at protecting that one, too. That and…"

Kyouraku waved a dismissive hand. "I know…you feel like it would soil Kaien's memory if you filled the position. Have you ever thought that maybe it's about time you let him go? Kaien wouldn't like you cleaving to his memory like that."

Juushiro sighed. "I know, but I can't help it."

"Juu, when I lost Lieutenant Yadomaru years ago, I hated it. She was a close friend of mine, but I knew I couldn't leave her position unfilled." Shunsui grinned. "That and I knew I'd have to do more paper pushing than before, and I couldn't have that. Think of all the free time you'll have not having to break up a fight between Kiyone and Sentarou and how much more work can be completed."

Ukitake snorted amusedly as he momentarily forgot about his irritation. "Ah, those two…they're so energetic."

Then Kyouraku beamed. "Hey…maybe you can get a female replacement, and then you could have something pretty to look at while you work." Then an idea hit him and his grin spread even more. "Or better yet, have Amaya-chan take the position. I bet you'd love that, and you could totally seduce her and take her into the filing room and…"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake cried, his face coloring immediately. "I would never do that!"

"Ha ha…not while on duty, anyway, ne?" he said, winking.

"Damn it, you're such a child sometimes."

He laughed. "I can't help that I love the ladies." He shrugged. "I was serious about Amaya-chan, though. "From what you've told me, she seems really talented."

"She is," Ukitake said, "but she's very hard on herself when she feels like she has failed."

"Sounds like someone I know," Kyouraku told him sarcastically. "Honestly, I think you should ask her if she would be interested."

He nodded. "Actually, I have long thought she'd make a good lieutenant. She's at the top of my list."

Kyouraku grinned. "Of course she is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Shunsui!"

* * *

"Okay, don't open your eyes, Sousuke," Nina instructed as she waved a hand in front of his face to make sure his eyes were good and closed.

"What's this all about, Nina?" he asked her, grinning. Actually, he had a pretty good idea because today was his birthday, May 29th. "I hope you didn't go through a lot of trouble."

"Not really, but I think you'll like it." Nina put something in Aizen's lap that, from what he could feel with his hands, was shaped like a box. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Aizen looked down and saw a very lovely chest made from cherry sitting in his lap. A grin crept across his face. "You didn't…"

Nina beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she peered over his shoulder from her kneeling position behind him. "Go on and see what's inside."

"I know what's inside," he told her, opening the lid. "It's that calligraphy set I've been wanting."

Nina smiled. "I know. I see you look at it in the window every time we pass by the art supply shop."

"Nina…this was very expensive," he remarked. "How were you able to afford it?"

"I saved up for it," she told him. "And don't start lecturing me about how you make way more than I do and that I shouldn't have done this. I know I didn't have to, but I _wanted_ to."

He held up his hands. "Alright. In that case, I suppose a heartfelt 'thank you' will have to suffice."

Nina smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "You're welcome." She stood up and gazed down at the water below her and watched the water lilies float by and the koi gently swim about in the water. A frog hopped off a lily pad and startled the fish causing it to quickly dart away leaving behind nothing but ripples in the water's surface. She felt Aizen's hand rest comfortably on the small of Nina's back, and she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "So, what are the plans later?"

"Well, I thought I would leave that up to you if you like since it's your day and all."

"I really don't make a huge deal out of having a birthday," he remarked. "They are nice to celebrate, but I think I would be happy just with spending the evening with you, honestly."

"You're so lucky to have a birthday in May," she told him. "The weather is beautiful and all the spring flowers are out."

Sousuke leaned against the railing with her. "When is yours? I never thought to ask, Nina."

"October 31st," she answered. "It's always so cold, rainy, and just overall bleak on my birthday."

"Yes, but it's autumn, and the leaves are fully changed," he remarked, trying to make light of it. "Autumn is a beautiful season that seems to suit you well."

"I don't agree with you, but…thanks."

"When your birthday comes around, I will make it special. I promise."

She smiled. "I will look forward to it."

They gazed at one another for a long moment before he moved in and kissed her. Then he pulled back and took her hand. "Now, shall we head back to my quarters? I'm ready to relax for the night."

She picked up the gift she'd gotten him and tucked it beneath her arm. "Absolutely, Sousuke. How about I make something to eat this time? It's been a while since we've eaten in."

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Wait….what?"

"Would you be interested in becoming my lieutenant?" Ukitake asked Amaya, refilling her tea cup.

"You know, at one time I would have jumped at the opportunity, but frankly, I'm just not experienced enough, Ukitake-san," she told him honestly. "Isn't there anyone else you can ask? Someone who's been around longer than I?"

"Well, I've had other candidates in mind, but you are my first choice for the position."

"Why?"

"You're talented. I've spoken with Captain Komamura about you today. He says that you are punctual, reliable, well organized, and you seem to get along well with the other officers of your division. He also says that you are a strong fighter and very talented with your _zanpakuto_, and your use of _kidou_ is excellent. He also said your _hakuda_ abilities are very good, though you need to work on your _shunpo_. That isn't a big deal, though. I can help you with that."

"He said that?" Amaya asked, surprised.

"Of course he did," Juushiro said brightly. "You may not think so, but he has noticed you, and he is right about everything. I noticed your talent when I saw you sparring with Seito-san last winter. You really do have potential."

"But I lack experience," Amaya told him once more. "There has to be someone else among the divisions who would be better suited for it."

"Well, I can look more, but I really would rather have you," Ukitake told her. "I think it would help your confidence, too."

Amaya sighed. Ukitake was a hard man to say no to. "If I at least consider it, will you interview other candidates?"

"Yes, I will do that," he said. "Just…really give it some thought, okay?"

Amaya nodded. She turned her head to gaze out Ukitake's open door. Dusk had fallen on Seiretei, and it was shaping up to be a warm night. June would be here in a few days, and it would herald the arrival of summer. Amaya could hardly believe she had been an officer in the _Gotei Thirteen_ for almost a year; it had gone by so quickly.

Just then, she saw tiny flickers of light dancing upon the water, and she tilted her head. Then she stood and went out onto the deck to have a closer look.

"What?" Juushiro asked. He looked out toward her before he joined her outside.

"Fireflies," Amaya simply said. "I didn't think they'd be coming out this early."

He smiled. "Well, it has been pretty warm lately."

"Yeah, I suppose it has…" Amaya trailed quietly. "They're really pretty against the reflection of the water, aren't they?"

He chuckled. "They certainly are."

Several silent moments passed between them, before Juushiro suddenly turned to Amaya. "Come with me."

Amaya turned her face to him and stared. "Say again?"

He smiled and grabbed a lantern off an end table in his quarters. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

"W-well, okay."

Juushiro lit the lantern, seized Amaya's hand and began to jog along as he pulled her behind him. "Follow me. I think you'll really like this."

"What's the hurry?"

He smiled back at her. "No hurry, I just felt like taking a little jog."

"Don't aggravate your health, Ukitake-san."

"I won't. I feel really great today."

Stars began to reveal themselves as the twilight began to fade to night. Juushiro led Amaya through a field of tall grass and flowers, but he never once stumbled, for there was an inconspicuous path worn through the grass, and Juushiro knew exactly where he was going. They broke out of the tall weeds that were taller than the both of them, and Amaya almost ran into Juushiro's back when she broke out of the thick grass. She stepped out, and there before her was a towering willow tree that, in the limited light, was the strangest and creepiest tree she had ever seen. Its vines hung clear to the ground and they grew so thickly that it looked more like it had hair. Judging from the height, Amaya surmised that it was a very ancient tree, probably as old as Yamamoto himself.

"Wow…what a tree," she trailed.

"It's neat, isn't it?" Ukitake told her. "I've heard it said that this tree has been here for centuries, maybe even a millennia." He turned to her. "Hold this lantern. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait here."

"O…kay."

Ukitake walked forward and parted the curtain of vines that hung from the vast willow tree. He disappeared for a few minutes leaving Amaya to wonder what on earth he was up to. It wasn't like him at all to be so elusive.

Just then, she saw his thin, pale hand poke out from the vines and motion for her to come. She walked forward cautiously and held up the lantern. "Ukitake-san? What are you doing?"

"Put out the lantern, Amaya-san and come in here."

She frowned but she obeyed. Once the lantern was out, Amaya noticed it was totally dark and that the twilight had faded entirely, and stars twinkled at her instead. She leaned down and felt her way through the vines that were thick and rough against her skin. She felt something grab her, and she made to fight, but she was pulled into a curtained clearing instead.

"Whoa…it's just me…" she heard Ukitake assure her. She couldn't see him at all. "Let your eyes adjust to the dark for a moment."

Amaya stood next to him quietly, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed a peculiar but soft green glow covering the ground and halfway up the tree trunk. She squinted, and as her eyes further became used to the dark, she noticed that these green objects were shaped like small toadstools. She looked up and then back down again as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. How were these small toadstools glowing when there was no source of light? Surely, Juushiro would not play a _kidou_ trick on her just to be mean.

"What…is that?" Amaya asked curiously as she knelt down to have a closer look.

"Fox fire," he responded softly. "It's a type of fungus that grows on decomposing wood. It usually only grows in the perfect amount of heat and moisture. For some reason, though, it seems to grow here very well, even though this willow tree isn't dead."

"Really?" she asked, rising to her feet. She turned to Ukitake to make another remark, but a second sight stunned her: fireflies – thousands of them. "Oh, wow! Look at all these fireflies! Where do they come from?"

Juushiro laughed softly at Amaya's reaction and moved closer to her. "I think this is their home and their breeding ground. I am very careful not to disturb it when I visit here."

Amaya took in the sight of the brilliant fox fire and the gentle glowing of the fireflies that floated everywhere around her. Some were landing on her shoulder and in her hair, but she dared not brush the creatures off, for fear of harming them. "This…this is really beautiful, Ukitake-san," she whispered.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and added barely above a whisper, "And so are you."

Amaya froze. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, and she slowly turned around to look at him. "What…did you say?"

He shuffled. Then he swallowed. "I said that…you're beautiful." He bit his lip. The tension was almost too much to bear, but what he had to say wouldn't hold itself in anymore. "I…I'm sorry for being so straightforward, and…and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I just can't hide my feelings anymore, and…and I don't expect you to reciprocate, but…but, well…I'm in love with you. I have been for some time, and I know I'm ill and weak and…!"

Juushiro wasn't given a chance to finish his statement, for Amaya had thrown her arms around his neck and her lips were all over his. His eyes went wide with shock. His heart was pulsating so fast he thought it would explode, but he dared not pull away. He didn't _want_ to pull away. Instead, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and reveled in the moment he had for so long only dreamed of. She pulled away, but she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and buried her head into his chest. He held her close to him, but he could feel her trembling.

"Amaya?" he whispered. "Are you crying?"

"N-no…" she sniffled.

"Yes you are! Why?"

The dam broke on Amaya's feelings, and like water, they poured forth. "I just…I just felt the same for a really long time and I was afraid to tell you because I didn't think you liked me like that, and I didn't think I was good enough for you because of where I came from and…and…"

He laughed a little and stroked her smooth head. "Saa, don't say anymore. I could care less about your background. You know that. What matters is that I really do love you, no matter what. Do you feel the same?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Then that's all that matters." He sighed contentedly. "I used to think that you wouldn't want to be with me because I'm so ill all the time. You're always so healthy and strong, and I didn't want to burden you. I find now that it's you that makes me feel better."

"How could you ever have thought that, Ukitake-san? You'll never be a burden to me because I'm all too happy to be with you no matter what condition you're in. Besides, if I were sick, you'd take care of me, right?"

He gazed into her eyes. "Of course I would." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her another kiss. Then he touched her nose with his index finger. "No formalities, by the way. We belong to one another now, so you call me by my first name and nothing else."

Amaya looked down, nodded, and then she smiled. "Okay…Juushiro it is."

He smiled and hugged her tightly for a moment. Then he glanced around to watch the fireflies. His eyes focused on one, and he followed it until it landed in Amaya's hair and blinked at him.

"Do you know why fireflies blink, Amaya?" he asked as he lifted a hand to let it crawl out of Amaya's hair and onto his hand.

"No, I don't, actually."

"They're trying to find their mate," he said lowering the insect to her. She looked at it for a moment before it extended its wings and flew off into the night to join the rest of the fireflies.

"Hn." She looked up at him and smiled. "That's kind of cute, actually. Sounds kind of like us."

He smiled affectionately. "It does." There was a slight pause. "We should probably leave and let nature take its course for now."

"Can we come back again?" she asked, interlacing her fingers between his.

He gave her hand a tiny squeeze. "Of course. I'd really like that."

* * *

Nina dried the last dish after she and Sousuke had eaten dinner and put it back in his cabinet. Sousuke folded a dishtowel and placed it on the counter as Nina pulled the plug in the washbasin. She dried her hands and gazed out Sousuke's open patio to look at the flowers blooming in the garden and all the fireflies glistening the air outside. She smiled and went to the door to have a closer look.

Sousuke came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "How lovely."

"Are you talking about me or the fireflies?" Nina lightly joked.

He kissed her cheek. "Both." Then he gestured for them to go outside. "Let's go out into the garden, shall we?"

Nina nodded. "Sure. It's a beautiful evening."

Sousuke started out with her, but then he paused. "Wait just a moment."

He disappeared back inside for a few minutes. Then she heard some music coming from within his home, and she could tell that he had turned on the radio. It was set for some kind of soft rock station where most of the songs were very slow beat.

Sousuke held his hand out toward her. "Would you like to dance, Nina?"

"Well, I…I've never danced with a man before, Sousuke. I'm afraid I'll step all over your toes."

He lightly laughed. "Is that so? Well, I can teach you. It is very simple."

Sousuke pulled Nina to him and placed his right hand on the small of her back and his left held her hand up so that he could lead. Nina placed her other hand on his shoulder, and once she got the hang of moving with him she laid her head on Sousuke's shoulder.

It was a quiet, warm night, and not much was said between them. Aizen thought about his relationship with Nina as he held her close to him and the music played. He had not intended to become this attached to her. He loved her company. He loved the subdued nature that hid the fire within her, and he was beginning to think that he might actually be in love with her. He told himself that he wouldn't do this, that he wouldn't get attached. He still wanted to become a god, to exalt himself to the highest possible power, but he knew Nina wouldn't stand for that – or would she? Would she love him enough to join him if he offered?

Sousuke closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Nina – she was warm and soft. He didn't have much time with her left, but he couldn't risk telling her his plans. Besides, it was better that she knew nothing. She only knew of the here and now, of the man he pretended to be but would never exist. How would she take it when he left to pursue his higher goals? How did Nina manage to get to him like this, to make him question about her well being when it was only himself he wanted to serve? He was confused, and he pondered this daily, but he never could find an answer that made sense other than the possibility that he honestly cared for her immensely.

The song ended, and another one came on, and he looked down at Nina who was content to relax against his chest as they swayed together in the garden. She was lost in his embrace, and Sousuke knew from the comfortable look upon her face that she honestly and truly loved him. The scent of her was enough to make him weak, and it wasn't something that he would soon forget when he left. She had been the closest he had ever allowed anyone to him, coming so close to filling the void of solitude he had felt every day of his life. He wondered whether he would miss her when he was gone. Still,one nagging question remained: did he love her?

The tiny lights of the fireflies blinked and floated around them as he held Nina against him. Only time would tell whether his affections were true. For now, he was content to enjoy the here and now. He'd done enough thinking for one night.

* * *

**A/N:** _Amaya as Lieutenant:_ Okay, so I know this is a little outside of the 'canon' plot, but seriously, don't you guys think that Yamamoto and Shunsui have tried to get Ukitake to fill the lieutenant position during the 50 or so years Kaien has been dead? How does Yamamoto let Juu leave his lieutenant post open like that for half a century? Judging from what we know of Kaien's character, I highly doubt that he would be pleased with his captain not moving on. XD I promise that Amaya won't interfere much with the canon plot line. Normally, I would save a promotion for her for after the Winter War or something, but the way my plot is planned out, I need her for something important later. I can't really say without spoiling it, but just bear with me here, guys. :)

_Fireflies:_ In my part of the world, fireflies (or lightning bugs as we call them here XD) are usually emerging around the last week of May and the first week of June. It gets very hot and humid here beginning around the end of May, and it stays like that until well into September and even the middle of October. The fireflies usually stay around during summer until somewhere around the end of August. In case you ever wondered why they blink, Ukitake is right when he says that they are trying to find their mates. The males fly through the air and the wingless females hide in the grass and signals to the male. The make does a series of signals to please the female who will send signals back. Once his female has been chosen, he flies down to her to mate.

_Foxfire:_ Foxfire is a very rare fungus that tends to grow on decomposing wood and it often grows only in the right conditions of moisture and humidity. Foxfire is an organism that uses bioluminescence, which is the opposite of photosynthesis. Foxfire tends to be a very vivid blue to a deep green in color, and there have been some sightings of pink and yellow. It is also known as 'will o the wisp', 'faerie fire', or 'cold fire'. Although it does grow in Missouri, I have never seen it due to is rarity, but I understand it to be quite beautiful.


	24. Harbinger

Chapter 24: Harbinger

"_A disguise of self-deception  
_

_Hides my secrets perfectly,  
_

_I'm rejecting my reflection  
_

_'Cause I hate the way it judges me."_

_-OTEP "Perfectly Flawed"_

**Summer**

Mist rose from the pond in Fifth Division just before dawn. It was grey and cool, and the sky was just turning a grayish purple as the stars began to fade. Sousuke made his way quietly to his gazebo to enjoy his predawn stroll before things got started for the day. He'd left Nina naked and sleeping back in his quarters, for Nina knew that Aizen often rose far earlier than she to take his morning walk, so there was no cause for suspicion. It was in these crucial moments that he would talk with Gin and Tousen about their upcoming plans out in the gazebo before they put on the masks of captains who cared for their subordinates and remained ever dedicated to protecting Soul Society.

A set of footsteps joined up with Sousuke as he walked along, his hands folded into the sleeves of his _shihakusho_. "Gin. Have you any news for me?"

The silver-haired man grinned. "We found her, Cap'n."

"Ah, the Kuchiki girl? When? Where?"

"Last night, in Karakura Town."

Sousuke snorted derisively. "It's about time. I was starting to worry."

"Shall we send someone to fetch her?"

"I suppose we had better," Aizen told Gin. "Alert Tousen. We must make our first move tonight."

Gin grinned maliciously, for he looked forward to what was coming. "Yes, Cap'n Aizen."

* * *

"I must say, Nina, I'm completely impressed with how much you have improved with your _kidou_ within the past year," Sousuke remarked as he handed Nina's lunch to her. "Your focus and mental discipline is much stronger than before and as a result, so are your attacks. I have also noticed that your _reiatsu_ does not deplete as quickly as it used to."

She nodded. "I'm very grateful for the help, Sousuke." She opened her lunch and broke apart the chopsticks that came with it. "How do you think using _Kurohitsugi_ is coming along?"

He nodded. "I think it has gotten much better. I felt as though you made a real breakthrough when you finally mastered the incantation and partially destroyed the target. When you performed it today, I noticed slightly more damage than before, which means your _reiatsu_ is still not disciplined enough to perform it at its full power."

"I see," she replied thoughtfully. "What will it take to utilize it at its full potential?"

"Practice," Sousuke simply told her. "And plenty of it. _Kidou_ for some is like a musical instrument: it must be practiced in order to be mastered. This is the nature of the higher level _kidou_ spells."

"What should we being practicing next?" Nina asked.

He smiled a little. "I'll leave that up to you, Nina. I think if you can perform a level ninety spell, then I think you can pretty well figure out any of them. Did you see anything that interested you?"

Nina picked up the green _kidou_ book and flipped to a page that she'd marked. "I was thinking of either _Bakudo Number 81 _or _Bakudo Number 73_."

Sousuke grinned. "_Danku_ and _Tozanshō_. You've gotten confident, Nina."

She laughed a little. "Well, now that I'm much better at casting spells, I want to study this subject further. I even used _Shakkahō_ for the hell of it the other day, and I completely obliterated my target when previously I was only able to partially destroy it."

"Is that so? Well, I'm really quite proud of you, Nina," he told her smiling. "You have come so far."

"You know," she said softly, picking up the book. "I never thought this book would bring us together. Sousuke, why don't we just tell everyone what's going on between us? I mean, it's a hard thing to hide, and I don't want to hide it anymore."

Aizen paused and stared at Nina for a moment. Personally, he found that he would not have minded since they had been together for so long at this point. In fact, he'd thought briefly about changing his mind on the secrecy, but things were just about to be set into motion and he didn't feel like dragging her any further. Eventually she would be an enemy and he would have no choice but to eliminate her if she tried to stop him.

"I'd rather not Nina, at least not now," Aizen replied quietly with a soft expression in his eyes. "I don't want people talking about you, and in the first place our relationship should be between subordinate and leader. As a captain, I have to set an example." He paused. "Not that I'm saying this a mistake or that its wrong…I simply don't think now is the right time."

Nina sighed and picked at the blades of grass in the training field. "When _will_ be the right time?"

"When things settle down Nina," he simply replied wanting to avoid the conversation now. "I…I hope you can bear a while longer."

"When things settle down?" Nina questioned indignantly. "What is going on that needs to wait until its 'settled down'? Last time I checked this was peacetime."

"I fear something terrible will happen Nina. I just have a ominous feeling. I'm sorry," Aizen mumbled getting up from his seat.

Nina's eyes went wide. "Something terrible?" She stood to her feet and tailed after him. "Sousuke, what's going on? What is it that you have a bad feeling about?"

"It's rather confidential Nina, I'm not allowed to dicuss it but…there seems to be something big going on. Something that Soul Society does not and cannot control."

He continued to the gazebo, and Nina followed him. He paused next to the railing and clasped his hands behind his back as he gazed down at his reflection in the water. Nina appeared next to him and glanced down into the water as well.

"Something big…" Her brows knitted together in thought. "Sousuke…if what you say is true, which I have no doubt that it is, will it put me in danger if we came out with our relationship?"

"It puts everyone in danger Nina, especially you."

She blinked, shocked. "Especially me? Why?" She grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Sousuke, are you in danger? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please don't worry about me Nina, I can take care of myself perfectly. It's you who I don't want in any danger," he replied with a soft small smile.

She looked up at him. "Sousuke, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I know you can take care of yourself, but when you say things like that, I can't help but to worry."

"I love you, too, Nina. It's for that reason that I'm telling you this, because I want you safe. Please, I hope you understand."

She placed her arms around Sousuke's waist. "Now that you have explained everything, I understand completely. I'll wait." He held her gently in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. It had all gone so easily, and he had her at the palm of his hand. Still it didn't feel like it should have. He was supposed to feel nothing toward her, but the reality was that he really felt as though he honestly adored her.

"I love you," Aizen repeated. The words were foreign to him as they slipped from his mouth, and he realized that it was the most genuine he'd ever been.

"I love you, too, Sousuke."

Yet as Nina rested her head on his chest, all she could think of was what Sousuke had said to her. Who would want to put them in danger and for what reason? Though he had assured her everything would be fine, all she could do was worry, for what if something really did happen to him? She closed her eyes and inwardly prayed that nothing would befall either of them, that they could be together openly someday with no secrets and no hiding. She hoped that she would never see the day where an ill fate would befall Sousuke regardless of how strong he was, because she knew she wouldn't have the strength to overcome such overwhelming grief.

_What is it, Sousuke? What can't you tell me so I can try to help? Is it really that bad?_

_ "Trust him, Nina,"_ she heard Kiyohime say in the back of her mind. _"Whatever is going on let Sousuke protect you."_

_ It's so hard to do, Kiyo. I want to help him. I don't like things to be shrouded in mystery._

_ "For now, it must. I can't tell you not to worry because I know you will do that anyway, but I would advise that you simply trust him. Isn't that a part of loving someone? Trusting them completely, even if it is blind sometimes?"_

_ Perhaps. If this is what must happen, then I have no choice. I know he'll be upset if I pester him about it further, so I'll stop and hope that whatever this is, it ends soon._

_

* * *

_"Have you given any more thought to Captain Ukitake's offer?" Sajin Komamura asked Amaya.

She stamped a page of paperwork and looked up at her captain. "Some, but not much."

"Why not?" Sajin inquired.

"Well, like I told him when he first offered me, I lack the experience necessary for it. I think someone else who has more battle and command experience should be offered the position. There is also the fact that I am now in a relationship with the captain who is requesting me."

Sajin leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I've heard about your relationship with him. However, I don't think it will be a problem as long as you don't mix business with pleasure, and with as often as lieutenants are gone on other missions around Seiretei, that shouldn't be much of a problem."

"That is true," Amaya agreed since she knew how often her own lieutenant was away, "but I also don't want members of his division or any of the other divisions thinking that I got the position for the wrong reasons."

Sajin peered through the eye holes of his helm to look at his paperwork again. "Let them say what they want, Edogawa-san. Your talent will prove them otherwise eventually."

"See, that's just it," Amaya lightly argued. "I don't think I'm that remarkable. There are things I'm good at, yes, but I don't believe I have enough to merit becoming second in command of an entire division. Juushiro told me about the things you said, and I really appreciate the praises, Captain, but I think they are a bit misplaced."

Komamura chuckled. "Ah, spoken like a true officer who lacks confidence. Edogawa-san, if I didn't think you had great potential, I would have never praised you so highly. I recommended you for the position because I think it will really help build the skill you already have, and it will also raise your confidence level once you get comfortable enough with your officers to send them out on duty. That and I think he could really use some reliable help."

"Kotetsu and Kotsubaki seem to be doing okay for Juushiro," Amaya pointed out. "Why does he want to fill this position after having it open for so long anyway?"

"Captain-Commander wants it filled, and Ukitake-san was asked to fill it," Sajin informed Amaya. "When Captain-Commander asks his officers to do something, it is often wise to get it done as soon as possible."

Amaya scowled. She had thought that Juushiro was asking her on his own accord. She was not aware that he had been politely ordered. "Is that so?"

Komamura looked up at Amaya and saw the hard expression on her face. "You look upset. Why?"

"Because I thought he was asking me because he _wanted_ to," Amaya growled, "not because he was _ordered_ to! He would have never thought to ask me if Yamamoto hadn't politely ordered him!"

"Firstly, it's Captain-Commander to you," Sajin said firmly, for he held Yamamoto in extremely high regard. "Secondly, you shouldn't be upset with Ukitake-san because he told me that he thought from the first time he saw you fight that you would make a splendid lieutenant. In fact, he said that it is the reason you were his number one choice. You should be honored that he has such confidence in you."

Amaya sighed heavily. "Yes, but the fact that he was ordered to fill the position still bothers me. Don't think I don't know about what happened to his previous lieutenant. It's basically what this boils down to, and frankly, I do not wish to step into a position where most of my subordinates are going to be pissed off at me because they didn't want me to begin with. It's why I keep putting off my decision."

Sajin was quiet for a moment. "I see you've given this more thought than you let on. Edogawa-san, things have a way of working themselves out, and if you were to take the position, I'm sure in due time your subordinates will become used to you and the way you do things, but you'd have to begin with small steps. The loss of a beloved officer is a hard thing to overcome, but they would be unreasonable not to give you a chance. Besides, I'm sure Ukitake-san would break the ice somehow to make things easier on you. I think you should seriously reconsider."

_Yes, you really should, Amaya,_ she heard Haringu pipe in.

"Don't you start on me, too, Haringu," she responded back to him in her thoughts.

_It isn't like you to be afraid._

"I am not afraid. Can we talk about this later?"

_ Why can't we talk about it now?_

"Because I'm working and I'm in a middle of a conversation of my own with my captain!"

_ Oh, well that's a perfect time. Then you can tell him what I've been advising you for the past three weeks so that he can agree with me._

"Will you shut up?"

Amaya looked up at Komamura. "Well, maybe I'll reconsider. I dunno."

"If I may say one last thing," Sajin said, "I ought to tell you that offers such as these do not come along very often or you may find yourself being stuck in the same seat for a very long time. I remember when I met you, you said you'd eventually like to advance to lieutenant. This is your chance, Edogawa-san. Take it or you will surely lose it."

She nodded. "I will keep that in mind."

* * *

Ukitake sat up in bed as his two Third Seats, Kiyone and Sentarou, delivered his midday meal and some paperwork to sign.

"Have you anything else you want us to do, Captain?" Sentarou offered in his usual yell.

"Oi, shaddup, you moron!" Kiyone shot. "You need to keep that big mouth of yours shut when Captain Ukitake is ill!"

"You're shouting, too, you booger face!" Sentarou countered.

"Now hold on you two," Juushiro trailed, holding up his hands. "Let's not start quarreling, please."

Suddenly he began to cough violently, for he was bedridden once again, and this time, he'd been down for over a week. The pair of officers noticed their captain coughing and began flailing madly.

"Waugh! Captain! I'll fetch you some tea, Captain!" Sentarou yelled. As he jumped to his feet in his haste, he managed to knock over a table and spill a glass of water all over the floor.

"You idiot!" Kiyone screeched. She whapped Sentarou upside the head. "You could have gotten our captain wet, and he's already sick as it is!" She turned to Ukitake. "I'm sorry, Captain! I'll get you your medicine and a new glass of water!"

"Oi! _I'll_ get the medicine!" Sentarou shouted at Kiyone.

An argument blew up between them, and Juushiro continued to violently cough. Blood spattered on the hand that covered his mouth, and he waved his free hand frantically at them in the hopes he would gain their attention. Unfortunately, between his coughing and their arguing, Juushiro couldn't get a word in edgewise, so he began to reach for his medicine bottle that had been knocked onto the floor.

"Hey! What the hell is all this racket?" boomed a female's voice from the door.

All three looked up to see Amaya standing in the doorway wearing an outraged expression on her face. She stood before them ominously and stared at his two third seats, and Ukitake continued to cough as he tried to grasp the bottle of medicine he so desperately needed.

"Waugh…Edogawa-san!" exclaimed Sentarou.

Amaya spotted Juushiro struggling to open the bottle of medicine, and she brushed past the two third seats, grabbed the bottle, even though he had managed to cover it in the blood he'd coughed up, and wrenched it open. Then she gave the dose to him and tucked him back into bed as his coughing subsided. Afterward, she glared up at Kiyone and Sentarou.

"Really, guys? Really?" she asked incredulously. "Your captain is over here practically hacking up his lungs and all you are doing is arguing? What the hell?"

They stood silent with hands behind their backs and looked ashamedly down at the floor. Amaya handed Juushiro a towel so he could wipe the blood from his hands. Then, Juushiro lightly touched her arm.

"Don't be so hard on them, Amaya," he hoarsely told her as he wiped the tears that had formed in his brown eyes.

"I'm not, really," she responded, "but they should have more respect than that." She looked up at them. "Well? What have you to say for yourselves?"

Kiyone kicked at the _tatami_ mats. "We're sorry, Captain. We were just trying to make you feel better."

"I'm even more sorry, Captain!" Sentarou yelled.

"Indoor voice, Sentarou-san," Amaya said sternly.

"You are not sorrier than me!" Kiyone exclaimed, not yet shouting, though her voice was already there. "If you hadn't acted like an idiot…"

"Shaddup!" Sentarou yelped.

Amaya scowled. "OUT!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. When her voice rose, however, her _reiatsu_ went up with it, and it was strong enough to rattle the pictures on Juushiro's walls.

Kiyone and Sentarou didn't waste time vacating Juushiro's quarters when they felt the blast from her _reiatsu_. They scampered out, and Amaya turned to the table and put it upright. She had gotten rather protective of Juushiro since they had become a couple, and she didn't want anyone disturbing him unless they had to when he was ill.

"My…that's quite a power I felt there," he told her. "I knew you had a bit of a temper, but I didn't realize it was that ferocious." He smiled feebly. "Of course, I'm not surprised considering the length and weight of your _zanpakuto_.

Amaya pointed at her head. "Have you forgotten you're dating a redhead?"

Juushiro laughed softly. "Well, no, but I suppose I haven't ever seen you actually get angry before."

"Trust me, you don't want to." She cleaned off her hands in the sink before she grabbed a towel and soaked up the water that had spilled on the floor. Then she took it outside, wrung it out, and draped the wet towel over the railing outside to dry. After this, she came back in and sat down next to Juushiro. "How do you feel?"

"Not much better than before. I am certainly bored, though."

She smiled a little. "Bored? Want me to get some books from the library for you? I'm sure Nina-chan can help me find something good for you."

He shook his head. "No, that's quite alright. I like to read, but a book will put me to sleep."

"Isn't that what you want, though?"

"Not at the moment. I've been sleeping all day."

"How about I ask Captain Kyouraku to bring over a game to play?"

"Perhaps later," Juushiro told her. "Maybe you can join us after you're off duty. How has your day been?"

"Meh, pretty routine," she responded. "Captain Komamura and I got a lot of work done, so when Lieutenant Iba gets back from running all his errands, he shouldn't have much more to do."

"Have you thought more about becoming my lieutenant?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, a little…"

"It's been weeks," he told her. "Are you avoiding giving me an answer?"

"No…well, kind of because I don't know what to decide. I've weighed all the pros and cons, and it seems to me that the cons outweigh the pros. I was going to turn it down, but Captain Komamura spoke with me about it this morning, and he gave me some advice. He also told me that I need to seriously reconsider saying no, so now I'm back where I started."

"What is it that's bothering you?" Juushiro asked.

Amaya told Ukitake everything she had told Komamura. He nodded and listened attentively as she explained the advice Komamura had given her in response.

"I see…" he trailed. "Well, I can tell you that it is true we lost a lot when we lost Lieutenant Shiba. He was a good friend to all and everyone loved him, but the decision is mine to make, and my company respects that immensely. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Captain-Commander basically ordered me to fill the position, but I didn't think that would make a difference. To tell you the truth, even before I was asked, I really did see the potential in you, and I remember remarking to Captain Aizen that you'd make an excellent lieutenant someday. Then when Captain-Commander asked me to fill this open position, you were the first person that came to mind."

"Were you considering it before?" Amaya asked him.

"Well, just between you and me, I have been considering it off and on for years, though I've never been able to get serious about it." Juushiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "I guess Captain-Commander kind of kicked me into getting serious there."

"Oh. Well then, that's not so bad." Amaya looked Juushiro in the eye. "How badly do you want me to fill this position? I mean, I'm a little hesitant, and I told you why."

He smiled fondly at her. "It will be fine. I promise. My division is known for its bonds with one another, and we welcome all who wish to join us in friendship. Once they get to know you, you'll be just fine with them. In fact, a few of them are already familiar with you since you come here often, and they seem to be okay with you. I don't have much time left to get a replacement before Captain-Commander reaches the end of his patience."

"What will happen if he does?" Amaya asked curiously.

"He will likely choose a lieutenant for me," Ukitake admitted. "At least I know that if I have you in the position, I already know I can trust you and that we will get along very well. I'd really like it if you accepted, Amaya."

Amaya bit her lip. Juushiro was extremely persuasive, but she still had her qualms over accepting his offer. She peered into his pleading brown eyes, and she couldn't help but give a reluctant sigh.

"Fine. I will accept."

He beamed and threw his arms around her. "Ah! Thank you, Amaya-chan! You're a lifesaver!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

He pulled back and beamed at her more. "Welcome to Division Thirteen, Lieutenant Amaya-chan!" Then he began to cough violently, for the excitement had aggravated his illness once more.

"Hey! Don't overdo it, Juushiro!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this? You can't…!"

A splattering noise could be heard just outside the door of the Central 46's underground chambers. The members who were assembled in an active meeting turned their attention toward the door. The guards outside could be heard yelping in agony and their bodies hitting the ground.

"What is going on out there?" one of the members asked as he leaned forward to listen closely.

The doors opened, and three silhouettes casually entered. Captains Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen appeared to them, hands on the hilts of their _zanpakuto_, and eyes looking up at the members with expressions that were nothing short of pleasant malice.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Chairman. "You cannot just barge in here! How did you get in here, anyway?"

None of the men answered him, and Kaname Tousen, the blind, dark skinned captain of Division Nine stood silently, his head bent down, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, Suzumushi. "Shall we eliminate these men as well, Lord Aizen?"

Gin stood at Aizen's side with his _wakizashi_ extended to look more like a standard _katana_. He grinned cruelly, his eyes opening wide enough to reveal his crimson pupils, for he had waited for this moment for so long.

"Do not waste too much time. We still have the rest to deal with as well," Aizen answered as he moved forward with a wicked smile. He drew Kyoka Suigetsu from her sheath.

Captain Tousen nodded. Within the blink of an eye, he slipped into _shunpo_ and slashed down the remaining guards that were hurrying into the chambers to quell the traitors in their midst. But they were no match for a captain, for they fell with naught but a flash of Tousen's blade.

"Let's begin, shall we, Gin?" Aizen asked.

"What is your purpose here?" asked member Number Twenty-three.

"Traitors!" squawked member Number Thirty-eight as he was cut down by Aizen's _zanpakuto_.

Gin only snickered at him. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

Gin's _zanpakuto _shot out like a bullet and impaled the one who had called him a traitor through the chest. The member's eyes went wide from the pain and the shock, and as his life was snuffed out like a candle in the wind, he glared at Gin.

"Traitor is a relative term," Aizen told the offender.

The man turned his head to look at Aizen who only returned his gaze with contempt. "You'll…pay…for…"

But he failed to finish his sentence, for he was dead before he could even utter the last word. Strangled cries and the gurgling of sliced throats echoed throughout the large chamber. Blood spattered the walls as bodies slumped one by one. Men begged for their lives as Aizen cleanly sliced one of the judges' throats with Kyoka Suigetsu and Tousen ruthlessly slaughtered another. It was a gruesome sight to behold, yet the three of them reveled in it as though they had gone mad.

"How many are left, Gin?" Aizen asked.

Gin pointed his short sword at the remaining men as they scrambled from their seats in a futile attempt to escape.

"One…" replied the silver haired man as he imapled the closest member. Then Shinso began to extend with frightening speed once more. "…two, three, four, five…"

One by one the rest were stabbed rapidly by Gin's frightening blade. "Six, seven, eight, nine. . ."

Blood rained across the chamber, yet the sword continued its way until reaching it's last victim like a snake striking its prey.

"Ten," Gin said as Shinso impaled the last remaining member through the neck and pinned him to the wall. When the blade retracted, the body slid down and slumped onto the floor, blood gushing from the major artery that had been severed.

Aizen watched as Gin's blade withdrew the last victim it had claimed. The floor was stained crimson as the blood ran down the walls. Aizen's sword dripped with blood, and he held it up, grinning sadistically. "This is it, my friends. There is no turning back."

"I wasn't planning on turning back, Lord Aizen," replied Tousen as he appeared at Aizen's side once more.

Gin glanced around at all the agonized faces. Some of the members were still twitching, and some tried to breathe as the drowned in their own blood, but one thing was for certain: not one of the members of Soul Society's governing body would survive to tell the tale, for they had been visited by traitors and the harbingers of their deaths.

"What now, Cap'n Aizen? Gin asked anxiously.

"Well, I suppose we should put into motion the first order of business," he informed them. "Dispose of the guards and lock the chambers so that we do not arouse suspicion." He smiled sadistically. "And then everything else shall fall into place."

* * *

**A/N:** Hee hee...that last part is my take on how everything happened when they slaughtered the Central 46. From here on out this is the Betrayal Arc from Nina and Amaya's pov. I think I may have informed you all before that we will not be focusing on the battles with Ichigo and the others, and I will do my best to adhere to the canon timeline of this all happening. Keep in mind that the arc I am about to enter is extrememly convoluted because so much is happening, so don't flame me if I'm not quite perfect. I've been studying the manga as closely as possible and scrutinizing every scene so I can decide which ones to keep, which to discard, and which to include Amaya in. I've also written in a few of my own scenes, but don't worry! They will fit! I promise. :)

I've also noticed a lot of you have been MIA lately. I know I have been, too, but now that this arc has begun I should update much faster (heh...I say that _now_ and then life happens. XD) Seriously, those of you who have been following, please start reviewing! I like faves and alerts but I like reviews a whole lot too! I miss your comments! :)


	25. Memory

Chapter 25: Memory

"_And sometimes I don't have the energy  
_

_To prove everybody wrong,  
_

_And I try my best to be strong,  
_

_But you know it's so hard,  
_

_It's so hard."_

_-Dixie Chicks "So Hard"_

"Congratulations, Edogawa-san," Lieutenant Hinamori told her as she handed her a slip of paper that declared her official promotion.

Amaya's own lieutenant presented her with a folded armband bearing her new division's number and its symbol, the summer snowflake. "I am very pleased that you have worked so hard to obtain this seat, Edogawa-san. We hate to lose you, but Captain Komamura and I have much confidence in you."

Amaya nodded and accepted her armband. "Thank you, Lieutenant Iba. I hate to leave Seventh Division, but Juushiro is a hard man to say no to." She scratched her head. "I'm still really nervous about this whole promotion thing, though. I don't feel like I'm ready for it."

"I didn't feel like I was ready, either," Hinamori remarked, "but once I got used to the new responsibility, I did fine with it, and so will you. Captain Aizen had utmost confidence in me, and that made me feel even better."

"Moving to a new position is often a challenge, but challenge can be a good teacher," Iba assured Amaya. "If you need some advice about managing your subordinates, you can always ask me."

Hinamori nodded. "Same here. If you need any guidance at all, let me know."

Amaya bowed to them. "Thank you again, and Lieutenant Iba, I will be by later to work with Captain Komamura."

"Of course. I've got a lot of things to do today, so he'll be looking forward to your help." He stood and bowed to her. "I must be going now. See you later, Edogawa-san."

Amaya's lieutenant left and Momo smiled brightly at Amaya. "So, are you excited about going to work for Captain Ukitake?"

"Yeah, I think so. I still am not sure how this is going to work with us dating, but he assures me it will be fine," she told her. "I just hope no one will have the wrong idea, which I know that they will."

"Even if they do, they will come around," Momo reassured her. "Things have a tendency to work themselves out. Besides, Ukitake's subordinates really love him, so I'm sure they will be happy that he's found both a lieutenant he can trust to handle his affairs as well as someone that he loves." She beamed. "Who knows, you two could even get married someday!"

Amaya laughed. "I don't know about all of that, Momo, but I guess anything's possible now."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but people are already taking bets on how long it will take for you two to get married."

Amaya laughed even harder. "Don't people have anything better to do with their time?"

Ever since Juushiro had confessed his feelings for Amaya, neither of them made any effort to hide their relationship at all. In fact, they found that their budding romance was the latest gossip around Seiretei, and people were generally very happy for both of them. Juushiro was one of the most well loved and respected captains among all the captains, and to hear that he was apparently in love excited all who knew him. Even Nina was genuinely pleased for her friend because it had been the happiest she had ever seen Amaya.

"I wonder that myself sometimes." Momo stood to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her. "I really should be going now." She smiled radiantly. "I really look forward to working with you."

Amaya smiled and held her new armband to her. "Yeah, me too. See you at this month's meeting."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Amaya walked the length of the dock that led out to Juushiro's small house that was situated in the center of a small pond. She saw Kiyone and Sentarou emerge from his quarters, and Amaya paused for a moment to speak with them.

"Hey, you two," she said pleasantly.

"Oh, hello, Edogawa-san," Kiyone responded with a subdued smile. "Are you excited about filling the lieutenant position?

"Er, well, I suppose," Amaya said cautiously. She wasn't sure how Ukitake's two third seats were taking the news of her promotion. "I just came to visit Juushiro to see how he's doing."

"He is doing about the same as before," Sentarou remarked. For once, his tone of voice was not loud.

"Is he awake?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, he's awake," Kiyone responded. "And he's actually expecting you." She leaned over and whispered, "I think he's a little lonely."

Amaya softly giggled. "Nah, he's probably just bored."

"Well, he's in his quarters waiting for you," Kiyone said. "And by the way…" She saluted Amaya and Sentarou fell in line. "We look forward to serving you!"

Amaya's eyebrows went up. Then, she let out a staggered, uncomfortable laugh. "Really, you guys, that's not necessary."

Sentarou continued to salute Amaya. "I promise I won't let you down! If Captain Ukitake respects you then I do, too!"

"I respect you even more, Edogawa-san! And I respect Captain Ukitake more than buttface here!"

"B-BUTTFACE?" Sentarou roared, turning to Kiyone and getting in her face. "I'll have you to know that I respect Captain Ukitake more than anyone in our division or even in Seiretei! Booger nose!"

Amaya put up her hands and began backing off as the pair exploded into another one of their famous arguments. "Uh…okay, guys…I have to go. See ya."

She hurried off toward Juushiro's quarters and went inside. Then she glanced out the door and back at Juushiro.

"Good Lord, those two are insane…how do you keep up with them?" she asked.

But Juushiro did not answer. Amaya glanced down at him and saw that he was reading what appeared to be a letter, and he wore a most troubled expression as he read.

"Uh, Juu? Is everything alright?" Amaya asked, sitting near him.

He put down the letter and let out a heavy sigh. "No, not exactly."

"What's wrong?"

Juushiro looked over at her. "My subordinate and soon to be your subordinate has been sentenced to death. She has twenty-five days to live."

Amaya blinked. "She's being executed? What's her name and why is she being sentenced to death?"

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She is the adopted sister of the captain of Division Six, Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia is an unseated officer in our division, even though she's quite talented."

"Oh? Well how come you don't promote her?"

"Well, her brother has something to do with that," Ukitake told her. "Please don't repeat this to anyone, but her brother asked that I not give her a seat, even though I think she most definitely deserves one. He's quite protective of her, and as you know, being a seated officer can be very dangerous."

"Hell, I think being a _Shinigami_ is dangerous, whether you're seated or not," Amaya remarked.

"Well, yes, you're right, but as a seated officer, you're more likely to be assigned to more dangerous tasks or lead a unit, thus risking getting killed, which is what Byakuya doesn't want." He sighed. "And that's why I cannot promote her."

"How does Kuchiki-dono feel about that?"

"She doesn't know, but she seems to be okay with just being a regular soldier."

"So back to my original question…why is she being executed?"

"She has been charged with the crimes of late return and lending of _Shinigami _power to a human," Ukitake informed Amaya.

The red head frowned. She was confused. "But aren't those crimes minor infractions? I was not aware that either of them would merit being put to death. Did the Central 46 make a mistake?"

Juushiro shook his head. "The Central 46 can change the laws at will, and they don't make mistakes – at least _they_ don't think they do. I've seen them do some very unfair things in my long career as a captain, but their decisions are absolute." He sighed. "Even if I wrote a letter asking them to reconsider, it wouldn't do much good."

"What a shame," Amaya said. "Surely there is _something _we can do."

"There isn't anything, aside from stopping the execution ourselves, which would be a serious infraction in itself."

Juushiro turned his head to gaze out his door. It didn't seem fair to him that the sun was shining brightly outside when he knew that a member of his division just heard she was going to die.

"If I didn't know any better," Amaya began suspiciously, "I'd say you were kind of close to her."

Juushiro waved his hands. "It's not what you think, Amaya, I promise." He sighed heavily. "It's just that she was with me when Kaien died, and we both went through the same grieving process."

"Oh. I see." Amaya looked down, suddenly embarrassed that she could even remotely suspect him of having any kind of feelings toward this girl she had never even met.

"I guess I never told you about that, have I?"

Amaya shook her head. "No, you haven't, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, you know that Kaien Shiba was my lieutenant. He was also married to our third seat, Miyako. Unfortunately, Miyako-san was killed by a Hollow, and Kaien sought revenge against it. Rukia and I accompanied him on his search for the Hollow that killed Miyako, and when we found it, he asked me to let him fight it alone. I agreed, even though it pained me to do so. It didn't take long for the Hollow to show its true abilities. As soon as his _zanpakuto_ touched the Hollow, it was broken, but he continued to fight it with his bare hands. Rukia wanted to help him, but I had to hold her back."

"Why didn't you help him? I mean, I know he asked you not to, but why didn't you intervene anyway?"

"Well," he trailed as he recalled the painful memory, "I will tell you the same thing I told Rukia when she asked me the same thing. There are two types of fights: the fight for life and the fight for pride. Whenever we are in battle, we must choose to be one of them. Kaien was fighting for pride. He was fighting for his deceased wife's pride, his men's pride, but most of all, his own personal pride. I told Rukia that I wanted her to always remember that, and I will ask you to do the same."

Amaya nodded. "What happened to Kaien afterward?"

"The Hollow revealed its true ability. It merged with him and he became possessed by it. His Hollowfied form went after Rukia, and I was forced to step in. I told her to run while I held it off. At first she obeyed my order, but then she came back because she didn't want to be a coward and she knew she could not leave me alone out there. In hindsight, it was a good thing she came back because my illness struck me as it does when I am agitated, and it attacked her. I didn't want that to happen, but my body couldn't go anymore. So, I did the hardest thing I ever had to do – I ordered her to kill Kaien because Kaien was no longer himself."

"And…she did?" Amaya trailed, her eyes wide with shock.

"She did," he said sadly. "There was no other way. I tried to figure out how to separate him from the Hollow, but it was a no-win situation. To kill the Hollow, the person it had fused with had to be killed. Just before he died, though, his consciousness surfaced briefly, and he thanked Rukia for giving him the chance to fight for his honor."

"Wow, he sounds like he was a very honorable person," Amaya said quietly.

"He was," Juushiro told her. "He was well loved by everyone in my division. He was down to earth and treated everyone the same, regardless of their background.

Amaya turned her head to gaze out the open door at the pond. Suddenly, she wanted to give back her newly acquired lieutenant's armband because she knew she could never live up to that kind of expectation. "Sounds like I have some big sandals to fill, Juushiro. I hope I can live up to that kind of expectation."

Amaya felt Juushiro's hands on her shoulders. He had sensed why she had gone quiet all of a sudden. "I don't expect you to live up to his standards, Amaya, and neither will anyone else."

"But I…I don't want to disappoint anyone…and I don't want people to expect me to be him when I'm not."

Juushiro wrapped his arms around Amaya and rested his head on top of hers. "No, you aren't him. You're you and that's all you need to be."

She leaned back against him. "What if they don't like me, Juu?"

He played with a silky strand of Amaya's long red hair. "Are you really that nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid they won't give me a chance."

"I've never taught my officers to be unreasonable, Amaya." He gave her a tender squeeze. "You've no reason to worry. It's understandable to be nervous, but I promise they will like you just fine. I'll even help break the ice."

Amaya cuddled against him, but she still had strong doubts. At the same time, she had to accept that not everyone would like her right off the bat and that she would have to prove that she was worthy to take the same position that their beloved lieutenant had held. Amaya inwardly shook her head. Why was she so jealous of his memory? She knew she shouldn't be and that Juushiro had had to do the hardest thing a person could do and give the order to kill a close friend and ally. It made her sick to think that she was so jealous of the man that died, but no one would let go of him. If Kaien was so noble, what would he say about Juushiro not letting him go? What would he say about his division not letting him go?

She closed her eyes, and she was suddenly pulled into her inner world. Haringu no Tsuki approached her and laid his head on her lap. She could feel his warm breath in her hands.

"Am I a horrible person for feeling this way, Haringu?"

_No. I think it's natural for you to feel this way. You have been put into a difficult position, and I do not mean as far as rank. Your division mates are wrong in clinging onto the memory of an honorable man. In fact, it is more a dishonor to him by not setting him free. You are right in thinking that he wouldn't want them to do that._

"Then why am I so jealous?"

_Because you want them to accept and respect you as they did him. It isn't unreasonable to want that._

"I feel bad for Juushiro. I couldn't imagine having to give an order like that."

_I'm sure he never imagined he would have to, Amaya, and I'm sure it was very difficult for him to talk about it to you._

"You don't think Sogyou no Kotowari is listening, do you?"

_I doubt it. They come and go as they please, and for children, they are very wise – wise enough not to step in unless they must. I'm sure they have told him the same thing, but sometimes, our masters do not listen to us when they know they should, especially when it comes to a choice between doing what we know is right and doing what we want. Juushiro knows deep down that it would be right to let Kaien go, but that is not what he wants right now. He has perpetuated his own cycle of grief for fifty years and disguised it with smiles. We all wear masks, Amaya – masks that disguise how we really feel, masks that hide great pain, sadness, and insecurity. He has had to live with the choice he made. Could you?_

Amaya bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think I could, Haringu." She stroked his furry pointed ears. "Haringu…do you think he'll ever be able to get over it?"

_Oh, he'll never completely get over it, Amaya. The man was like a brother to him, but someday, there will come a time when he will have to let go. Captain-Commander already gave him the gentle nudge he needed by telling him to fill his position. The rest will be up to you to help him._

"What about the other officers?"

_That, too, will have to come, Amaya. I can tell you that you seem to already have allies in those two third seats, so it's a start. If they are willing to let you have a chance, then there are others who are ready to finally move forward. Be confident, be firm, but be kind. Make sure they know your boundaries but do not discourage them. Some will accept you straightforwardly and with open arms, others you will have to earn their trust and respect. But most importantly, do not be jealous of Kaien's memory. Instead, honor him as you would any other fallen officer and help Juushiro when his time comes, for when it does, he will need someone with a strong but compassionate heart and a voice of reason. You are that person, Amaya._

Amaya nodded. "I will, Haringu."

* * *

"Did you hear, Nina-chan?" Yumichika asked.

"About the execution?" Nina slid a book onto the shelf. "Yes, I did. News of that has spread all over Seiretei."

Yumichika leaned against the bookshelf so he could face Nina. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know, but I find it unbelievable that they sentenced Kuchiki-san to death over her charges."

"What exactly were her crimes?" Nina asked. "I never heard."

"Lending of _Shinigami_ powers to a human and late return," he informed her. "Normally, these would not be punishable by death. What is even more unusual is that they're using the _Sōgyoku."_

"The _Sōkyoku_? What's that?"

"Well it's a weapon normally used to execute captains who have committed crimes against Soul Society. If you look up to Sōgyoku Hill, you can see it standing_._ It's a giant halberd that, when released, utterly destroys a soul on contact. The _Sōkyoku_, when released, takes on the form of a phoenix called _Kikōō, _and it contains the power of one million _zanpakuto_, and that power is multiplied by ten the moment it pierces its victim."

Nina's eyebrows went up. "Wow…so why are they executing Kuchiki-san with it, then? I gathered from the talk going around that she is not even a ranked officer."

Yumichika shrugged. "Who knows with the Central 46. They are probably making an example out of her because she's nobility."

"I highly doubt that, Yumichika," she said. "Whatever their reason, it's absolute and it cannot be changed."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Suddenly, Yumichika and Nina heard a clacking resounding throughout Seiretei, and they looked up. The repetitious clacking sound were the alarms that indicated an emergency.

"Western Rukongai has unusual activity! Issue warnings to Divisions Three and Eight!" came a voice that was probably using _kidou_ to carry his message.

Nina and Yumichika exchanged glances.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

"I don't know…" Yumichika trailed as he furrowed his brow. "In any case, I think maybe we better leave and go back to our Divisions just in case we wind up getting orders."

Nina nodded. "Agreed."


	26. Conspiracy Theory

Chapter 26: Conspiracy Theory

"_He feeds on fear,  
_

_Poisons the truth  
_

_To gain their faith  
_

_To lead the way  
_

_To a world of decay."_

_-Within Temptation "Deceiver of Fools"_

"Intruders? In Seiretei?" Nina exclaimed.

Sousuke nodded his head. "It is still an unconfirmed report, but I heard it was a group of five. They tried to get in through the Western Gate. One of them had bright orange hair and it was said that his sword was as long as his height."

"I see…so that's why the walls are up." Nina paused. "A sword as long as his height?"

Aizen nodded. "Again, it's an unconfirmed report, but you should be aware that security has maximized. I will probably be asking more out of you than usual. You and Hinamori-kun will have to lead some patrol teams around the perimeter of Seiretei. Do you think you can handle it?"

She sighed. "Well, I haven't much of a choice, but it will be fine, Sousuke. It's part of my job, after all."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being so dedicated, Nina."

She smiled, but it soon faded as a thought occurred to her. "Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think this incident is related to what you told me yesterday?"

"That I honestly don't know. What I do know is that the Kuchiki girl's execution was moved from twenty five days to fourteen days this morning."

Nina blinked. "What? Why would Central 46 do that?"

Sousuke tucked his arms into the sleeves of his _haori_. "I really don't know. I smell a conspiracy, Nina."

Nina's brows knitted together. "A conspiracy? What would it have to do with the girl on death row?"

Sousuke sighed. "I haven't a clue, but I hope to get to the bottom of it soon. I'm going to go talk with her childhood friend in Sixth Division to find out his thoughts on the matter. Surely he isn't okay with this, either."

"Maybe he can try to help you find out what's going on," Nina suggested.

"Well, I'd rather him not be involved if I can avoid it, but it wouldn't hurt to make him aware that something is not right. The Central 46 are usually consistent. This is not a consistent act on their part."

"Well, good luck finding something out, Sousuke."

Sousuke stood up from his seat in the gazebo. "I should be going, Nina. Return to the Fifth Division compound. I don't want you sneaking around out in the woods with that sketchbook of yours until things settle down. We don't know where the intruders are hiding or how dangerous they are."

Nina nodded. "Of course, Sousuke."

He started to make his way toward Division Six when he stopped. "Oh, and Nina?"

"Yes?"

"If you see anything unusual, please come tell me."

"I will."

* * *

"The execution was moved up to fourteen days?" Amaya asked, surprised.

Hinamori nodded. "Yes, Abarai-kun said he had to transfer her to the Tower of Repentance this morning."

"Abarai…he's the lieutenant of Sixth Division, right?" she confirmed.

Hinamori nodded and smiled. "Right. You'll meet him when you come to the lieutenant's meeting."

She sighed. "Poor Kuchiki-san. I couldn't imagine having to look through the window of that place and look at the weapon that will mark the end of you." Then she rested her chin in her hand. "Juushiro's going to hate hearing this."

"Oh, yes, Kuchiki-san is soon going to be one of your subordinates, isn't she?"

Amaya nodded. "I've never met her, but yes, she is. Juushiro is just heartbroken over this. He feels so helpless. It just isn't fair, really."

Momo sighed and took a sip of the tea she was drinking at the table she shared with Amaya. "I know. It really pains me to hear that the Central 46 is being so hard on someone who only committed a few minor infractions. I would have thought that she would have been sent to prison, or at most, be stripped of her power and exiled to the human world."

Amaya blinked. "We have a prison?"

"Yes, there is a prison with eight levels," Momo explained. "When someone breaks the law, the person is sentenced to one of the levels according to the severity of the crime they committed. If the Central 46 had chosen to sentence her to prison, she would have most likely been sent to the first level for a few months because her infractions were relatively minor. Then she may have been able to get out and return to her normal duties, though she would have the charges on her permanent record for the rest of her life."

Amaya sighed. "I just don't understand why they would do something so extravagant for such minor infractions."

"Neither do I," Hinamori sighed. She took one last drink of her tea. "What do you think Captain Ukitake will say when he finds out?"

Amaya closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it. You know how he is."

* * *

Lieutenant Renji Abarai made his way toward Sixth Division immersed in his own thoughts. He had just finished moving Rukia to the Tower of Repentance, for it conflicted him deeply to see his childhood friend have to sit up in that tower and think about what was coming to her in just fourteen days.

She had grown accustomed to the humans she had met during her time in the human world, one of whom he had fought himself when he and his captain had come to take her away. Now, they were all here, and he had seen them with his own eyes. They had tried to come through the Western Gate, having defeated Judanbou, the gatekeeper, but they were thwarted by Captain Ichimaru. He had told Rukia about the intrusion, but now he wondered whether he should have even told her that. He knew what they had come to do, and it was to rescue his friend. Was it wrong to get her hopes up?

"Oi!" came a familiar voice that broke Renji's thoughts. He looked up to see Captain Aizen making his way toward him on the veranda.

"Captain Aizen…" Renji thought out loud.

"Hey!" Sousuke greeted pleasantly. "Long time no see, Abarai-kun. May I speak to you privately?"

Renji nodded and they ducked out of sight and into an old storage room that was filled with dusty old boxes, books, and files.

"It's been such a long time since we last spoke," Sousuke said crossing his arms behind his back. "We haven't spoken to one another since you were transferred to Eleventh Division…how many years has it been?"

Renji looked a little confused. As Captain Aizen's former subordinate, he knew it wasn't like Aizen to stall. "Wasn't there something in particular you wanted to speak to me about?" he finally asked.

"You are in Sixth Division now, am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Excuse me, but…"

"Abarai, you and Kuchiki-san are close friends, right?"

Renji's dark eyes went wide. "Huh? I…uh…"

Sousuke went over and slid a curtain hanging over the door closed. "Don't be afraid. I heard that you two have been friends since your days in Rukongai."

"Yes…" Renji trailed, wondering where this was going.

Sousuke's pleasantness melted away, and his face turned very serious. "Then I will get straight to the point." He gazed at Renji. "From your perspective, do you think that she deserves the death penalty?"

Renji looked at him in shock. Of all the things Aizen could ask, this is the question he least expected. "I don't get it."

"Don't you think it's weird?" Aizen continued, "Her crimes were 'unauthorized lending of _Shinigami_ power' and 'late return'. Sentencing her to death only for those reasons…this hasn't happened before. Also, the fast retrieval of her physical form she used while in the human world, the execution being set for twenty-five days instead of the usual thirty-five, and the use of the Sokyoku is usually only reserved for captains who have committed a very serious crime. These circumstances are all very strange. I feel as if someone is behind all this conspiracy."

Renji's eyes went wide. "Wait, Captain Aizen, are you saying…"

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Sousuke trailed. "Abarai, maybe I…"

But Sousuke never finished his sentence, for another alarm sounded that startled the both of them.

"Attention all captains! Attention all captains! Your presence is required for an emergency meeting! I repeat! Your presence is required for an emergency meeting!" a voice boomed overhead.

Sousuke blinked. "Well, I suppose I had better go."

* * *

"All Lieutenants are to put on their armbands and go to the waiting room, right?" Renji asked.

"That's what I was told, though I've never been asked to put on my armband before," Lieutenant Iba said.

Amaya followed behind Iba and tugged her badge onto her left arm. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here, Lieutenant Iba?"

"It wouldn't hurt, Edogawa-san," Iba responded. "Even though you haven't officially reported to duty for Thirteenth Division, you're still technically a lieutenant, so it would make sense for you to attend this meeting."

Amaya finished tying her armband and admired it for a moment. "Well, I guess we could call it reporting early, then."

"Abarai-san, Iba-san," Amaya heard Hinamori say. Then she came around the corner, and Momo's face lit up in surprise. "Edogawa-san? You're here, too?"

Amaya looked down at Hinamori who was with her back sitting against the wall, knees drawn up to her chest, and her own lieutenant's badge tied to her arm. "Yeah, Lieutenant Iba thought it would be a good idea for me to come."

"Hinamori-san, you're the only one here?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I think so," Hinamori replied.

"Well what do you expect?" a woman's voice said from behind Amaya.

Amaya turned to see that a very pretty woman had entered the room. She had long, beautiful, wavy strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and very enormous breasts that looked as though they would pop out of the top of her _shihakusho_. She wore an armband that denoted that she was Division Ten's lieutenant.

"All of the captains and lieutenants are scattered around Soul Society with their missions," she continued. "It will take at least half a day to gather everyone." She paused and noticed Amaya standing near Hinamori and the lieutenant's armband that signified that she belonged to Division Thirteen. She smiled. "Hello, who are you?"

Amaya blinked. "M-me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Of course, silly! It's been a long time since Thirteenth has had a lieutenant," she said.

Amaya bowed to her. "Amaya Edogawa." She straightened. "I haven't officially reported for duty, but my Lieutenant Iba said I should come anyway."

The blonde smiled. "Ah! Iba-san, you must be proud!" She leaned in toward Amaya. "And I hear you're dating your soon to be captain, as well, is that correct?"

"Er, well, yes…but I promise that's a whole separate thing from this," she told her, adding the last part quickly.

The woman smiled. "I hear you were a little reluctant to take the position. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, by the way." She bowed. "Lieutenant of Division Ten." She straightened up.

"Nice to meet you," Amaya responded pleasantly.

Matsumoto rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Ugh…my head hurts. And I can't find my captain anywhere."

"Who is your captain, Rangiku?" Renji asked.

"It's that Hitsugaya guy," Iba leaned over and whispered.

"Ah, that baby genius," said Renji, almost laughing. "That's bad."

"Abarai-kun," Hinamori began. She tilted her head up to look at Renji. "Have you seen Captain Aizen?"

For a moment, Renji thought about his conversation he was just having with him, and he knew that Hinamori, who had been a long time friend of his since their Academy days, absolutely adored her captain. Aizen was her hero, and in her eyes, he could do no wrong. Thinking that he probably should not worry her, he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"No, I haven't seen him," he told her. "Sorry."

"Oh…" Hinamori quivered. She clenched her hands in her lap. "I think he's been acting strange. He won't tell me what's wrong, no matter how many times I ask. I…what should I do?"

"Don't worry," Renji replied. "Everything will be fine. This meeting is probably no big deal, either."

Amaya blinked. "Hinamori-san, I didn't know he hadn't been talking to you. How come you never mentioned it?"

"Well, I guess I didn't want to worry you," she told her honestly.

Aizen had indeed been acting strangely in her eyes. He was more quiet than usual around her, and every time she asked what was bothering him, Sousuke would only reply, "It's nothing to worry about" or simply change the subject.

"Meh, she's being a worry wart," Renji told Amaya. "She's like that sometimes."

"Hey! I have cause to worry!" Hinamori complained.

Renji ignored her. "So. You're Ukitake's new lieutenant, huh? Renji Abarai."

"Amaya Edogawa," she told him as she studied him for a moment. Renji had to be one of the most unique men that she had ever seen. He had bright red hair that was tied back in a spiked tail that resembled the top of a pineapple, dark eyes, and a unique set of tattoos that began at his eyebrows and back into his hairline, and they were even on his neck. He also wore a white bandana tied around his forehead.

"Nice ink," she told him.

"Thanks," he said coolly. "There's more on my chest and back, too."

"So what do you think this meeting is all about?" Amaya asked.

Renji shrugged. "Who knows. Probably some mumbo jumbo about heightening security and all that crap. Like I told Hinamori-san, it's probably no big deal."

* * *

Gin Ichimaru pushed open the door to Division One's meeting hall where all the captains, except for Division Thirteen's was gathered. Sitting in the chair at the head of all these distinguished men and women was Captain-Commander Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, an elderly man whose very presence was intimidating. An embodiment of conviction, Captain-Commander Yamamoto was the kind of man to follow the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and he expected everyone under his command to do the same. Though he appeared frail, the captains under his command knew full well what he was capable of in battle.

"Everyone is here?" he began in his deep but wise voice. "Let us begin with the subject of our meeting." He eyed Gin as he entered the vast chamber. "Captain of Third Division, Gin Ichimaru!"

"What's going on?" Gin asked innocently. "Is it that serious that you had to call everyone here?" He glanced around and smiled. "Did all of you really come from all around Soul Society just for me?" Then he put his hands behind his back and nodded toward Juushiro's vacant spot. "What's this? Captain of Thirteenth Division ain't here. What happened?"

"He is excused for illness," Captain Tousen told him.

"He ain't healed, yet? Well good luck to him!"

"Nobody came here for idle chit chat," came the voice of Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. "I heard that you went to deal with some intruders outside your jurisdiction and worse yet, you failed to eliminate the threats. With your skill, four to five intruders should be a piece of cake."

"Oh? He didn't die? Hmm…" Gin trailed. He rubbed the back of his head. "Strange. I was so sure I took care of him. Did my sense grow dull?"

"Stop playing games," Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Division Twelve told Gin. "It is impossible for a captain to be unable to detect if his opponent has been exterminated. Can it be that you deliberately failed and you're using _carelessness_ as an excuse?"

Tenth Division's captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya sighed. "There we go again. Old men and their pointless arguing," he muttered. "What a pain."

"Oh no, are you saying that I deliberately let them go?" Gin asked innocently.

"Exactly," Mayuri responded.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi," Zaraki said, stepping closer to the captain across from him. "I was talking first, so buzz off, unless you want me to kill you!"

The other captains shook their heads at the childish bickering. They had been called to a meeting to find out what Gin had to say about no disposing of the intruders that had tried to invade earlier when he had the chance.

"PEH!" Yamamoto spat, disgusted, earning the attention of all the other captains. "Stop it both of you! Zaraki and Kurotsuchi stand down! Now let's see…" He looked at Gin. "Have you been informed of the reason why you were summoned? You acted alone without permission and you failed to capture your target. That is unusual for a captain. I would like to hear your explanation. That is why you were summoned here today. So, do you have anything to say for yourself, Ichimaru?"

Gin looked at Yamamoto and then at the other captains. Then he smiled. "Nope. I have nothing to say!"

"What?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I have no excuse. I made a mistake," Gin admitted, though he didn't look the least remorseful. "I won't try to justify my carelessness."

"Alright, you will be punished, however…"

Aizen's brow knitted together. "Wait, hold on a second, Ichimaru…"

Suddenly the clacking of the alarms resounded throughout Soul Society, and all persons present turned in surprise to listen to the announcement.

"Intruders in the city! All personnel should report to their stations! I repeat! Intruders in the city! All personnel report to your stations!"

"What? Intruders? Can it be the same ones as before?" Captain Zaraki exclaimed. Then he rushed past Aizen and out of the meeting room.

"Hey! Zaraki! We're not…" he called, but his words would fall on deaf ears, for Captain Zaraki was already on the run.

"It can't be helped," Yamamoto said. "This meeting will be postponed for now. We will decide on Ichimaru's punishment later. Please return to your defense stations for now."

The other captains dispersed, but Aizen stopped next to Gin. "The alarm sure came at the perfect time," he said accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Sousuke did not look at him. "Do you think you can actually get away with this? He narrowed his eyes and bent his head down. "It is best that you do not underestimate me."

As Aizen departed, one captain had discreetly observed their encounter. Captain Hitsugaya eyed the two men warily, for it seemed that Aizen knew something that the others didn't. Now it was left to question what that something was.

* * *

Nina flopped back onto the bench in the gazebo very late in the evening, well after the sun had gone down. She rested her head on Aizen's lap and closed her eyes.

"I'm exhausted," she complained. "All those hours of patrolling and we didn't turn up anything – or anyone." She opened her blue eyes. "Are you sure that wasn't a false alarm?"

"I'm sure," Sousuke told her as he played with a strand of her hair. He twisted it about gently between his fingers. "We don't joke about that kind of thing, especially since they were spotted trying to break through the Western Gate. Gin encountered them when they defeated the gatekeeper, and he was supposed to have eliminated them, but he let them go instead."

Nina's eyes went wide, and she sat up. "What? Why would he do that?"

Aizen shrugged. "He said in the captain meeting earlier that he was 'careless'. We were about to begin deciding his punishment when the alarms sounded again. Quite convenient, don't you think?"

"Sousuke, are you suggesting that Ichimaru-san is the one who's up to something?"

Aizen turned to her with a somewhat concerned expression, "I really don't know Nina, but I fear that very soon things might get out of control." He sighed.

Nina sat back in the bench of the gazebo. She never liked Gin to begin with. She found him to be creepy, weird, and condescending. Yet, she couldn't really believe that he would be capable of causing harm to Soul Society. "I don't like Gin personally, but I find it hard to believe he would be capable of doing anything harmful."

He looked away from her and glanced up ahead as if he were seeing something only he could see. "Well, there's a possibility that he may have followers. I doubt someone would act on their own when it comes to something like this. Then again, I may be overthinking things." Aizen sighed and closed his eyes. "I simply hope that my friend would not do something dangerous."

Nina gazed at him for a moment. "What would you have to do if you really discovered that he did something wrong?"

"I – I…" He faltered as a truly worried expression crossed his features. "I suppose I'd have to maintain my duty as a Captain first and defend Soul Society against any threat, even if it were my own friend."

"I hope it never comes to anything like that, Sousuke," Nina told him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I'm sure he hasn't done anything wrong. I think you might be worrying too much."

He tenderly wrapped his arms around her. "I hope I am, Nina."


	27. Farewell

Chapter 27: Farewell

"_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done  
_

_Help me leave behind some  
_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
_

_And when you're feeling empty  
_

_Keep me in your memory  
_

_Leave out all the rest."_

_-Linkin Park "Leave Out All the Rest"_

"Ugh, I'm exhausted," Nina told her lieutenant as she trudged into the Fifth Division compound. She started to yawn, and her hand came up to cover her mouth.

Hinamori yawned as well. "Me, too. We were out the entire night searching and we didn't turn up a thing."

Nina, who had been awake for the past twenty-four hours, was feeling quite grouchy, and the only thing she wanted at that very moment was a bed in which to sleep. She had been sent out again to help her lieutenant last night to patrol the perimeter of Seiretei and determine the location the intruders that had attempted to break into Seiretei. It was to no avail, however, and Nina had all but given up.

"I can't even think straight," Nina complained.

She was about to say something else when she heard Sousuke's voice call to her and Hinamori.

"Hey there," he said, subtly waving as he approached. "I see you're back. How was it?"

"Exhausting," Nina said tiredly. "We didn't turn up anything out of the ordinary on my route."

"Same here," Momo admitted.

He offered a soft smile. "Well you both have worked hard. I'm so sorry you two have been awake for so long. I've brought fresh patrol parties so that you may rest."

"Well, thank goodness," Nina snipped. Normally, she would not be so short, but lack of sleep, she quickly found, changes one's mood very quickly. "If you will excuse me…"

But Nina did not get a chance to finish, for she heard a noise coming from the sky that seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing moment. She glanced around to determine where the sound was coming from, and then she looked up.

"What is that?" Nina heard her subordinates wonder.

Shielding her eyes against the bright blue sky and the sun, she could see a white spot glowing against the sky. It seemed to get bigger and brighter, and Nina realized that it was getting closer, and that it was moving rapidly toward Seiretei.

"It's coming this way!" Nina heard some of her division mates yell as they began to run. "Run away!"

"Don't you dare go anywhere!" she barked at them. "Stand and fight!"

They froze.

Sousuke, too, was watching the object hurtling toward them as he shaded his eyes with his hand. Then he yelled, "Something is falling! Move everyone back! Hinamori! Seito!"

Faster and faster the round object hurtled toward them until finally, it slammed into the dome overhead that protected Seiretei. While most objects would have disappeared from the impact, this one, however, collided with it instead, and all who were witnessing gasped.

"It collided!"

"It hit the dome and stopped!"

Sousuke's jaw dropped. "It hit the dome and didn't disappear. That means it's a high concentration of _reiryoku_."

Suddenly, the orb exploded into four parts, each thrown to a different part of Seiretei, and Sousuke knew, as did the other _Shinigami_ that each of the four parts contained the intruders, for they could sense their _reiryoku_. However, there was no telling where any of them would wind up, and the utmost priority now was finding the intruders within Seiretei and eliminating them as soon as possible.

Nina blinked. She had no idea what to make of what she had seen, and judging from everyone else's expressions, neither did they. She glanced over at Lieutenant Hinamori and then at Sousuke.

"Captain," she said. "Do you want me and Lieutenant Hinamori to take charge of searching Seiretei?"

Aizen paused for a moment and then put his hand down as the explosion trails dissipated. "No. I want you and Hinamori-kun to get some rest. I cannot have officers on my watch who will be too tired to function. I will assign the fresh search parties to this task."

Nina nodded. "As you wish, Captain."

"I don't know if I can sleep with all this excitement," Hinamori admitted. "I'm worried."

Sousuke smiled reassuringly at Hinamori. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. Seiretei is a big place, and I would be surprised if the intruders even made it to our division. Get some rest, Hinamori-kun."

Nina placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Besides, a few intruders won't be anything to Captain Aizen. Now let's go get some sleep."

* * *

It was very late in the afternoon when Sousuke returned to his quarters for just a short time – long enough to eat and pick up some paperwork he had left at his small writing desk in his bedroom. He slid open the door and was not surprised to find Nina curled up beneath his blankets sleeping. He smiled at her and then turned to retrieve his papers, but as he did, he accidentally kicked his writing desk.

"Ouch!" he hissed, trying not to wake her up.

Nina, however, was a fairly light sleeper, and instinctively, she reached for Kiyohime and sat up sleepily.

"Wait…it's just me," Sousuke assured her.

She looked up at him tiredly. "Oh..." She yawned and glanced over at a small clock on his night stand. "It's after three?"

He nodded and then came over to sit next to her. "Yes, it is. Did you have a good rest?"

"I did, actually," she told him. "I'm sorry that I took over your bed, but it is so quiet in your bedroom that I thought I would sleep better."

He chuckled and took her hand. "It's fine, Nina. This place is just as much yours as it is mine at this point."

Nina smiled and looked down at her lap. "I suppose it is pretty much me second home, isn't it?" She paused. "Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about what happened this morning, and I was wondering…what is the object the intruders hit?"

"Oh, the dome?" Sousuke asked. "Well, do you know the wall that protects our city?"

Nina nodded. "Yes, I saw that it was up the other day."

"Well that wall is made from special stones that are designed to block out spiritual energy. More importantly, the stones also emanate an energy field that radiates both above and below the city. In other words, a sphere shaped energy field."

"Oh, I see," Nina trailed. "I had no idea that there were even walls to the city until I saw them the other day. Where did it come from?"

"Well, the walls come down from the sky and blocks out anything that is not supposed to be there. We also have four giant gatekeepers at each directional point – north, south, east, and west. The intruders tried to come in through the western gate, so it was natural for the walls to descend."

"I see…so with that said, what kind of an object was able to break through the barrier?"

"Normally, nothing should be able to penetrate the barrier. However, the object that broke through this morning was made up of a very high concentration of spiritual energy. I have never seen that done before."

"Why did it break up into four?" Nina asked.

"I am not certain. For some reason, it was not able to maintain itself after the impact, and the explosion caused whoever was encased inside the ball of energy to break up and scatter, which means that whoever is breaking in, they are now scattered across _Seiretei_."

"Do you think they survived?" Nina asked.

"So far, there have been confirmed reports that the intruders have been spotted and some _Shinigami_ have already engaged them."

"Oh my…" Nina breathed. "What on earth could their motives be?"

"That I do not know."

"Well, what about that girl on death row? Surely that couldn't have to do with her."

"I don't know that, either, but it would be wise not to rule out every possibility. I'd like to have them captured alive if possible." He looked at Nina with a serious expression. "Nina, I need you to be extremely careful. Do not go out wandering in the forests where you are most vulnerable. I also regret that we will have to discontinue _kidou_ practice until this blows over."

Nina nodded. "Absolutely, Sousuke. I understand."

He kissed her and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "I knew you would." Then he stood to his feet and picked up his paperwork. "Of you'll excuse me, I must leave. I have a lot of things to do today. You and Hinamori-kun are excused from patrol this evening as I've had some of our other seated officers volunteer for duty tonight."

"Will I see you later?" Nina asked.

He sighed. "I honestly don't know, so we'll see."

* * *

"Division Eleven was totally wiped out?" Nina exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"That's what the Third Seat in Fourth Division said," Hinamori told Nina.

"That's probably why Kotetsu-san wasn't there," Amaya said. "She must have had her hands full. I understand the members of Division Eleven are pretty rough."

"So I guess Ikkaku and Yumichika are in the hospital as well, then?" Nina asked.

Amaya nodded. "Yeah…he said that Ayasegawa-san said that they fought two of the intruders. He said that the one Ayasegawa fought blew him up with fireworks and Ikkaku said that his opponent had orange hair and a sword as big as his height."

"Wow…" Nina trailed. "I heard Captain Aizen say something before about an intruder with that description. Did he really beat Ikkaku?"

"According to his report, Ikkaku was defeated," Hinamori responded. "And so was Ayasegawa."

"How bad are their injuries?" Nina asked.

"I heard they're pretty tore up, but they should fully recover," Amaya assured Nina. "I'm sure if you'd like to visit them, Captain Unohana wouldn't mind. On another note, Lieutenant Iba told me that Seventh Division lost contact with our Fourth Seat, so I took some members with me to find him, and we found him, it was clear he'd been in a battle and was defeated. Although he wasn't dead, I couldn't feel any of his _reiryoku_. It was very strange."

Nina's eyes went wide once more. "That is very strange indeed. I always thought that when a person's _reiryoku_ disappeared it either meant they were dead or they were hiding it."

"Good grief…" Nina trailed, troubled. "What kind of people are we dealing with?"

"Well, from what I've been hearing, they look like regular humans, but they have a high concentration of _reiryoku_ for a mere human. I'm actually more curious about them than anything," Amaya said. She glanced at Hinamori. "By the way, did you ever find out why Abarai-san walked out in the middle of the lieutenant's meeting?"

Hinamori sighed. "I did. You see, when I went looking for him, I found his lieutenant's armband on his desk in his office. I got worried, so I went to Lieutenant Kira in Third Division and told him what was wrong. We decided not to tell anyone at that moment and Kira-kun went to find him. Just a few hours ago, Kira-kun found Abarai-kun laying in a pool of his own blood, and he was barely alive."

Nina and Amaya gasped, and Hinamori continued.

"Then Captain Kuchiki showed up when we were about to go get Fourth Division and had him thrown in jail for fighting the intruders on his own and losing," Hinamori finished. "Then Captain Ichimaru showed up after Captain Kuchiki left and offered to help us contact Division Four."

"Well, what was nice of him," Amaya remarked.

Hinamori glanced down at her lap. "Yes, it was, but when he and Kira-kun left, Shiro-chan confronted me and told me to watch out for them because he thinks Ichimaru has something evil planned and might have Kira-kun involved."

"Excuse me," Amaya interrupted, "but who is 'Shiro-chan'?"

Hinamori gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, I meant Captain Hitsugaya of Tenth Division. We've been friends since we were very young."

"Oh," Amaya simply said. Then she scratched her head. "So…this friend of yours thinks that Captain Ichimaru has something evil planned? I have to admit the guy's creepy, and Lieutenant Kira _is_ a tad on the strange side, but I really hate to think that either of them would want to do anything stupid, especially Kira-san."

"I don't want to believe it, either." Hinamori began to tear. "Oh, Edogawa-san, everything is just getting worse and worse with these intruders running around and then Hitsugaya-kun telling me that he thinks something bad is being planned. And the worst part of it is that I don't want to fight anyone."

"Well, none of us do," Nina put in, though she was quite perturbed that this Hitsugaya had suspected Ichimaru of any wrongdoing as well. "If the time comes for us to cross blades, we will have to, whether we want to or not."

"Get used to it, Hinamori-san," Amaya said. She pointed to her armband. "You have no business wearing a badge like this if you're not willing to cross blades at some point. I don't much like it, either, and truthfully, I've decided that I will not fight unless I'm provoked by one of them. I find it hard to believe that these intruders mean any harm, especially since word on the street is that they look no older than a bunch of teenagers. Besides, you heard the orders from Captain-Commander."

"What orders?" Nina inquired.

"Captain-Commander handed down an executive order today that all captains and seated officers are to carry their _zanpakuto_ at all times and that the ban on full _zanpakuto_ release within the city has been lifted," Amaya informed her. "This applies to you, too, Nina."

Hinamori sighed and fiddled with the sash of her _shihakusho_. "I don't understand why this has to be. Why can't things be peaceful?"

Amaya sighed. "I spied on a captain's meeting today. Captain-Commander said we could be facing all out war."

"You spied on a _captain's _meeting!" Nina spat. "What the hell is the matter with you, Amaya-chan?"

"Do you have any idea what Captain-Commander would do if he caught you out there?" Hinamori asked incredulously.

"Hey, I masked my _reiryoku_," Amaya said. "I've learned a few tricks, thanks to Nina-chan, and I got some information, though I have to admit that Captain Kyouraku caught me afterward. I don't know how he knew I was there, but he knew. Fortunately, he just laughed and told me not to do it again."

"Well good thing it was Captain Kyouraku, then," Hinamori stated. "But I am curious to know what you found out."

"I overhead Captain-Commander say that now is not the time to be handing orders down to lower ranked personnel. I guess it's a good thing I was promoted to lieutenant of Thirteenth Division in this case. From what I got of the conversation, it's pretty obvious that our captains are preparing for the worst, and we would be wise to do the same."

"What did they say about handling the intruders?" Nina asked.

"The order still stands to engage them as soon as we see them," Amaya told her, "but I'm a little hesitant to do so since I have no idea what their motives are. I'm going to talk to Juushiro and see what he thinks I should do."

"Are you still reporting to Captain Komamura until you officially begin duty, or will that change?" Hinamori asked.

"That has changed," Amaya said. "I spoke to him today, and he said that he thinks it would be a good idea to go ahead and begin reporting to Juushiro for duty due to recent events. It will leave him without a Third Seat, but he said he'll manage okay."

The group of girls fell silent as they each contemplated the events of the day.

Then, Nina stood up. "I think I'll head up to Fourth Division and visit Ikkaku and Yumichika before it gets too late. I'd also like to learn more about what's going on and their abilities in case one of us has to fight them."

Amaya stood up as well. "And I'm going to check on Juushiro. He's been ill for two weeks now, and I really hope he's feeling better." She smiled. "I'll see you two later."

* * *

"Here you go, Yumichika," Nina said as she handed her friend a glass of water.

Yumichika took the glass from her in his bandaged hands and took a careful sip from the straw. He had engaged one of the intruders who bested him with _kidou_ he'd never seen and a large firework thrown into his face and burned nearly his entire body when it exploded. Though his burns stung severely, nothing was as damaged as his pride from his humiliating defeat.

"Thanks, Nina-chan," he said. His face was bandaged completely, except for his eyes and a cut out for his mouth.

Nina sat down in a chair between Ikkaku and Yumichika. "So what were the intruders like?"

"Well, mine was horribly ugly, and I think he may have scarred my beautiful face!" Yumichika said indignantly.

"Oh, I doubt it will scar, Yumichika," Nina assured him. "Besides, some women are turned on by scars. I really wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, I'm worried," Yumichika stated plainly as he crossed his bandaged arms. "Turned on or not, I don't want scars to ruin my natural beauty."

"Oh, shaddup, Yumichika," Ikkaku complained. "You're worse than a friggin' woman."

"What was your opponent like?" Nina asked. "I heard you fought the one whose sword is as big as he is. Is it really true?"

Ikkaku managed to sit up a little, though he winced, for he had been sliced badly. "Yeah, and he's a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. He's too kind, though. I'd have finished me off."

"I'm really surprised he was able to take you and win, Ikkaku," Nina remarked.

"So was I," he told her.

"Did they say what their motives were?" Nina asked.

Ikkaku hesitated. The intruder had told him his name and that he was there to rescue the girl on death row. He had told his own captain but withheld the information from Twelfth Division's captain. He also had told Yumichika and deliberated whether he should tell Nina. Finally, he relented.

"Yeah, he asked me about where they were holding Kuchiki," Ikkaku told her in a low voice. "And he said his name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, I see…" Nina trailed. "And did he tell you why they are here?"

"Yeah, get this," Ikkaku told her and Yumichika, "he said they were here to rescue her."

Yumichika and Nina's eyes went wide.

"Rescue Kuchiki-sama?" Yumichika gasped. "How are they going to do that?"

"I dunno, but it gets better," Ikkaku said, holding back laughter. "There are only five of them – four humans and a cat. A freakin' _cat!"_

"What are they thinking?" Nina asked, surprised. "There is no way they can get to her with all the additional security."

"Well, he's actually delusional enough to think he'll actually make it," Ikkaku told her. "So I went ahead and told him where to find her. I figure he'll die along the way, especially since Captain Zaraki is on his way to find him."

"So…they really are here to rescue her," Nina said thoughtfully. "I wonder why."

Yumichika shrugged. "I don't know. But at least we know what they want."

"Well, in any case," Nina said as she handed a glass of water to Ikkaku, "I'm glad you are both okay and that you'll recover soon."

Yumichika feebly took her hand as he lay back on his pillows. "I'm glad you came to see us, Nina-chan." He tried to smile, but the only place Nina could see it was within his violet eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. I was just worried about you when Amaya told me that she'd heard in the lieutenant's meeting that you'd left the front lines."

"Amaya's started her new position already?" Ikkaku questioned. "I thought that wasn't for a few weeks."

"In lieu of everything going on, Captain Komamura told her she ought to go ahead and start a week early."

"Oh," Ikkaku simply said. "Well, she'll probably be a good one, then."

Just then, Captain Unohana appeared in the doorway with her hands inside the sleeves of her _haori_. She smiled pleasantly at Nina. "I'm sorry, Seito-san, but visiting hours are over. It's time for your friends to rest."

Nina stood up. "Alright, Captain." She turned to Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Well, I better leave, but I'll try to see you later." She started for the door, paused, and turned back to Yumichika. "Oh, if we re-open the library and you're still in here, I'll take care of the archives for you."

Yumichika smiled, though painfully since his face still hurt. "That would be great. Thanks, Nina-chan."

* * *

Sousuke's pen scratched across the page he was composing at his desk. The sun had disappeared hours ago, and he had changed into his night clothes in preparation for bed, yet he was unable to sleep, so he had taken to composing a document that he had not yet gotten around to due to the chaos of current events. He was startled and surprised when a knock came on his door, and he looked up. Without even answering it, he knew that Lieutenant Hinamori was his unexpected visitor.

"Yes? Do you need something, Hinamori-kun?"

His door slid open, and Momo stepped in, but she, too, was dressed for bed, for her hair was down and she was barefoot as she stepped inside to stand on the _tatami_ mats that made up the floor.

"S-sorry," she stammered awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She looked down and wrung her hands. "I…I know it's wrong to be bothering you this late at night, but I just can't sleep!"

Aizen's eyes went wide as he listened to her.

"Oh, I'm always messing up in front of you…but please…"

Aizen stood and came over to her. He slipped off his night robe leaving only his _yukata_ and slipped it over her shoulders and looked down at her kindly. "Did you think I would dismiss you for something like that? Is that the image I project to others during the day?" He stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. "Come in. You've had a rough day. Stay as long as you wish."

Hinamori came in and sat down on his bed in the middle of the room. She pulled her legs up to her chest as Sousuke sat down at his desk to resume writing.

"I heard that Abarai-san is safe," he remarked.

"Really?" Hinamori said, smiling. "That's such a relief."

"Captain Kuchiki wanted to demote him, but others argued against it, so when he heals, he will be able to return to his position."

"Were you the one defending Abarai-kun, Captain Aizen?" Hinamori asked hopefully.

Sousuke smiled at her over his shoulder. "I wasn't the only one. He is talented and everyone likes him. No one would be happy if he were demoted."

Hinamori had arrived at Captain Aizen's quarters a complete mess, but his words and his gentle aura seemed to have a calming effect on her. She closed her eyes and thought only of him and his soft, deep voice.

_Captain Aizen's words…his voice…his everything calms my restless sprit. I'm so glad I came, and I'm so happy to be serving under you, Captain Aizen…_

Hours passed, and Hinamori had asked to stay and watch him work. Though she had promised not to fall asleep, she had laid back onto his pillows and drifted off to sleep. Aizen, on the other hand, had finished what he was working on, but since it was already the wee hours of the morning, he dressed in his uniform and left for an early morning walk.

As he took steps down the veranda with the crescent moon at his back, he sensed someone behind him. "Gin."

Gin smirked. "Are we ready, Captain Aizen?"

He nodded as he stopped by Nina's door. "You know where to meet me. There is one thing I want to do before things get under way."

Gin's mouth curled into a knowing smile. "Well, go on an' say goodbye to her, Captain. I'll wait for ya."

"I won't be long."

Sousuke entered her quarters as Gin wandered off to their usual meeting place. He carefully closed the door behind him and gazed at Nina carefully as she slept in her bed. The moonlight that filtered in through the window gave her face a peaceful glow, and he could hardly believe that this moment had come, that it was time for the final goodbye. He thought he had been prepared for this, that this would be easy, but that was before he'd fallen for her. He knew, however, that there had been no going back once he had murdered the Central 46, but still, why did this have to be so difficult?

Sousuke noticed the green _kidou_ book lying on her table and crept quietly over to it. He reached inside his _haori_ and pulled out a folded letter and placed it carefully at the back of the book in a place he knew she wouldn't find it until he was long gone. After this, he knelt down beside her and reached a hand out to touch a lock of her black hair.

Nina's eyes opened at his touch, and having just woken up, she gasped, startled. Then, upon realizing that it was Sousuke, she relaxed. "Sousuke…what are you doing here?" she whispered.

He smiled affectionately. "I was out for a walk and I wanted to see you. Please, go back to sleep. I know you're tired."

"Well if you're here, I don't want to be poor company," she told him softly. "I really missed you today."

"I missed you as well," he responded. "I know things have been chaotic lately, but it is my hope that it will be over with soon."

She smiled up at him from her pillow. "Me too." Then she reached for him. "Won't you lie down with me for awhile, Sousuke?"

He nodded and lay down next to Nina. She turned over on her side and faced him as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and Sousuke began to stroke her hair. He was finding that his final goodbye was more difficult than he had anticipated. This was not supposed to be so hard. He was supposed to have come and dropped off the letter and that would be the end of it, but he couldn't help feeling that she deserved a little more than that. She at least deserved to see him one last time.

He held her close and continued to stroke her head. After some time, when he was sure she was asleep, Sousuke knew that the time had come for him to depart, for the dawn would break very soon. He swallowed, and reluctantly, he let Nina go. Sousuke pulled her blankets up over her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodbye, Nina."

* * *

The following morning, Momo woke up with a start and with the sound of Aizen's alarm clock ringing in her ear. She flew up with her hands outstretched and eyes wide with panic.

"Ah! Sorry! I fell asleep!" She looked around to find that Aizen's quarters were empty and silent. "Huh? He's gone…" She picked up his clock to turn it off and noted the time. Her eyes went wide and she jumped out of his bed. "Oh, no! It's so late already!"

She sprinted back to her quarters, threw on her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and grabbed her lieutenant armband on the way out the door. Hinamori ran as fast as she could as she tugged on her armband on her way to the lieutenant's meeting that was scheduled to begin in just a few moments.

"Captain Aizen probably woke up early," she muttered to herself, "but why didn't he wake me up?"

She saw a shortcut up ahead and decided to take it, sailing easily over the panel that otherwise closed off that particular part of the walkway. She rounded the corner and smiled.

_Yes…I think I will make it_…

Suddenly, Momo stopped in her tracks, for a most gruesome sight had caught her attention. Her pupils dilated as her eyes went wide in absolute horror. She began to tremble, and her hand came up over her agape mouth, for she could not believe what she was seeing, nor could she even move, for her utter shock kept her feet rooted to the floor.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday, and I am happy to say that we are finally to the REALLY good stuff. I've been dying to write these coming chapters for quite some time now and I hope you have as much fun reading them as I will writing them. Now please enjoy the upcoming Christmas season! :)


	28. Bedlam and Sorrow

Chapter 28: Bedlam and Sorrow

"_Wish I could see you one last time,_

_Wish I could say goodbye to you,_

_It's hard to deal with you dying,_

_It's time to share a goodbye to you_

_Bloody faced, kissing death,_

_Walking through barbed wire."_

_-Papa Roach "Walking Through Barbed Wire"_

"Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

In the lieutenant's conference room just around the corner, every head shot up in alarm.

"What on earth was that?" Matsumoto asked.

"It came from the direction of the Great Holy Wall!" Lieutenant Kira exclaimed.

"It sounds like someone's screaming," Amaya said.

"It sounded like Hinamori!" Kira exclaimed as he made his way toward the door.

The other lieutenants followed behind him as a conglomeration of concern, apprehension, and curiosity stirred within them. Amaya had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. With all the chaos that had been going on, there was no telling what Hinamori had uncovered.

"Hinamori-san, what's wrong?" Kira asked as he came upon her.

But there was no response, for she stood rooted to her spot visibly trembling, breathing heavily and babbling as though she had lost complete control of her senses.

It was then that they saw what Hinamori had discovered only seconds before: hanging from top of one of the highest walls in Seiretei was the bloodied corpse of Sousuke Aizen. The hilt of a sword, presumably a _zanpakuto_, protruded from the middle of his torso, and the pure white wall from which he hung was painted crimson with his very blood. His glasses glinted as the morning sunlight reached him, but a closer glance showed that his eyes were half open; he had seen his demise.

The other lieutenants gasped in absolute trepidation. Amaya had to blink to be sure that what she was seeing was for real, that she wasn't dreaming. No one could say anything, and they all stood transfixed at the gruesome atrocity that was now firmly affixed on one of the highest buildings in Seiretei. How could someone beat Captain Aizen? What motive was there for murdering such a kind and benevolent man? Had the perpetrator hung him there at such a high place to send a message?

"My God…"Amaya breathed in barely a whisper.

Hinamori finally came out of her stupor as the reality began to sink in that her captain and her hero was dead. Then, she went hysterical. "No…_Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen! No! This isn't real! Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen!"_

A voice broke in from behind the group. "What's going on? Who is screaming so early in the morning?"

Everyone, including Hinamori, turned to find Gin making his way through the crowd of lieutenants. His ever present smile never left his face, and he glanced up at the grisly body of Captain Aizen and then back down at the group completely unaffected by the scene. Hinamori stared at Gin as she recalled Captain Hitsugaya's words of warning to her.

_Be careful…watch out for Third Division, especially when Aizen is taking a walk alone at night…_

Rage swelled within Hinamori from her core and she erupted like a dormant volcano as her grief and anger exploded and seethed out from her being.

"_It was you!"_she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She turned and sprinted at Gin with her hand on the hilt of Tobiume as tears cut rivers down her face while Gin looked on unaffected.

Amaya's eyes went wide. "Hinamori! NO!" she yelled at her friend.

Momo's blade came out of its sheath and she swung it in an upward slash filled with killing intent. Gin only stood there with his customary smirk and no reaction whatsoever as she charged him. Just as the blade came close, Gin's lieutenant blocked her with his own sword.

Hinamori's teary eyes widened. "Kira-kun…why?"

"I am the Lieutenant of Third Division!" Kira declared, his normally subdued voice bordering on anger. "I don't care what your reason is. I cannot allow you to attack my captain!"

Hinamori stood with her blade against his. "Please…Kira-kun, move aside."

"I can't."

"Move aside! _Move!_"

"_I can't!"_

Hinamori's face contorted into a livid scowl. "What part of 'move aside' don't you understand!"

"What part of 'I can't' don't _you_ understand?" Kira returned equally.

"Guys…stop it. Stop this now," Amaya broke in as she tried to rationalize the situation.

But she was ignored, for Hinamori poised her _zanpakuto_ in front of her, and she began to glow pink, and Amaya knew in that moment that she was about to release her _shikai_.

"Burst, Tobiume!"

Kira's eyes widened. "What?"

Pink flames emanated from her blade, and four prongs grew out from the edge of her sword. She swung back with Tobiume ablaze and released a ball of explosive flames in Kira's direction. He skidded back, barely deflecting her fiery attack that left a crater where he'd been standing. His eyes narrowed in seething anger toward his friend.

"How _dare_ you release your _zanpakuto_! How shallow!" he snarled. He stood up, his hands gripping his _zanpakuto_ firmly. "Think about what you are doing! Don't mix personal feelings with business!"

But Hinamori only responded with another blast from her released _zanpakuto_. Kira ducked aside, and he glared at her.

"If you insist, I have no choice but to treat you as an enemy!" he threatened angrily as he leapt high into the air. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

Amaya watched as Kira's _zanpakuto_ straightened and two ninety degree angles formed at the end resembling a square-shaped hook. She could not figure out for the life of her why no one else was doing anything to subdue the situation. She knew that if someone didn't stop them, they would wind up getting hurt. Both of them had released their _zanpakuto_ against one another, which was against the law. She placed her hand on the hilt of Haringu no Tsuki and rushed out to try to stop them.

Yet there was no need for her to do so because at that very moment a smaller figured had appeared between them bearing a captain's _haori_ and spiked snow white hair. He held down Hinamori's blade with one foot while he held off Kira's blade with his own over his back.

"Don't move," he growled.

Amaya's sword was already halfway out of its sheath when she skidded to a halt. She pushed Haringu back into his scabbard and stepped back.

Hinamori's enraged expression left her as she gazed up at her friend. "Hitsugaya-kun…"

Captain Hitsugaya turned to the other lieutenants. "Restrain them – _both_ of them."

Lieutenants Matsumoto and Iba immediately descended upon Hinamori. Iba grabbed Hinamori's wrists and crossed her arms as Matsumoto held her around the neck. Amaya and Ninth Division's lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi snatched a hold of Kira's arms, and Amaya firmly positioned herself around his neck.

"I will report this to the commander," Hitsugaya told them. "Take them away and lock them up. As for the rest of you, someone call Fourth Division so we can get Aizen-san down from there."

As the restrained lieutenants were shuffled off to the holding cells and the others departed to get help, Gin approached Captain Hitsugaya. "My apologies, Captain of Tenth Division. My man caused you some trouble…"

Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Tenth Division, was the youngest captain in the history of the Gotei Thirteen. He had very child-like features and aquamarine eyes to match his white hair. Though he looked much like a child, his demeanor was far from it, for he was quite mature and grown up.

"Ichimaru…" Hitsugaya trailed as he turned his gaze to him. "Were you planning on killing Hinamori?"

"Ah, what do you mean?" Gin asked innocently.

Hitsugaya glared at him. "I'm warning you. If you make Hinamori shed even one drop of blood, I'll kill you."

"My, my, my! What a terrifying thing to say!" Gin responded. "If you feel that way, maybe you ought to be careful not to let bad guys get close to her."

Toushiro had been friends with Lieutenant Hinamori since they were children. Because of his close friendship with her, he felt the need to protect her by any means necessary, even if it meant drawing his own blade for battle. He'd warned Hinamori to be careful of Gin. He didn't trust Ichimaru to begin with, but after the conversation he'd overheard Gin having with Captain Aizen before he died, he had an even greater excuse to have misgivings about his colleague.

His eyes narrowed. "Let that be my only warning, Ichimaru."

* * *

Nina woke up that morning to find that Sousuke had left hours ago, for the spot he'd occupied next to her the night before was cold. She assumed that he had other things to attend to early in the morning, though she wondered why it was that he would not have awakened her. She rose, dressed, and was brushing her hair when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?"

She turned and smiled when she saw Amaya sliding open the door, but it was clear from the grim expression on her face that she did not come to bring good news. Nina's smile ran away from her face when Amaya looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"Amaya…are you okay?"

Amaya hesitated and she bit her lip, unsure of how she was going to break such terrible news to her friend.

Nina elevated from worry to panic. "Amaya, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Sit down, Nina," Amaya managed. "I…have terrible news…"

Nina did not sit. "What is it? Is it Captain Ukitake?"

Amaya shook her head. "No…" She drew in a staggered breath. "Nina…your captain…Captain Aizen…he was found dead this morning."

Nina dropped her brush as the news of this railroaded her. She felt a lump form in her throat, and she suddenly felt as though someone had punched her in her stomach. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even think. It wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true.

"No…no way…" Nina choked as it started to sink in.

"Nina, I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't seen his body with my own eyes."

Suddenly, tears welled up in Nina's eyes and she let out an anguished scream. "NO! God damn it NO!" She fell to her knees and began pounding the floor with her fists. "NO! It's not _true_!"

Amaya blinked. Nina was taking this much harder than she had expected. Instinctively, she went to the floor and put her arms around her best friend. "Hey…I know, okay…"

Nina slapped away Amaya's arms and glared at her angrily. "No! No you _don't_ know! You don't know anything!"

Amaya ignored Nina's unkind words. She knew that her friend was hurting over the loss of her captain and someone she had come to consider her friend. She knew that it was her grief causing her to lash out at her like this, and it was fortunate that Amaya was the one to break the news to her friend and not some stranger.

Nina trembled as she sobbed into Amaya's shoulder. "Why…why…why would someone…want to kill him?"

"I don't know," Amaya softly replied. "The motive is still unclear."

Nina ventured to look up with red, swollen eyes. "How…how did he die?"

Amaya swallowed and her lip quivered as she tried to fight back the emotion that Nina was invoking within her. "I don't want to tell you."

"Damn it! How did he die? Tell me, Amaya!" she screamed, seizing Amaya by the shoulders and shaking her.

Amaya broke free of Nina's grasp and slapped her hard in the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Nina!"

Nina's mouth fell, and she held her stinging cheek. "You…you slapped me."

Amaya said nothing. She'd hated to do that to her friend, but she had to snap Nina back into the right mind somehow. Then she looked down at her lap, a sympathetic expression washing over her features. "He…he was found hanging from the Eastern Holy Wall. Hinamori-san was the one who saw him first. He…had a _zanpakuto_ impaled into his torso."

Nina put a hand up to her mouth. "Did…did he have Kyoka Suigetsu on him?" she asked, still stunned over Aizen's death and the fact that her friend slapped her.

Amaya frowned. "Kyoka Suigetsu? You mean his _zanpakuto_?" She paused to think for a moment. "Yeah, I think he did. Green hilt?"

Nina covered her face in her hands. "How…how did someone kill him while he was armed?"

Amaya shrugged. "Nina, you're asking the wrong person. All I know is I went to Division Four to see if I could find anything out, and I overheard Captain Unohana say that the cause of death was severe heart trauma and removal of the _hakusui_ with a _zanpakuto._ I don't know anything else." She looked at Nina sorrowfully. It gets worse."

Nina blinked. "Worse?"

Amaya sighed. "Hinamori-san is in jail. She was angry and she blamed Gin for Captain Aizen's death, and she attacked him. Lieutenant Kira stopped her, but they got into a full blown fight, _shikai_ release and all. I was about to put a stop to it, but Captain Hitsugaya in Tenth Division beat me to it and we had to restrain both of them and lock them up. She's in the Fifth Division holding cell." Amaya bit her lip. "With Captain Aizen dead and Hinamori in jail, that leaves you as the next one to take over responsibility until this mess is sorted out."

Nina's eyes went wide. "Amaya…I can't…I just can't! I'm in no condition for this!"

Amaya gazed at Nina. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened, but you have to, whether you want to or not. You took this position and with it comes responsibility."

"I can't…"

"You have to!" Amaya declared, raising her voice. "Nina…your subordinates, they need someone to lead them now more than ever! You lost your captain and now your lieutenant!"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Nina shouted.

"And what part of 'duty' do _you_ not understand?" Amaya spat back. "For Captain Aizen's sake and for his memory, lead your division! There is no one else that can or will! Do it for Captain Aizen!"

Nina's lip quivered and she started crying all over again at hearing his name. "I…I don't know how," she sobbed, her head in her hands.

"Yes, you do," Amaya firmly told her. "You know how Captain Aizen does the training. You've been there a hundred times for it! You've helped him and Hinamori with some of the paperwork, haven't you?"

"Well…yes…"

"Then start there! Do things as you normally would. Rotate your patrol squads and keep morale up. It's crucial that you do that, Nina. Isn't it what Captain Aizen and Hinamori-san would want you to do?"

Nina nodded. There was a long pause as she fought down her emotions. She was in no condition to lead her division, but she knew that Amaya was right in saying that it's what Sousuke would have wanted her to do.

"I'll try," she finally said.

"Don't try," Amaya told her. "Just _do_ it." She paused and looked down at her friend who was curled into the fetal position on her bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Nina nodded. "For now…I just…I want to be alone now."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I'll be in Division Thirteen from now on."

Nina didn't answer her. Instead she rolled over, and Amaya quietly left. As soon as the door closed, Nina began to sob once more. "Oh, Sousuke…Sousuke…."

She sniffled as she blew into a handkerchief she had in her pocket. She thought about who would want to kill Sousuke like that, and then she remembered the conversations that she and Sousuke had been having over a short period of time. She remembered when he first mentioned to her that the thought something bad was about to happen and it was the reason that they couldn't come out with their relationship. He had said it would put her in danger if he did. Suddenly, she shot up. He had told her he could take care of himself, but now he was dead. She felt a knot of fear form in the pit of her stomach. If Sousuke was dead, then what would that mean for her? Did his killer know about their relationship? If he did, then was she next?

Nina's heart rate went up as she frantically tried to recall anything at all that Sousuke may have mentioned to her just before he died. One of the things that stood out prominently in her mind was the mention of a possible conspiracy. Was Sousuke getting too close to the conspirator's trail? After all, dead men couldn't speak, so maybe Sousuke uncovered something huge and the killer had to silence him. Her brows knitted together.

_What else…what else…_ she anxiously thought.

"What about Gin Ichimaru?" Kiyohime piped in.

_Ichimaru?_ Nina inquired.

"Remember? Sousuke had said that he feared Ichimaru was up to something," Kiyohime explained.

Nina gasped. _Oh, my God…you're right. I remember now. Sousuke acted…very worried that day he discussed it with me in the gazebo...more worried than I have ever seen him. And then Hinamori told us that her friend Captain Hitsugaya warned her to watch out for Division Three…_

"And Amaya just informed you that your lieutenant tried to attack Captain Ichimaru and she got into a fight with his lieutenant," Kiyohime finished.

_Kiyo, it can't be…it just can't be! Gin was supposed to be Sousuke's friend!_

"Nina-chan…I think we have the killer's identity," Kiyohime told her.

_Yes, but we have no proof!_ Nina shook her head, frustrated. Then she took out a picture of her and Aizen together and gazed at his smiling, bespectacled face. _I promise, Sousuke, I will get to the bottom of this, and I will avenge you, even if it costs me my own life._

_

* * *

_Momo sat on the floor of her cell with her knees pulled up to her chest. All she could think about was Captain Aizen and her fight with Lieutenant Kira. How could she have raised her blade to her friend like that, and Captain Aizen…she didn't even want to think about him or she would start crying all over again as she had all morning.

A set of footsteps softly padded across the floor of the area outside of Hinamori's cell. She looked up and saw that it was the beautiful Lieutenant Matsumoto from Tenth Division approaching her cell with a stern expression carved onto her otherwise lovely features.

"Rangiku-san…" Momo trailed softly as she looked up at her. "What are…

Wordlessly, Matsumoto knelt down and thrust a letter between the bars at Hinamori. "This was found in Captain Aizen's room. It's for you."

She looked up in surprise. "From Captain Aizen…for me?" Then she briefly thought of the night before when Aizen was writing a document.

"Good thing it was discovered by my captain," Rangiku told her, standing to her feet. "Otherwise it would have been kept as evidence and you wouldn't have even gotten a glance at it. I don't know what's in it, but as a lieutenant, I think it's a great honor to be the receiver of her captain's final words. Read it well."

Momo clutched the letter in her small hands as Rangiku turned and left. She closed her eyes, tears already welling up. "Thank you…Rangiku-san."

Momo removed the string that held the letter closed and began to read:

_Hinamori,_

_ If you are reading this I am probably in another world from which I cannot return. I'm very sorry for the anxiety and grief that I caused you. I cannot emphasize that enough no matter how I say it. I had been hesitant to tell you about the reason behind my recent anxiety. I hope you can understand that the reason I hid it from you was so that I didn't drag you into it. I hope you can forgive me, for I am about to drag you into it anyway. I sense that my time is near, thus, to show my faith in you, I will tell you all the facts of this conspiracy I have uncovered…_

Hinamori gasped in horror. "This..._conspiracy_?"

The paper rattled as she trembled. How could there be a conspiracy? How did Captain Aizen uncover such a thing? All was explained in the letter, for she had no choice but to read on and learn the truth behind her beloved captain's demise.

* * *

"WHAT? Aizen was _murdered_?"

The messenger that had been sent on the combined order of Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya following the discovery of Aizen's body flew backward as Ukitake jumped to his feet and stormed to the door.

"When? Who did it? Why?" Juushiro demanded angrily.

"Th…this morning," the messenger responded nervously. "The criminal and his motive are still unclear."

Juushiro, who had been ill for weeks, scratched his white head as he stood in the doorway dressed in a light blue cotton _yukata_ and a green, sleeveless robe. "Damn it! Why did that have to happen while I was sleeping?" His black eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. "Unforgivable!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the messenger told him. He bowed and left leaving Juushiro alone to contemplate this unexpected turn of events.

Juushiro placed his hands on the railing of the boardwalk that stretched out over the pond. He bowed his head and muttered curses over who could do such a thing. Then he heard a set of footsteps pounding the boardwalk, and he looked up to see Amaya hurrying toward him.

"Juushiro!" She stopped before him and leaned against the railing panting. "Did…did you hear? Captain Aizen's been…"

"…murdered. I know. The messenger just left," he finished.

"I saw him, Juu," she told him. "I saw Captain Aizen." She put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. "It…it was gruesome."

His brown eyes widened. "Y-you _saw_ Aizen-san? You saw his body?"

"Hinamori-san was the one who found him, and she screamed. We were in the Lieutenant's conference room just around the corner when we heard her, so we all came running." She bit her lip. "And…he was…there…hanging from the Holy Wall with a _zanpakuto_ in his torso…and there was a lot of blood."

"Oh, my God…" Juushiro breathed. "I can't…I can't imagine…"

"I never imagined someone could beat him, Juu," Amaya said, concerned. "Hell, I never imagined anyone ever having a grudge against him. Why, Juu? Why would someone do this?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea, Amaya." He frowned again. "All I know is that this is unforgivable. I wish I hadn't been sleeping when that happened. Then maybe I…"

Amaya silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Stop it. There was nothing you could do. There was nothing any of us could do."

Juushiro went back inside his quarters, and Amaya followed him.

"Still, I just can't believe he's gone," Ukitake lamented.

"It gets worse," Amaya told him, instinctively getting out a tea kettle for Juushiro.

"Worse?" he queried, sitting down on his bed.

"Hinamori-san and Kira-san are in jail," she said.

Juushiro's mouth fell. "Jail? What happened?"

"Hinamori went into a grief driven rage and she tried to attack Captain Ichimaru. Kira stepped in to protect his captain, and they wound up getting into it, _shikai_ release and all. I went to step in and stop them because I knew that if someone didn't do something, then they would get into more trouble and wind up seriously hurting each other, but Captain Hitsugaya beat me to it. Then he ordered restraint for Hinamori and Kira, so Hisagi-san and I took Kira-san to jail and Matsumoto-san and Iba-san took Hinamori. After that I found Nina and broke the news to her since she's the next in line to command Division Five."

"My…you've really had a rough morning," Ukitake gasped. "How did Nina take the news?"

Amaya sighed. "Hard. She was devastated."

He nodded. "Well, I understand from what you told me that she and Aizen-san seemed to have become friends while he was doing her _kidou_ training. I can't blame her, really."

"Well, she didn't want to take over…said she was in no condition, but I gave her a good slap of reality."

"I hope you weren't too hard on her," Juushiro remarked. "You tend to say things harshly without meaning to."

"Well, I kind of had to be firm with her," Amaya admitted. "I mean it sucks that Captain Aizen is dead – we're _all_ in shock, but responsibility is responsibility. The members of her division desperately need someone to lead them right now."

"You are right about that," he told her, "but…what would you do if I died?"

"Oh, Juushiro, I'd flip out," she told him. "I couldn't function if I lost you."

"But you'd have to," he pointed out. "You're my lieutenant now."

Amaya sighed. "But this is a different, Juu. We're in love with each other. It isn't like Nina and Aizen had that between them. They were just captain and subordinate...friends even." The teakettle began to whistle and Amaya removed it. Then she dropped in a teabag and got down two cups. "You and I are so much more than that."

Juushiro stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know," he whispered. "My love runs very deeply for you, Amaya."

His breath tickled her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. She turned and found herself enveloped in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Neither of them wanted to think about anything happening to the other. Juushiro kissed Amaya on her forehead. Then he took his cup and sat down at his table with a heavy sigh.

"It seems things are getting way out of hand," he remarked worriedly. "Intruders in the city, the death of a captain, two lieutenants in jail…what else is going to happen?"

Amaya joined him. "I don't know, but what I would like to know is whether the intruders had anything to do with Captain Aizen's death."

"It's hard to say," Juushiro trailed, sipping on his tea. "We have absolutely no evidence to support that they had anything to do with his murder, but at the same time, we can't discount the fact."

Amaya sipped her tea as well. "You know…I remember Hinamori saying something to me and Nina about Captain Hitsugaya mentioning that he doesn't trust Captain Ichimaru or Lieutenant Kira. I told her that I don't think either of them would be stupid enough to do anything. At least that's what I hope."

Juushiro put his cup down and shook his head solemnly. "That's the worst thing people can do at a time like this – start suspecting people. Hinamori found that out the hard way this morning." He sighed. "I really don't know what to think after hearing all of this. What else are you going to tell me?"

"Well, the ban on full _zanpakuto_ release has been lifted," Amaya informed him. "And I overheard in the captain's meeting that Captain-Commander is preparing for the worst. We may have a full blown war on our hands."

"Yes, I heard something about your little spying escapades from Shunsui," Juushiro reminded her. "What were you thinking, Amaya? You could get into serious trouble for that."

"I just wanted to find out more information," Amaya honestly told him. "I wanted to be prepared. That and you were missing the meeting, so I thought I'd help out by eavesdropping and bringing the message to you like I am now."

He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Amaya…Shunsui usually does that if I'm absent. Your intentions were good, but I'm not so sure Captain-Commander would see it that way if he caught you. Please don't do that again. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Yeah…I heard a small lecture about that from Captain Kyouraku already – then he laughed about it."

"Even so, don't do it again." He took a drink of tea. "So, have you heard anything about Rukia-san?"

"Well, I heard her execution got moved up," she told him.

"What? It got moved up?"

Amaya nodded. "It will happen in fourteen days instead of twenty-five."

"F-fourteen days?" he sputtered. "That's only two weeks! Why did they do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They just said they were moving it up."

Apprehension appeared over Ukitake's features and he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Something isn't right, Amaya." He stood up and grabbed a neatly folded uniform from his bedside table.

"What's wrong?"

"There is no reason that they should move her date up so drastically, and I want to know why they have done that. I intend to try to get to the bottom of this." Then he smiled back at her. "I also think it's time I pay Rukia-san a visit."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" she asked.

"No…stay here for now and get to know your new office since you'll be using it a lot from now on. I'll tell Kiyone and Sentarou to stay here as well. It's too dangerous for them to be out with all the chaos that's going on."

"What about you?" Amaya asked, concerned. "You haven't fully recovered yet."

He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, I promise." Then he kissed her cheek as he passed by her to dress in the next room. "Take care of things for me, okay?"

She nodded. "I will, Juushiro."

* * *

**A/N:** So here is where the plot starts getting hairy. I tried to novelize the canon manga parts as accurately as possible, but there are some scenes that I am finding in the manga that didn't seem complete enough, so I added a few extra lines here and there (such as Toushiro's conversation with Gin). Anyway, hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up asap. :)


	29. Not in Vain

Chapter 29: Not in Vain

"_In my hands _

_A legacy of memories,_

_I can hear you say my name,_

_I can almost see your smile,_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace._

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved._

_Is this our farewell?"_

_-Within Temptation "Our Farewell"_

Nina silently shuffled into the Fifth Division offices and looked around. The wind whistled eerily through the open windows as she glanced around hoping for any sign of life, anything at all. Nina listened intently to the silence surrounding her, futilely hoping that Sousuke would walk through the door any moment and chase away the nightmares that surrounded her. Yet only the wind whispered to her as it pushed her into a melancholy mood, and it was all she could do to push forward.

Nina approached Sousuke's chair and touched the arm. She stroked the wood with her fingertips as she briefly recalled the very day they had met one year ago. She felt as though she were wandering through a surreal dream, as though she would wake up any moment and Sousuke would be lying next to her and everything would be fine – no intruders, no talk of conspiracy, nothing.

But Sousuke was gone and she was surrounded by the nightmare of reality, and the one thing she could only think of now amidst the pain that was slowly eating away at her insides was the idea of revenge. Gin, she just knew, had killed Sousuke, and for that, she could not forgive him. She could not bring herself to let Sousuke go until Gin felt the repercussions of her vengeance. For that, she needed hard evidence, and so she began to pilfer through Sousuke's papers and his drawers in the hopes she would find a clue.

As she rifled through the papers on his desk, she heard someone enter the office, and she looked up to find a small boy with white spiky hair standing before her desk accompanied by a beautiful woman with long strawberry blonde hair.

She blinked. "Um…hello. Who are you?"

"We could ask you the same," the woman replied.

"Oh, uh, Nina Seito. I'm the Third Seat in this division."

"Oh," the woman said. "Well I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, and this is my captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. We're from Tenth Division."

Nina bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing at Captain Aizen's desk?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

A flit of apprehension appeared on Nina's face, but then she realized why else she had been there, besides clues. "I came to see if I could take over some of the paperwork here. I am the next logical choice for command, after all."

"The initiative is appreciated, but it won't be necessary," Hitsugaya told her. "I have already volunteered for the task."

Nina blinked. "Oh, I see…" she trailed. "Well then at least let me help."

"Yes, definitely!" Matsumoto said at once. "She would be a huge help!"

"Matsumoto! Quit trying to avoid work!" Hitsugaya said sternly. He turned back to Nina. "You just lost your captain and Lieutenant Hinamori is in jail. Right now the only thing I want you to worry about is maintaining morale and assigning your patrol parties as usual."

Nina nodded. "Very well," she said. Then she eyed him as he began to pick up Aizen's stack of papers. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?"

"I understand that you and Hinamori-san have been friends for a long time," Nina stated.

"Yes, since we were children," he responded. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well," Nina began, "she told Lieutenant Edogawa and I that you suspected Captain Ichimaru of wrongdoing. Do you think he has to do with my captain's murder?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I don't know, but I will say that I don't trust him. If I were you, I'd just watch out for him."

"Are you keeping an eye on him?" Nina asked.

Hitsugaya offered no answer other than a short nod of affirmation.

"If I see anything, I will report to you," Nina told him, her voice low. "I want to do anything I can to help."

Matsumoto patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Seito-san. All of this will be straightened out."

* * *

"Oi! Kiyone! Sentarou!" Ukitake yelled. "Please come out!"

The two Third Seats from his division appeared and landed in front of him. "You called Captain?"

He shook his head. "I should have known you would follow me. How long have you been here?"

"Since 'Ho…that was scary!' Captain!" Sentarou yelled.

Juushiro sighed. "So from the very beginning, then. I thought I asked you not to come because it was dangerous?"

"You _did_ tell us that!" Amaya's voice rang out as she appeared from _shunpo_ next to him. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen, so I came after them because I was afraid something might happen to them." She looked around her. Clearly a fight had ensued here, for there was a man lying bathed in his own blood and the prisoner she assumed to be Rukia Kuchiki lay passed out as well, though it appeared she had been untouched.

"Damn it…apparently giving orders is a futile effort," Juushiro sighed, exasperated.

"I'm very, very sorry, but I respect Captain too much and I couldn't help but follow Captain everywhere he goes!" Sentarou yelled.

"Aw, Kotsubaki, that was cheap!" Kiyone protested. She turned to Ukitake. "Captain! I feel exactly the same!

"I like…no I respect Captain even more!" Sentarou countered.

"What?" Kiyone spat. "Whatever! I respect Captain the most!"

"You're such a booger girl, Kiyone!" Sentarou shot back.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Amaya yelled.

Juushiro rubbed the bridge of his nose as his girlfriend and his two Third Seats engaged in a yelling match.

"Okay! Okay!" he finally broke in. "Kiyone, please contact Fourth Division. We've got someone mortally wounded and we need a top grade paramedic right away. Sentarou, put please put Kuchiki-san back into the prison."

"Yes, Captain," he said.

Amaya glanced over at Hanatarō. She recognized him, for he had helped fix her injuries when she'd been there before."

"Move aside," Sentarou told Hanatarō.

"I…I refuse! I don't want Kuchiki-san to go back in there!" he protested.

"Move the hell aside, booger face!" Sentarou screamed in Hanatarō's face. "You think I want to put her back in that damned place?"

"Waugh!" the poor boy screamed as he stepped aside.

Amaya approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look we don't like this any more than you. She'll be fine in there until we figure out what's going on."

Sentarou picked up Rukia and carried her back into the tower. "Sorry, Kuchiki…Captain Ukitake and I will definitely get you out of there. Just hang in there a little longer."

"Aw, you're so cheap, Kotsubaki!" Kiyone protested. "I'm more concerned for Kuchiki-san than you are! Kuchiki-san! Captain Ukitake and I will definitely get you out of there!"

"What the hell, Kiyone? Why are you always copying me? What is your major malfunction, ape girl?" Sentarou cried.

"You are, Ape-boy!" Kiyone spat back.

"And I think you're _both_ a pain in the ass!" Amaya spat, coming between them. "Kiyone! You're supposed to be contacting Fourth Division! Get your ass down there before this guy dies!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Kiyone protested as she slipped into _shunpo_.

"And you…" Amaya directed at Sentarou. "Can't you try to ignore Kiyone-san once in a while? I swear you two act like you're married."

"Married?" he yelped. "I would never...! She's so…NO WAY!"

Amaya laughed hard as she slapped him across the back. "Well, it's true! Now would you mind making sure the cell's locked up?"

He nodded reluctantly, and Amaya approached Juushiro as he stood gazing at the man who lay in a large pool of blood. She looked on as well. "Wow…poor guy."

"Um…um…" Hanatarō's voice nervously trailed from behind.

"I think I know what you're trying to ask," Juushiro said as he continued to gaze at the body in front of him. You're trying to ask, 'Why are you helping us?'"

"Um…yes…"

"Of course I'd help!" Juushiro responded, glancing back at him. "Until we figure out who murdered Aizen, these trouble makers are prime suspects and prime sources of information, so I can't just let you die here. Furthermore, although extremely clumsy, you tried to help a member of my division, so of course I can't just stand here and watch him die!"

"It's kind of hard to turn a blind eye on such a noble act," Amaya said. "Even though I don't know Kuchiki myself, she's under my wing as well and I want to help her, too." She smiled a little at Hanatarō. "You have our thanks." Then she gave Juushiro a nudge. "What would you like for me to do, Juushiro?"

Juushiro glanced back at Hanatarō. "I think perhaps it would be best if you escort Hanatarō-san back to his division."

Amaya nodded. "What exactly happened, anyway? I missed the entire thing because I was looking for Kiyone and Sentarou."

"Well, I came up here to visit with Kuchiki-san, and I found her brother had already injured this drifter," Juushiro explained.

"He's one of the intruders?" Amaya exclaimed.

Juushiro nodded. "Apparently, he was trying to help Rukia along with Hanatarō-san."

Amaya gazed at Juushiro, and she could tell from his distant expression that something else weighed heavily on his mind. "Juu…something's bothering you. What is it?"

Juushiro didn't look at her. "One of the intruders…he looks just like…just like Kaien." He turned his gaze to her. "For a moment, I was tempted to think it was him, but this boy has red spiky hair, not black."

"He looked like Kaien?" Amaya questioned.

"Yes, and he acted like him, too," Ukitake admitted, "but I know it wasn't him at all. I suppose it was my mind playing tricks on me."

"Or maybe for a moment, you wished it _were_ him," Amaya told Juushiro.

"Maybe so," he trailed thoughtfully.

Amaya looked down at the intruder again. "So…who made a mess out of this guy?"

"Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake simply said. "The red headed kid fought him, and he was actually quite skilled. He was, however, wearing a _Shinigami_ uniform, so I am certain he's the one Rukia transferred her powers to. He said he was here to rescue her."

"So where is this guy now?" Amaya asked.

"Well, he had help from a very nostalgic face…someone I haven't seen in over one hundred years," he said. "She stopped Byakuya from releasing his _shikai_ like he did on this poor soul."

"Who was it?"

"Yoruichi Shihouin, ex-captain of Second Division."

Amaya blinked. "The Covert Ops division? Why did she leave?"

He shrugged. "No one can really say for sure. She just disappeared one day. Many of us thought her long dead. Apparently, she is helping the intruders."

Amaya said nothing but instead thought about this. "So all these people are trying to rescue Kuchiki-san?"

Juushiro shook his head. "Such a short time she was down there…it doesn't even seem like enough time to form that strong of a friendship. Yet, they're trying to help our subordinate."

Amaya watched Juushiro's brow knit together in thought. "What are you thinking, Juushiro?"

"We're not going to fight them, Amaya. We're going to help them."

Amaya's eyes went way wide. "But...if we help them, we'll all be in trouble!"

Juushiro nodded, but a hint of a smirk formed upon his lips. "There's something you should know about me, Amaya. I don't always play by the rules if I feel strongly about something, even if I know Captain-Commander would disapprove. There's a big difference between blindly following orders and acting on principle. Now that I know for certain why they are here, I will not touch any of them." He paused, the gears turning in his head. Then he looked at Amaya again. "Listen, before I forget, when you take Hanatarō-san back to his division, I want you and Sentarou to meet up with Kiyone and deliver a letter to Captain Unohana concerning him, and this is what I want it to say…"

* * *

Momo Hinamori carefully refolded the letter from Captain Aizen and held it in her small hands. She gazed at it pensively as she contemplated the words contained within. Her beloved captain had revealed the truth of the facts concerning the conspiracy he had uncovered. A new, vengeful resolve burned within her, and she had decided that her vengeance would be swift and great. She tucked the letter away into her the top of her _shihakusho_. Tonight would be the night retribution would be hers.

Meanwhile, Izuru Kira was fighting a battle unlike any he'd ever fought before: himself. He kicked a chair in his cell as hard as he could into the wall opposite him where it splintered, the pieces scattering across the floor. He could not pull his arms from the grasp of his strait jacket, for he had become so distressed that the guards had to stop him from harming himself.

"I…I'm despicable…" he panted. "Despicable! I raised my sword against Hinamori-san!"

Just then he heard the clinking of the outer cell door.

"Wh…who's there?" he shouted.

"Hiya! My, this is horrible…so very horrible indeed!" came a familiar voice.

Izuru looked up. "C-Captain Ichimaru…?"

Gin grasped the bars of Kira's cell and peered in. He looked quite a sight with his arms locked in the strait jacket, cuts across his face, and an utterly terrified look in his eye. "You look so frail, you poor thing. Want me to save you?"

Kira turned his anxious expression toward his captain, for he had no idea what Gin had on his mind.

"Come with me, Izuru," Gin said, grinning.

* * *

"…all in all it is clear that while he was kidnapped by the drifters, he suffered severe mental and physical trauma and was forced to do the drifters' bidding!" Sentarou shouted the words of the letter to Captain Unohana at the top of his lungs while Amaya and Kiyone looked on with hands over their ears. "Thus, I hope that Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division will prosecute him with mercy! The above is a message from Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division!"

"Ugh…that is the last time I am ever having you read a letter to anyone, Kotsubaki…" Amaya groused under her breath.

"I see…" Captain Unohana trailed. Anger and disappointment was carved over her normally placid features as she scowled at Hanatarō. "However, because of your help, the drifters caused a lot more damage than they otherwise could have alone. Your responsibility over the decision to help them simply cannot be ignored." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you understand what I have said Squad Leader of the Fourteenth Top Class Paramedic Team and Seventh Seat officer Yamada Hanatarō?"

Hanatarō gazed at Captain Unohana sorrowfully. "Yes, Captain. I understand."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu!" Unohana called.

A very tall, gray haired female with short hair and two long beaded braids over her shoulder appeared at her side and bowed. "Yes, Captain?"

"Hanatarō-san is to be confined to his quarters," she told her. "Please escort him there."

Hanatarō glanced back at Amaya, Kiyone, and Sentarou. Amaya could only offer a sympathetic smile toward him as his lieutenant escorted him away.

"Really, Captain Unohana, we're so sorry about this," Amaya told her.

"Why should you be sorry?" Unohana told her, the pleasant expression returning to her face. "I'm sorry that I had to punish him, but his actions cannot be overlooked."

"I understand, Captain Unohana," Amaya responded. "Have a good day."

"Thank you," she replied. "And congratulations on your promotion, Edogawa-san."

Amaya bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Late that night, Amaya quietly made her way toward the gates of Fourth Division carrying a small bottle containing Juushiro's medicine in her hand. He had run out, and Amaya had offered to fetch it for him since it was so late at night. Yet something caught her attention, and she paused, turning her head to her left, for she could have sworn she saw movement on one of the darkened streets in the line of her peripheral vision. She turned, and noticed a swift figure ducking out of her line of sight.

Frowning suspiciously, Amaya put Ukitake's medicine into her _shihakusho_ and placed her hand on her hilt as she tried to sense any sign of _reiryoku_. She carefully hid her own presence as she trailed the mysterious figure down darkened alleyways. Due to the lack of light, Amaya never could get a clear look at the person's face, nor could she sense his spiritual energy. All she could do was follow the shadow through the backstreets until at last, it paused in front of a building.

Amaya flattened herself against a wall and peered around the corner. The clouds that had covered the crescent moon hanging above her revealed the other person's face. Amaya's eyes went wide. Nina!

Nina stood staring up at the window of the morgue. She had wanted to see for herself that Sousuke really was gone and to say her final goodbye. While Amaya had been harsh but realistic, she did not understand or even know what kind of relationship she'd had with Sousuke. Nina had to say goodbye, and she had to find and bring down Sousuke's killer so his death would not be meaningless.

She reached up as far as she could and pulled herself into the sill. Balancing on the narrow edge, she pulled out her _zanpakuto _and slipped the blade into the crack of the window where it was held closed inside by a clasp. She gave a flick upward, and the hook of the clasp unfastened enabling Nina to pull the window open and quietly slip inside.

Amaya watched her friend disappear into the morgue, and her brows knitted together. _What is she doing?_ she thought. _Why in the world would she want to get into the morgue?_

Amaya crept out from her hiding spot. She carefully approached the window and crouched below the sill to listen for Nina. There had to be an explanation as to why Nina was in there, and she intended to find out why.

The mortuary was silent and dark, aside from what little moonlight filtered in through the single window. Several tables were arranged neatly in rows, and she could see several bottles of embalming fluid, drainage instruments, and surgical instruments intended for the preparation of the deceased for burial. The sight of the objects made her shudder, if not the breeze that rustled the sheer curtains over the open window through which she crawled. Yet only one table was occupied by a cadaver covered in a white sheet. She swallowed as she felt her stomach churn and slowly approached. Carefully, Nina drew back the sheet to reveal Sousuke's lifeless face. She bit her lip.

Aizen's face was pale, shrouded by the mask of death, but the expression was peaceful, as though he were simply sleeping. Fourth Division at least had the courtesy to leave his glasses on, and Nina considered this the right thing to do. She could tell from his bare shoulders that they had removed his clothing so his body could be examined, and the thought of them examining his body as though he were some kind of medical cadaver pained her. Although she knew the experienced hands of Fourth Division were doing their jobs, she couldn't help but feel a certain level of violation on Sousuke's behalf. She reached out and touched his face; his skin was unfamiliarly clammy, not warm, and there was a cut on his right cheek. She reached beneath the sheet and felt his arms; they were stiff and completely devoid of life, for the rigor mortis was setting in.

"Oh, Sousuke…" she trailed tearfully. "How could someone do this to you? How?"

She ran her fingers through his soft hair and remembered how much he used to love it when she did that.

"Sousuke…I love you," she softly whispered into deaf ears as tears formed in her eyes. "I promise that I will get my revenge on whoever killed you, even if it costs me my own life." The tears began to fall. "Your death will not be in vain, Sousuke."

She leaned her head down on his chest and began to weep. There was no heartbeat, and she used to love how listening to it would lull her to sleep every night he'd spend with her, and this fact only distressed her more. He was gone, truly gone, from her life, never to breathe, never to laugh, never to hold her, never to love her again.

It was hard to believe that only one year ago, she had met Sousuke and they had fallen for one another. Of all the women he could have been with, he chose to be with her. That love had changed her and brought her so much joy, but at this moment, she almost wished she could not feel it at all. He was her other half, and that other half lay dead beneath her head. It did not seem fair that the world could still carry on when she felt so lifeless and exhausted. But the reality was here and now; Sousuke was gone forever, and there was no bringing him back.

Suddenly, Nina heard footsteps and voices coming toward the morgue. Her head shot up, and she gazed down at Sousuke. Quickly, she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I have to go now, Sousuke. Goodbye," she whispered before covering him with the sheet.

She swiftly moved toward the window, swung her feet over the sill and dropped down, but she was greeted with an unexpected surprise. She had landed on top of someone, and after giving a slight scream, a hand came over her mouth to muffle her.

"Shhh!" Amaya hissed.

Nina glanced around as she stared into Amaya's eyes. She relaxed, and Amaya's hand slid away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amaya demanded, dragging her friend away from the morgue's window.

"I could ask the same of you!" Nina said defensively.

"I was getting Juushiro's medicine! Why else would I be here?" the red head protested. Then she pointed at Nina. "But you…I saw you sneak into the morgue. Why?"

The color drained from Nina's face as panic set into her mind. What had Amaya heard? What had she seen? Her lip quivered. "I…I was saying goodbye to Captain Aizen. I wanted to do it in private."

"Well that's sure a weird way to go about it," Amaya scoffed. "Why didn't you just ask Captain Unohana to see him? I'm sure she would have understood."

"I didn't want Unohana to know," Nina responded, valiantly trying to control her emotions. It wasn't working, for Amaya eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"I…I just wanted to be alone with him one last time," she simply said. She turned away from her friend.

Amaya narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something."

"I am not, Amaya. You know I'd never hide anything from you."

"No, you wouldn't…unless you thought I would disapprove. Out with it. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Nina yelled.

"Then why in the hell are you breaking into the morgue to see Captain Aizen's body, huh? People who aren't hiding something don't do that, Nina!"

The cracked damn holding Nina's emotions in check finally broke, and her grief finally tumbled out into the open. "Because I loved him, Amaya!" She gripped her friend's sleeve. "I loved him so much, and I deserve my time with him to say my final goodbye! He was everything to me! _Everything!_"

Amaya was taken aback by this confession. She had no idea that Nina had been in love with Captain Aizen, but judging from her reaction and grief, there was far more to the story than what she was getting.

"Whoa…" she trailed. "Nina…Wait a second…is there more to this story?" She eyed her friend. "D-did Captain Aizen love you, too?"

Nina bit her lip and said nothing, but her expression said it all.

"Wow…" she trailed, shocked. "Well that explains this morning…" She paused. "Listen…let's go back to your quarters and talk. I think you'll feel a lot better if you do. I want you to tell me everything."

Nina blinked. "Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter was more difficult to write because of the editing issues. I really didn't want to write in that whole fight with Byakuya, Ichigo, and all those guys, so I hope I did an okay job giving a general summary in Amaya and Juushiro's conversation. Ha ha...funny thing is that I just got done teaching second grade students how to summarize a story right before we dismissed for Christmas break on Friday.

One the reviewers last chapter asked when Nina was going to be outed. Well, here ya go! I couldn't help but laugh evilly because I've actually had this planned for a long time, but Amaya's pretty much going to be the only person who knows about the relationship. ^^


	30. Eve of Destruction

Chapter 30: Eve of Destruction

_"Count down to the end_

_Gotta make it come faster,  
_

_Right around the bend  
_

_Is a coming disaster,  
_

_Count down to the end  
_

_And we're headed there faster,  
_

_Come on down my friend  
_

_It's time to meet your master."_

_-Nine Inch Nails "Meet Your Master"_

"Wow…just…wow. And all this started over _kidou_ lessons?"

Nina nodded at her friend as she fingered her empty teacup. "All over _kidou_."

Amaya sat back and let Nina's story sink in. "I'm completely floored, Nina. I had no idea you and Aizen…" She went quiet. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you two…you know?"

Nina nodded and stared down at her lap. "We've been sleeping together since last winter."

"How long were you romantically involved before you started getting intimate?"

"Since autumn."

"Damn…" Amaya trailed. "Well, at least you were friends first…well for a short time, anyway. Just how long did you guys think you could keep your relationship a secret?"

Nina sighed. "Just before Sousuke died, we had talked a little about finally letting people know. We weren't going to bring it out into the open at first, and it was his idea to keep it a secret, but I got tired of hiding it, and I think he was getting tired of the secrecy as well."

"So how come you didn't come out about it after all?"

Nina bit her lip. "He said he felt like he was about to uncover something really big that would put me in danger as well."

Amaya frowned. "Put you in danger?"

"Sousuke suspected a conspiracy, Amaya," Nina said. "He suspected that someone was behind the execution date of the girl on death row, so he started investigating it on his own. He had told me just days before he died that he felt like he was close to uncovering a conspiracy. He even suspected someone but he couldn't get any proof to make a valid accusation against him."

Amaya leaned forward. "Who…did he think it was?"

"Captain Ichimaru," Nina said grimly. "And he said he didn't think he was acting alone."

"Captain…Ichimaru?" Amaya trailed, shocked. She paused then she eyed Nina seriously. "You…don't think he killed Captain Aizen…do you?"

Nina scowled. "Yes, I do. I never trusted that man from the start."

"But you don't have evidence that he did anything wrong," Amaya pointed out. "I mean…sure the guy is a total creep, but to think he would actually _kill_ a captain, especially if that captain was his good friend…"

"I intend to confront Gin about this," Nina growled. "He killed Sousuke, I just know it."

"No, you don't know it," Amaya countered. "You have absolutely no proof against him. If Captain Ichimaru is a conspirator and if he is working with others, who's to say that whoever he's working with didn't kill him? Besides, the worst thing you can do is start pointing fingers at people when you're in the middle of grieving. Your judgment is not rational when you're under the influence of your emotions. I strongly advise that you stay away from Ichimaru. Even if you confronted him, he could kill you in one shot and you wouldn't even feel it. He could have killed Hinamori-san this morning but he didn't. Don't wind up like her. Your division needs you."

Nina's lip quivered angrily. "That's easy for you to say since you haven't lost the man _you_ love!"

Amaya glared at her. "Hey…I didn't say I understood. I can't imagine losing Juushiro, but damn it you've got to be rational!"

Nina put her head in her hands and gave herself time to breathe. Amaya was right – she had to be rational. "You're right…you're right…sorry."

"It's fine. I know you're upset."

Nina looked up at her friend. "Amaya?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not…going to tell anyone…are you?"

Amaya thought for a moment and then sighed. "While you've put me into a difficult position, for now, I won't say anything…at least not until we have clear evidence that Kuchiki-san's execution is a part of a conspiracy."

"What about my relationship with Sousuke? You won't tell Captain Ukitake, will you?"

Amaya shook her head. "No, I won't unless it becomes relevant to Captain Aizen's murder. Alerting the authorities to the fact that you were romantically involved with him might make you a suspect in his death as well, and you don't want that. Plus, Captain-Commander would surely make an example out of you."

"But you're involved with Captain Ukitake in that manner," Nina argued.

"For one thing, I was involved with him romantically before I became his lieutenant and I was in a different division. For another, he and I are public about our relationship," Amaya pointed out. "At least if I had to tell Juushiro about your relationship with Captain Aizen, he and Captain Kyouraku would be the best people to tell. They hold favor with Captain-Commander and would undoubtedly try to help you. I hate keeping things from Juushiro, but for now, I think it's best."

Nina looked down at her lap. "Thank you, Amaya. You really are a good friend."

* * *

"I'm very, very sorry!" the guard apologized and bowed on the ground before Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto. "Lieutenant Hinamori called for me, and as soon as I got there, everything blacked out. When I woke up, it was already like this."

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya examined what was left of Hinamori's cell. The girl in question had escaped and she had done it using a very advanced form of _kidou_ that left a hole shaped in a perfect circle through the back wall of the cell and the bars.

"She used _bakufuku_," Hitsugaya remarked.

"Huh?" the guard exclaimed.

"Hinamori specializes in _kidou_," Hitsugaya said. "Sealing her _reiryoku_ with hand cuffs to restrain her should have been a no-brainer, but we didn't do it because no one thought that she would want to break out so desperately."

Matsumoto examined the hole. "She's not sentenced to any punishment. Why…"

"There is only one explanation for her behavior," Hitsugaya said. "Matsumoto, you go back first. I'm going to help Hinamori."

The crescent moon hung overhead in the sky as Momo swiftly moved over the covered verandas. As her footsteps pounded softly over the wooden floors as she ran, the words from Captain Aizen's letter echoing in her mind.

_It's not real…_ she thought. _I kept telling myself that…that it's a mistake, but it is real, isn't it, Captain Aizen? The one who killed you really was him!_

_

* * *

_"So…you two really are together, just as I thought." Hitsugaya stood defiantly in front of Gin and Lieutenant Kira with his arms crossed over his chest. "Only Kira's cell door was opened from the outside. If you broke him out, it wasn't very smart of you to make it so obvious, Ichimaru."

Gin smirked evilly. "What? Oh, you misunderstood. I did that because I _wanted_ people to know."

"It's a good thing I got here before Hinamori, then," Hitsugaya said ominously. "Before she gets here, I'll kill you!"

He was about to draw his _zanpakuto_ when a figure slipped out of _shunpo_ in front of them.

"Hinamori!" he interjected.

"Finally, I've found you. I didn't think you would be here," Momo said calmly as she stood fully to her feet. She faced Gin and put a hand on her sword. "Back down and let me handle this!"

"Hinamori! Stop!" Toushiro cried. "He's too strong for you!"

She didn't listen. Instead, she drew Tobiume from her sheath. Then she turned and directed her blade at her own, dear friend, Captain Hitsugaya.

The boy's head went wide. "Hinamori…?"

She scowled at him contemptuously. "You're Captain Aizen's murderer!"

Behind her, Gin looked on with a satisfied smile.

Hinamori kept her sword trained on her friend. Then she began to speak once more. "'I sense my time is near, thus, to show my faith in you, I will tell you all the facts of this conspiracy I that I have discovered – the reason why Rukia Kuchiki is sentenced to death and why the execution keeps moving forward. I have discovered a terrible scheme in my investigation. The real goal of this execution isn't to execute Rukia Kuchiki. The scheme is to take control of something and it was planned before Rukia's capture. That 'something' is the Sōkyoku. Only during the execution will the seal on the Sōkyoku be lifted. The blade has the destructive power of a million _zanpakuto_. The base has the defensive strength of the same magnitude to withstand the power of the blade. At the time of the execution, the _Shinigami_ is tied to the support beams and the blade will run through the convict. It is said that during that instant, the power of the blade will surge to more than ten times the original strength. The conspirator plans to use that power to destroy the city as well as all of Soul Society and the name of that cursed man is Toushiro Hitsugaya.'"

As she finished repeating what Captain Aizen's letter had said, tears began to fall from her eyes.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was completely in shock. "That's…that's really what Aizen wrote in the letter?"

"Yes…and he wrote this at the end: 'Tonight I successfully got him to meet me at the Eastern Holy Wall. I will stop him from succeeding in his plan. If he doesn't, I will fight him to the death. If I die, Hinamori-kun, please inherit my will and slay him. This is my last wish, not as the Captain of Fifth Division, but as a man…" The hand that held her _zanpakuto_ began to shake and her voice started to quiver. "…pleading…for your help'."

Suddenly, Momo gave a wild scream of rage, and she lifted her sword high. She came crashing down on Hitsugaya causing a huge explosion, but he reacted quickly and moved out of her way. Yet, he never drew his own sword.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "Think about it! Because he died he wants _you_ to fight his battle? Do you really think Aizen would write something like that? The Aizen I know isn't an idiot who would walk blindly into battle he isn't certain about winning, nor is he a weakling who would tell his subordinate to take care of the problem for him!"

Hinamori readied her sword again as the tears of grief and rage streamed from her eyes. "But that's what it said! It _has_ to be true!" She charged him again and swung her sword madly, missing him as he dodged every attack. "It was definitely Captain Aizen's handwriting! I don't want to believe it, either, but that's what Captain Aizen wrote! I _have_ to do this! For Captain Aizen! I…I…" Suddenly she stopped and she gazed at Hitsugaya with watery, pleading eyes that were laced with confusion. "I don't know what to do anymore, Shiro-chan!" Then she gave another scream and slashed down with all of her might.

Toushiro once again dodged her, this time choosing to become airborne to stay out of her reach. _Damn…she's totally lost it, but Aizen definitely would not have written that! Someone must have changed his will to make Hinamori and I fight each other!_ he thought.

Toushiro suddenly looked down from where he was and noticed Ichimaru and the sneering grin he wore on his face as he watched Hinamori relentlessly try to cut down her own friend. Gin could feel the weight of the younger captain's stare, and it only served to make his ever present grin grow even wider with malice.

"I see…" Toushiro began as his blood began to boil with anger. "So this is also part of your devilish scheme, Ichimaru!"

He reached for the hilt of his sword behind his back as he focused his eyes on Gin. As he was about to draw, however, Momo appeared in front of him and slashed Tobiume.

"Damn!" he shouted, knowing that he could not dodge her in midair, so he did the only thing he could do and hit her.

Hinamori fell to the ground unconscious.

Hitsugaya landed near her and turned to face his friend. He hadn't wanted to do that more than anything, but he was left with no choice. "Hinamori!" he called to her.

"My, my," Gin cut in. "The Captain of Tenth Division is so cruel! There's no need to hit a girl who has lost her mind to her emotions that hard!"

Toushiro thought about the conversation he had overheard when the alarm conveniently sounded in the middle of the captain's meeting as they were about to determine punishment for Gin's recklessness…

_The alarm sure went off with perfect timing,_ Captain Aizen had said.

_"Huh…you're still the same…why can't you just enjoy it quietly?"_ Gin had turned his head to look at Captain Aizen over his shoulder. _"Soon, you won't be able to hear it ever again."_

"Ichimaru…what are you trying to do?" Toushiro asked. "Not just Aizen, but Hinamori, too…you made her suffer so much pain to the point that she held her _zanpakuto_ so tightly that her hands bled."

Gin cocked his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Hitsugaya stared at Gin darkly. "I told you, Ichimaru…" He reached behind his shoulder to draw his _zanpakuto_… "if you make Hinamori shed one drop of blood, I'd kill you!"

The sheath from his _zanpakuto_ dissipated to reveal the silver of his sword beneath the moonlight.

"Ah, that's no good, Captain of Tenth Division!" Gin responded. "He began to draw his own weapon. "If you draw your weapon here, then I'll have no choice but to stop it with mine."

Kira, who had been watching the fight from behind his captain, nervously began to speak. "Cap…Captain Ichimaru…"

"Move back, Izuru," Gin told him, "unless you want to die."

Kira backed up with his eyes wide. It looked like it really was going to come to blows.

"Who are you kidding?" Hitsugaya told him. "Backing up isn't enough. Get out of here, Kira. Don't stop running even after we have disappeared from your sight. If you stay anywhere within seven miles of this place, I can't guarantee I won't drag you into this." Hitsugaya had readied his sword as he spoke. Then he jumped high into the air. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, _Hyorinmaru!_"

Swirling water surrounded his _zanpakuto_, and dark clouds formed over the moon that hung above. From the butt of his _zanpakuto_, a chain emerged with a crescent attached to its end. Then, an enormous blue serpent dragon formed and snaked its way over the darkened sky as it coiled around Toushiro protectively.

Lieutenant Kira looked up at Captain Hitsugaya's ice dragon. This was only his _shikai_, and already it was more powerful than he could have ever imagined. It was a dragon of water and ice formed by _reiryoku_. What was more, Kira had heard, it even had the power to control the weather. However, this was the first time Kira had ever seen Hitsugaya's _shikai_.

_So…_ Kira thought. _This is Captain Hitsugaya's _zanpakuto_…the strongest of all ice-element swords in existence. _

With a swing of his sword, Hyorinmaru swiftly made his way toward Gin and collided into the ground where Gin stood. Kira tried to move, but he found that so much water at such an incredible speed was impossible to dodge as he was coated in water that formed into ice on contact. Gin had managed to make it to the rooftop of the building behind him as Hitsugaya slung another attack on Gin. The younger captain slipped into _shunpo _and reappeared next to Gin. He wound the chain that was attached to the hilt of his _zanpakuto _around Gin's arm, and immediately ice formed over it.

"You're done for, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Gin glared down at the child captain, and his eyes opened, revealing his crimson pupils. "Shoot him, Shinso!"

Concealed behind his _haori_ was Gin's own short sword. The blade shot out with speed equal to the ice dragon Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya reared backward, barely dodging the blade that shot out at him, and his own sword took only a nick.

"Are you sure?" Gin asked ominously. "If you dodge it, she will die."

Toushiro turned and was horrified to see Gin's blade heading straight for Momo, who was still unconscious on the ground. "Hina…!"

Just in the nick of time, Lieutenant Matsumoto appeared from _shunpo_ in front of Hinamori with her blade out in front of her and blocked Gin's blade.

"I'm sorry," Rangiku began, "I was going to head back as you asked, but I felt the _reiryoku_ of Hyorinmaru, so I turned back." She held Gin's blade at bay and scowled at him. "Put away your sword, Captain Ichimaru. If you don't, I will be your opponent!"

Gin withdrew his sword, put it away, and casually began to walk away.

"Get back here, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya shouted as he started to run after him.

"Instead of coming after me, shouldn't you take care of the Lieutenant of Fifth Division?" he suggested.

* * *

Nina leaned against the railing of the gazebo and gazed out at the placid, dark water of the pond contemplatively. The sliver of the moon above her head gave just enough light to reflect against the water's surface as she quietly drummed her fingers against the painted wooden railing. Suddenly, she felt an unfamiliar spike in _reiryoku_, and she glanced up toward the sky.

_Who could that be, I wonder? _Nina thought. _It's awfully late to be sparring._

Nina had not heard that her lieutenant had escaped from jail. She had been so busy with keeping her division together and keeping her grief in check that she didn't really care to think about much else. She thought about Yumichika and Ikkaku, however, for she had heard that they both had recovered and were released from Fourth Division. But she didn't want to see them. She didn't much care to see anyone, really.

Nina sighed and directed her gaze down at the dark water below her once more. She felt helpless and it was frustrating. Amaya had told her to leave Gin alone, but how could she leave him alone when she was so sure that it was he who had murdered Sousuke? She balled her fist and hit the railing out of irritation.

"Well, hello there," an all too familiar voice suddenly called from behind. "Isn't it a bit late to be out at this hour?"

Nina's head lifted, and slowly she turned to see Ichimaru folding his arms across his chest. She could see from the torn off sleeve of his _shihakusho_ that Gin must have been one of the participants in the fight she had sensed earlier. Her eyes narrowed.

"I should ask the same of you," she said coldly. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Gin had made his way out of Third Division mostly in one piece. The plans that Aizen had laid out were going accordingly, and for now all he could do was help carry them out by creating as much mayhem and suspicion as possible. The idea of fighting Rangiku, however, was something he really didn't want to do but there was another person he'd had in mind to see. Gin thought that if Hinamori was this broken over losing her captain, then the idea of seeing Captain Aizen's beloved would be even more amusing. An ominous smile had curled over his lips as he remembered that they frequently met at the gazebo out in the forest.

"Oh nothing really, just got in a little fight with the boy wonder" he replied. Then the cynical smile crept across his lips. "And you? You look a mess. I do wonder why…just what could have happened to cause Fifth Division so much grief?"

Nina's lips curled into a snarl. "You _know_ what happened to cause us so much grief, Ichimaru! Don't think I don't know what you did. Captain Aizen was close to finding you out, wasn't he?"

"Finding me out? Just what exactly are you trying to say?" he continued as he crept ever closer to her.

"Don't play stupid with me, Ichimaru," Nina growled. "You know exactly what I'm saying." She frowned as she fought to control her rage and blinked back tears. "How could you? You were his best friend."

"Best friend, did he tell you that? My how touching!" He grinned as his silver hair glinted beneath the limited moonlight as it fluttered in the breeze. He lowered his face to hers, his nose just an inch away from touching hers. "Well what are you going to do now?" Then he pulled away and began to circle her with teeth bared like a predator cornering its prey. "Attack me? Kill me? Tell the whole world that I was the one who murdered him?" He stopped behind her and leaned in closely, so closely that he could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered, "What would you do to avenge your beloved Sousuke?"

Nina let out an anguished scream as she turned with her hand out. She slapped Gin in his face and drew her sword as tears cut rivers down her face. "Don't you dare call him by his first name! You don't _deserve_ to call him that you murderous bastard!"

_Nina! Don't fight him!_ Kiyohime cried in the back of Nina's mind.

At this Gin let out a dark chuckle as he touched his stinging cheek. He moved the blade aside with his frozen arm. "I see…my, my…so Sousuke really was special to you, eh?"

Nina's lip quivered. "I _loved_ him, but you already knew that, didn't you?" She tightened the grip on her _zanpakuto_ to keep it from shaking. Rage shook her body as her anger coursed through her veins. All she could think of was Sousuke lying dead on a gurney in Fourth Division because of this man's betrayal. "And if you call him by his name again, I will give everything I have to destroy you."

"You shouldn't talk so high and mighty like that. You do realize you are drawing your sword to a captain, right?" Gin replied smoothly as he watched a tear fall from her eyes.

He loved how angry she was and how he could see the hate burning in her eyes and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. He could kill her right now if he wanted to, but he wouldn't, for he didn't think Captain Aizen would much appreciate him harming the woman he so cared for.

"And just who the hell do you think you are preaching to me about raising my sword against a captain you hypocrite!" she yelled. Then she came at him at full force and swung her sword aiming for his throat. She was out for his blood, and she didn't give a damn that he was a captain. He had raised his sword against Sousuke and killed him, therefore, he did not have a right to talk of what was right and wrong to her.

Gin blocked the sword with his frozen arm, shattering the ice that had covered it. He drew out Shinso and grinned threateningly. He was clearly enjoying harassing Nina when she was in such a disheveled state of mind.

"Was he really worth it enough to attack me like this?" Gin asked pointing the short sword at her face as it began to extend with frightening speed.

It swirled around Nina like a snake then struck her through the robe at the shoulder, barely missing bone and flesh as the force pinned her to one of the thick posts of the gazebo. He walked slowly toward her, the blade drawing shorter with every step he took.

Nina's eyes narrowed. "You better believe it was," she said. "You missed flesh. Why? Why not just kill me like you did Sousuke or do you think the blood of one person is enough?"

"I think killing you would be doing you a favor," Gin replied as he bent down to look in her eyes. "Dead…that's what you want, to be reunited with Sousuke, right?"

Nina's nose crinkled with hatred as Gin leaned down to her, his nose almost meeting hers. Then, she spit in his face contemptuously. "Go to hell."

He grinned wiping off her spit from his eye with his slender hand. Then he jerked the end of his blade out from the wooden post of the gazebo and let Nina fall to the floor.

"Good night, Nina-chan," Gin laughed and then vanished into _shunpo_.

"_Coward!"_ Nina screamed.

* * *

"If you hadn't turned around, Hinamori would have died. Thanks, Matsumoto."

"My pleasure," Rangiku responded, holding up her own injured arm.

Toushiro and Rangiku looked down at Lieutenant Hinamori who lay sleeping in a bed in Fourth Division. Attached to her arm was an IV that pumped drugs into her veins to keep her calm. Matsumoto thought about Gin and how he had simply disappeared. She knew Ichimaru since they were children, and he always tended to leave and never tell her where he was going.

At that moment, however, Toushiro was thinking about Aizen's will. He found himself wondering how much of it had been rewritten and how Ichimaru planned to use the power of the Sōkyoku to destroy Soul Society. Was that part even real? he wondered.

Suddenly, he heard a small sound of a bell and a small, black butterfly fluttered toward them. It was called a Hell Butterfly and these delicate creatures served to deliver messages both minor and important to everyone in Seiretei.

"The following message is for all captains and lieutenants," the small creature said. "The convict Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has once again changed. The execution will now commence in exactly twenty-nine hours from now. This decision is final. The date should not change again."

"Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed. "This is…" She looked up to see Toushiro walking away from her. "Captain! Where are you going?"

"The execution and the release of the Sōkyoku…if it is all part of Ichimaru's plan, then I can't just sit here and not do anything to stop it! Come, Matsumoto. Let's stop the execution."

* * *

Juushiro nearly dumped his tea over in his lap when he heard the Hell Butterfly's message. "What?"

"How can this be?" Amaya asked, just as stunned. "Twenty-nine hours from now is noon tomorrow!"

Ukitake frowned. "We have to stop it, Amaya."

She blinked and put down her own cup. "How?"

"Well, the first thing I am going to do is appeal to Byakuya. I want to know what he thinks of all of this and whether he has put in an appeal to stop this." Juushiro's voice bordered on panic. "They can't do this! They just can't!"

Juushiro began coughing violently and he leaned over as he covered his mouth, and Amaya put her arm around his shoulders.

"Juushiro, you need to calm down!" she exclaimed worriedly. "You're aggravating your illness!"

Ukitake took several deep breaths as he collected his thoughts. Then he wiped away the blood from his mouth with a cloth and looked up at her. "You and I will visit him first thing in the morning."

"What if Kuchiki-dono can't do anything to help us?" Amaya asked worriedly.

Juushiro sighed heavily. "Then we may have to take matters into our own hands."

* * *

**A/N:** Look! An update! My apologies for the wait. You would have thought that two weeks off for Christmas break would prompt me to generate more chapters. Truth is, there are just some days that you don't feel like writing. That and I got sucked into the realm of Azeroth with the emergence of the WoW expansion, Cataclysm. XD But...there was a lot to sort out in this chapter. Damn Kubo and his complex plots. XD Please enjoy! ^^ P.S. - I hate it when screws up my formatting! DX


	31. Beginning of the End

Chapter 31: The Beginning of the End

"_Send a heartbeat to  
_

_The void that cries through you,  
_

_Relive the pictures that have come to pass,  
_

_For now we stand alone,  
_

_The world is lost and blown,  
_

_And we are flesh and blood disintegrate  
_

_With no more to hate."_

_-Smashing Pumpkins "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning"_

The sun was hardly in the sky the following morning when Ukitake's footsteps pounded across the hardwood floors of Division Six in search of its captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. Amaya followed closely behind, and together they hurried around a corner and soon caught sight of him with his back turned toward them, hands clasped behind his back enjoying his daily morning stroll.

"Byakuya!" Ukitake shouted, his panicked voice breaking the peacefulness.

Kuchiki paused and glanced over his shoulder momentarily to regard his colleague.

"Bad news! Kuchiki's execution is –!"

"I know," Byakuya stated calmly. "I heard the message from a Hell Butterfly that was here last night."

"Then I'll get right to the point…" Juushiro began.

"No, I don't care," Byakuya declared flatly.

Ukitake's eyes went wide. "What…did you say?"

Amaya gave a small gasp but she looked away. Byakuya Kuchiki was the adopted brother of the convict in question. He was also the twenty-eighth head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. He was tall with long dark hair that was pulled back into hairpieces called _kenseiken_ that indicated his stature. His eyes were slate grey, and although he wore the standard _Shinigami_ uniform, he also wore a long, white silk scarf that was rumored to be a family heirloom worth enough money to buy ten mansions within Seiretei. Amaya admired his scarf from Juushiro's side and thought that it was rather pretty. She studied him for a moment and decided that although Juushiro was very attractive, the same could easily be said for Captain Kuchiki. She suddenly blushed and shuffled her feet.

"The execution is tomorrow," Byakuya said, turning away from them. "That is what they have decided and I shall honor their decision. In the future, don't stop me for unnecessary things like that. If you'll excuse me…"

Amaya's lips parted slightly, shocked by what he had heard, but Juushiro, on the other hand, balled up his fist as his face wrinkled in anger. A surge of rage swelled within him. How could Rukia's own brother so casually disregard family like that? How _could_ he? How could he just sit by and do nothing?

"You…" he growled deeply. His hand suddenly flew out and seized Captain Kuchiki by his collar. "You!"

For a moment, Amaya had thought Juushiro was honestly going to punch Byakuya. She had seen Juushiro upset, but he was outright furious, and frankly, it was a bit unnerving. She reached out for his sleeve. "Juushiro, don't…"

"Stop joking around! How can you say such things right now?" he demanded. "It's today! _Today!_ At noon today your sister will…!"

Juushiro lurched as he began to cough violently. He bent over, coughing into his hands and Amaya placed her hand on his backside. "Captain Kuchiki, how can you just turn a blind eye to this? She is your sister!"

Byakuya ignored Amaya. "Don't stress it. This isn't the first time _Senpai_ has lost a subordinate due to inability, is it not? It won't make much of a difference if it happens two or three more times."

Ukitake turned an angry face up to Byakuya, but Amaya fired up at once. "How dare you bring that up!" she snarled balling up her fists. "I don't give a shit if you're a captain or not! I'll kick your ass for saying that you pompous…!"

Ukitake grasped Amaya's arm. She glanced at him, and the look he was giving her said it all. She reluctantly went quiet, though she certainly did not hide her angry scowl.

"Anyway…" he trailed, eying Ukitake's new lieutenant. "She is a member of my family and not yours. Even if she is killed, it shouldn't concern you, _Senpai_. Please be reasonable. Don't act recklessly."

With that Byakuya walked away from the pair and Ukitake was left to think for a moment as he watched his retreating figure. _If you were in this situation, what would you have done? You would run after Byakuya and kick him in the butt, wouldn't you? No matter how one captain complains, the central government won't change their decision, but if it's you, you would still run around appealing to save Kuchiki._ There was a pause. _No…you would do something totally different. You always choose the path that leads to the most danger. Am I right, Kaien?_

He felt Amaya touch his arm. "Juushiro?"

He looked down at her and the concerned expression carved into her pretty features. Then he reached up and pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "I'm okay, Amaya. Come on. We're going to come up with a different plan."

* * *

**Five Hours Before the Execution**

Nina sat atop a building in Seiretei and looked out over all the rooftops. The atmosphere around her was tense, and she could feel aggressive flares of _reiatsu_ all around her. Somewhere in the distance an explosion was heard, and she watched smoke rise up and billow over the pristine blue sky.

_My goodness,_ she thought. _Can all of this commotion really be caused by a single criminal, or are the intruders still on the loose and wreaking more havoc than usual?_

"Would you look at all this?" a voice came from behind her. Nina looked up to see that Amaya had joined her. "Really, all this destruction and for what reason?"

Nina shook her head. "It's really strange, isn't it? Who could it be this time?"

"Well," Amaya began, "I can definitely feel Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba, which is odd because Komamura doesn't normally like confrontation if he can help it. Who in the world could they be fighting?"

Nina shook her head and then she felt a _reiatsu_ of someone she recognized. "I just felt Yumichika's _reiatsu_ just then. Really…he _just_ got out of the hospital. Division Eleven never knows when to quit. I'm sure Ikkaku is somewhere in this fray as well."

"I hear that a lot of this has to do with Kuchiki-san's execution," Amaya told her.

"But why?" Nina asked. "It isn't like she's a captain. She isn't even a seated officer, correct?"

"No, she isn't seated, but apparently a lot of people have suspicions that this is not right, myself and Juushiro included. Then there are others who believe that the Central 46's decision should be absolute."

"What about the intruders?" Nina asked.

"Oh, the hunt is still on for the last of them," Amaya said. "Division Four is treating the injuries of three of them last I heard."

Nina shook her head. "There has to be a flaw in the system for people to feel this strongly about an event. Of course, I share your suspicion, particularly since it seems to be connected with Sousuke's death."

"Speaking of that," Amaya said, sitting next to her, "I came to check on you. How have you been?"

"I'm holding up, though the heaviness still weighs in my heart," Nina replied sadly.

"I know it hurts," Amaya said, "but I'm glad you've been holding up your division through all of this."

"Well," Nina said, "I imagine it will only be a matter of time before all of this is sorted out and then perhaps Ichimaru can be brought to justice and Sousuke will get the peace he deserves."

"Perhaps," Amaya mused as she watched the smoke billowing out from another explosion on the horizon.

"Where is Captain Ukitake?" Nina asked.

"He is…working on something," Amaya said elusively. "I can't really say anything about it, but we tried to appeal to Kuchiki's brother this morning and he wouldn't hear any of it, and appealing to the Central 46 was a futile effort, so he's looking into…other options."

Nina nodded knowingly. "I see." She eyed her friend. "Good luck and be careful."

* * *

The tall, ominous blade of the Sōkyoku loomed above the heads of the execution goers as members of the _Kidōshū_ brought the accused criminal, Rukia Kuchiki, to the sacrificial alter via ropes attached to a collar around her neck. Rukia looked young and small, and her large blue eyes were downcast toward the ground. Such a heavy weight to bear was the final moments before one's death, but Rukia had long decided from her imprisonment in the Tower of Repentance that she would die without regrets.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto approached the altar at the base of the towering beams. "Let's get this started, then," he solemnly said. "Commence the ceremony."

Captain Soi Fon of Second Division and leader of the _Onmitsukido_ glanced around. "The attendance is horrible," she remarked to her lieutenant. "Only the Second, Fourth, and Eight Divisions are here. The absences of Fifth, Eleventh and Twelfth are understandable, but what are the others thinking?"

Just then another set of footsteps approached and it was Byakuya Kuchiki who had come to see off his adopted sister. Rukia's eyes went wide. She had not expected to see her brother, and frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Yamamoto began, "Do you have any last words?"

She bent her head. "Yes," she said softly. "Just one thing."

"And that is?"

"The intruders that came here…they came to find me. Please see to it that they leave Soul Society unharmed. They did not intend to cause any trouble."

Yamamoto was quiet for a moment and then he nodded. "Very well, then. They will not be harmed, and they will be sent back to where they came from tomorrow morning. Anything else?"

Rukia shook her head. "No."

"Let the execution commence," Yamamoto commanded.

Elsewhere in Seiretei, those who were battling or investigating into the legitimacy of the execution could hear the first seal of the Sōkyokū being lifted.

"It has begun…!" Toushiro remarked to Lieutenant Matsumoto as they stood outside the Central 46 governing hall. He began to rush toward the door. "Let's hurry, Matsumoto!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Waugh! This is bad, Kiyone!" Sentarou began to panic. "The execution has already started! Is the captain ready, yet?"

"Don't yell!" Kiyone fired. "I can hear perfectly fine, so don't scream for no reason you smelly arm pit, receding hairline whisker monkey!"

Amaya leaned against a massive doorframe of which the doors were closed. "Will you _both_ cut it out? Juushiro's got to concentrate on the _kidou_ spell needed to remove the seal, and it will take him longer if he can't concentrate on what he's doing because you two idiots are screaming at each other."

"Captain!" Kiyone shouted, and it earned a hard whack from Amaya's fist on her skull.

"I said knock it off!" she growled, trying to keep herself from yelling as well.

Kiyone pouted and rubbed her head and knocked on the large doors. "Captain, are you ready, yet? Kuchiki's execution has already started. If we don't hurry…"

Just then the door opened and dust and smoke seeped out along with Juushiro's obscured figure. "Sorry to make you wait this long, but breaking the seal took longer than I expected. However…this should do it! Since appealing to the government didn't work, this is the only way."

The smoke fully cleared from around Juushiro and he stood holding a huge shield that was as tall as he bearing the crest of the mighty Shihouin family in his right hand. Connected to it was a large, thick cord and the shield itself also had two vertical slots running halfway down its surface. In his left, was a thick pole that seemed connected to the shield.

Amaya wasn't sure how it was supposed to work, but he had obtained it for the purpose of destroying the Sōkyokū. "Juu…are you sure you want to do this? We're going to be in a lot of hot water for what we're doing."

"I'm willing to risk that, Amaya," he told her. "Now, let's go and destroy the Sōkyokū!"

* * *

"That's cruel," Isane Kotetsu whispered to Captain Unohana. "He doesn't plan to let any of those intruders live."

"That is not cruelty, Isane," Retsu told her gently. "It is kindness since her end is unavoidable. At the very least, this will let her pass away peacefully."

"Release the seal of the Sōkyokū," Yamamoto commanded.

The masked members of the _Kidōshū_ surrounded the stakes that held the sealed ropes of the terrifying halberd in place. The ropes snapped away and unwound itself from the base of the weapon until it stood freely on its own. The convicted gazed up at the massive weapon with so many thoughts racing in her head. At least now, however, her heart was at peace with itself and she did not fear death. In her mind she thanked every person who had ever helped her or had a positive influence on her life in some way. Three blocks emerged at her bare feet: one at the left, one at the right, and one directly in front of her. She could feel the ropes the bound her hands behind her back dissipating and coming loose and then the blocks forced her arms to an outstretched position. Her feet came off the ground and slowly, and unseen force allowed her to ascend to the top of the massive beams that would hold her when she was pierced by the Sōkyokū.

Below her, what few people looked on with mixed emotions, some indifferent and others tried to hide their sadness for what had to be done, but none looked as troubled as Lieutenant Ise.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui gently told her, "don't look so upset, otherwise, I'll become sad, too."

"Upset…" she trailed as she looked away from the entire thing. "I didn't mean to show that on my face."

Suddenly flames burst from the base of the Sōkyokū and they swirled about the massive weapon. All present could feel the heat on their faces from the swirling inferno. Then the base of the Sōkyokū broke away from the ground.

"Wh…what the…what's going on?" Division Two's lieutenant asked, eyes wide in amazement.

"The spear is engulfed in flame," Captain Soi Fon remarked as she watched the spectacle as well. "It's…it's changing shape!"

"What a terrifying sight," Kyouraku said as he lifted his head toward the sky to look at the halberd changing shape from a weapon to an enormous phoenix.

Rukia's eyes went wide as she saw the phoenix blazing brightly in front of her ready to claim her life. The animal was so massive that Rukia appeared as a mere ant when compared to its size.

"Kikou," Yamamoto began, "is the true form of the spearhead of the Sōkyokū and the executioner of the Grand Penalty. After it pierces the criminal's body, the Grand Penalty ends.

Even though Rukia was faced with her death, her resolve was strong. She told herself that she was not afraid of facing her death, that she was content with her life. She recalled meeting everyone in her life that had made a difference and even as the heat from the monstrous bird made her break a sweat, she thought of a state where she would not feel sadness or pain or regret and reasoned that there was nothing in the world to make her heart linger any longer. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thanked everyone who had meant a lot to her. Closing her eyes, she said her final goodbye as the phoenix soared through the air, its piercing beak speeding ever closer to her.

But then something unexpected happened. Rukia opened her eyes slowly when nothing happened and let out a gasp. There in front of her was not the phoenix but the leader of the intruders that had broken into Soul Society to stage her rescue. He gazed at her with dark brown eyes and orange hair that blazed in the sun as brightly as the phoenix that he held at bay with just his zanpakuto which was almost as tall as he.

"H-he stopped it?" Soi Fon exclaimed. "The Sōkyokū's destructive power equals that of one million _zanpakuto_ and he stopped it with just one? What is he?"

The other captains and lieutenants gasped, for they could not believe their eyes.

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui said quietly, "that might be the guy the other invaders were talking about."

She adjusted her glasses. "His appearance matches the Captain's report. I believe that's him for sure."

"Really…" Shunsui trailed. He dipped his head and pulled the brim down. "He is the one who made it in time…"

The phoenix suddenly gave a cry and rounded about for another attack. The boy named Kurosaki turned and readied his _zanpakuto_ as Rukia pleaded for him to stop, reasoning that he would not be able to stop it a second time.

Suddenly, a cord wrapped around the head of the flaming bird and the free end had a pole attached and swinging loosely. The other end was connected to the shield that Juushiro Ukitake held on his arm.

"We made it!" Amaya declared. "Good throw, Juu!"

"Captain Uktiake?" Lieutenant Kotetsu exclaimed. Then she spotted her sister. "Kiyone, too?"

Captain Kyouraku grabbed the swinging pole and impaled it into the ground so that it would hold the phoenix at bay as the others looked on incredulously. Ukitake had approached him with his plan to stop the execution hours ago, and Shunsui had been all too happy to oblige since he had felt that something was fishy about the death sentence as well.

"C-Captain Kyouraku?" the others exclaimed.

"Sorry I delayed the liberation," Ukitake said to Shunsui. He placed the shield in front of him.

Soi Fon recognized the symbol of the Shihouin house emblazoned on the front of it immediately. "Stop them!" she shouted. "They want to destroy the Sōkyokū!"

Kyouraku and Ukitake drew their _zanpakuto_ and pierced the shield with the blades. The energy from their _reiatsu_ traveled at frightening speed up the cord the bound the Sōkyokū. The bird let out a cry as the combined spiritual energies of Shunsui and Juushiro destroyed it leaving only ash to dissipate to the wind.

At the top of the crucifix, Ichigo impaled the massive beam with his _zanpakuto_ and channeled his _reiatsu_ into it. The beam cracked and then splintered as it exploded apart in the middle and Rukia was free of her bindings. The explosion was so massive and so powerful that it carved a hole into the precipice on which the execution beam stood.

"The beam!" Sentarō exclaimed. "It's been completely demolished!"

As the captains and lieutenant gazed up at the smoldering beam, they heard the strangled sounds of the _kidou_ corps falling to the slash of his _zanpakuto_. He did not kill any of them but instead knocked them unconscious.

"Rukia!" he shouted.

Just then, the intruder lifted Rukia over his head and tossed her down from the staggering height of the execution beam. She screamed as she hurtled through the air and into Renji. He managed to break her fall, but not without rolling across the ground from the force of Ichigo's throw. Ichigo ordered Renji to take Rukia and run and he obeyed.

"Why are you just looking you fools?" Soi Fon yelled. "Go after them, Lieutenants!"

Marechiyo Ōmeada, Chōjirō Sasakibe, and Isane Kotetsu each ran after Lieutenant Abarai, but the orange headed boy _shunpoed_ down and blocked them.

"Get out of my way!" Lieutenant Ōmeada bellowed at the kid.

The boy paid no heed and instead impaled the ground with his _zanpakuto_. The other lieutenants retaliated by releasing their _shikai_ , but they were faced with a surprise when in a mere few steps the intruder managed to disable all of them with nothing but his powerful punches. He delivered and uppercut into Sasakibe's jaw and a blow to Ōmeada's fat stomach. Isane cold only look on in shock as he came at her and using his monstrous power, he scattered all three of them and took up his sword just in time to block an attack from Byakuya.

Amaya looked on in disbelief as utter chaos ensued around her. She wondered how one execution could cause such uproar. Three lieutenants were down and every captain was flummoxed, and frankly, so was she. Who in the world was that young man and how could someone so young wield such power? She gazed at his _zanpakuto_. It was as big as he, but judging from its massive size and the manner in which he carried it, she could only surmise that it was a rare type of _zanpakuto_ called a constant release _zanpakuto_. In other words, it was the type of _zanpakuto_ that did not have a sealed state because of the wielder's massive spiritual energy. Amaya was amazed at the sight of it. She had only heard of such blades but she had never seen one with her own eyes.

As Kuchiki and Kursaki's blades began to clash, Kiyone looked upon her unconscious sister with intense concern and took off after her. "Isane!"

"Kiyone! No!" Amaya yelled.

"Kiyone!" Sentarō called after her. "Captain Kuchiki is fighting! If you get caught up in it you'll…"

"You…" said an angered female voice from behind him.

Suddenly, Sentarō felt Soi Fon punch him with a paralyzing blow to a pressure point from behind and toss him aside like a rag doll. As he hit the ground, he watched Soi Fon _shunpo_ behind Kiyone and the latter froze in her tracks. Kiyone turned a set of terrified blue eyes over her shoulder, for she knew what the head of the _Onmitsukido_ could do to her.

"Wait! Soi Fon!" Ukitake yelled.

Soi Fon ignored Ukitake and delivered a debilitating blow to Kiyone and she fell to the ground in agony.

"Hey!" Amaya yelled, outraged. "You can't do that to my subordinates!"

She withdrew her _zanpakuto_ and opened an attack on Soi Fon. The Second Division captain only snorted derisively. "I enforce the laws around here and your division has broken it! I may very well do as I please to those who disobey the law!"

With that, she _shunpoed_ behind Amaya and in two critical hits the redhead was down.

"Amaya!" Ukitake cried when he saw her fall as well.

He turned and started for her but his attention was distracted by the sudden appearance of Captain-Commander Yamamoto in front of them.

"Don't move," he growled darkly.

"Genryuusai-sama," Ukitake trailed. He knew they were in trouble.

"The person who took the culprit away is a Lieutenant. Kill him and take her back. The people I cannot forgive are the two of you. You captains have done something you should not have done. Why did you do it?"

Shunsui, sensing the eminent danger of being dragged into a battle with Yamamoto, grabbed Juushiro by his shoulder. "Okay! We have no choice! Let's get out of here, Ukitake!" He dragged his friend into _shunpo_ with him and descended down the side of the cliff.

"Wait! Shunsui! Amaya and my Third Seats are still back there!"

"Calm down," he told him. "Amaya will be fine. She's tough. If we fight there, everyone will be involved and die. We can't have that."

Back on Sōkyokū Hill, Soi Fon mashed her foot into Kiyone's chest as she screamed in pain. "You fool. What you are trying to do is betray the Gotei Thirteen! You should be ashamed of yourself! But don't worry...I won't make you feel any more shame because I will bury you right now!"

Amaya rolled over and winced in agonizing pain as she tried to get up to help Kiyone, despite the massive amount of damage the captain had inflicted on her. Suddenly, she saw a blur fly past her and pick up Soi Fon and carry her off leaving Kiyone safe for now. Amaya could barely make out a figure but whoever the person was, he or she moved with incredible speed.

"Who…was that?" she wondered out loud.

Captain Unohana shook her head having only watched the entire scene unfold. She withdrew her _zanpakuto, _Minazuki, and without giving her blade a verbal command, it began to morph into green gas. The gas then reformed itself into a giant manta ray with one eye and feet that resembled that of a bird's.

"Let's pick all of them up, Minazuki," she told the creature.

It obeyed her order and gently began swallowing the other unconscious lieutenants whose bodies were strewn about.

"Whoa, whoa…" Amaya trailed uneasily. "What the hell is that?"

"There is no cause for concern, Edogawa-san," Retsu assured her gently. "Minazuki's stomach contains healing medicines and ointments that will heal all of your injuries. I shall use Minazuki to transport you all to Division Four where you can recover fully."

"What about Juushiro?" Amaya asked as the shadow of Minazuki passed over her.

"He will be fine," she said. Then she gestured to Minazuki who was waiting for her. "It's time to rest now, Edogawa-san."


	32. Chamber of Death

Chapter 32: Chamber of Death

"_Another nightmare about to come true  
_

_Will manifest tomorrow,  
_

_Another love that I've taken from you,  
_

_Lost in time on the edge of suffering,  
_

_Another taste of the evil I breed  
_

_Will level you completely,  
_

_Bring to life everything that you fear,  
_

_Live in the dark and the world is threatening."_

_-Disturbed "Prayer"_

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto had arrived outside the Central 46 governing compound at the heart of Seiretei. The chambers themselves were a small circular building in the center of a body of water. The living quarters of the delegates and the assembly hall was actually located underground and only accessible via a single gate with a bridge that crossed over the water that surrounded what little of the building exposed on the surface.

Under normal circumstances, the Central 46 chambers were completely restricted and a pair of highly skilled guards stood sentinel at the gate of the chambers. However, there were no guards posted and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as he glanced around. He ventured through the unattended gate and across the bridge toward the main and only entrance of the building. When he put his hand up to try the _kidou_ sealed door, the barriers opened almost effortlessly to reveal a set of steep steps that descended into shadows.

Toushiro drew his hand back as though he had seen a snake, and his eyes went wide. The _kidou_ spells that had sealed the doors should have been much harder to break through. "What the hell…? What's going on here?"

He glanced back at Matsumoto before descending the narrow stairwell. She followed closely, and as they emerged into the lit chamber deep underground, Toushiro stopped abruptly as he was plunged into deeper consternation. Behind him, Rangiku gasped and put up a hand in front of her mouth.

There in front of them lay the slain bodies of every member of the Central 46, their faces frozen in macabre, grotesque expressions of fear. The blood bathed bodies lay everywhere and in every haggard position imaginable. Some cadavers slumped over their desks and some, with mouths hanging open, eyes wide with lifeless expression, drooped over in their chairs, but all were dead, stiff, and reeking. Blood was spattered _everywhere_.

"Completely…decimated…" Toushiro breathed.

Rangiku turned away, her hand over her mouth. The gruesome scene combined with the stench of decomposition was turning her stomach, and she valiantly fought the urge to vomit. Truly, it was the most grisly scene she had ever witnessed.

Matsumoto composed herself as Toshiro stepped forward and examined one of the deceased. He reached out and touched the blood next to his body and rubbed his fingers together, his aquamarine eyes watching it turn black and crumble between his fingertips.

"The blood is dried up to the point that it turns black and crumbles," he remarked, "so they weren't killed recently…but _when_?"

As he and Rangiku carefully examined what was now a crime scene, he began to ponder the entire situation, trying to piece together a puzzle with missing pieces.

_Ever since Abarai was defeated and a state of war was declared, this room was in total seclusion. No one was even allowed to come near here. And today, until we broke through them, all thirteen of the barricades were sealed. There was no sign of forced entry. That means the Central 46 have been dead even before all of this. All of the orders we received have been…_

"…fake!" Hitsugaya finished his thought out loud. He glanced up at Rangiku, and he could tell from her concerned expression that she had come to the same conclusion.

_Who killed them?_ Toushiro wondered. _Ichimaru? But how could someone massacre the Central 46 and keep it a secret until now? Could he do that by himself, or…are there others helping him?_

"Captain Hitsugaya, I thought you'd be here."

Toushiro's train of thought was broken by a new voice, and he looked up, half startled. Leaning in the doorframe was Lieutenant Kira – Ichimaru's lieutenant.

"Kira?" Toushiro exclaimed. "Did you do this?"

Kira offered no answer and instead ran away.

"Let's go, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya ordered, hot on Kira's tail.

"Ok!" she responded, following her captain.

The pair of them ran up the steps and out of the compound. Kira was quick, but Captain Hitsugaya managed to keep up with him.

"Kira! Stop!" he yelled. "Answer the question! The one who destroyed the Central 46…was it you?"

"Nope," Kira simply said, still running. "Just before you arrived, someone opened the lock from the inside and let me in."

"You were let in? By whom?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kira asked. "By the Central 46."

Toushiro's face twisted into a deeper scowl. "Are you messing with me?"

"That's not important," Kira coolly said. "And don't you have more important things to worry about besides chasing me? You should be protecting Hinamori."

"What are you talking about? Hinamori is…"

"She's no longer at the Fourth Division office," Kira told him.

"Wha…?"

"You created a barrier around the room in which she was sleeping, a high level technique called Kyou-mon that reflects all attacks from the outside. That is why you felt she was safe. But that barrier is easy to break from the inside, and with Hinamori being a master of _kidou_, she was able to break it easily and then she created a barrier around herself and moved while completely concealing her _reiryoku_. Didn't you notice? Hinamori has been following you."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he realized Hinamori was in danger. "Can I leave him to you?" he asked Matsumoto.

"Please do," she responded as Hitsugaya turned and bounded in the direction from which he came.

Kira suddenly halted and, and the other lieutenant did the same.

"What? Tired of running?" Rangiku asked.

"My job is to stop you here, Matsumoto-san," Kira replied.

"Your job?" Matsumoto questioned. "Who gave you this job? Gin?"

"…I don't need to answer."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're acting strange. I don't know what Gin told you, but…"

"Enough," he coldly said, reaching for his _zanpakuto_. "I do not need to answer someone who is about to die."

Rangiku blinked. For years she had considered Lieutenant Kira a friend, and for him to turn on her as well was daunting. "Kira…you…"

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira's blade transformed and he stood in front of Matsumoto with it in hand. "Hmm…I don't think you know, Matsumoto-san, the ability of my _zanpakuto_."

"You're right…I don't," she replied. "Actually, does anyone know? You're not one to talk about that kind of stuff."

"That's not entirely true. Hinamori knows and I think Abarai-kun knows, but that's okay. Given the circumstances, I have no choice. Matsumoto-san…" He slipped into _shunpo _and appeared directly in front of her a split second later. "…I will show you!"

Within a second Matsumoto had her own _zanpakuto_ drawn and she blocked him quickly and deftly. The force of his hit deflected Matsumoto's blade backward.

"Nice reflexes," he remarked.

"Who are you to talk?" she asked.

Kira came at her again and slashed at her repeatedly. She blocked several times before he suddenly paused. He gazed at her intently.

"Just now, how many times did you block my sword?" he asked.

"Huh?" she replied, caught off guard.

Suddenly, she felt her sword increase drastically in weight. The blade crashed down into the shingles of the roof on which they stood. She tried to lift it, but to no avail. Her sword was too heavy. She looked up at Kira quizzically.

"The ability of my _shikai_…" Kira trailed. "My _zanpakuto_ increases the weight of anything it touches. Each hit doubles the weight of your sword. Furthermore, when the opponent can no longer bear the weight, he kneels on the ground and sticks out his head as though begging for forgiveness, hence the name _Wabisuke_. A moment ago you stopped Wabisuke's attacks with your sword seven times. Let's assume your sword's normal weight is 0.8 kilograms. Multiply by two to the seventh power and that comes out to about one hundred and two kilograms. With that kind of weight you can't even pick it up and run."

"So what if I can't pick it up?" Rangiku challenged. She placed a hand on her wrist. "Growl, Haineko!"

Rangiku's resolve was rock hard as her sword dissipated into a large, misty grey cloud around her, completely unaffected by Wabisuke's ability. His eyes went wide, for he had never seen Rangiku's ability himself, and it seemed that it completely countered his own _shikai. _And with that, the fight was on between them.

* * *

Hinamori entered the Central 46 chambers, completely stunned. She held her hand to her chest as her eyes roved over the catastrophe inside after Toushiro, Kira, and Matsumoto had left.

"What…is this? The Central 46…are all dead. Everyone…" She ventured in further. "Hitsugaya-kun was in shock and Kira-kun was here and Hitsugaya-kun chased him. What does that mean? If Hitsugaya-kun killed Captain Aizen, then doesn't that mean he did this, too?" She frowned as she tried to sort out the information, but she was so confused. "Kira-kun did this, then what about Hitsugaya-kun? Captain Aizen…?"

Just then, she felt a presence behind her that sent chills down her spine.

"Welcome, Hinamori-chan," a voice whispered in her ear.

She turned slowly to see Gin standing just behind her with his trademark grin and eyes half closed.

"Captain…Ichimaru?" she gasped, taking steps back from him.

"Now don't be so nervous, Hinamori-chan," Gin said kindly. "Follow me."

Hinamori hesitated. She bit her lip as she tried to decide what she should do. Finally she gave in and followed him. Gin led her down a short stairway and deeper underground until they came to a vast area with many tall towers. The towers resembled a man made forest, and it was here that the members of the Central 46 resided. Hinamori knew that this area was off limits to all but the Central 46, no matter their reasons.

"This place…" she began as she followed Gin toward one of the buildings. "This is the Seijōtōkyorin…the residential area for the Central 46. Why have you brought me here, Captain Ichimaru?"

"Have you never been here before, Hinamori-chan?" Gin asked.

"No…of course not," she replied, following him up the stairs to the entrance of the front most tower. "This place is restricted. I haven't even seen it before."

"There's someone I'd like to introduce," Gin told her.

She blinked, surprised. What important person would want to meet her? She followed Gin inside the tower. "Introduce…to me?"

"Yep," Gin told her. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, look behind you."

A set of footsteps shuffled toward the door, and a figure appeared in the doorway behind Momo. She slowly turned, and her eyes went wide, for she could not believe what she was seeing. There in the doorway stood Captain Aizen gazing affectionately at her.

"C-Captain…Aizen...?" she started toward him.

He smiled. "Long time no see, Hinamori-chan."

"Is it really you…Captain Aizen?" she asked. "I…I thought you had died."

"It's alright," he said kindly. "As you can see, I'm still alive."

Tears of joy sprang up in Momo's blue eyes. "Captain Aizen," she said, her voice quivering. She reached out and grabbed the lapel of his _haori_. "Captain Aizen, I…I am…"

Hinamori could not finish her sentence. Her emotions were so overwhelming that she couldn't even think straight. Captain Aizen was really standing in front of her, alive and well. She gazed up at him, teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry," he said, patting her head. "You must have been worried."

_Ahh…Captain Aizen's hand…it's the same as always…it cleanses my soul…_ Tears fell from her eyes. _Captain Aizen's scent…_

Hinamori suddenly burst into sobs as she leaned her head against Aizen's chest. His eyes widened as he looked down at her. Then, he enveloped her into a gentle embrace.

"You've lost some weight…" he remarked as she sobbed. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this much, but I want you to understand you were the only one for this. I had something I needed to do, and in order to accomplish that, I needed to hide. For that, I faked my own death."

"It's okay," Hinamori said as she calmed herself. She laid her head on his chest contentedly. "It's alright…I'm just thankful you're alive. I don't want anything else."

"Thank you, Hinamori-kun," Sousuke said, closing his eyes. "I'm very glad to have had you as a subordinate." He pulled her even closer. "Thank you, Hinamori-kun…I really do thank you." Suddenly, he impaled his _zanpakuto_ through her torso and the blade came out somewhere between her shoulder blades. "_Sayonara_."

Hinamori felt the razor pain plunge through her body; she slowly looked down at herself and saw the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu sticking out of her torso. Aizen's hand was wrapped around the hilt, covered in her blood.

"No…" she trailed as she looked up at him, her innocent blue eyes meeting his contemptuous, unfeeling gaze.

Aizen pulled his _zanpakuto_ from her body and let her slump to the floor, a puddle of crimson spreading around her. He gingerly stepped over her body. "Let's go, Gin."

"Yes, sir, Captain Aizen."

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya made his way back toward the Central 46 Chambers to find his friend. Judging from Kira's implications, Hinamori was in grave danger and he prayed he would be there to get her to safety before anything happened to her.

_Damn it!_ Toushiro thought. _Why didn't I notice? Hinamori still believes that I killed Aizen! If I move, of course she would follow me! I didn't think she would be able to move so soon. I underestimated her. Hinamori's the type of person who would keep moving even if she were immobilized if it were for Aizen's sake. I should have known that, but…"_

Toushiro growled in frustration. "Hinamori!"

He arrived back at the compound and was relieved to find that it was still open. He descended the stairs, and finding no one there, Hitsugaya ventured deeper into the compound until he came to the restricted residential area of the Central 46. He was met with an unexpected surprise. Descending the stairs from the front most residential tower were Aizen and Ichimaru.

He stared, wide eyed and confused. "Ichimaru…and Aizen?"

"Hey there, Hitsugaya-kun!" Sousuke said casually, raising a hand in friendly greeting.

"How can this be? You…are you really Aizen?" he asked, shocked.

"As you can see I am real, but it seems that Captain Hitsugaya's arrival was much earlier than expected."

"I apologize," Gin said. "It seems that Izuru couldn't buy much time."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Was he hearing what he _thought_ he was hearing? "What are you guys talking about?"

"What are _we_ talking about?" Aizen questioned casually. "Just our strategy. Dissipating the enemy's tactical forces is a basic tactical move, right?"

"Did you say _enemy_?" Hitsugaya scowled. "Where is Hinamori?"

"Guess," Aizen replied.

"Bastard!" Toushiro growled as he glanced at the darkened door beyond Aizen and Gin. He ran past them and into the room and there he found Momo laying face down in a pool of her own blood. "Hina…mori…"

"Aww, you found her," Aizen sneered. "Sorry, but it was not my intent to surprise you. Perhaps I should have hacked her into pieces so that you wouldn't be able to find her."

"What is the meaning of this?" Toushiro demanded. "Since when have you two been partners?"

"From the beginning," Aizen simply told him.

"So ever since you faked your own death…"

"It seems you don't fully understand," Aizen said, cutting Hitsugaya off. "Ever since I became captain of Fifth Division I have never thought of anyone but Gin as my Lieutenant."

"Then all this time," Hitsugaya snarled. "Hinamori, myself, all your subordinates…_we were all deceived by you!_"

"I had no intention of deceiving anyone," Aizen responded casually, placing his hands in the sleeves of his _haori_. "It's just that no one understood my true self."

"Didn't understand…?" Hitsugaya trailed, confused. "Even you should know Hinamori admired you. She joined the Gotei 13 for you! She went through intense training just to become your Lieutenant so she could serve you!"

"I know that. There is no one easier to deceive than someone who looks up to you. That is why I wanted her for my subordinate. Admiration leads you astray from the truth."

Rage ignited in Toushiro's veins and he reached behind his back for Hyorinmaru. He didn't even have to utter a word and his _shikai_ had already activated. He sliced downward directing an ice attack toward Gin and Sousuke, and the tower exploded into pieces from the force of his attack. The traitors simply dodged the oncoming assault and looked on at the damage.

"_Bankai_!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Captain Hitsugaya suddenly changed form. His hands and feet took on those of an ice dragon and he formed a set of ice wings on his back. Behind him were three lotus flowers made of ice that served as a sort of timer for his _bankai_. He stared at the men intently. "Aizen…_I will kill you!_"

Aizen smirked. "Don't use such strong language, Hitsugaya-kun." A sadistic expression came across his face. "It makes you look weak."

Hitsugaya came at Sousuke with everything he had as anger coursed through his veins. As he came close, however, he felt a razor sharp blade slice into him from his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist. Aizen had drawn Kyoka Suigetsu and landed a devastating wound on Toushiro in one slice and without even releasing his _shikai_.

"Im…possible," Hitsugaya trailed as he felt himself immediately weaken from the blood he had already lost from that one deep wound. His icy _bankai_ faded as he collapsed lifelessly onto the floor.

Blood dripped from the end of Sousuke's blade as he casually observed the scene around him. "What beautiful scenery," he remarked. "It's out of season, but seeing ice at this time is rather poetic." He turned to glance at Gin. "Well, shall we go, Gin?"

"I knew I would find you here, Captain Aizen," a new voice broke in. Retsu Unohana stood at the entrance of the Residential Hall with a contemptuous look carved into her normally gentle features. Behind her was Lieutenant Kotetsu. "No…I suppose I should no longer refer to you as a captain, you traitor, Sousuke Aizen."

"Hello, Captain Unohana," Aizen greeted casually. "I knew that if you came you would arrive about this time. Did you know I was here right away?"

"There is only one location in all of Seiretei where no one is allowed to enter under any circumstances, and that is right here at the Seijōtōkyorin," Retsu told him. "If you created such a perfect replica of your 'dead body' in order to hide out, I knew that your destination would be here: the safest and least accessible place in Seiretei."

Aizen looked somewhat impressed. "Close, good guess, but you made two mistakes. First, I did not come here to hide, and secondly, this is not a replica of a dead body." He held up the 'doll' that he had used in front of them.

Unohana's eyes went wide. "Since when?"

"Since when?" Aizen repeated. "I've been holding it in my hand this whole time. It's just I didn't let you see it until this very moment."

Unohana and her lieutenant looked at Aizen confused.

"How?" Isane asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Aizen said. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

There was the sound of shattering glass as the replica doll Sousuke held up broke apart and he was left holding his _zanpakuto_. He let the blade fall and it stuck into the floor. He smirked. "This is my _zanpakuto_, Kyoka Suigetsu. Its ability is absolute hypnosis."

"No…" Isane trailed in disbelief. "You told us that Kyoka Suigetsu is a water element _zanpakuto_ and its ability is to confuse enemies using reflections off fog and water currents. _That_ is what you told us, Captain Aizen. You gathered all us captains and lieutenants and showed us its ability."

"I see…" Retsu trailed. "That is the 'ritual' for the hypnosis."

"That is correct," Sousuke confirmed. "Absolute hypnosis controls all of the five senses and is able to show the enemy a different size, shape, weight, feeling, and smell of any object or situation. In other words, I can make a fly look like a dragon or make a swamp appear as a flower garden. The condition required to enable its ability is to show the enemy the moment of Kyoka Suigetsu's awakening. All it takes is one glimpse and they are under complete hypnosis. From then on, every time I release Kyoka Suigetsu, they are entranced in total hypnosis."

"Just one glimpse…" Unohana trailed. Then a distressing thought occurred to her. If this was the ability of Kyoka Suigetsu, then every captain and lieutenant had been hypnotized for who knew how long and that he was finally breaking it for whatever purpose he was seeking.

Aizen smirked. "It seems that you now realize. Yes, only a glimpse can cause someone to be bound to the ability, meaning that those who cannot see are not affected by it. So that means that since the beginning, Kaname Tousen has also been my subordinate."

Just as he finished his explanation, Gin whipped out a long white ribbon that swirled around him and Aizen.

"Allow me to commend you before I go," Aizen said, gazing out at Unohana and Isane from between the swirls. "While you were conducting the examination of the body, you were able to realize that something was strange even while being completely hypnotized, Captain Unohana. Goodbye. I doubt we'll ever meet again."

"Wait!" Isane screamed as she began to draw her sword.

Just then the rapidly swirling ribbon completely engulfed Aizen and Ichimaru and they disappeared into a blinding light, and Isane lifted her arm in front of her eyes to shield against the brightness.

After the dust dissipated, Captain Unohana glanced at her lieutenant. "Isane, we must find out where Aizen and his cohorts are headed. Use the tracking _kidou_ to locate them."

"Yes, Captain!" Isane began to draw a circle on the ground with her fingers and separated it into four parts. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, fingers of the west, feet of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain! _Bakudo Number 58: Kakushi Tsuijaku!"_ The circle in front of her lit up and she called out the random numbers that flashed within the circle representing latitude and longitude. "Ah! I found them! East 332, North 1566!" She looked up at her captain. "It's Sōkyoku Hill!"

Unohana nodded. "I understand. Pinpoint the locations of all captains and lieutenants and connect with them. Tell them everything we have found out about Sousuke Aizen and his destination. Give the information to the drifters as well."

"Understood!"

"I leave that to you. Now, I must save Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori.

* * *

Elsewhere in Seiretei, Renji Abarai sprinted through the white streets of Seiretei as he tried to get Rukia as far away from the execution as possible. He wasn't sure where he was going, just that he wanted his friend to be safe. He was contemplating taking her to the underground training area where he had learned his _bankai _only a few days ago when suddenly, Kaname Tousen appeared before him.

Tousen was the blind captain of Ninth Division. He was dark skinned, and his hair was tied back into many braids. He wore an orange scarf around his neck, a sleeveless _shihakusho_, and boots rather than straw sandals on his feet.

Renji skidded to a halt and held Rukia protectively against him. "C-Captain Tousen? Why are you here?"

Tousen did not offer an answer. Instead he pulled out the same cloth that Gin had. The cloth began to swirl around Renji, Rukia and himself, and Renji's eyes went wide.

"What's going on?" Renji yelled, confused. He had never seen anything like this before. The next thing Renji knew he had been transported to another location. He held Rukia close to him and coughed up the dust that had been kicked up around him when he arrived. "What was that…?" he trailed. Then he looked around. "What the…we're back at Sōkyoku Hill?"

"Welcome, Abarai-kun," Aizen said evilly, having just arrived himself. He moved forward menacingly. "Leave Rukia Kuchiki and back away..."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I know we know what happens in the canon storyline, but I had to write all of this in because my plot would have too many holes and there's just too much detail to summarize. Sorry there is no Nina or Amaya in this round but they'll show up in the next chapter. :) Also, I fixed some minor mistakes. :) Enjoy!


	33. Conspirators

Chapter 33: Conspirators

"_With our gift of the intelligent mind,_

_We misuse the power,_

_Use it as a knife that bleeds the schism_

_And bleeds the essence – life,_

_But with it, too, we will eventually die."_

_-Antischism "Path of Destruction"_

Isane Kotetsu scrambled into action as soon as Captain Unohana had left the scene. She conjured a special ink using _kidou_ and began to draw jagged lines up both of her arms. She held out her hands, palms forward, and a black outlined box appeared in front of her.

"Black and white net! Twenty two bridges, sixty six crown strings, footprints, distant thunders, mountain peaks, valleys, night shadows, cloud sea, cyan line! Fill up the circle and zoom to the edges of the sky! Way of Binding Number 77: _Tentei Kuura!"_

Isane completed the spell and the inked designs began animating over her arms like snakes. All across Seiretei, every captain, lieutenant, seated officer, and the drifters were alerted to the fact that someone was telepathically connecting to their minds as Isane focused harder to maintain the connection.

"Connection complete!" she declared, her voice echoing in the minds of those she had established a connection. "To all captains, lieutenants, seated officers and the drifters as well: this is Fourth Division Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu."

"Sister?" Kiyone trailed as she sat up in her bed in Fourth Division. Beside her, Amaya and Sentarō sat up in their beds as well.

"This is an emergency message from Captain Unohana and me. Everything that I am about to tell you is the absolute truth!"

Isane informed every one of everything that had transpired within the Central 46 chambers, from the fake death of Sousuke Aizen to the murder of its members and the attempted murders of Hitsugaya and Hinamori. They learned through her of everything he had told them before departing. The last piece of information she had relayed was the location of where Aizen and his cohorts were headed – back to Sōkyokū Hill.

All around Seiretei everyone was engaged in different battles, but the reactions of this devastating news was the same - shock. Total and utter shock over what they were hearing.

"But this can't be!" Ukitake had exclaimed as he and Shunsui warded off the flames born from Yamamoto's _zanpakuto_, Ryuujinjakka. "Aizen is…!"

"What should we do, Yama-jii?" Shunsui asked. "We don't have time to be messing around here."

"How can Captain lose?" Matsumoto had exclaimed as she slipped into _shunpo_ and darted over the rooftops of Seiretei.

Behind her, a defeated Kira was slumped against a cracked wall, having gotten there from the force of one of Rangiku's attacks. "No…he told me they would not harm Hinamori!"

Captain Komamura, who had been a long time friend of Captain Tousen, was angry. _"Tousen!"_

Amaya blinked from her place in bed at the Division Four hospital ward. She could not believe what she had just heard and yet, it was the absolute truth. She exchanged glances with Kiyone and Sentarō, and then it dawned on her that Nina had heard the same message. Amaya jumped out of her bed and began pulling on her uniform even though she was still bandaged from her injuries from Soi Fon.

"Lieutenant! What are you doing?" Sentarō protested. "Captain Unohana will be pissed if she sees you've left without being released."

Amaya tugged on her sash. "That's a chance I'm going to have to take! I'm going to help fight Aizen!"

With that she grabbed her straw sandals and whisked past a nurse almost knocking her over. "Hey! Come back here! You're not fully healed!"

Elsewhere, the humans that had intruded Soul Society were forced to wonder why it was that they were told the message as well. From the information at hand plus the fact that Kuchiki's execution kept moving up, they were able to determine that Aizen's goal was to murder their _Shinigami_ friend. That reason alone was enough to send all of them back toward Sōkyokū Hill.

At that moment in the Fifth Division office, Nina collapsed to her knees. She clutched her hair, for the knots in her stomach felt as though they would tear her apart. She was in disbelief that Sousuke was alive, though overjoyed, but at the same time he had been branded a traitor and a murderer. She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it.

"No…Sousuke…_no!_" she screamed. Tears streamed from her eyes. "I refuse to believe it…it was Gin! It _had_ to be Gin! Ichmaru corrupted you!" She beat the floor with her fist. _"Why, Sousuke…why?"_

_

* * *

"What?"_

"I said I refuse, Captain Aizen," Renji said flatly.

"I see…" Aizen trailed contemptuously. He heard Gin's _wakazishi_ slide from its sheath and held a hand out. "That's alright, Gin." He gazed at Renji. "You are stubborn, Abarai-kun. If you don't want to leave Rukia Kuchiki and stand down, then it cannot be helped. I'll be thoughtful and allow you to carry Rukia Kuchiki." He withdrew Kyoka Suigetsu. "Leave your arms and stand down!"

Still Renji refused. He drew Zabimaru and stood defiantly before Aizen with Rukia protectively in his grasp. He had decided that it would take his own death to hand over his friend. Aizen approached him with his blade at the ready. Suddenly, Renji's blood sprayed from his body and Rukia's eyes widened. The attack had been so quick that even she hadn't seen Aizen slice him.

"R-Renji!"

"My, my…" Sousuke trailed, his blade dripping with the lieutenant's blood. He studied him contemplatively.

Renji still stood before him defiantly, his arm now bloodied with a deep gash that ran from his right shoulder and down his arm. Renji had fortunately seen it coming and darted out of the way, and though his arm had been injured, it was much better than what Aizen _could_ have done.

"You've become more elusive, Abarai-kun," Aizen remarked thoughtfully. "Your skills have developed. I'm happy for you, but if possible, I don't want you to resist for too long. It's very difficult for me to step on an ant without crushing it. As your former superior, I really don't want to kill you."

Renji glared at Captain Aizen and let out a scornful growl as Rukia turned up a set of worried blue eyes at him. "Renji!"

"Be quiet, Rukia!" Renji ordered. He looked up at Aizen. "Ya right…as my former superior, you don't want to kill me, but why did you kill Hinamori?"

"Oh, as I thought, that strong _reiatsu_ I felt a moment ago was _Tentei Kuura_. It must have been Isane-kun. What I did to Hinamori could not be helped. She could not live without me. I made her that way. Don't you think it was more merciful to kill her? It is true when I say that I did not want to kill her. That is why I went through the trouble of making her fight Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned, so I had to kill her myself."

Renji's lips curled into a disgusted snarl. Hinamori had been a friend of his for many years, even when they were students in the Academy. The thought that Aizen had harmed her and talked of it so casually enraged him.

"So, Momo…Kira…they were just your puppets…"

"You, too, Abarai-kun."

Renji was livid. "I see now…you're not the Captain Aizen I know anymore. I don't know what your purpose is, but I won't give you Rukia even if it costs me my life!"

Sousuke chuckled. "I'm not longer the Aizen that you know, huh? Unfortunately, that was an illusion, Abarai-kun. The Aizen that you know never existed in the first place."

Renji could no longer stand Aizen's casual arrogance. He leaped into the air with Rukia in tow and released his _zanpakuto_. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

His blade transformed into a long, wide blade with six segments. Each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, and each segment also had two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of the segments, with the ones in front much longer than the ones in back. He drew his hand back and with a flick of his wrist, the segments whipped out toward Aizen from above connected by a stretchable thread.

"_Shikai_…with your injuries, I'd say that is probably your limit." He readied his _zanpakuto_ and lifted it over his head in time to deflect Renji's attack. "But you should know that won't even buy you any time."

Renji jumped back and Zabimaru recoiled. Then he lashed the whip-like blade out again at Aizen. "I'm a slow learner!"

"What a troublesome child," Sousuke scoffed.

He lifted his hand and grabbed the front fragment of Zabimaru as it was about to strike. Aizen stood firmly planted to the ground as he held the _zanpakuto_ at bay. Zabimaru only continued to extend and tear up the earth at Sousuke's feet.

Renji was stunned. _Barehanded! _he thought.

"As I thought, out of the three, you were the most rebellious, Abarai-kun." He lifted his sword and in one slice, Zabimaru was defeated, its pieces falling all around them to the ground. "As confirmation when I first met you three, I believed that I could 'use' you."

Suddenly, more blood spilled from Renji and he realized that Aizen had slipped into shunpo and landed a near devastating blow to him. He fell to his knees before Aizen, but he still clutched Rukia tightly, even through his fatigue.

"This is why," Aizen continued, "when you three joined the Thirteen Divisions, I put you all in Division Five, and the two more useful ones became subordinates for Gin and me. However, you were the most troublesome, so I had you sent to Division Eleven. It seems that I was correct." His stare hardened as he held Kyoka Suigetsu at the ready. "This is my final offer. Leave Rukia Kuchiki and stand down."

Rukia saw the blade gleaming dangerously in the sunlight. She didn't want to be the reason that Renji died by Aizen's hands, so she began to struggle against him. "Wait! Captain Aizen! I will…!"

"I decline," Renji growled.

"Renji!" Rukia protested.

"I told you to be quiet, Rukia." He looked up at Aizen. "I won't let go. I refuse to let go of her you asshole!"

Sousuke's eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that so? Then you leave me with no choice."

He drew back Kyoka Suigetsu to strike Renji down, but as he swing the blade, he was met with an intense _reiatsu_ that was enough to catch Tousen and Gin's attention and a thin, jet black blade blocking his own.

"What's the matter? Rukia getting too heavy for you?"

Ichigo Kurosaki had returned to the scene where he had fought and defeated Byakuya Kuchiki, but this time, he held off an even greater adversary with more sinister plans than he could ever imagine.

"Hey!" Renji exclaimed.

"I'm here to help, Renji!"

Aizen and Ichigo's blades deflected, and the ghost of a smirk appeared on Aizen's lips.

"Ichigo," Renji said. "Thanks for coming to save…"

"What? You look pretty beat up. All you had to do was carry Rukia and you couldn't handle a simple task like running away?"

"You're one to talk," Renji retorted. "You look pretty beat up yourself! Maybe you should be resting in bed instead of showing up here!"

The two boys started to engage in an impromptu shouting match until they heard a set of strangled sounds coming from Renji's chest. They both looked down to find that Renji had pressed Rukia's face against his upper body so hard that she was suffocating.

"Crap!" Renji exclaimed as he loosened his grip on Kuchiki. He glanced down at her.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's temper exploded and she pummeled Renji with her fist. Then she began shouting invectives at both of the young men as Gin, Aizen and Tousen looked on.

Gin chuckled. "Sorry, but I figured I shouldn't interrupt you, so I let that kid slip by."

"Oh, that's fine," Aizen replied. "In my eyes it makes no difference. One or two, or however many pieces of garbage there are."

Ichigo and Renji glanced at Aizen, and Ichigo asked whether the brown-haired captain was Aizen. Renji confirmed this and the two decided to hatch a plan to at least disable Aizen and his cohorts so they could get down from Sōkyokū Hill. Although Sousuke had sliced Renji's blade into pieces, the segmented blades were intact and scattered all over the ground around them. Apparently, Renji had a one-time use ability where he could summon the pieces of his broken _zanpakuto_ and unleash an attack in an attempt to catch the opponent off guard.

Ichigo stood at the ready as Rukia looked on. Renji placed his hand on the base of his blade and closed his eyes. "This is going to hurt, but forgive me, Zabimaru…" He slammed what was left of his blade into the ground. "_Higa Zekkou."_

The sections of Zabimaru began to tremble. Then they began to levitate from the ground all around Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen. Sousuke and his accomplices watched the pieces lift from the ground with only mild concern. With a flick of Renji's broken blade, the sections flew at Aizen, and immediately, Ichigo took the split second window to attack. He darted at Aizen and swung his blade. As he brought his sword around to deliver a debilitating slash, Aizen did something quite unexpected: he lifted his index finger and folded it over the edge of Ichigo's _zanpakuto_, stopping it just inches from his face. Sousuke regarded Kurosaki with conniving brown eyes as he brought around Kyoka Suigetsu and sliced Ichigo deeply through his torso. Ichigo's eyes widened as his blood spilled everywhere. His body was racked with pain from the depth of Aizen's counter attack.

"Oh?" Aizen smirked. "I thought I had severed your hips from your body, but it seems the cut was too shallow."

Renji watched in disbelief as Aizen let his ally's body fell to the ground. Suddenly, Aizen disappeared. When he reappeared, he was behind Renji, and the redheaded lieutenant felt a wound open on his left side as his blood spattered. Aizen had landed a near-fatal hit, and Renji collapsed.

Rukia froze as Aizen slowly advanced on her. Her body was rooted to the spot, thanks to his massive _reiatsu_. She couldn't believe that her friends had fallen to his blade, and now she was completely defenseless.

"Come, get up, Rukia Kuchiki," Aizen said, reaching for her.

Rukia willed herself to move, but to no avail. She could only helplessly surrender as Aizen grabbed the collar around her neck and hoisted her to her feet.

"Ah, that's right. You're probably paralyzed from my overwhelming power. Well, you don't have to worry. I only wanted you to walk since its less work for me." Aizen's attention turned momentarily to the shuffling sounds he heard coming from Kurosaki. "Ah, poor guy. He's still conscious."

Ichigo panted desperately and forced himself to lift his head, despite his rapidly waning strength. He glared at Aizen contemptuously, but the serious injury he had sustained refused to allow him to help Rukia.

"Your stamina truly is amazing, but you really shouldn't push yourself too much. Right now your spine is holding you together. No matter how hard you try, you can't move, much less stand and fight. It's not about willpower – it's just physically impossible." Sousuke slid Kyoka Suigetsu back into her sheath. "That's okay, though. Lie there and be very still. You have been very useful. Your job here is done."

"Our job…is done?" Ichigo managed.

"Yes, you see, we knew that you would be coming. We even knew your destination which was West Rukongai," Aizen explained. "That's why we had tighter security and we secured the gate immediately. We sent Third and Ninth Divisions to the gate and had Gin deal with you intruders directly. With the gate closed and a captain guarding it, the only alternative would be Kuukaku Shiba's cannon. It was a very bold approach and all the intruders were good enough to evade the captains. Naturally, all the _Shinigami_ in Seiretei focused on you. After you successfully infiltrated Seiretei, your performance was excellent. Thanks to you, even the death of a captain didn't stir too much off a fuss, and it made it very easy for us to move."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wh…wait, what? How did you know we were going to come from West Rukongai?"

"Do you even have to ask? West Rukongai is Kisuke Urahara's headquarters. That is the only place you can break through the _Senkaimon_."

Ichigo's jaw fell. So Aizen had know about this the _entire_ time? What kind of a man was he?

"Why the long face? Aren't you his subordinate?" Aizen asked. "Didn't you come to save Rukia Kuchiki under his orders?"

"What…are you?" Kurosaki trailed.

"I see…so you haven't been told anything," he replied. He grasped Rukia's collar firmly and began to drag her as he started to walk. "Since this is the end, I will tell you everything. There are four fighting styles among the _Shinigami_. They are: _zanjutsu_, which is swordsmanship, _hakuda_, which is hand to hand, _hohou,_ which is movement, and _kidou_, which is demon art. However, there is a limit to each skill. No matter which technique a _Shinigami_ masters, every spirit's strength is limited. In other words, that is the _Shinigami's_ maximum potential. With that in mind, is there a way to suppress that limit and strengthen all the techniques beyond the maximum limit? Yes, there is one way, and that is to become a Hollow. By transforming a _Shinigami_ into a Hollow or a Hollow into a _Shinigami,_ if one of these is accomplished, then that spirit's ability can reach new heights. In theory, it seemed very plausible, so I focused primarily on transforming Hollows into _Shinigami_, and I was successful in creating Hollows which were close to _Shinigami_. I created Hollows that could hide their _reiatsu_, Hollows that could destroy a _zanpakuto_ with its touch and then unite with that _Shinigami_. However, none of them were advanced enough to be called a 'new being'. Our lack of knowledge impaired us, and we were unable to find a way to create that 'new being'. Kisuke Urahara, formerly the Captain of Twelfth Division, succeeded where we failed. He created an object that could instantaneously transform a _Shinigami_ into a Hollow and vice versa, and it was something that defied all logic within Soul Society. The name of this object was _Hogyoku_. It's a dangerous tool, and I'm sure he felt the same way. He tried to destroy the _Hogyoku_, but in the end, he could not destroy his own creation, so a new course of action was needed. He put a barrier around the _Hogyoku_ and buried it deep within a _konpaku_ in order to try and seal its location. So you see now the location he chose was in you, Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia, who had no choice but to listen given her state of defenselessness, looked up at Aizen, shocked. She recalled that Urahara had told her she could borrow a faux body while she regained her powers back in the Living World.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked, in disbelief himself.

"When I discovered that Kuchiki's whereabouts were still unknown, I figured it had to be Urahara's doing. All _gigai_ created in Soul Society are made from a high concentration of spritrons in order to help the _Shinigami _recover their strength. It is impossible for a _Shinigami_ to be untraceable in the living world. In the past, however, Urahara created a _gigai_ that was completely untraceable, and for this he was exiled from Soul Society. There is another reason that he was cast out: the _gigai_ devoured the _reiryoku_ of a _Shinigami_. Therefore, the _Shinigami_ using the _gigai_ would never be able to return to Soul Society and the spiritual energy of the _Shinigami_ would diminish. In other words, the _Shinigami_ would become a normal human." He turned his attention to Rukia. "Do you understand? He did not lend you any strength by turning you into a human. He tried to hide the location of the _Hogyoku_."

Rukia's eyes were wide and her jaw agape. She could not believe that the man who had 'helped' her was actually perpetuating his own means. He had almost destroyed what was left of her _reiatsu_!

"You look troubled..." He smirked. "Fortunately, you were discovered within a few months. I promptly decimated the Central 46 chamber, and…"

Suddenly, a massive figure appeared behind Aizen emanating immense _reiatsu_. "Aizen!"

Captain Komamura had appeared, but this time, his helmet had been removed, and his face was not that of a human, but of a red wolf with gleaming golden eyes. He had been in a fight with Captain Zaraki Kenpachi prior to hearing Isane's message detailing his colleague's treachery, and it had been shattered during the heat of the battle. He had already released his _zanpakuto_, Tenken, and he swung his blade back. While the physical blade had not changed form, he was shown wielding the arm of a giant that was holding a _katana_. He brought it down on Aizen's head.

Aizen only turned and grabbed Sajin's physical blade and held it, though he was mildly surprised to see that his colleague was out in public with his face showing. "It's been a long time since you've shown your face, Komamura-kun. What changed your mind?"

Sajin snarled. "How can you smile like that, Aizen?" He tore his blade out of Aizen's grasp and a giant hand descended upon Sousuke. The ground shook as boulders and other debris exploded from the ground from the force. "For deceiving all of us and betraying us, I will _never_ forgive you!"

Aizen had merely dodged, and when the dust began to settle, Sajin could see that his friend Tousen was standing near Aizen, ready to protect him if necessary.

"I will not forgive you, either, Tousen! If you have anything to say, say it now!"

Tousen only regarded his friend and offered no explanation for his actions, which only further enraged Sajin.

"Nothing to say, Tousen? Then you leave me no choice! _Bankai!_"

Just as Komamura was about to release his full _bankai_, Aizen appeared in front of him with frightening speed.

_Impossible!_ he thought. _But he was still right by Tousen…an illusion?_

Aizen lifted his hand, palm up, with his index and middle fingers and his thumb extended and the ring and pinky folded halfway in. "Way of Destruction Number 90:_ Kurohitsugi!_"

A swirling ball of purple and black appeared in his hand and he directed the attack at Sajin. A light swallowing black box formed around his opponent, and Sajin was trapped inside. Then he was skewered from head to toe with energy spears, much like an ancient iron maiden.

When the box released Sajin, he fell to the ground with a great sound, as Aizen turned smugly. Ichigo couldn't understand how both men could be captains, but have such a difference in power.

"The absolute hypnosis of Kyoka Suigetsu is invincible. Even if you know it's coming, there can be no escape," Aizen stated almost, proudly.

"My, my!" Gin marveled. "Eternal destruction spells…scary. When did you learn those techniques?"

"Actually it was a failure," Sousuke replied. "That was not even a third of its potential. As expected, the Level 90s are difficult to use." He turned his attention back to Rukia and Ichigo. He knew the other captains and lieutenants would be there soon, so he would have to speed it up. "Sorry, let's return to our conversation. After you were discovered, Kuchiki-kun, the first thing I did was slaughter the Central 46. Isane-kun probably told everyone that I faked my death and hid _then_ murdered the Central 46. That is a mistake. After your discovery, I immediately killed off the Central 46 and used Kyoka Suigetsu's ability to make it appear that they were still alive and continuing their conference. This way, even if someone came into the room, he wouldn't notice any changes. But, unless there is permission from the inside, not even we captains have the right to enter the conference room, so we made sure that one of us would always be inside the room. From that point until now, we acted as the Central 46 and handed out commands. In order to ensure your capture, I sent Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-kun after you, and then I ordered the immediate destruction of your _gigai_ to separate you from the humans and dissipate your spirit in order to make extracting the _Hogyoku_ easier. Hence, I decided to use the _Sōkyokū_ execute you. The only two times we left the Central 46 chambers empty were to attend the captain's meetings. I faked my death and remained in the chambers soon after because I decided that there was a chance you would interfere with the execution."

Aizen reached inside his _shihakusho_. "There are two ways of removing an object from a _konpaku_: one way is to utilize something like the _Sōkyokū's_ intense heat and evaporate the _konpaku's_ outer shell. The other is to somehow forcibly penetrate the _konpaku's_ body and forcibly remove the object."

He took out a small, cylindrical item and held it in his hand. "In case the execution failed, I had to find the other method, so I researched every experiment ever conducted by Kisuke Urahara . Hiding an object in a _konpaku _was a technique he developed himself. For this reason I thought that there must be something in his research past that would reverse this process, and I found it." His thumb activated the small object, and Aizen's hand was suddenly covered by a scaly, green glove. "Yes, this is the answer."

He lifted Rukia from the ground by her collar and plunged his gloved hand into her chest. Ichigo was powerless to stop Aizen as he withdrew a tiny black object from the hole he had made in Rukia. As soon as the object was in his hand, he dropped Rukia and examined what looked to be a black gemstone.

"This is the _Hogyoku_," Aizen said. "Surprising, I didn't think it would be so small."

Rukia was in shock, but the strange thing was that the hole in her chest began to heal itself as Aizen examined the stone a bit longer before stashing it into his _shihakusho_.

"Oh, the _konpaku_ itself isn't harmed…what amazing technology!" He reached down and lifted Rukia once more. "But too bad you are useless now, Rukia Kuchiki." He held Rukia forcibly out at arm's length. "Kill her, Gin."

Gin grinned. "Alrighty!" He withdrew his _zanpakuto_ and pointed it at Kuchiki. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

The blade extended with rapid speed, but as it reached Rukia, Aizen was shocked to find that she had disappeared. Behind him, Byakuya Kuchiki had appeared, and he had taken the full attack on the left side, barely missing his heart and saving his sister's life.

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed as Gin's blade retracted.

Byakuya slumped, and Rukia cried out for him. Aizen turned a contemptuous glare down to the both of them, for he knew that he would simply have to do the dirty work himself. He reached for his _zanpakuto_, but he didn't get a chance to draw it, for a pair of women appeared out of _shunpo_, and he could feel the cold blade of Captain Soi Fon against his neck. He looked down to find that the former captain of Second Division was forcing his sword into its sheath.

"Oh, my, I haven't seen you in awhile," he said, unperturbed.

"Don't move," Soi Fon snarled from over his shoulder. "If you so much as flinch, I'll sever your head."

"I see…" Aizen trailed.

Crashing could be heard in the distance, and three giants appeared – they were three of the four gatekeepers of Seiretei.

"Surely you know you can't find them while keeping me in custody?"

Just then more help arrived. The fourth gatekeeper came in with a ruckus, and on his shoulder he carried a woman who had helped Ichigo and his friends break into Seiretei. She and her giant friend took out the other three, and almost immediately, the other captains and lieutenants began to appear.

Matsumoto pressed Haineko against Gin's neck and seized his wrist. "Don't move."

Gin's signature smirk fell. "Whoops…sorry, Captain Aizen. I got caught."

"What?" Sousuke responded.

"Don't you see, Aizen?" Yoruichi said. "This is the end. There is nowhere you three can run."

Aizen looked around to see that he was surrounded by every captain and lieutenant in Soul Society. Along with Gin, Tousen, too, had been taken into custody by his own lieutenant, Shuuhei Hisagi. Amaya stood next to Juushiro with her hand on the hilt of her _zanpakuto_, despite the fact that she was still healing from the injuries she had taken from Soi Fon's attack.

"Aizen…" Ukitake trailed, his face etched into an angry scowl.

"This is the end for you, Aizen!" Yoruichi announced.

Aizen stood amidst his former colleagues, and a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth to Yoruichi's ire.

"What's the matter, Aizen? Just what is so funny?" she demanded to know.

"Oh, sorry…it's time."

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened. "Run, Soi Fon!"

The two of them jumped back just as a bright light surrounded the area around Sousuke and contained him in a protective barrier. The light towered into the sky, and everyone watched as a black tear formed against the pristine blue sky.

"Im…Impossible!" Ukitake exclaimed as a set of claws poked through the tear.

"What the hell is going on?" Amaya exclaimed.

Just then the sky split apart and Menos Grande began to appear. Menos, as they were commonly called, were at least two to six stories tall and wore white masks with elongated noses. They were covered in black cloaks, and around their necks were a row of thin, white spikes. They gave out a roar, and Amaya took a step back. She had only read about the Menos in her textbooks at the academy, but this was the first time she had ever seen them.

A horde of them began tearing at the sky, and for a moment, they looked as though they would try to stage an invasion of Soul Society.

"How many of those things _are_ there?" Ōmeada wanted to know.

"Wait…there's something in the back…" Hisagi trailed, still with his blade pressed to Tousen's neck.

Amaya watched as the sky split into a wider rift. The hole that the Menos were holding open was black and devoid of all light, save for a small sliver of…something. She could not tell what it was. As Amaya narrowed her eyes to make out what the sliver was against the darkness, two more cracks appeared in the sky and from those cracks descended a pair of light spears similar to what surrounded Aizen. The light engulfed Ichimaru and Tousen, and the lieutenants holding them sprang away just as the light touched their prisoners.

"It's a little disappointing," Gin said to Matsumoto. "I would not have minded being bound just a little longer." He turned his face to look at her over his shoulder. "See you, Rangiku. Sorry."

The earth began to rumble and shake, and the earth on which Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru stood began to break away, the protective barriers still around them. The three traitors began ascending toward the sky where the Menos holding the Garganta open awaited them.

"I will not let you get away!" Lieutenant Iba shouted, withdrawing his sword.

"Stop!" Yamamoto commanded.

Iba halted and looked back at the Captain-Commander quizzically. "Captain?"

"That light is called 'negation'," Yamamoto explained. "The Menos use it to save their own kind. Once that light comes down, all is lost because the light separates our world from theirs. Anyone who has fought a Menos knows that once that light falls from the sky, Aizen becomes untouchable."

Just then, the fallen Komamura managed to summon what strength he had to rise up and call to his friend. "Tousen! Come down here, Tousen!" he screamed, canine teeth bared. "I don't understand! Why did you become a _Shinigami_? Wasn't it for your deceased friend? Didn't you join in order to preserve justice? Have you lost all your morals?"

"I told you, Komamura," Tousen replied as he ascended higher, "the path that my eyes only see is the one with least bloodshed. Justice will always be down that path. The path I chose to walk was justice."

"You even joined forces with the Menos," Ukitake said to Sousuke. "For what?"

"To seek new heights," Aizen stated.

Ukitake frowned. "How low have you fallen, Aizen?"

"Don't be so arrogant, Ukitake," Aizen replied. "Since the beginning, no one has ever stood in the heavens, neither you nor I or even God himself." He removed his glasses and crumbled them at his fingertips. Then he ran a hand over his face to reveal menacing, calculating eyes and his hand slicked back his hair. "But that emptiness on that throne of heaven will be filled. From this day forth, I will be the one to stand in the heavens. _Sayonara, Shinigami_ and _sayonara_ to the young drifter." He looked back over his shoulder and smirked. "For a human, you entertained me very much."

With that Aizen disappeared into the rift in the atmosphere along with the Menos. The fissure closed shut, and the sky mended itself so seamlessly, it was as though the fabric of the sky had never been torn to begin with. But the path of devastation was now laid out.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! *wipes forehead* And there is the climactic chapter of the story. There are now three chapters left before it is finished. I realize a lot of this is canon stuff, but there are reasons I wrote it in: 1. plot holes. We have to be informed of Aizen's purpose for being a traitorous bastard, right? 2. I have a friend who is reading this and he has not yet watched Bleach, so I am trying to bring out this world and the plot to him as much as possible, though there will still be a ton to explain. Therefore, some canon material had to go into this. 3. This part of the Soul Society Arc was just awesome. I couldn't resist writing it. Chalk it up as Aizen fangirling in the form of organized novelization. XD I should have the rest of the chapters up soon, particularly the last two as they are already written. Ciao!


	34. Scars

Chapter 34: Scars

"_Time stood still _

_The day you walked away,_

_Life will never be the same._

_I wonder if you ever cared for me_

_Or was I just another fool?"_

_-Ian Van Dahl "Without You"_

There was a brief but eerie silence among those present on Sōkyokū Hill. Everything was still and not even one bird dared break the somberness shared among all. The feeling among all _Shinigami_ who witnessed this event was mutual – trepidation mixed with complete shock. No one knew at the time what Aizen's motives were for his treachery, or that he had apparently allied with the Hollows, but they all knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that the next step would be a war. The _Shinigami_ did not know when or how it would come about, but they knew this would not be the end of the bloodshed or the last they would see of Sousuke Aizen.

Voices began to echo in the distance, and Amaya looked up to see the members of Fourth Division led by Third Seat Yasochika Iemura hurrying toward them with medical supplies ready to treat those who lay wounded. Renji was among the first to be seen along with Captain Kuchiki. The invaders that had accompanied Ichigo on his trip to Soul Society had arrived at the scene, and the female one, whose name was Orihime Inoue, tended to the wounds of Kurosaki using a technique that no one had ever seen before. Third Seat Iemura studied this technique closely and marveled at how her energy didn't waver in the least, even at such an unsightly wound.

Iemura barked orders at the members of the relief teams. "Second and Third Units, support Captain Kuchiki! Seventh, Tenth, Eleventh, and Thirteenth Units, take care of Captain Komamura!"

Amaya looked around in the hopes that perhaps she could help somehow, but all around her was chaos. The Fourth Division, while not always a very respected sector, was tasked with the heavy duty of saving lives. They communicated orders and medical statuses of the injured as they rushed to treat those who had fallen. She saw Renji lying on a stretcher to be taken back to the hospital division to undergo further treatment. She marveled at how a mere three men had managed to create such pandemonium.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Amaya heard Rukia cry as she tried to fight off the Fourth Division officer who was restraining her so that they could do their work on him.

Just then, she heard her former captain's voice near her. "I'm fine now! Go take care of the others!"

"Don't push yourself, Captain Komamura!" one of the unseated officers protested.

"I think she's right, Captain," Amaya said, approaching him. "You need to let them treat those awful injuries. Besides, you know that Captain Unohana will be upset if you don't."

Sajin turned and looked down at his former Third Seat with his golden eyes. His ears flicked as he regarded her, and he suddenly remembered that his face was no longer hidden by his helmet. "Well, I supposed since you brought up Unohana-san, you have a point…" He sat down on the ground and eyed Amaya self consciously. If she was shocked at seeing his face, she did a great job at hiding it.

"So," Amaya began, sitting next to him. "You lost your helmet. What happened?"

"I…I was in a fight," Sajin told her. "My opponent broke my helmet, and I didn't have time to put another one on." He paused. "You are not appalled by…by how I look? Surely seeing a man with a wolf's head is shocking to you."

"Is it?" Amaya asked him, regarding him with a questioning gaze. "Have I not told you about my _zanpakuto_?"

"I think you mentioned the spirit you see is a wolf, wasn't it?" Sajin asked.

She nodded. "Yes, and it's a big _talking_ wolf, much like you, except…he isn't as towering and his fur is grey, not red. Like you, he is also noble and gentle, as most wolves are." She paused. "Is this why you hide your face?"

He nodded. "It is. I…have not always been treated kindly because of my wolfish appearance, Edogawa-san. I scare people. "

"You don't scare me," Amaya told him. "But…a lot of your subordinates have always wondered what is under the helmet, and truthfully, they don't like that you wear it. It makes them feel like you're hiding something. They want to see the face of the man that commands them."

"They think I am hiding a human face, Edogawa-san. It isn't as easy as it seems."

"Perhaps not, but I think you should give it a chance." Unable to resist the urge, Amaya stood and patted him between his ears and smiled. "Do it. They'll respect you more. I promise."

Komamura flinched, but he didn't protest Amaya's touch. Instead he flicked his ears. "Edogawa-san? Can…can you scratch behind my right ear? I have trouble reaching the spot sometimes."

"Of course," she obliged with a slight laugh.

A shadow passed over Amaya and Captain Komamura, and the redhead could see it was Captain Unohana riding in on her giant manta ray, Minazuki. It landed gracefully and let her off before dissipating into gas and returning to Unohana's sword once more.

She passed by Amaya and frowned. "What are you doing out of the hospital? I don't believe I gave you the okay to leave."

"Uhh…" Amaya trailed, blushing. She began to squirm under Retsu's scrutiny. "Well…"

"She's keeping me company," Komamura told Retsu.

Unohana eyed her sternly, and Amaya bit her lip, offering a sheepish look."I'm sorry, Captain Unohana! I wanted to help fight Aizen, and I really don't feel so bad, thanks to Minazuki and…and…" She scooted a little more behind Komamura. "I won't do it again."

"You're very fortunate that I have more important things to do," she said sternly. "Since you are out, I am going to make Captain Ukitake see to it that you get the bed rest you need so your treatment can be completed. Your wounds could open back up again with just the wrong move."

Amaya looked down at the ground. "Yes, ma'am."

After Unohana left, she turned a sheepish glance at Sajin who let out a laugh. "And you're lecturing _me_ about treatment?"

* * *

"How long did Captain Unohana order rest for me again?"

Amaya put down her chopsticks from finishing the last of the dinner that Juushiro had lovingly made for her. They were taking dinner later than usual, and while the commotion had died as the day progressed, it had also been a relief to know that there were ultimately no fatalities. Even Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori had been stabilized, though it would be up to them to decide whether they lived or not.

"She said one full week," Juushiro informed her. Then he offered a fond smile. "But don't worry, I'll see that you are properly attended to."

Amaya laughed softly. She knew that Juushiro meant that he would be the one spoiling her. Then, her face changed into a serious one. "So what now?"

"Well," Juushiro began, noting her solemn expression. He poured another cup of tea for her. "We wait. I think you and I both know this will not be the last we have heard of Aizen." He sighed. "I'm just so upset that it has come to this."

"I can't believe he called you arrogant," Amaya said. "You're not the one with a God complex."

Ukitake chuckled. "Yes, that floored me a little as well, but…" His face fell. "We may be facing an all out war, Amaya. We're having a captain's meeting tomorrow to discuss what motive Aizen and his colleagues may have for betraying us. We have also invited the intruders, who are now our guests here. We are indebted to them for what they did to try to stop the execution. An innocent person almost died because of Aizen. Yamamoto has many questions to ask of them concerning Aizen and what he may have told them."

"Speaking of Kuchiki-san," Amaya said, "how is she?"

"She won't be able to come on duty until her _Shinigami_ powers return," Juushiro told her. "The _gigai_ almost completely destroyed what power she had left."

"What are the chances her power will return fully?"

Juushiro shrugged. "That I don't know. We just have to wait and see. For now, she will be recovering at her brother's house."

"How is he? I can't believe he wound up saving her in the end."

"He'll be fine, but they have a lot to talk about," Ukitake told her. He stood and picked up the dinner dishes. "How was it, Amaya?"

She smiled. "It was great, Juu. I didn't know you were such a good cook. Thank you."

He returned the smile. "Saa…you're welcome. Just following orders. Unohana told me to keep you well fed and well rested, and I intend to do that."

"Do you need help with those, Juushiro?" she asked, noting he was about to wash the dishes.

"Nope, I've got it. You rest like you were ordered to do. She was very livid when she approached me over your little stunt in Fourth Division. I heard you took out a couple of nurses on your way out."

Amaya blushed. "Heh…well, I didn't mean to…"

Ukitake turned and began to wash up the dishes in the sink. Amaya sipped on her tea, and she thought about Nina. She knew that Nina had most likely gotten the news of what Aizen had done, and she could not help but pity her for what she was undoubtedly going through. Amaya could not help but wonder whether it was better Nina found out the truth or if it would have been more charitable to have her believe that Aizen was dead. Fortunately, no one but Amaya knew of Nina's clandestine relationship with the traitor. Her eyes fixed on Juushiro's back, and she wondered what would have happened if Nina's secret had been exposed, that she had been sleeping with the enemy and had not known it.

Amaya polished off her tea and stood up as Juushiro dried the last plate and put it away. "I should be off to bed now, Juushiro. It's been a long day."

"Mm…it has," he agreed. He gently wrapped his arms around Amaya's waist and kissed her. "How about I tuck you in?"

* * *

Nina sat in the darkness of her small apartment with her knees drawn up to her chest. She rocked back and forth, her hands clutching at her ebony locks. The back door was open, and the warm summer breeze softly whispered through the trees as a full moon shined down upon her. She looked up at the white orb at its climax in the midnight sky and blinked back her tears. She thought Sousuke was an honest man. She thought she was finally getting over his death. She thought he had died, but in truth, she was the one who had just died.

Just when Nina thought she could not cry any more, a whole new flood of emotions would wash over her, and she would begin to sob. Her head hurt, and she was exhausted from all the weeping and all the hurt she had felt in such little time, but her thoughts and her emotions would not let her rest. Even Kiyohime, who did not trust Sousuke from the beginning, did not have the heart to say, 'I told you so.'

Nina stretched out her legs and slowly pulled herself to a standing position. Her rear was falling asleep and her back hurt from holding her body so rigidly. She could not stop thinking of Sousuke and what he had done. She wanted to blame Gin, but the evidence in Isane's message had been solid, and she knew neither she nor Captain Unohana would have any reason to lie about such a serious accusation. Therefore, Nina had no choice but to accept it. The thing that confused her, however, was the fact that even after what Sousuke did to Hinamori and what he had done to the Central 46, she _still_ loved him. How could that _be_? It was illogical.

Nina decided to take a walk in the hopes that it would alleviate her concerns. She left her apartment and meandered her way into the forest and back toward the pond where the gazebo was. She crossed over the red bridge that curved over the stream and paused in the middle. Her knees trembled. She gripped the railing as her insides squirmed into a knot. Her lip quivered; this was the same spot she and Sousuke had shared their first kiss. What should have been a fond memory to her now ripped through her heart like the jagged edge of a knife. She gazed down at the babbling water beneath her deep in thought. Had he loved her, or had that been a lie, too?

"Nina?"

Nina flinched and glanced about. She looked up to see Yumichika approaching her. "Yumichika? How did you find me?"

He joined her on the bridge. "You weren't hiding your _reiryoku_."

"Oh." Nina looked down into the water. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I'm okay, but…the same could be asked of you," Yumichika replied. He reached toward her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You look exhausted. That isn't good for your complexion, you know."

The jest did not make her smile. "I _am_ exhausted," Nina sighed heavily. She held down her emotions that were bubbling close to the surface. "With…with what happened to Hinamori-san and…C-Captain Aizen…"

Yumichika offered her a sympathetic look and opened his arms to her. "Come here."

Nina hesitated for a moment, but the hurt was so unbearable that she needed human touch. She needed someone, anyone to just hold her. She allowed herself to be drawn into his caring and gentle embrace. He held her for several long moments. Nina's heart was so beaten and bruised over what Sousuke had done that a comforting hug was just the thing she needed, even if Yumichika hadn't a clue as to what had transpired between her and her captain.

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened lately," Yumichika said, resting his chin on top of her head. He could feel her tremble. "You and your division have been through a lot. I wish I could have been around more to help you out with you being acting lieutenant and all."

"O-oh," Nina began in a watery voice. "It…it's okay. You were busy."

She began to cry softly.

Yumichika looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

Nina looked up at him. "I…I've just got a lot of things on my mind, Yumichika. Things have been so stressful."

He sighed. "They sure have."

When Nina had dried up her tears, she moved out of his embrace, but her body remained close to his. They stood together in silence for several moments before Yumichika spoke again.

"I hope Lieutenant Hinamori's okay. Aizen sure did a number on her."

Nina nodded. "Yes…I have been as well. Maybe…maybe I'll go see her later."

Yumichika nodded. "I hear she's not awake, yet, but…I think she'd still like it if you did." He looked up at the stars that shined down on them like tiny beacons. "It's late, and you really should rest, Nina-chan. Why don't you let me walk you back to your quarters?"

Nina nodded.

Yumichika put out an arm, and she took it. He walked her back to her quarters, but neither of them said much. Yumichika could tell that tonight was a night where a comforting touch from a friend was worth more than a thousand words. He hadn't seen Nina since he had been in the hospital, and with everything they had found out earlier that day, he knew that Nina had to have been devastated. He also knew that she would have her work cut out for her until Hinamori recovered and could come back on duty.

"You know," he began, "if you want help doing some of the filing while Hinamori-san is out, I won't mind helping you." There was a brief pause.

"I…I think I'll be alright," Nina replied. "But I…I will keep that in mind."

"And," Yumichika began, placing a hand over Nina's, "if you…just want someone to talk to, I'm always available."

She lifted her eyes to meet his; they were full of nothing but sympathy and care. She wanted to cry again, but this time, she held back. "Thanks."

They continued to her apartment in relative silence before stopping off at Nina's door. Yumichika reluctantly let go of Nina's arm and watched her keenly for a few moments.

"Well…I'll see you around," he told her. He offered a subdued smile. "Night."

"Good night."

Nina turned and went inside her apartment. She leaned on the inside of the door for a moment as her friend's footsteps disappeared. Then she sighed. She had a feeling that Yumichika might like her as more than friends, but the last thing Nina wanted was a relationship. Aizen had hurt her in ways she had never thought possible. It was a wound so deep, she was sure it would never heal. She hung her head. How could he have just abandoned her like this?

She noticed her art bag on the floor and picked it up. As she reached inside to remove her sketchbook and pencils, her fingers brushed against a familiar book. She removed it and stared. It was the green covered _kidou _book that had belonged to Aizen. It had been the very catalyst of their brief romance and now the painful reminder of what he had left behind.

Her lips curled into angry disgust and she flung it across the room. The book hit the wall and flopped open onto the floor, but then, something caught her eye. She squinted. Curious, Nina moved to investigate. She knelt down. A page had fallen out.

Nina removed the slip of paper and discovered that it was a folded letter addressed to her. She opened it and found that it was from Sousuke. Her mind raced. Her hands shook. What could he have possibly written to her?

Nina sat down. Her hands trembled as she opened the letter. Perhaps now she would have some answers.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there are only two chapters left to post, and I will be posting them at the same time, bringing the story to a final close. I believe I am going to write a sequel to this that focuses on Yumichika and Nina.


	35. The Case of Nina

Chapter 35: The Case of Nina

"_You were my lesson, I had to learn,_

_I was your fortress, you had to burn,_

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong,_

_I pray to God that it won't be long,_

_Do you wanna go higher?_

_There's nothing left to try,_

_There's no place left to hide,_

_There's no greater power _

_Than the power of goodbye."_

_-Madonna "Power of Goodbye"_

The letter fell from Nina's hand and settled on the floor at her feet. How could he? How could Sousuke _ask_ her to join him after what he'd done? How could he possibly expect her to come running to him after he'd built their relationship on a _lie_?

She closed the cover of the _kidou _book that had brought them together and sighed. The book was sweet misery, a painful reminder of their clandestine relationship. They'd crossed so many lines, going beyond captain and subordinate, beyond friends and became lovers. Several months full of strange, secret association that now led her to the crossroads. She blinked. Should she stay and remain faithful to her division and her friends or go to Hueco Mundo and become a devil's bride.

The clear answer was as murky as sediment stirred up at the bottom of a disturbed pond. She had fallen for Sousuke, there was no question of that. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She loved him, and he loved her, or so she believed. Nina gazed up at the moon and stars that rested upon their perches in the high heavens on this gentle, summer evening and recalled how their relationship had begun.

It had been near the end of summer when a Hollow had attacked her out in the Fifth Division forest, and she had been forced to combat it. She had been alone, but Sousuke had come to her aid in time to help her decimate the monster. He had ordered her to use _kidou_, and though she had complied, she had been ashamed to admit that it wasn't her strongest form of combat. Aizen saw this and offered to become her mentor.

And it was then that everything began, innocent sessions quickly developed into a friendship. Her _kidou_ improved considerably under Sousuke's tutelage, but strange things began happening the closer they became. His subtle flirting with her during conversation, spending more time off duty out in the forests of Fifth Division; the book was always with them. She was alarmed at first developing feelings toward him that she couldn't ignore, though she tried.

It was a cool autumn day on the red bridge when he crossed the line and kissed. The changing leaves were dropping from the trees all around them and into the water below. And Nina knew full well how completely wrong it was, but she allowed Sousuke to continue anyway – it was what she had wanted, inappropriate as it was. They kept the relationship had to be kept a secret. There would be repercussions for both them and their Division if word got out.

They carried on their secret, and on a cold winter evening, she lost her virginity to him. Lying beneath his blankets in his warm embrace, he brought her from innocence to womanhood and forged a strong, unique bond. What she had given him was his to keep, and they continued, coming close to being caught. They never let that stop them. It was rebellious and reckless, but it was their ardent passion that kept it going.

Nina's familiarity with Sousuke was so personal that she called him by his name without the honorific in his home. She'd become accustomed to his bed, evening visits, and deep conversation with just a hint of laced wittiness. She was in love. _They_ were in love.

Nothing prepared Nina for the devastation Aizen's death caused. She wept endless tears, and with her final goodbye, she prepared to finally let him go. Then came the news that he was alive – and a traitor. He could have exposed their relationship at any time, but he did not. Why, she could only speculate, but one thing was certain: she was torn. Even a devil's kiss could be sweet.

In the moonlight, Nina lost herself in the mists of the memories of her ill fated romance. Had it all been a farce? Was any of it real? This whole affair was a series of firsts for her – her first kiss, her first sexual encounter, her first _love_. And now there was yet another first for Nina – devastating uncertainty. She turned away from the moon and picked up the letter from Sousuke once more:

_My Dearest Nina,_

_By the time you receive this, everyone will know my true intentions, and I will have defected from Soul Society to pursue a greater purpose. I am composing this letter to you because I wanted you to know just how fond I have become of you in our short time together. You have always been exceptional, and I hold a great deal of admiration and affection in the very depths of my heart for you. _

_And it is because of this affection and how close we have become that I wish to extend the invitation to join me in Hueco Mundo where we can assuredly be together openly, no secrets and no hiding. I have opened a secret door at our usual place that can only stay open until the full moon reaches its summit in the sky two nights from the day I leave Soul Society._

_If you do not wish to join me, I will understand, and you have my word that you will not be forced here against your will or harmed in any way. Your life is yours, and you should do as you wish with it, despite how truly disappointed I will be. In this event, I have left behind my _kidou_ book that we so enjoyed studying together so that you may continue to learn from it on your own. Consider this my parting gift to you, my love, though I sincerely hope I see you on the other side where I will be waiting._

_With All My Love,_

_Sousuke_

Nina exhaled a calm sigh and placed the letter on her desk with a sigh and picked up the green-covered _kidou_ book; green had always been Sousuke's favorite color. It reminded him of spring, which was when his birthday fell as the cherry blossoms bloomed fully and beautifully. Absently, she flipped through the pages of the book before coming to a decision that was clear all along but clouded by her emotions. She sat down, picked up a pen and a sheet of paper, and began to write.

After some time, Nina carried the sealed letter in her hand down to their favorite spot where he said the door would be open. The moon perched high above her, and though it was late, she knew what she had to do. The water around the gazebo gleamed in the moonlight, and Nina was certain that the door would be somewhere in the gazebo. She approached the structure and with her fingers stretched outward, feeling for something, a change in the air, a slight tingle, anything that might reveal the invisible passage. Her fingers disappeared into thin air as if they had gone behind an invisible wall. She drew back in surprise. Her fingertips were numb. She stood there for a moment and bit her lip. She looked around. Shadows played along the ground. The wind sighed through the reeds. Crickets chirped. A single fish splashed in the pond leaving tiny ripples. No one was around. It would be so easy to just step through the door. He heart beat faster and her palm felt damp. She took a tentative step forward and stopped. The letter quivered in her shaking hand. Then, with a sigh, she pushed the letter through the portal.

Nina turned and began to walk away. The gazebo's floorboards creaked underfoot, and she heard a faint sound behind her.

She turned. _What was that? _she wondered. Is Sousuke right there just on the other side, waiting patiently, lovingly, for her first steps to him?

_It's not too late,_ his loving voice echoed in her mind. _Come, Nina,_ it called.

_No,_ was her firm and final answer.

Now it was time to begin another first: letting go. In her heart, Nina knew where she belonged. While she loved Sousuke, despite all he had done, she knew she could never live with it. She simply could not follow his chosen path. Nina preferred to remember Sousuke Aizen the way she had come to know him, and that person was now dead to her, and she would mourn him as such. To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven. Her season with Sousuke had passed, and now it was time to heal her wounded heart. This, among all the uncertainties that surrounded her, she was absolutely sure of.


	36. The Case of Sousuke

Chapter 36: The Case of Sousuke

_See the stone set in your eyes,_

_See the thorn twist in your side,_

_I wait for you._

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate,_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you."_

_-U2 "With or Without You"_

He waited. His arms were at his side as he stood in front of the door he'd left open for her waiting patiently for Nina to step through. Sousuke Aizen didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling rather anxious. His plans were in motion, and they would continue with or without her – preferably with her.

The door shifted, but it was not Nina that appeared before him. Instead, a sealed letter fluttered to his feet from the other side, and his heart suddenly dropped to the pit of his stomach. Aizen kneeled down and picked it up Opening it, he read its words carefully.

He closed his brown, menacing eyes. "I see…" he said and turned away.

Sousuke still held the letter between his fingertips as he sat down in a favorite chair in his bedchamber in Hueco Mundo. He let out a sigh as he brushed his hair back, one long, wavy strand naturally falling into his face. He had really hoped Nina would accept his invitation. In fact, he had every intention of taking her as his bride here in his kingdom. After all, a god should not be without a goddess. He'd decided that she would have been the perfect wife to him – intelligent, quiet, submissive, and so very striking.

It was Nina's remarkable beauty and mysterious nature that drew him to her to begin with. She had been a good enough Third Seat replacement, but she kept her walls so high. She would often speak to him in a soft, proper manner whenever they did encounter, but she never revealed much. But on a good day, she would allow him a glimpse of her charm through soft wit. That beguiling nature was enough to string him along and drive him mutely crazy all at the same time.

She managed to make him all the more curious about her, but at the same time, the perfect target. More than anything, she desired a relationship, total and passionate. He'd sensed this and used it to his advantage. He had purposely sent the Hollow to lure her innocently into his trap. He watched her intently. His smile broadened, despite himself as she displayed her skill. He hadn't counted on her artful use of the blade or her innate potential in _kidou._ He surmised from her outward personality that she liked dark, mysterious things. He showed her _Kurohitsugi_. Her immediate desire to learn gave him a tremendous sense of pride.

He befriended her on that hot day in late summer and offered to tutor her in _kidou_, building her trust. She was exceptionally clever. Utilizing everything, he tested her. She often picked up on things before he even finished the lesson. She was well-read, and as he later found out, a highly talented artist. By the time the first leaf fell in autumn, they had grown close, his interest in her and his intent toward her fueling their newly-formed friendship.

However, there arose a new development that startled Sousuke himself. Against his better judgment, he began developing feelings for her, though he tried so desperately to fight them. Somehow, the mysterious Nina managed to surpass his every expectation effortlessly. She broke through his defenses and pierced his heart with a certain fondness that he was sure he could have never felt with someone else. With secret pangs himself, Sousuke relinquished, deciding it would be good to love at least once in his lifetime and do it while he still had time.

One cool autumn day on the curved red bridge that crossed over a secluded pond, he made the connection with her. It had been somewhat breezy that day, and the light winds shook the trees. Blazing colors of orange, red, and yellow fell around them as he gently kissed her softly. She was surprised – he could tell – but she tried so valiantly to resist what her bright pink cheeks revealed. He made the stipulation that they had to keep their involvement a secret, for a revealing would dismantle his hidden agenda. Though his request was strange, Nina complied, despite her own personal reservations.

When the last leaf fell and the first snowfall appeared, Sousuke had strangely grown even more uxorious of her. Why? He had no idea. He had abandoned his morals years ago since they stood in the way of his true ambitions, yet, he could not bring himself to harm her in the end. Whether he truly loved Nina even he wasn't sure, but now that she was no longer here, Aizen had decided that, yes, he had loved her in a way. Perhaps it was not the eternal bond that changes people for the better, but rather a taste of it. This revelation when it first came to him confounded him. Was he was capable of _affection?_

This kind of love, affection, or whatever one would call it drove him to bedding with her that winter. A good part of it was lust, he wouldn't deny that – Nina _was_ beautiful, after all - but some of it was the physical manifestation of that ardent fire that burned hotly within him. He quickly began to enjoy her company in his bedroom where she would surrender herself to him. She rarely ever slept in her own quarters, preferring his bed to her own. Both of them began craving the other's touch and felt empty without it.

The night he had composed his letter, Nina was in the bedroom, having dozed off after another passionate experience within his sheets. Upon awakening, she noticed he wasn't there and wrapped herself in his robe, which was lying among their scattered clothes on the floor. She quietly came up behind him. Sousuke felt her warm, familiar arms drape around his neck as she knelt behind him, her breath tickling his skin as he wrote.

"Are you coming to bed, Sousuke?" she whispered. "You look tired."

"Yes," he replied smiling sincerely and yielding to her. She was his opium. With a subtle movement of his arm, he obscured the letter from her view. "I just need to complete this very important document."

She sighed. "What's so important that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"I wish it could wait, but, unfortunately, I didn't remember it until now."

She buried her face in the back of his head, the soft strands of his tousled brown hair tickling her nose. "You work too much," she sighed.

He ventured a subdued laugh. "So you tell me time and again." He turned his head upward to look into her lovely sky blue eyes and smiled. She looked down into his dark brown eyes and blinked adorably at him before he turned and gently pulled her down into his lap and cradled her in his arms. "You're making this difficult for me."

"Am I?"

"Yes, but I am nearly finished." He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. "You may go along to bed, Nina. I will be there shortly. I promise."

Nina stood up and smiled mischievously at him. "I'll hold you to that."

Aizen snorted amusedly before returning to his letter to. Once he sealed it, he joined her in bed and fell asleep with his arms satisfyingly wrapped around her waist. Had he known it would be one the last nights they would ever spend together, Aizen would have spent more time with her. The night that he had said his silent goodbye while she slumbered deeply in her own quarters pained him, but he knew there was no other way.

After leaving chaos in his wake, Aizen sat upon his throne, still thinking of Nina. He had become unhealthily infatuated with her, as though she had him bewitched. He smiled. Gin had warmed him time and again. He had not been able bring himself to use her or bring harm to her, even if it was his intent in the beginning. He let himself become too attached to her. He actually _cared_ for her and that puzzled him.

He sighed. He could never go back to her. No, not now. It was up to her to come to him. In his letter, he told her she would not be forcibly brought here nor would he bring any harm to her. He left it up to her to decide. Her response was unfortunate and a surprise. He should have known she would be too honorable to defect from Soul Society. He had even prepared a place for her in case she decided to spend her life with him. He unfolded the letter and read it once more:

_Dear Sousuke,_

_When you receive this, the portal you left for me will have closed, but I am sending this correspondence in my place because, at the very least, you deserve to know my reasons why I will not join you._

_The first reason is obvious: you have travelled down a path that I simply cannot follow. My life and my friends are here, and this is where I belong. What you are asking me to do goes against every fiber of my being and compromises my integrity. _

_While I still love you, and I always will, despite what you have done, you are not the Sousuke Aizen I fell so madly in love with. That man I held so dear is dead to me now, and the person in his place is naught but a stranger. _

_There are many things left unsaid between us. I cannot help but wonder whether you ever loved me in the way I loved you, but I may never know that answer for myself. _

_I have learned much from you in the time we had together, and I feel I have grown in so many ways. I will continue to study our kidou book and remember you as I believed you were – kind, unselfish, and most of all, honest. Everything I gave you – my innocence and my love – is yours to keep, and I hope that you will remember these things as my parting gifts. _

_My Sincerest Affections,_

_Nina _

Aizen smoothed the letter on his table and climbed into his bed. He had brought with him a small picture of her that she'd given to him. He looked at her softly smiling portrait for a moment. Something alien stirred within him. He had often heard it said that people never forgot their first real love. He decided that Nina was his, and probably the only love he would ever have. It startled him to think that she had managed to prove he had at least _some_ humility abiding within him. His eyes narrowed. He had been capable of such affection toward another. It was a shame that there would be no way to tell her directly that he grew to become truly fond of her. He put her picture back on his bedside table and lay back to sleep, turning over to look at the side where Nina would normally be sleeping. He stretched an arm out searching for that familiar warmth, but it was no longer there. This bed felt so empty. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at his dark, vaulted ceiling. Like all phases of life, this would come to pass and the emptiness would someday subside. But not today.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it! This is the final chapter of _Sleeping with the Enemy_. My sincere thanks goes out to all who have read and enjoyed the story and for all your wonderful reviews. These two final chapters are the pair of one shot stories from which this entire fan fiction spawned. I tweaked them to speak in the present voice and to suit the rest of the plot for the story here. The original pair of one shots can be found in my gallery on Deviant Art. Same user name, so I'm easy to find.

On another note, now that I know how the Winter War turned out, I have decided to do a sequel to this story that focuses on Yumichika and Nina and has more of Amaya and Juushiro. THere may _possibly_ be the introduction of a third OC for another character, but I'll be evil and let you speculate who that character might be. I set up the scene between Nina and Yumichika in Chapter 35 to set the stage for them in the next story. I feel that their story is not yet finished and Nina still needs closure. I also feel that Amaya's story isn't finished, either, and we need to see whether she will be accepted in her new role as Lieutenant of Division Thirteen. I know a lot of you are probably disappointed that Nina didn't run off to be with Sousuke, but that happens in pretty well most of the other Aizen/OC stories (the ones I've read, at least), and I wanted something different. I didn't want him to get the girl this time around. I also wanted to write Aizen in a way I've seen no one else write him; I wanted to write him in a way that made him more human. I wanted to show that even a villain can still love.

So! I will begin the planning stages of the sequel and get the ball rolling on that hopefully soon! Take care and I'll be looking forward to your support in Part Two!


End file.
